Growing up
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Peter has one thing on his mind. Revenge against the vampire who killed his family and turned him . Prepared to finish what he started when he saved a newborn girl from death during the Southern Wars, he unexpectedly finds his Mate about to be killed by a nomad in a ballet studio. A naive girl who has a lot of growing up to do.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it

Chapter 1

Peter POV

I felt it was time. Sometimes I knew things. This was the time to find him. To end this. I tracked the bastard down. He wasn't exactly hiding. I saw him and his little mate driving off with the brown haired girl. Driving all the way to Phoenix Arizona with the pretty little human. I couldn't see her well enough. I watched the ball field. I saw she was with the pretty boy. I saw the nomads show up.

Jasper's coven outnumbered them seven to three. They should have ended it there. They had the numbers. But it appears Jasper Cullen has fallen in with a bunch of animal feeding pacifists. Poor girl. Let her in this life and then instead of taking care of a problem with strength, they drag her away from home to hide her.

Now Jasper was separated from his coven. Not that they would have done much good apparently. I heard from a nomad a few years ago that his mate could see the future. Apparently she couldn't see me coming.

Jasper Whitlock liked to brag that he had never lost a fight. He was almost right. But he lost one. I didn't light the match. There wasn't time. I had to get the blonde girl away. But there was time now. I would make sure there was time.

I sat outside the hotel thinking of how to approach him. When to attack. Where. My hunches weren't specific on details. I just knew I had to follow that bastard. I would get my chance.

My chance to avenge my family that he killed in front of me. My sister. My Mom and Dad. All because he wanted me for his army. His pathetic army.

I had waited over one hundred years, biding my time. I learned from other Nomads that he left. He had met someone. Good for him. Glad he was happy. I thought of tracking the coven down then. But…it wasn't the right time. I would wait. Let him fall in love. Let him start a new life. Then I was going to tear that bastard limb from limb for what he did to me and my family.

These thoughts were putting me in a killing mood. They nearly consumed me until I saw her running from the hotel and hopping into a cab. Jasper wasn't with her. Now another hunch hit me.

Dammit.

I needed to follow her. I didn't know why. I sat in my truck having only a few seconds to make a decision. I wanted to kill him. Tonight.

I had to follow her. Shit.

I pulled into traffic and kept the taxi in sight. The taxi stopped fifteen minutes from the hotel. A ballet studio. It was closed.

She paid the taxi and it left her there. This whole section of businesses seemed to be closed. I wonder what the hell she was doing.

She walked into the studio. To my surprise but apparently not hers, it was open.

Suddenly I was hit like a damn freight train. I had to get inside. Now.

Not one to normally question my instincts I ran across the street and into the studio. I smelt him as soon as I entered.

He was toying with her. I heard a voice in the background. Sounded like a recorded voice calling out to a Bella?

The pony tailed vampire was smiling. He was videotaping her. I recognized him instantly. The nomad from the field. I wondered where his mate was.

He was about to strike the girl. He didn't want to feed from her. He wanted to torture her. She ran and he jumped in front of her. She…sprayed him? Pepper spray? Who the hell was this kid?

He stepped towards her. He planned to hit her.

I never thought about it. I rushed him and had him pinned against the far wall before his hand could touch her. I saw the look of fear on his face. He knew instantly. He could sense my animal was greater than his. He knew in an instant that he was fucked. I flipped him into the ground causing a nice crater. I didn't have time to play. There was a girl here. He opened his mouth to scream or plead or beg. I didn't give a damn. Half a second later he couldn't talk because I had his throat in my mouth. Spitting it out. I lit a match and threw it on his body. He lit up quick. This was who Jasper's coven was afraid to fight? Jasper would be easier to take out than the last time we fought. Last time had been a near thing. He almost took me. Almost don't count for shit. I had him in pieces. I should have lit him up.

I turned and saw the girl hadn't ran. She was staring at me. I locked eyes with her and…damn. This was the first time I had really seen her. I walked up and grabbed her hand. I planned to tell her we needed to leave. The minute I touched her a spark of electricity shot through me. I assumed from her reaction it happened to her as well. I let go of her hand dazed.

I saw the fire was spreading. That damn burning vampire was going to take the whole place up with him.

Let her go back? No. I knew who she was now. I wouldn't let Whitlock near her again. The pretty boy would try to keep her. Whitlock would probably try to drain her. Eventually pretty boy would hurt her. I knew it. Just like I knew other things. The mate of this burning guy would never stop coming after her. The red head would go after her and the whole coven. I recognized crazy when I saw it and she was one crazy bitch. I made the decision that would eventually change the course of my existence.

"Come with me if you want to live."

She didn't say anything. She nodded though, still staring into my eyes. I picked her up and moved her to my truck in a second. Putting it in gear I sped out of there.

My feeling had nothing to do with killing Jasper. Not this time. I came here to take her. So take her I would. Consequences be damned.

We were twenty miles outside of Phoenix heading to my house fourteen hours away when she finally spoke.

"Do you really have to take me so far away?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Where are we going then? I need to call my father. He will be worried. So will the Cullens." she said looking out the window. She didn't seem afraid. More resigned. She expected that nomad to kill her. She was prepared to die. But I had a feeling if that happened my ass would be following her.

"I haven't decide what to do with you, but you cannot call anyone where you are. If you want to protect yourself and your family you need to be quiet and stay with me."

"Are you a friend of the Cullens?" she asked.

"Honey, do I look like I got friends?"

She looked up at me. She met my eyes again. I had to turn away before I got lost in them. No. If she was what I thought she was, it wouldn't matter. Not now. I wouldn't do that.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"17."

Shit.

"Okay." I kept looking at the road. I wouldn't get lost in those eyes again. No. No matter what happened in the future I wouldn't be taking advantage of a girl who is the same age my sister was when Whitlock tore her throat out.

"Can I ask your name?" she asked in a strong voice.

"I'm Peter."

"I'm Bella. I need to get back to Edward."

"Edward? The pretty boy?"

"Yes. His name is Edward."

"Darlin that boy will wind up hurting you. I can't have that. If not him then the bastard you were sharing a hotel room with sure as hell would. All it would take was one little paper cut and Jasper would use that as an excuse to be on you like stink on shit. You can't be around those folks."

"They won't hurt me."

"Yeah, they did a hell of a job keeping you out of trouble then didn't they? What the fuck were you doing anyway?"

"I thought he had my mother." She looked annoyed. Good. It was a feeling I could relate to.

"Yeah well obviously he didn't. Why don't you turn the radio on? Relax. We got a hell of a long ride."

"You aren't going to let me go home?" she whispered.

"Honey, as far as your family is concerned you are dead."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything when we get to my place."

I figured she would have argued some more but when I looked back at her five minutes later she was out like a light, head against the window, drooling a little. Gross. Still kind of cute. If I were the kind of man who liked cute things it would have pleased me. Instead I just thought about wiping that drool off my window. She slept for four hours. She talked in her sleep. Incoherent ramblings. She was definitely a talker. How the hell did she get wrapped up in this? Fucking pretty boy. He should have turned her or ran from her. Now here I was and I wouldn't turn her without her say so. I sure as fuck couldn't leave her. I didn't know her. But I was stuck with her. I had talked to enough vampires to know what the hell had happened when I saw her. When we touched each other.

This scrawny kid was my mate. I was stuck with her.

"Where are we now?"

"Ten hours from home." I told her.

"Home? Your home?"

"No. The fucking White House. Yes, my home."

"Uh…okay."

"Somethin the matter?"

"I'm kind of hungry." She whispered.

I took a deep breath. Human. I needed to remember this crap. I needed to get food at my house. I could take her shopping. She may have been my mate but she was a kid. Kid or not, I took her and now she was my responsibility.

BPOV

He pulled over twenty minutes later at a truck stop. There was a small dining area. I sat and he brought me…something. It seemed to be a fried tortilla with some sort of meet surrounded by melted cheese which had cooled.

"What is this? Does it taste good?"

"It's a taquito. How the fuck should I know how it tastes? I eat people for a living." He shrugged his shoulders. While we were escaping the studio I couldn't stop staring at his eyes and thinking about that electric shock that ran through my body when he touched me. I thought for a second afterward that maybe he had some vampire power but it didn't hurt. It felt…good.

Looking at him now I was able to get a better idea of what he looked like. Dark blonde hair. Medium length. Not shaggy but not short either. Dark red eyes. Strong jaw. Broad shoulders. Tall but not too tall. Maybe 6'1 or so. Muscular but lean.

He was a man. I wonder if he ever smiled.

"So you think you could explain to me what is going on and why you won't take me back home if you aren't going to eat me?"

"The guy I killed. He had a mate. The red head in the clearing."

Whoa.

"You were in the clearing?"

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure out why the coven you were with didn't kill those three bastards then."

The thought had crossed my mind. But I was so worried about something happening to Edward I didn't give it too much thought.

"Why were you in the clearing?"

"Doesn't matter. I got my reasons. What were you doing with a bunch of fucking vampires?"

"Edward is my boyfriend. I love him." I told him. That hurt to say for some reason. Like a kick to my gut. What the hell did he do to me?

"You love him huh? That boy would wind up killing you."

I was starting to get a little angry. "He would never! He loves me. You don't know a thing about him! My blood calls to him more than anyone he has ever met and he hasn't attacked me. He loves me too much to hurt me."

"You are a dumb fucking kid, aren't you? What do you mean your blood calls to him?"

I didn't want to tell him anything. He didn't deserve to know about Edward and I. Still I found my mouth opening and the words spilling out.

"He said my blood was like his personal brand of heroin. He said he had never wanted to drink anyone's blood as much as he wanted mine. He fought that though. So don't sit there and tell me he doesn't love me." I was whispering by the end of my little speech.

"Does that make sense to you?" he asked.

"Does what make sense to me?"

"Do you know about vampire mating? Vampires have one mate in their existence. One person who they belong with. Some go thousands of years without meeting the one that completes them. Does it make sense if you were that person to him then you would also be the one person he wanted to kill more than anyone on Earth?"

"I…" I really hadn't thought about it. Vampire mating? What was he talking about? I remember Alice calling Jasper her mate once. I thought it was just a term of endearment.

"All vampires want to drink human blood. Are you saying if I cut my hand you wouldn't want to drink my blood?"

"No. I don't want your blood kid. I'd be the only one though."

"Why? What makes you different?" Who was this guy? What were we doing?

"Doesn't matter right now. Look vampire mates, if they were apart for long distances it would drive them crazy. They would be wrecks. Where was he?"

"He was trying to track James." I said, feeling like I needed to defend Edward.

"He did a hell of a fucking job. Eat your taquito."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Eat already. Then we hit the road." He wasn't much for small talk.

"Why can't I just go back to Forks?" Charlie was probably going crazy.

"We covered that." He responded staring out the window.

"We really haven't." I responded.

"The red head will come after you. She will try to kill anyone who gets in her way, especially your family. The Cullens can't protect you, obviously. Jasper will kill you if he gets the chance and a half way decent excuse. Plus the fact that I have to keep you alive or I go insane until I can find someone to end me. Which is exactly what is going to happen to that redhead. She knows by now that her mate is dead. Mates can't stay away from each other for long. She was near or coming to him."

Charlie. "If she is after me she will get my Dad! He will be alone. Unprotected. I have to go back."

"If you go back she will definitely go after him. If you are gone she won't know where to look but she will know the Cullens don't have you. That means she will focus on them. They are big vampires. They should be able to handle it. That's why you are with me."

That made a certain amount of sense…wait.

"Why do you have to keep me alive?"

"Because you are my mate."

I didn't say anything. That couldn't be. I loved Edward. I took a bite of my taquito. At least that took care of my hunger. That bite pretty much destroyed my appetite.

"I love Edward." I told him.

"Don't worry kid. I don't love you either. I ain't professin my undying love here. We are what we are."

"We can't be…mates. I don't even know you."

"You sure?" he asked. I remembered looking into his eyes. Like seeing someone you know after a long absence. They might look different but you would know them anywhere.

"We had never met." I told him. I definitely would have remembered.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe not in this life. I've only been around for a couple hundred years. Who knows what went on in the past? But our souls are tied, whether we like it or not."

"How do you know?" I was meant to be with Edward. This was impossible. He was playing a game.

"What did you feel the first time you looked in my eyes? Did you feel the same shock I did when we touched? I've talked to a few vampires over the years. I know what that was. You do too. We are stuck with each other. I have to keep you alive. I die, you die. You die, I go insane. We gonna keep coverin the same ground?"

"Let's say I believe you. What are we going to do about this? We don't even know each other. I love someone who is not you. I mean are we supposed to jump into a relationship? Are you going to change me into a vampire? I told you I love Edward."

"Good for you. He seems like he has great…hair. No. I won't turn you unless you ask me. I would never do anything like that to someone without their permission. And no, I don't expect us to hop into a relationship. Honestly anyone who is into a guy who looks like your boyfriend ain't someone I would be interested in. You're a fucking kid. You go a lot of growing up to do. So that's what you are going to do. You are going to grow up. Now I ain't gonna babysit you all the time. We got to come to an understanding right now. You can go. I will leave you here and you can call pretty boy and run back to him. Hope he doesn't eat you. Hope his family doesn't eat you. Hope they can protect your daddy from the crazy bitch who is soon going to be coming after you. Or you could keep us both sane and everyone safe by staying with me. Remember this. Now that we have touched, this compulsion to be near each other goes both ways. You are going to go crazy without me near. I ain't much for patience so I am going to give you five minutes to figure it out. I'm going to that truck. I am starting it up. In five minutes that truck is pulling out of this truck stop with or without you in it. Here is $500. You don't want to come out, take your chances and go back to your vampires. You come with me and we keep you hidden. Understand?"

He threw 5 one hundred dollar bills in front of me.

"You would leave me here? Knowing it would drive you crazy?" This had to be a trick.

"I've been crazy before, girl. Ain't nothin new." He said quietly.

"Alice will see us. She can see the future."

"I have a feelin she won't. Call it a hunch." He stood up and walked out, leaving me alone.

Damn. I left the hotel expecting to die. Now I was God knows where in a truck stop with some of the nastiest food substance I have ever tasted with a red eyed vampire telling me not only am I his soul mate, but that he doesn't even like me very much. Grow up? I raised my mother! Who the hell did he think he was talking to?

I should let him go. I should run to the phone and call Edward. He must be so worried. So was Charlie and I'm sure Renee was freaking out by now.

Would Charlie be safe if I went back? I got into this world. I figured out what Edward was and I didn't run. Now he could be in danger because of me.

As much of a jerk as Peter was he was right. If I was hiding with him my father would be safe. I hated the thought of the Cullens fighting but Peter was right. If it was just Victoria they should be okay. She wouldn't attack all of them. She would have come after me. The weak link. I took a deep breath and stared at the payphone on the wall.

Picking up the money I walked to the parking lot. I opened his door and sat.

Peter didn't look at me. I wasn't sure I liked him very much. But the way I felt when he looked at me…

"With me or without me?" He wasn't smiling. I wonder if he ever smiled.

"With you. Where are we going? Where is your home?"

"Outside of Austin Texas. I have a nice little place on the Lake Travis. Pretty much away from everyone but still close to the action."

"Okay." Nothing else was said. I fell asleep a few times. The last time was the strangest though. I dreamed of Peter. Edward was nowhere around. Peter had longer hair and a beard. He was dressed in armor. Not like a knight. Like a Roman Centurion. He was talking to me. I couldn't make out what he was saying. I couldn't hear. I saw myself reaching for him and I woke up when the engine stopped.

"We are home." He stepped out and I struggled to shake the sleep from my brain and stumbled out after him.

His house was beautiful. I walked in and couldn't believe what I saw. The house wasn't large but was stylish. One story brick home. Open large living room. Kitchen looked into the living room. Patio in the back porch with a hot tub and a flat screen TV mounted on a brick column. The house was well lit and very clean.

It was dark but I could see the lake right past his patio.

"C'mon. I'll show you your room. Tomorrow we will get your new ID. We have to go buy you clothes. You are going to have to get your hair cut and dyed blonde. I plan to get you some green contacts. You are going to become a different person. We also need to go get groceries. Whatever you want to eat."

"What am I supposed to do? Just hang out here until I decide to turn into a vampire or die of old age?"

"No. I told you that you got some growing up to do. You are going to go to high school and finish. You can start in a few months. Finish you senior year. You want to go to college, you go to college. You want to work, then work. I don't really give a shit. You want to hang out here all day, then do it. But first you finish high school. You stay low. You use your new ID. We will keep your first name but the last name changes. You stay here and play along and you will be safe. Your Daddy will be safe. I promise you."

"What are you…what do you do?"

"I mostly sit around and think about the one thing I want most in this world."

"What is that?" I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Tearing Jasper Whitlock into pieces again and this time, lighting the match that ends him."

A/N Okay guys, I wasn't going to put this out until Monday. The reason is I can't update this weekend. I know I've said that before and I always do but this weekend I will be in Dallas leaving tomorrow and not coming back until Sunday night. So it may be Monday before I can update again. My daughter has a big cheerleading competition meaning I will be at a big cheerleading competition. Have a great weekend everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

So I got an hour today to write. I did this in an hour. Forgive the mistakes. Guys give Bella a break. I know my Bella's are mostly always strong starting out but I started the story at the ballet studio for a reason. She wasn't a whiny girl before she met Cullen. She just got there afterward. Cut her some slack for a while.

Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and what sounded like a motor boat off in the distance. Spring was in full swing. I had the strangest dream before waking. Not surprising considering what the past few days have been like.

Usually I dreamed of Edward. Not last night. Last night I dreamed of…I don't know what it was. I was looking into a lake. I could see my reflection, the lake was so clear. I was nearly nude. My hair was very long. Dark. I was wearing leather band of some sort that tightly covered my breasts. I had what couldn't even be called a skirt of leather. It was to the point that I didn't even know why I bothered. It looked like I had a bow strung across my back and an arrow quiver.

The strangest thing about my reflection was my skin. It was covered in blue body paint of some sort. I had large streaks of it covering my front and face. Symbols on my arms. Looked Celtic? Then I turned, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

Peter.

He looked different but it was him. He had long red hair. He looked wild. A beard on his face.

He has blue paint on his body as well and was wearing a beige leather tunic fasted with a rope around his waist. He had two swords. Not pretty by any means. They were metal though. Heavy. He handed one to me and then a smaller blade. I took both without hesitation.

He spoke in a foreign tongue. But I understood.

"The Saxons are a mile away. We are outnumbered. The tribes wish to fight. What do you wish?" he said quietly.

"We fight with the tribes." I answered in the same foreign tongue.

"You are what matters. We don't have to do this. I can take you away."

"We don't run." I told him, meeting his blue eyes.

He nodded. "You realize we are hopelessly outnumbered?"

"When aren't we?" I smiled.

He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"We stay close to each other in battle. We fight together, we die together."

"Of course, husband. We are bound. Not even death can tear us apart. But before we die we will kill as many Saxon scum as we are able."

He didn't say a word but he kissed me. We kissed deeply and then walked past the trees to see our kin. Our kin were not who I noticed though. I was staring at the ten thousand soldiers that could be seen from this distance. I smiled. I watched Peter running towards the army while a horn blared in the background. I ran beside him. I jumped at the first soldier I saw blade in hand screaming in anger and then I…

Woke up.

I suppose I should have been upset about the dream. But I wasn't. It was as if I was thinking of a memory.

I threw on the jeans I had on the day before. Peter showed me to a very comfortable bed last night. He left me alone and I took off my jeans and fell asleep. Now, though, I was wide awake. I could take some time to assess where I was. I agreed with everything Peter said last night. It would be best if I stayed hidden. A part of me missed Edward. But not as large a part as I would imagine. I should be frightened of the possibility of staying with a human drinking vampire who seems to think we are mates, but I wasn't. I felt comfortable around him.

That was probably not good.

He seemed kind of like an asshole.

I walked in the living area and saw a McDonald's bag sitting on the table in the kitchen next to a drink. He was sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen. Eat. Then we need to talk."

The asshole bought me breakfast. Maybe he wasn't so much of an asshole. I took a look out the back sliding glass doors that looked over the Lake. It was gorgeous. Wow. He has a hot tub.

I ate my sausage McMuffin in silence. He wasn't speaking so I suppose I shouldn't either. I finished and walked into the living room. He finally looked up at me.

"Sit."

Okay then.

I had a seat on the very comfortable couch and nearly sank into it.

"Speak."

"I'm not a damn dog. You can't give me orders. Would it kill you to be polite?"

He finally grinned and looked at me.

"Wow. She curses. Not much but I suppose everyone has to start somewhere. Please speak. That make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?"

He was mocking me. Yep. He was an asshole.

"What would you like me to speak of, sir?"

"Sir? I like that. But you can call me Peter. I want you to tell me everything. I want to know how you got here. Don't hold anything back. I will know."

"How would you know?" I asked curious.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know. I just would. Now please talk. We have to buy you clothes, I have to get your new ID done, then we got to get to get groceries tonight. So start talkin."

So I did. I told him everything. I didn't hold anything back. I told him every detail from the time I left Phoenix to the ballet studio. I finally shut up and looked at him.

He nodded.

"Okay." Peter stood up.

"Okay? I just told you about the past 7 months of my life and all you have to say is okay?"

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations on being a dumbass and not running when you figured out what pretty boy was. It's so sweet that he watched you sleep at night after breaking into your house without permission? Way to almost kill yourself for your mother who would have probably been dead anyway even if she had been there?"

"I didn't want anyone hurt! I didn't want anyone to die for me!" Now he pissed me off.

"They shouldn't have! They should have fought for you because you couldn't! They ran like fucking cowards. And you. So ready to die for them? Why?"

"They would have been hurt."

"They are fucking vampires! Even if they are the pussies you make them out to be, and I have no doubt they are from what I saw, the Cullens outnumbered them! You never should have gotten involved with them and you never should have snuck off to meet that vampire that you knew was going to kill you. It was fucking dumb! Now would you rather me go back to saying okay or would you like me to point out more errors in your thinking?"

I was speechless for a few seconds. Finally I worked up the nerve to tell him what I thought.

"I would prefer to go back to you just saying okay." I whispered.

"Okay. Now let's go."

"No."

"What? Kid we got a lot of shit to do. There ain't nobody around here who needs someone to die for them. So if you ain't got nothing better to do…"

"I want to know why you want to kill Jasper. Alice is my best friend. If you kill him it kills her. I want to know why."

Oh damn. I probably shouldn't have asked. He was mad. I couldn't read his facial expressions very well because he always seemed to be mad but I have a feeling I just saw him very, very mad.

"I may tell you one day. But today ain't that day. I'd say I'm sorry about your friend but I'm not. As far as Whitlock goes, all you need to know is he died the second he turned me into a vampire. He just didn't know it yet."

"Jasper turned you into a vampire?" I whispered.

"Now ain't the time kid. Let's go."

"It's bright outside." I pointed out.

"I got trees leading to my truck. Light UV filters on my windows. The mall has an underground parking garage. We can get the groceries tonight. But thanks for reminding me how to take care of my business."

He walked out. I took a deep breath and followed. What else was I going to do? May as well ride this out.

PPOV

Kid talks a lot. Okay not so much. But she is nosy. That's what got her and indirectly me into this mess. Still, there was something about her. Like I had met her before. I ain't ever been the type of guy that thinks much about this soul mate crap or any other type of souls. But she got me thinkin. I didn't like to think about things besides feeding and killing Jasper. She was a distraction. But this is what fate had in store for me I guess. She was my mate. She made me calmer just being around her.

So I guess I got to take care of her.

She was going to have to get this self-sacrificing crap out of her system though. She was a romantic. She needed to wake up to the real world.

High school might help. Maybe she would go to college. Not that it had anything to do with the real world. But still. Maybe with age she would get a little harder. A little tougher.

I admit though. It was relaxing havin her around. I may not be crazy about her but she felt comfortable. For the first time in a long time I didn't feel consumed with anger. It was still there. But I had her to focus on now.

I gave her hell about trying to sacrifice herself for someone else but a part of me was slightly impressed. She wasn't scared of dying but she wasn't suicidal. Not a trait commonly found in teenagers. She seemed older in her years in a way. In another way she seemed like a 12 year old girl swooning over the pretty boy. The way she talked about this Edward guy. He couldn't read her mind. He heard no noise around her. Her blood smelled intoxicating. Of course he wanted her.

We were nearly to the mall. May as well start breaking down some of her romantic notions.

"You know you snore?" I mentioned casually.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yep. You also drool. You did it on my truck window last night on the way here."

"I do?" Yeah she was starting to look horrified now.

"You mumble incoherently when you aren't snoring. You also fart."

"I do not!"

"Yes. You do. Maybe it was that bite of Taquito you had last night but you farted so loud the neighbor's dog down the road started howling."

That shut her up.

"Just so you know while lover boy was being romantic and watching you sleep, you were snoring, mumbling, drooling and farting."

Still nothing. She was blushing.

"That sound romantic to you? There is a reason lover's sleep together. Cause if one had to watch the other sleep constantly, they wouldn't be lovers for long."

"He…it must have not bothered him." Bella said, not believing it herself.

"He was watching you sleep, trying to resist drinking your blood. You know what else would have been a good idea? If he didn't tempt himself in the first place. He risked your life to see if he could do it."

Again nothing. She was looking out the passenger window watching the hill country roll by.

"You told me when he got close to you that you almost passed out a couple times. You know what that is? A trick when vampires want to entice their prey. You were prey to him. He couldn't read your mind. Your blood called to him. Of course he wanted you close. I bet he is going crazy now that his toy is missing or dead."

"Just shut up. Please." She didn't sound angry. Almost like she was sad.

"What do you think would have happened if you broke up with him?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't have…"

"Really? Your first boyfriend? What happened if you found out he wasn't so perfect and you wanted to move on? Let's just say it happened. What do you think he would do?"

She seemed to look confused. Or in denial trying to think of an answer.

"I don't know…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"You heard me just fine." She grumbled.

"There is the mall." I pointed out, deciding to cut short my examination of the shortcomings in her reasoning skills. "There is a cowboy hat behind you. Beat up straw thing. Throw it on. Trust me, no one will look at you twice."

"I have to wear a cowboy hat?"

"Yeah. Right now you are probably all over the news listed as missing. Maybe not here but I don't want to take a chance."

"Afraid someone might find me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Look you agree it would be best to hide with me. I told you that I ain't babysitting you. Your ass can leave anytime and deal with stalking boyfriends and crazy red headed bitches and going crazy being away from your vampire mate. So if you don't want to help keep yourself hidden and sane then walk around announcing your presence. If you don't want that put on the fucking hat."

BPOV

"Yes sir, asshole sir." I gave him a salute. At least it got a grin out of him.

"Let's go kid. You won't have to wear it for long. There are some sunglasses in the glove compartment. Put them on. Put your hair in a ponytail."

I did as I was told. He was right. I agreed to stay hidden with my mate. My mate. Ugghh.

He was right though. I didn't like him much but I could feel it. The calmness I felt around him would go away if he was gone. His presence kept me calm.

I was irritated about what he said about Edward. The thing that irritated me the most was he was right.

Away from Edward things were clearer. Peter didn't make me feel…not myself. I felt more myself when I was with him. I didn't like him much but at least he seemed to have my best interest at heart. Why the hell didn't the Cullens take out the nomads in the clearing?

I get that they were peaceful but Edward read his mind. He knew the second after they left that James was going to track me.

Did he want to get me to himself? I remember his words after he left. I will get you and we will go someplace alone and hide.

He was prepared to kill James afterward. They all were. But not then. Not when they had him in their sights.

Why did Peter want Jasper dead? I guess because he was turned. I can imagine not choosing something like this and having it forced on them could make someone angry. But to dream of revenge for all these years. What was he waiting for?

I knew though. I didn't know why I knew but I knew. He was waiting for me.

"Why do you walk like that all the time?"

"Walk like what?" I asked, the asshole pulling me out of my musings as we walked in the parking garage.

"With your head down. I got you a hat and glasses so you could walk with your head up. But you never do."

"I don't know. I always walk like this." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Stop. You may be a scrawny kid but you are my Mate. Act like it. We don't walk with our heads down."

"You said to stay low." I reminded him.

"Nobody should be that low." He responded, not looking at me.

"I'm clumsy. I have to watch where I am stepping." God he could make me irritated very quickly. Why am I always defending myself around him?

"Have you always been clumsy?" he asked grinning. I hated that grin. It meant he was about to say something sarcastic.

"Yeah, I have, okay?"

"Have you always walked with your head down?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess."

"Then apparently walking with your head down isn't helping, is it?"

"You think maybe you could just not talk sometimes?" I begged.

"No problem kid."

"Hey I am supposed to be your vampire Mate. You think you could lay off the kid stuff?" It was becoming old. Very old.

"Maybe. We will see. Here is the hair place."

Hold up.

"I'm not going in there. There is a Supercuts right down there." This was a salon. A very expensive salon.

"Bella, you need a makeover. You have to look completely different. The contacts will not even be a start. You need to get your hair some sort of style and very blonde. Deal with it. The plain jane look you had going is over. You want to hide, we start now. And Supercuts ain't got no one that can do what needs to be done."

"What do you want me to look like?" I liked who I was. He's like a redneck Alice Cullen.

"Get about 6 inches of that thick mop you got out of the way. Get it layered or something. And go blonde. Very fucking blonde." I wonder if he has a thing for blondes? Probably not. He just wants me to look different.

I walked in and saw a smiling stylist looking at me like a piece of meat.

"Hello. My name is Suzanne. What can we do with you today?"

Peter laid a gold credit card on the counter.

"She needs a different look. Something short and blonde. Very blonde. She is very tired of brown hair."

The stylist looked at Peter, looked at the card on the table, then looked at me.

"Cynthia, get my appointments covered this afternoon."

"Yes ma'am." A girl at the register responded.

"Right this way dear. Uhm sir, if you would like to walk around or something, this could take a while."

"I'll be across the way at that book store." He winked at me. That caused my heart to flutter a bit. Damn it.

"Peter, you think you could maybe get me a few books?"

"Sure."

"I like…"

"I got an idea. I'll get you set up. Relax and enjoy yourself."

With that Peter was gone. I picked up his card from the counter. It read Peter Locke.

"So what would you like to look like dear?"

"I'm sorry?" Suzanne just brought me back to reality.

"Just look at these pictures."

She handed me a book of models apparently.

"Uh, why don't you just decide?"

Suzanne smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that honey. Sit back and relax. We will have a new you in no time."

Six hours later I had been cut, washed, died. Washed again I think. I fell asleep once. At some point my feet were put in a wax substance. A lady was cutting my toenails. Another lady was doing my nails.

I was finally set free.

I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the girl looking back at me.

My hair was blonde. The only clue it may have not been blonde was my deep brown eyes. It was layered and wavy over my face. It barely reached my shoulders. It was much thinner. I…

I like it. I felt lighter too. My nails and toes were painted bright red.

"So what do you think?" Suzanne asked.

"I…I love it."

"Good. Now if you ever let that brown mop grow out again I will positively hunt you down. I will have your friend set up bi weekly appointments. We can try different styles or you can keep this one until the style changes. I can keep your roots blonde as long as you keep your appointments."

"Thank you." I whispered. I handed her Peter's card. He walked up and actually smiled.

"You look good. Not that you didn't before but…the new look is good."

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You definitely look different." Peter said quietly. He was looking at me strangely. Every time I met his eyes I felt a stirring. His eyes were brown. They matched his dark shaggy blonde hair. He really was…gorgeous wasn't the right word. But hot was. I mean all vampires were but he looked so…rugged.

Peter set up the appointments I would need and then walked me to the food court.

"Thank God. I am starving." I realized I hadn't really eaten anything besides breakfast over the last couple of days.

"Eat then go to the bathroom and put these on." He handed me a set of what looked like contacts.

"I've never worn these."

"Pull your eyelid up with one hand. Place the lens gently on your fingertip. Place it on your eyeball. Look up and roll your eye. There you are. Ain't rocket science."

"Can I wait until we get home?" The bathroom in Mall didn't seem like the best place to do this.

"No. We have to get your make up. They have to match it to your eyes."

Uh…

"I don't usually wear makeup."

"You didn't. Now you do. Your name is Isabella Locke now. You are my niece. That's the name on your ID. You are no longer Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan is gone. Isabella Locke has blue eyes, blonde stylish hair and wears a shitload of classy makeup to fit in at the private school she will be attending her senior year. We understand each other?"

Damn. This hiding stuff was more complicated that I thought it would be. Private School?

"Are you rich?"

"Extremely." He didn't say it like he was bragging. Just stating a fact.

"How?"

"I knocked over a few banks in my younger years. They were insured. Don't worry about it. Money ain't an issue. Keeping you safe and us being together so we don't lose our fucking minds is the issue. I'd rather not take you overseas until you finish high school. So go put the damn contact in so we can go get you war paint and then clothes. Not the blue jean crap you wear either. You are going to be a rich kid. It's part of your new life. You have to dress the part. Then the grocery store if you hope to eat tonight."

Clothes? Makeup? Rich? Overseas?

I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I had finally managed to get the damn things in my eyes. I looked in the mirror and…wow. I really liked blue eyes.

Judging by the look on Peter's face when I walked out I guess I passed inspection.

"Let's go." He said in his usual eloquent soliloquy. I followed. In for a penny, in for a pound.

It was halfway to the make up shop that I realized I hadn't really thought about Edward all day. I couldn't remember the last time that happened.

We walked into a department store. I didn't recognize the name. Peter marched right up to a makeup stand. He walked up to the clerk and whipped out his gold card.

Jerking his thumb at me without looking he told her "She needs the works. She has never worn makeup before. Then she needs clothes. Everything. Shoes, undergarments, swimwear, summer wear and clothes for school. She is going to Halbrook Academy next year. You are familiar with it?"

"Yes…yes sir."

"This is my niece. Her parents died in a fire and she lost everything. Get after it and there will be a pretty big commission for you. Five figures at least will be involved."

The clerk looked at me. Another human Alice Cullen.

"Sharice! Cancel my appointments. This could take a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it.

A/N Some don't like Peter. Some don't like Bella. I guess I am doing an okay job. I like when ya'll have strong opinions about my characters. Makes me think I am doing right. Just remember. Nobody is perfect. Either of them. Thanks for asking about the cheer leading competition. They came in third behind a team from Georgia and a team from Palm Springs. It used to be when my daughter's team lost she would cry for thirty minutes or so, I would give her ice cream and she got over it. Now it's bitching. First she bitched about the judges, then some of her teammates, then the stretched tendon in her foot, then her boyfriend…well let me tell you after the boyfriend I was pretty damn sure I was next on the list so I turned up the radio and cruised on down the interstate home. She seemed to have been bitched out by the time we pulled in to the driveway and everything is good now I guess.

Okay. It's late. I have to spend all day tomorrow welding. I want to get this out. So don't hammer me to bad on mistakes. I will fix them tomorrow.

Chapter 3

BPOV

"You must really not like me very much, huh?" I figure I may as well get this out there. He spent thousands changing me into a different person. Even Alice didn't go this far.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have pretty much changed me into a different person. The hair. The clothes, the makeup, the damn shoes. I'm just thinking you must have really thought I wasn't good enough."

"Bella, look at me. Do you really think I am the type of guy who gives a damn about stuff like that?" He asked. Damn his eyes.

"I can only guess. I mean, I just went through 12 hours of being transformed into someone I don't recognize."

"Do you not like the way you look?" He asked, turning his head back to the road.

"That's beside the point and didn't answer my question."

"Bella you were beautiful the way you were and you still are. I don't give a damn what you wear. But you had a very casual look. I can appreciate that. I like casual. But the Cullens ain't gonna stop searching for you. The last place anyone will ever look is for the blonde haired blue eyed rich girl hanging out at Halbrook Academy in Austin Texas. Nobody is going to look for you there. Nobody is going to ask questions there. One because I can pay off the Head Master and Principle not to ask questions. Two because those kids are so damn self-absorbed they ain't gonna worry about digging too deep in a cover story for you. They don't care. That's why we did what we did today. It has nothing to do with how you were."

Did he just say…

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked quietly.

Peter took a deep breath.

"Yeah okay? But that doesn't matter. I was turned when I was 24. You are 17. You are still a kid whether you want to admit it or not. Now if you don't like it I can take you tomorrow, we can't get your hair back to brown, get you enrolled in public school and try our luck. But while you are sleeping at night, instead of sitting in a corner watching you snore, I am actually thinking about this stuff. So why don't you trust me, do what I say and stop worrying about whether I like you?"

"I want you to like me." I said quietly before I could stop it from coming out.

"Do you like you?"

What the hell does that have to do with him liking me?

"Yeah. I like myself."

"Really? Cause I don't think you do. Clothes and hair color and all that shit don't mean a thing. It ain't you. Do you like you?"

"I guess." I hadn't really thought about it. I mean I guess I always just kind of saw myself as average.

"When you know that you like yourself then you can start worrying about whether I like you or anybody else likes you. Until you like your self, ain't no one's opinion of you is going to matter."

God he had a way of pissing me off. I don't believe anyone has ever pissed me off in such a short amount of time knowing him as Peter can.

"Do you like you?" See how he likes his own self examination.

"No."

Oh. Okay. Guess he is pretty in touch with himself.

"Why not?" Not that I cared. I didn't like him either. Much. I mean he was okay.

"I'm sure you think it's because of all that I'm a monster stuff Cullen told you. I am a monster. That's not the part I don't like. Hell I accept being a monster. I even enjoy it at times. We are all monsters to some degree. The part I don't like is that I live my life with a single goal of killing someone who I feel has wronged me. I recognize it is not a healthy way to live. But I got nothing else."

"You got me now." I said looking at him in the eyes and wondering where I got the courage to say that.

"Do I? Are you really with me?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

"Then please trust me and stop giving me shit about how I want you dressed. One day if you decide you want to be a vampire, when you are older and can make a completely informed decision, then we can head to Australia or the Congo and you can run around in the wild butt naked for all I care. But for right now, Bella, I need you to trust me."

I nodded my head. I would. I had a lot to think about. A lot to mull over about my behavior the past several months. How I let myself get here. Why did I leave Charlie? He could have easily been attacked as soon as I was gone just to prove a point to the Cullens and I.

What must he be going through now?

I pulled myself away from Peter. As pissed off as he could make me, it was difficult not to be around him. Not difficult as much as I felt more comfortable around him. I needed to unpack these clothes. I needed to learn to walk in heels without falling on my face. I needed to think about my life. Peter says he will turn me if I want. But if he doesn't even like me, why would I want to be a vampire? I get that we were mates. I felt the spark that damn near knocked me out of my shoes the first time he touched me. I knew in that instant that we belonged together. But he doesn't want me. He says I am a child. I suppose to him I am…

Then there were the dreams. Only two so far but they felt so real. Did it mean anything? Was my imagination running away with me?

It was probably my imagination. One main thing I had to ponder on was Edward. Edward and the Cullens.

Peter was very, very different than Edward.

Was Peter right? Did Edward like me because of my blood and the silence of my mind? Why did he watch me sleep? He was with me constantly. If we weren't at school or his house we were in my room, unknown to Charlie.

Since Edward decided we would be public at school, it had pretty much been the two of us or Alice if anyone.

I sat and thought about the decisions I had made since coming to Forks. Decisions that had led me here. I must have drifted off to sleep at some point. I sort of remember Peter walking in and lifting me from the chair in my room and laying me under my covers.

I was having a baby. God it hurt. Why wasn't I in a hospital? I was in a hut of some sort. It was covered with palm leaves. I was screaming a name. I didn't recognize the name but I knew I was screaming for Peter. A dark woman was delivering my baby. I heard a scream. It was me. Then crying. My baby. Peter walked in and held him. Peter was wearing a kilt. He had beautiful long hair. He had tears running down his face.

A knock on my door woke me as he was about to place the baby in my arms.

I peeked out from under the covers and saw him at the door.

"What's wrong? Did I fart to loud?"

Oh damn I just said that. I should probably not talk for an hour after I wake up.

"You need to come into the living room." Peter turned around and walked away.

I stood up and grabbed a pair of very expensive blue jean shorts and a t shirt from my drawer and got dressed. I brushed my teeth. I didn't want him to smell morning breath. Why did I always worry about what other people thought?

Maybe Peter is right. Maybe if I liked myself more I wouldn't need to constantly seek the approval of others. Maybe I could have stood up to Edward instead of letting him shove me a car with Alice and Jasper and shipped me off.

I didn't bother with shoes. Screw it. Maybe I would get that bikini that clothing terrorist made me get and take a dip in the hot tub later. I wonder what Peter would think of his little niece then?

Face it Bella. That isn't happening. It would be cool if it did though.

I walked in and saw Peter sitting in front of his laptop on the coffee table. Surprise, surprise, he did not look happy.

"What's wrong? Stock Market crash? You need to return my clothes?"

"Bella have a seat. I got something I need to tell you."

Damn. Why did I have a feeling this wouldn't be good?

Peter POV

Those fuckers couldn't wait a week? Three days? They didn't waste time.

"Bella where did you leave your truck?"

"At the Cullens. Why?"

"Bella…they staged your death. Your truck was found at the bottom of a ravine. Burned up. Made to look like it exploded on impact. You have been declared dead."

The look on her face was heart breaking. Poor kid. I knew they would pull something like this but so soon?

"That's impossible Peter. They should have at least tried to find me. Get me back to Charlie right? Right Peter? I figured I would go missing a while."

She is still holding on, isn't she?

"Bella they don't know if you are alive or dead. But they couldn't risk your truck being found at their place. Plus this allows them to look for you without having to worry about your Daddy looking for you at the same time."

"So what would happen if they found me? They would keep me somewhere?" She was freaked out. I could understand.

"Edward would have hidden you away until you got too old or he couldn't stand it anymore and would have drained you. That's if Jasper hadn't changed you first. He would be interested in your ability to block Edward's power. Jasper is a collector. He likes to collect. Believe me, I know."

"Peter I realize you are angry at Jasper for turning you but Edward would never…"

Yeah. It was starting to hit her now.

"They can't declare me dead without a body." She whispered.

"They got one, kid." I told her.

"Don't call me a fucking kid!" she screamed. Okay. I guess maybe I deserved that. I'm not good with emotional situations.

"Where did they…no, they could prove that it wasn't me, Charlie would…"

"The body was a female about your height and size, traces of brown hair remaining."

"Dental records?"

"Can be faked by a good doctor with connections. You know anyone like that?" If she was holding on any illusions after this she was too far gone to save now.

She was quiet for a few minutes. I didn't say anything. She needed to work this out.

"They know I am probably not dead Peter. Where did they get a body?"

"Stole one I imagine Bella. Some family is going to be missing the body of their daughter. Probably in the Seattle area where mistakes are more likely to happen. Maybe in Arizona at one of the big Phoenix hospitals. Maybe Jasper killed a girl. Either way a body that isn't your is going to be laid to rest in your grave. I'm sorry to tell you this Bella. I figured the bastards would have looked a little longer, but…"

"But they never planned on bringing me back, did they? They were going to run with me. Edward was. He knew what…does this mean they will stop looking?" Her face was going through so many emotions I couldn't keep up.

"No. This means when they find you, they don't have to come up with an excuse for turning you or Edward holding you hostage till you're an old lady. It means we have to be more careful about hiding you from them but not so much form police searching for a missing person."

"Peter…Oh my God. I told you what I said to Charlie. The last thing I said to him? He thinks…oh no. Oh no. God no."

"Bella…" I started not knowing really what to say. She solved the problem for me though. She ran to her room. I could hear her crying even though it sounded like she buried her head under the pillow.

Damn.

I knew what she said to her Dad to get him to let her go. She planned on apologizing to him when the nomad was taken out. But Edward wasn't coming to Phoenix to take out the nomad. He didn't know the nomad was there. He was coming for Bella. He wanted to take my Mate and run.

Bella stayed in her room all day and night. I brought her dinner and sat it on her dresser. She wasn't crying any longer. Just looking out the window at the lake. She slept that night, tossing and turning. Mumbling louder than ever before. She kept apologizing to her Dad and Mom.

The next day was more of the same. She came out a few times. Mumbled a good morning and then went back to her room to read one of the books I had gotten her. She wasn't crying anymore but she looked as dead as the world thought she was. She barely ate dinner.

Damn it.

I knew what I had to do. But I couldn't. It would complicate things. It would cause so many problems.

I needed to make a phone call.

My friend picked up the phone on the first ring. Like he does every time I call him.

"Peter! How are you?"

"Hello Jenks. I'm the same. How about you?"

"I'm doing great Pete."

"Business doing okay?"

"Nah. You know crime don't pay Pete."

I laughed a little. I wasn't in the mood but I tried.

"So what is our favorite boy doing now? Any word from him?"

"Mr. Hale has actually been quite busy. He has been asking me to contact private investigators and bounty hunters and recruiting them in a search for a missing girl. One Isabella Swan. The same Isabella Swan who was found dead yesterday. I called him today and asked if he would like the search stopped. Want to guess what he said?"

"I'm betting knowing Jasper, he wanted the search intensified." I said bitterly.

"Yes. Which leads me to believe the unfortunate burnt person in that truck was not Isabella Swan."

"Yeah." I said. I trusted Jenks. I worked with his father and I worked with him since he was 18. He was the one who taught me everything I knew about fake identities. He worked for Jasper as well. What Jasper didn't realize was that instead of making him fear me, like Jasper did, I actually was friendly to him. As such I always knew exactly what ID Jasper was using. Where his coven was living. Where they were going to "School". Jenks told me everything. I simply promised that if Jasper ever decided Jenks had outlived his usefulness I would take care of Jasper before he could touch Jenks. I also paid him much more than Jasper. I had a hunch I could trust his family from the start. I always followed my hunches.

"He ask for new IDs?"

"Yeah. They wanted to use the name Mason this time. Setting up shop in Utah. He said he wanted the IDs ready in two weeks. You want the address?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

I wrote down the address and placed the pad in a drawer.

"So what do you want me to do about this search Pete? Anything?"

"Yeah. I want you to tell him you have hired hundreds of investigators and the girl has disappeared. You won't actually hire any investigators of course. In a month or so you may happen to receive a tip from one of your imaginary investigators that the girl was seen at an airport in the company of a lovely red headed female. Unknown destination."

"Sounds good Pete. Anything else? You set on IDs? Need any new bank accounts?"

"No. I'm good. Do need to know of any movements you notice Jasper making or any unusual requests, especially as it pertains to this girl."

"Right away Pete."

"Thanks. Hey did your daughter get that birthday present I sent her?"

"Yeah. A fucking horse? Hard to miss Peter. Damn thing eats like a pig. Plus the stable fees. The time I have to spend taking her out there. Thanks for that buddy."

"Did she like him?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, she loved him. Me not so much. Take care of yourself Pete. I will be in touch if our common friend makes any new moves."

"I can always count on you Jenks. Thank you."

The next morning Bella emerged from her room. She had actually gotten dressed and brushed her hair out. I liked her beautiful brown hair but she couldn't look like herself. Even though the Cullens would recognize her scent, I had to worry about whether or not they hired other investigators Jenks didn't know about. Just because they were moving to Utah didn't mean they were staying there. They were going to use that as a base of operations to search the Southwest.

Bella walked to the water's edge out the back and sat next to a tree. She began reading again. Finally after four hours she came in and fixed herself a sandwich.

"Tell me why you hate Jasper? It has to be more than turning you into a vampire."

I looked at her for a moment to long I guess because she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Wait. Sit." Shit she just glared at me. "Please sit?"

She sat back down.

"What did the Cullens tell you about Jasper?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not much. Edward said he had a hard time with human blood so he mostly kept me away from him.

"Jasper Whitlock. Whitlock was his human name. He was a major in the confederate army during the civil war. He was turned by a vampire named Maria. Back then vampires became involved in wars between covens over feeding territories. Jasper became Maria's chief of command."

"Okay." I guess she got that.

"Jasper turned people into vampires he thought would be strong vampires. Vampires are usually there strongest in the first year after being turned. After a year Jasper would kill them and make more. He turned me. The reason I stayed alive is because I my strength never went away."

"You were valuable as a fighter?" she nodded.

"Yes. The problem was the details of my awakening were somewhat fuzzy. I remembered Jasper biting me. I woke up and didn't have clear memories of my human life. It happens to come of us."

"Yes. Alice Cullen has no memories of her human life." Bella said quietly.

"One day we were culling newborns. That's what Jasper liked to call it. We would gather those who weren't great fighters or whose year was nearly over. We would kill them. We would call them back one by one behind a shed and Jasper would rip their fucking heads off while I held them down. There was a newborn named Charlotte. She wasn't a very good fighter. Slim thing. Pretty weak for a vampire.

Jasper was about to kill her. He reached for her neck but she was looking at me. Then it hit me…"

"What?" Bella whispered.

"She looked like my sister. My little sister. When I saw Jasper about to attack her my memories came back. All of them at once. I saw myself trying to beat him off my sister. He was torturing her. His two buddies were ripping my mother and father to pieces. He molested my little baby sister. He cracked her bones. He tore her throat nearly completely out while draining her body. I was beating him on his back the entire time. He threw me off when he was done and bit me. He was laughing and wiping my sister's blood off his face.

When he went to attack Charlotte it all came back to me. I lost it. I attacked him. We fought. No one had ever really challenged him before. He would usually make people feel fear. He tried it on me. But my monster was loose and my anger was too great. The image of his hands breaking my sister's bones kept running through my mind. Without his power the major wasn't so fearsome anymore. We fought but he was no match for my strength. I was stronger. I wanted it more. I ripped his head off. I ripped his limbs off. I turned and Charlotte was just standing there. I heard other vampires coming. I wanted to light him up but I didn't have a match and I didn't have time to get one. I just knew I had to get her to safety. I grabbed her and we ran. Most of those scars on Jasper? He got them from me."

"Scars?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yeah I imagine he likes to keep them covered up. I got a few from him too. It's probably hard for your human eyes to tell but they are there. They ain't shit compared to ones on my soul."

"What happened to the girl? Charlotte?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "She is around. I saw her about fifty years ago. I catch nomads sometimes traveling around. She is doing good last I heard. She joined a few other nomads and is traveling. She is safe. But I haven't seen her in a long time. Doesn't matter. She wasn't my sister. But at least I got to save somebody from that son of a bitch."

Bella was quiet. I wasn't sure how she would take this. Then she stood up and did the last thing I expected. She reached over and hugged me. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. I couldn't remember the last time I had been hugged. I would imagine it would have been my sister or parents when I was human.

"I understand why you feel the way you do…" she whispered in my ear… "Thank you for telling me." She backed up and wiped a tear from her eye. Turning around she walked back towards her room.

"Bella wait."

She stopped and turned.

"Sit back down, please? I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

She sat. I asked, we talked, we talked some more.

"You think they could both stay quiet?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You swear you won't leave me? You will stay hidden with me? No matter what?"

"Yes Peter. I don't know how I feel about you. Truthfully I have no idea how you feel about me. But I know I am supposed to be with you right now. Call it a hunch. I'm learning to follow my instincts. But if you aren't sure…"

"You think he can handle it then, I trust you. If we are going to be mates we are going to have to trust each other right?" I grinned.

She just nodded. Damn it looked like she was crying again. At least this wasn't sad tears.

This was going to be an added complication I didn't need. It was an unnecessary risk. It was a stupid idea.

But it would make her happy. Damn it.

I dialed the number she gave me.

"Hello?" The voice answered, sounding very, very broken. It was a tone I recognized.

"Charlie Swan?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name isn't important right now. But you need to realize this isn't a joke or a prank call. I have information about your daughter. Information you need to know about her, the Cullens and what has been happening since she came to Forks."

"Who the fuck is this? My daughter is dead!"

"Charlie. I'm gonna need you to trust me on this. Underneath your bed is a shot gun right? The vacuum cleaner is in the hall closet. You go upstairs, take a right and it's the one at the end of the hall next to your room. Bella's room is directly at the top of the stairs across the hall."

"Who are you? Please?" he was begging.

"My name is Peter. That is all you need to know right now. Do you want to know why your daughter left that night? The real reason? How the Cullens were involved?"

"Yes…"

"Are the Cullens still in town?"

"No. They left this morning. Dr. Cullen claimed Edward was too broken up about Bella dying."

"Good. Attend her funeral tomorrow. The next day be on a flight to Florida, to see your ex wife. When you get to her house I will call you again. We will meet. You cannot say a word about this to anyone. I suspect anyone besides you or your ex wife knows about this the meeting is off and I am gone, understand?"

"Yes. I understand. Did you…did you kill my daughter?"

"No I did not. Will you be there? I could go on about the placement of items in your house? What drawers hold what clothes. You get the idea."

"I will be there. Is there anything you want? Money?"

"No…actually there is. I need you to find a metal rod at your ex wife's house. Something unbendable. Steel pipe, Something no person could possibly break. I am going to need it for part of this story. If not we will waste time getting you to believe. I don't have time right now. See you in two days in Florida. If anyone asks you are going there to collect things Bella left behind, understand?"

"Please tell me what is going on. Please. I have to bury my little girl tomorrow. I can't take this." I looked at Bella. She was crying. I guess she could hear.

"Charlie, I don't know who that is ya'll are burying tomorrow but it ain't your daughter. If you want this to go down though you are going to do a damn good job of pretending it is. You got me?"

Charlie Swan was silent.

Finally after thirty seconds he spoke.

"What drawer are my socks kept in?"

"Second drawer from the bottom."

"I'll see you in two days. My daughter's funeral is tomorrow. I need to get some sleep."

"Night Charlie."

"Good night Peter."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it

A/N Sorry I haven't been responding to PMs the last few days. It has been crazy. I will get back to all of you though. To answer one point that was brought up in a review, Jasper doesn't know Peter and Bella are mates. None of the Cullens have any idea what happened. Jasper hasn't seen Peter since he left him in the South Texas dust.

Chapter 4

PPOV

I knocked on the door. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I realized this was against "vampire law." I also knew I was a law unto myself and anybody who didn't like it was more than welcome to try to take issue with it.

Charlie Swan opened the door. His ex was behind him. They both looked like hell. Bella got her eyes and hair from Charlie but she looked more like Renee now.

"Charlie. Renee." I nodded.

"Are you Peter?" Charlie asked.

No. I'm the other mysterious guy who called you with information about your dead daughter.

Be nice Peter. No sarcasm needed. They have been through a horrific experience. But still…are you Peter?

"Yeah. Where is your husband?" I asked, looking at Renee.

"He joined his team again on the road. He wanted to stay but after what Charlie told me I practically pushed him out the house."

"Good. The fewer people who know about this the better. Mind if I come in?" We were still in the doorway. It was beginning to be awkward.

Charlie stepped aside and I entered. I took a quick scan of the house and walked to the kitchen. I had a seat at the table and waved a hand at the other two chairs.

"So, you two ready to hear the most unbelievable story that will challenge everything you thought you knew about this world?"

Charlie nodded. Renee just stared at me.

"Did you bring the steel pipe I asked for?"

"Yeah. I found one. Why should I give it to you though?" He asked. He didn't trust me. That hurt. Still though, I should be gentle here.

"Are you fucking stupid? I sought you out. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it with a shotgun blast when you opened the door. Plus I am sure you are carrying. I damn sure wouldn't have announced I was coming over. If after all that you can't give me a damn steel pipe then I need to get out of here."

Probably could have been gentler.

"No! Wait." Charlie got up and walked to the closet. He pulled out the pipe and handed it to me.

"Did you try to bend this?"

"You can't bend it. I don't see what the reason is for this…"

I bent the bar and twisted it in a knot.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"It ain't a trick if that is what you are thinking. I could show you on your gun but that would just cause you to have to buy a new one. Renee if you would please grab a butcher knife."

"A what?" she asked surprised.

"A knife. Big knife. Sharp? You know what I am talking about? I know you don't cook but you gotta have a knife around here right?"

"How did you…"

"Questions are good after you have heard everything. Questions are encouraged then. Until I am finished you think you could just do as I ask?"

She got up without another word while Charlie turned his steel knot over and over in his hand. Renee came back with a knife. I laid my hand on the table top.

"Renee if you can't do this, I understand. If you can't give it to Charlie. I'm sure he won't have a problem with it. I need you to stab that knife into my hand. Be careful not to cut yourself."

"I'm sorry…" she started.

"Give me the fucking knife…" Charlie said grabbing the knife and slamming it into my hand, bending the blade. Guy had pretty good arm strength for a human.

They both looked at me with those what the fuck are you looks. I get that a lot from my meals.

"What the fuck are you?"

"I am a vampire."

They both stared for a few seconds but didn't laugh. It was a good start.

"Vampires don't…" Renee started.

"Please don't say it. I really don't feel like having that conversation. Your daughter figured it out on her own. Don't tell me I bent a steel pipe and had a butcher knife break on my hand and you are going to tell me vampires don't exist. I got the pale skin. Touch my hand. I'm cool to the touch. I have red freaking eyes for God's sake."

"Bella figured it out…the Cullens?" Charlie asked.

"Bingo. Give the man a prize."

"She was killed because she found out that the Cullens were like you?" Charlie looked like he was going to cry. Better head this off. I can't stand to see grown men cry. He had good reason but it didn't make it less awkward.

"Calm down and listen. You need to hear the story. The whole story. Can the two of you keep quiet? She ain't dead. But if you two can't keep this to yourself she could be in a lot of danger. I am taking a huge risk by even telling you this. I am trusting the two of you because she said I could. Was she wrong?"

"She isn't dead?" Renee asked.

"No."

"Talk. We are listening." Charlie said quietly, looking in my eye. I recognized that look from Bella.

May as well get it all out. I knew these two would never see the Cullens again. The same way I knew other things.

"Make yourselves comfortable. This story started back in 1865. It began for me with a vampire named Jasper Whitlock. I believe you have known him as Jasper Hale, correct Chief?"

Charlie nodded and I continued talking. I told them everything. From Jasper killing my family to him meeting up with the Cullens. I told them what Bella had told me from her time with the Cullens. I didn't hold anything back. I finally finished with me taking Bella out of the studio after killing the pony tailed nomad.

"Okay. Now you two know everything. Now is the time for questions."

Renee spoke first. But she didn't have a question for me.

"I let her live with you for the first time in 17 years and you let her become involved with vampires? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Renee hit Charlie who tried to get out of the way but was unsuccessful.

"Vampires Charlie!? Not drugs, not unsafe sex, not getting drunk on Friday night. Vampires! What the hell! How did you not know there were vampires in your jurisdiction Chief? How did you not know your daughter was dating an obsessive vampire who snuck into your house every night? With my baby?! It's a good thing that town is filled with small town idiots or you would never have a job. Vampires?!"

Charlie on the other hand was simply speechless. He just sat there while Renee pummeled his head with her light little hands. She was trying so hard to hurt him. It was kinda cute in a really sad tragic kind of way.

"Uh…Mrs. Dwyer? I think we are kind of getting off track here. Can we focus on the important parts? Like vampires after your little girl?" I figured now was the time to bring back order to the Court. I wish I had a gavel.

She finally sat down, her little fists wearing themselves out.

"So why did you tell us?" Charlie finally asked.

"Because Bella never would have been able to live with herself if that had been the last thing she ever said to you."

"She is alive?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"You are hiding her? No one knows you have her?"

"Yes I am and no, no one knows."

"Why?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked in return.

"Yes, the dumbass brings up a good point. Why are you doing this?" Momma asked. I better go ahead and lay everything out before she breaks her tiny fists of fury on my head.

"This part ain't gonna be so easy to accept. You two ain't gonna like it. But since you ask, I'll let you know.

Vampires have a way of finding their perfect match. The one they can't live without. A vampire only has one love in his existence. Once that person is gone the vampire goes insane. If that person and the vampire aren't near each other, they both go insane. If the vampire's mate is a human and he isn't around she could die."

"No." Charlie looked pissed. Didn't need any hunches to tell me this was coming.

"When we locked eyes and then when I grabbed her hand in the studio it was done. We were linked. Her well being is my well being now."

"NO. She is not the soul mate of some damn…"

"Shut the fuck up Charlie! She is alive because of him." Renee of all people came to my defense. That shut Charlie and I both up.

"So she has to be around you? Is that what you are saying? How do I know this isn't some ploy like the Cullens were pulling on her?" he asked. It was a fair question.

"I have her hidden. You thought she was dead. Had a body and everything thanks to the Cullens. You know how easy it would have been to let you keep thinkin that? Cause the Cullens sure as hell planned to let you keep believing that."

"You plan to turn her into one of you right? That's your plan? She is 17! 17 Renee!" Charlie screamed at me and then Renee.

"I know how damn old she is. Believe me. I ain't sleep with her, kissin her good night or any other crap. She is the same age my sister was when Whitlock killed her."

"Do it." Renee whispered.

"Say what?" was my brilliant response.

"Do it. Change her. She will be strong like you right? Safe? They can't hurt her. Do it. I just spent 5 days thinking she was dead. I don't care what you have to do to keep her safe. Just do it."

Charlie seemed surprised for a second then had a pensive look to him. I suppose he was conjuring the wisdom of her words.

"I ain't changing her. Not until she is older. Not unless she says it is okay. I can protect her without turning her into one of us. If she asks me I will do it. When she is older. Right now I got things to worry about like getting her through high school."

"Where are you living? Where is she going to go to high school? Why can't she live with Renee or me?"

"Because Charlie, if she lived with you or Renee the Cullens would eventually find out. You don't think someone might notice your dead daughter walking around? Where we are living and where she is going to High School, I can't tell you. If the Cullens were to get their mind reader around you he would pick it up. You wouldn't even have to see him. Or Jasper could make you feel real truthful. I don't think they will come anywhere near you. But I plan for all contingencies."

They both nodded.

"Can we…can we see her, ever?" Charlie asked while Renee sniffled.

"Yeah. She is sitting on the back porch. I told her not to come in until everything was explained. Why don't you go outside and say hi. But be nice. Don't be upsetting her. She has been through more over the last few months than you have and she has been through just as much hell if not more the past week."

They ran.

I was behind them. Charlie was the first and Renee was right behind him. They stopped for a split second. I told them about her changes in appearance. I guess they really weren't expecting it though. Then they jumped her. Suddenly it was a pile of flesh and tears. Emotional reunions ain't really my thing so I walked back into the living room.

BPOV

I tried to listen to what Peter was saying as I sat in the dark on the back deck, listening to the wave's crash into the shore. He told me he would tell them everything. Even about us being mates.

I waited for the fall out.

I heard them walking, running to the back. I guess they took it okay. Peter said if they wouldn't be okay he was going to leave out the front and I was to leave out the back without them seeing. I really hoped it wouldn't come down to that. It would have been a difficult decision but I told Peter I was with him and I meant it. I would live with what I said. With what I let myself be led by the nose towards.

I still couldn't believe I was played like that by the Cullens. I thought Edward loved me. I really thought…

The dreams I have had intensified last night. I wish I knew where they were coming from. They were so real. Ever since we touched.

The sliding door opened and I was in my Daddy's arms. Mom's were right behind him. I kept telling them I was sorry.

Charlie told me it wasn't my fault. Renee said it was Charlie's fault. I was still apologizing.

We finally calmed down. All of us. Renee told me one more time that it was Charlie's fault. I disagreed with her and told her it wasn't. She told me of course it was. The three of us walked inside and saw Peter stretched out on the couch.

"We all a big happy family now?" he smiled.

I had to laugh. He was an asshole but he could really make me laugh at times. Plus his ripped muscles were nice to look at. His face wasn't horrible either. I mean if you were into that rugged handsome, gorgeous look. I sat down next to him without thinking about it. Charlie and Renee sat across from us.

"So what now? Do we ever get to see you again Bella?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Peter. We really hadn't discussed this. He obviously had thought about it while I was performing bodily functions in bed though.

"I got two phones. You can call her anytime. The phones are secure. Untraceable. The name Fred is only one of several dummy numbers in your phones. Her number will not pull up. You will have to hit Fred and press send. I did this because in case you lost it I don't want anyone knowing whose name is in there. There are rules though. You can never call her when others are around. Never outside. Turn some sort of noise on in the background and then call her. Always act like someone may be listening. Keep the phones hidden when not being used. Do not ask her where she is living or where she is going to school. We already discussed the risks involved with you knowing. Do not call during school hours in the fall and spring. Her cover story is that her parents died in a fire and she is living with her uncle, me. Never call her by her name while talking to her. My number is under Brad Pitt. You can call me anytime under the same rules. Except you can call me during the day anytime. Any questions?"

I had a question.

"Why are you under Brad Pitt and I am under Fred?" I asked.

"I bought the phones, I set up the code names. You don't like it, you buy the untraceable phones and set up secret methods of communication to your parents on your own next time."

God he could be an asshole. Fred?

"I got a question. Something doesn't make sense to me." Charlie said.

"Only one thing doesn't make sense to you Dad?" I smiled.

"Yeah, well a lot doesn't make sense I guess but one thing won't leave my mind."

"Shoot Charlie." Peter encouraged him.

"Alice can read the future, right? She told you the nomad was headed to a ballet studio. But she also knew that the nomads were in the area during that ball game. She said that they were coming sooner than expected and they didn't have time to hide you. But they couldn't have been coming that much faster. If there was even a hint of danger why take you out there in the first place?"

"We covered this Charlie. They wanted to…"Peter stopped.

It hit me too.

"They wanted me to run, be attacked and saved by Edward. Maybe after I was turned by James. Peter ruined their plans before they could get there." I whispered.

"That means the Cullens didn't just take advantage of a situation that arose. Alice set this whole thing up. She didn't plan this when she realized the nomads were coming quicker than expected. They had to have planned this from the beginning." Peter said more to himself.

I carried on his train of thought. "They knew the nomads were going to be there. They must have arranged it. No way Alice was off by that much. They set me up to be turned by the bad guys so they could stay the good guys."

"That's the only thing that makes sense, Bella. They manipulated you from the beginning." Charlie agreed.

"Those fucking bastards set me up. Rather than just changing me, they let me think I was being hunted? He was going to hurt me! He planned to video tape it!"

"Why would they do this?" Renee asked.

Peter answered quietly. "I would suspect the plan got put in motion the first time Edward saw Bella in the cafeteria and let the Cullen kids, including Jasper, know that he couldn't read her mind."

It all was clear now. The separating me from any other friends. Edward saying my blood called to him. Romancing me. Making me believe he didn't want me to be a vampire. Practically having me begging for it. The acceptance of the family. Except for Rose. Did she not agree with what was going on? Alice suggesting taking me out to the ball field that day. Edward surprisingly agreeing even though he normally hated me seeing his family act like…vampires. Alice not seeing the nomads until it was too late even though the Cullens could have distracted them and Edward easily could have ran in the other direction with me. The Cullens not killing the nomads. Alice telling me exactly where James would be. James getting to Arizona so much faster than the rest even though he must have ran instead of flying. Halfway across the country. He was running from them…or was he? He probably left for Arizona the second after he left the clearing.

"I snuck off from Alice and Jasper. They had not left me alone the entire time. At least one was with me. But when they went to check out I walked right through the lobby while they were checking out together. Alice never saw me going? She knew James was near and she didn't have her or Jasper stay with me?"

"Yeah. The Cullens didn't just take advantage of the nomad situation, they set it up." Peter agreed.

"Why though? I was in love with Edward. I would have willingly turned probably. Sorry Dad, it's true though. I…"

"It's okay Bells." Dad whispered and reached across to pat me on the knee.

"It's really not. But why?"

"Big damn heroes." Peter said.

"What?" I asked looking at Peter.

"You decide to change they have to wait a while. Talk you into giving up your parents. Maybe you resent it. What happens when you learned about vampires only being able to love their mates? You find out one day Edward isn't your mate? Or you just change your mind? You decide you don't want to turn. They don't want to risk it. They want to be the big damn heroes. So they set up a situation where you are running for your life, nearly get killed and turned by someone else. Then they save the day, cementing you into their coven. You are completely reliant on them. They could keep you isolated. Make sure you never met your mate. Let you be Eddie boy's girlfriend for eternity."

"Holy shit. I got played. I let myself get played like that."

"Peter, when are you planning on killing those bastards?" Renee asked, shocking all of us.

"I had planned to kill the king bastard in Phoenix before your daughter came into my life. Now I got to focus on her. Starting shit with Whitlock while trying to keep her safe until she is of an age that she can make a decision on being a vampire don't exactly fit with going looking for fights. So for now we stay low. Maybe one day they give up on trying to figure out what happened to her. Move on to the next potential vampire girl in High School. If she decides she wants to turn I will do it and we will take care of those bastards together."

Together. I liked the sound of that way more than I should. Or maybe I should. We are mates after all.

"I am turning. I want you and Dad to know this now Mom."

"Now Bella…" Peter started.

"Peter shut up! You want me to wait until I am some arbitrary age that's fine. But it is going to happen. If you are giving me the decision then it is going to happen."

"You don't need to turn yourself into a vampire because of revenge Bella. I can get revenge for the both of us." He whispered.

I looked at him.

"You think I want to be turned because I want revenge? Really Peter? You think that is my reason?"

I suddenly realized what I inferred. Charlie just cleared his throat.

"Anyway, it will happen one day. Are you two going to be okay with that? Will you still want to have me in your lives?"

"Yes Bella." Charlie responded.

"Bella I want you to turn now. I don't like the idea of these monsters being after you. I would do it myself if it meant protecting you…"

"You're too old." Peter said way too quickly. We all looked at him. He seemed to have realized what he had just let slip out.

"What I mean is…"

"Yes Peter. Tell me what you mean. Because I am married to a man who is only slightly older than your physical age so go ahead and tell me what I am too old for." Renee was not happy.

"The change could uh, kill someone over the age of 30. The venom and the biology and stuff. It's all very complicated. I think it might involve physics as well. I didn't mean that you were old just that your age is just barely past the legal limit I mean the age limit. I mean I don't know how old you are, you look very young but since I am guessing you didn't have Bella when you were thirteen you must be older than 27."

"You said 30 Peter." Renee was full on glaring.

"Yeah. 27 to 30. Uh…testy range there. Not worth the risk." He was stammering now. I should probably save him. Nah. Let him work himself out of this.

"Then if Bella wants to be turned after she graduates you better do it. If it looks like she is going to be in danger before she graduates you better do it. I am trusting you here with the only thing that matters to me Peter. We both are. If you are going to take responsibility don't let me down. If she wants to be a vampire for her own reasons you better not talk her out of it."

"I wouldn't do that ma'am." Peter agreed.

"Of course not. How would he have our daughter for a soul mate for eternity if he didn't turn her into one of them?" Charlie asked Renee but was glaring at Peter. I needed to calm this down.

"Hey, why don't we all take it back a notch okay? I am going to finish high school. Then I will turn into a vampire probably. Peter will take care of us. As far as the mate thing goes Dad we just have to be around each other. I don't think Peter really even like me that much."

Let him chew on that.

"Now wait a damn minute Bella…" Peter started.

"He obviously likes blondes judging by your hair." Charlie commented.

"That was to hide her! And I like you just fine Bella!"

"What about dating?" Renee asked. What the hell?

"Ma'am I told you we ain't dating…"

"That's not what I meant. Since you two aren't together if she meets someone her senior year that she likes are you going to be okay with her dating?"

Ouch. That brought silence to the room. Renee was staring at Peter. Charlie was smiling at Peter. Peter looked like he was trying to hold in a growl. I was just honestly curious. A big part of me wanted him to care. To show there was something to this Mate thing after all.

"She can date who she chooses so long as she stays low."

Wow. Yeah. Okay then.

You know what? Fuck him.

"Mom, Dad, it is almost sun up. Peter sparkles in the sun. We really need to get back to the hotel room."

"Yeah…come on Bella. Say good bye…"

"Hold up." Charlie said. Peter just cursed under his breath but I heard it.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Did you just say he sparkles?" Charlie was grinning. I was confused.

"Yeah in direct sunlight. It's why the Cullens liked Forks so much. No direct sunlight. Didn't you tell them Peter?"

"I may have forgot to mention that part." He sighed.

"I think that's great Bella. When you turn into a vampire you are going to be so pretty sparkling in the sunlight. I would imagine that is a pretty sight. To see someone sparkling." Charlie was grinning at Peter. He was being rude. But considering my soul mate just said he didn't give a damn if I saw other people I guess I could let it slide. I hugged mom and dad and Peter and I drove to the hotel.

"Thanks for that." I told him and meant it.

"No problem. They will keep quiet." He wasn't looking at me.

"So I can see anybody I want, huh?"

"Yep. I told you I want you to have as normal a life as possible for a girl living with a vampire under an assumed identity being stalked by a coven of vampires."

"So if I bring home a guy I can take him to my room and let him have his way with me?"

Shit. The steering wheel just cracked.

"Do what you want Bella." He gritted out.

"Good to know." I said casually. He wants to play? We can play. I've never been the type to go after guys. But I also wasn't blonde and dressed like a rich socialite two weeks ago. Things can change. He wants me to have a normal senior year? No problem. I am going to give him exactly what he wants.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it.

Chapter 5

BPOV

He came into my room. I was in a stone room lit by candles. I was only wearing a long chemise. It was so thin. I knew he wasn't supposed to be here. I was a lady in waiting to the Queen. It was not right that he was here.

Yet there he stood. My Peter. He was dressed in a beautiful white shirt and burgundy pants. He must have just come from court. I noticed earlier that he had not been drinking ale with his friends. He was instead watching me with the same intense look as he always did. The same look I fought with myself not to return.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know what I am doing here." He smiled.

"You think I will give everything I have to you?" I wasn't smiling but I wanted to.

"I think you belong to me and it is time I took what was mine."

"You must not think of me as much of a lady." I whispered.

He came forward. He was within inches of my face. My nipples were clearly visible through my thin chemise. I may as well have been standing nude in front of him. This much was enough to have me in serious trouble should anyone find out.

"I know you are a lady. You are mine. Soon it will be time to leave." He caressed my face. I closed my eyes and let him. His touch…

"Where are you planning on taking me?"

"France." He replied, his hand still rubbing my cheek.

"My family will never allow it. You know I am promised to…"

"I don't give a damn who you are promised too. You are mine. Tomorrow night I take you. Be by the stables. We ride at midnight. Bring nothing with you. I will get you what is needed when we arrive in France."

"So you came to tell me you plan to kidnap me and run off to another country? Is that why you are here?"

"No. I came to claim what is mine tonight. Tomorrow night we ride. You will come voluntarily."

It was true. I loved him the moment our eyes met across the great hall. I would deny him nothing.

He reached out and ran the back of his hand from my throat brushing my right breast and stopped it on my waist. His other hand grabbed the other side of my waist. I thought he meant to kiss me but his hands rose as did my chemise.

"The Earl who was promised me, he will come after us." I told him while raising my hands over my head so he could undress me easily. Just like that I was nude on front of him.

"He can come after us if he wishes to die. Not a man on earth, Earl, Duke or King can keep me from you. Lay on the bed."

I turned around and walked towards the bed, arms covering my breasts for some reason even though I had lost all rights of modesty. I placed my hands on the bed and leaned over. I had heard enough tales to know this is the way a man likes to take a woman. I prayed it did not hurt as badly as my friends had whispered.

"What are you doing? I said the bed. Not leaned up against it." He laughed. He lifted me by my waist and I found myself on my back, stretched out nude in front of me. I could feel my blush and looked down to see it had reached my chest. Peter lay on top of me and kissed me. I had never been properly kissed by any man. I opened my mouth and tasted his tongue. I writhed underneath him. His hands were everywhere.

He finally stopped, kissing me. I missed his tongue touching mine immediately. I wanted more. Most girls are courted. Most have a chaste kiss and are taken by their husbands on their wedding night. My kiss was definitely not chaste and this was most definitely not my wedding night. But I knew I would be took none the less. I should have been nervous. But all I could think about was the feel of his body. He took his shirt off.

"Take me Peter. Please."

"No. Not yet." I looked down my body and saw his hands had parted my legs. His face. He placed his face between my legs. I did not have time to be embarrassed. Before I could his tongue found my folds. I bit a pillow to stifle my moans…

PPOV

What a night. Bella had listened to some god awful alternative music in her room all night. She never came out except once to microwave some frozen dinner and take it to her room. When Bella wasn't around I was left to my own thoughts.

She had been acting strange, even for her, since we came back from Florida. She had spoken to Charlie twice and Renee twice. Other than that she made casual conversation with me but that was it.

At least she wasn't depressed. She talked yesterday about how excited she was for school to start.

She had been wearing clothes that were more…comfortable. Less clothes than normal. Yesterday she came out of her bedroom in a t shirt that barely covered the panties she had on. She walked to the kitchen and stretched to the top shelf to grab cereal. Her shirt went up with her.

Her panties were white with blue smiley faces. Not that I took special notice or anything. She fixed a bowl and walked back to her room without a word.

I should probably talk to her about how she dresses in the house. She could at least wear pants…I would talk to her later about it. Not a big deal. Maybe I am just being old fashioned. I mean she had just woken up. I'm sure she walked around all the time in only panties and a t shirt when she lived with…okay probably not Charlie but at least when she lived with Renee. But I'm not a chick.

Still I mean I am her mate so maybe I shouldn't make a deal out of this. Yeah, I won't say anything. Let her dress the way she wants.

So what if she suddenly finds designer cutoff jean shorts to her liking. Or has taken to rolling up her t shirt to past her belly button. It is hot in Texas.

Fuck. She was moaning. That girl has more dreams. I don't know how often the average girl dreams but she does it damn near every night. Every morning she looks at me like it is my fault when I ask her about the dreams. Sometimes she is screaming, sometimes she is talking, other times she is crying. Tonight, moaning. She must be having a stomach ache or something.

I haven't been the nicest guy, besides buying her everything she could possibly need and hiding her from vampires out to get her. I should ask her if she needs medicine. I remember we had that pink crap in the bathroom.

I gently opened her door and …oh…my…God.

She was still moaning but it definitely wasn't her stomach. She had kicked her sheets off. She was on her back, wearing a very small nightie, one hand…down there and the other grabbing her breast.

I really shouldn't be watching this.

I tried to turn away. This wasn't my business but she was obviously asleep. I wouldn't stalk her in her sleep like fucking Cullen.

So turn away Peter.

Why are we still here?

Oh shit she just grabbed her boob again and moaned louder. That seemed to break me out of my trance and I turned to walk out.

"Peter." I heard her whisper.

Shit. She woke up. I turned slowly afraid of the look on her face when she realized I saw her doing…

She was still asleep. Her hands hadn't slowed down though.

"Yes Peter. Right there. Just push and hold me. Please, I can't wait any longer. I need you in me now."

Holy shit she was dreaming about me.

I really did not want to leave this room. Oh damn, did her fingers…yeah I definitely needed to leave this room. I walked into the living room slowly. Much too slowly. I could still hear her. She had to wake up at some point, right?

I turned on the TV but that didn't seem to help the uncomfortable situation I had going on in my blue jeans.

She just screamed. It wasn't in terror. One minute later I heard her feet hit the floor. She walked out in her nightgown. She was sweating. I threw a pillow over my lap.

"Hey Peter." She said then yawned.

"Hey Bella. Can't sleep?" I asked casually, keeping my eyes glued to the TV. She still looked half asleep.

"No, I was sleeping great. I had the best dream. So good it woke me up apparently. Thought I would grab a glass of water." She poured the glass and walked back to her room.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Bell…" She was asleep. She didn't realize she said that.

When the hell did she turned 18? September? It was now June. This was going to be a long summer. I wasn't going to do it though. It wasn't going to happen, damn it. She hadn't graduated high school!

I turned on CSPAN. That always does the trick.

She started snoring again. Good. That is an instant hard on killer.

Damn it. She was moaning again. I suppose I could have left. Gone outside. Gone swimming. Damn she just said my name again. I wasn't going back in there.

Five hours later, little miss sleeping orgasm walked out of her room wearing a bikini. I damn near broke the remote in my hand. She was pale and slender. So soft looking. I bet her skin… Damn it. She caught me looking.

"Where are you headin?" I asked, eyes back to the TV.

"The hot tub. Then I am going to the other side of the Lake."

"Why?" That caught my attention.

"I was surfing the internet last night about Austin. Figured I may as well learn a few things about the place I plan on spending at least the next year. I found a park on the other side. I was going to borrow your truck if you didn't mind. I thought I might be able to meet some guy…people my own age. Make friends."

She said guys. That's cool. She needs those experiences.

"Kinda sunny out. I was thinking of staying in today."

"Yes. You should. I on the other hand need to borrow your truck. Unless you don't want me to go anywhere without you? Because you said you wanted me to be normal…"

"Yeah I know. No big deal. You know where the keys are."

Instead of walking out to the hot tub she came to the couch and sat next to me. Her leg was touching mine.

"Peter I want to thank you. You were absolutely right. I need to grow up. There are so many experiences I haven't even had yet. I mean I've never even had sex. Hell I've never gone past first base. I couldn't imagine missing out on that. You could have hid me and not let me be around others. But it has been really cool that it doesn't bother you. Letting me out in the world and all. I want you to know I am going to do everything I can to make sure I have every experience humanly possible. I may even try a few inhuman ones." She kissed me on the cheek and I felt the same shock that happens every time our skin touches. It was more like a pleasurable vibration that shot through my body.

She got up and walked out to the hot tub.

Finally. Between last night and…

She just told me she is a virgin. I turned CSPAN back on. After an hour I realized that not even CSPAN could kill this.

"Peter?"

Shit.

"Yeah Bella?" I hollered since she was still in the back deck. She had gone to the lake shore to lay out and then decided to go to the hot tub.

"Could you bring me a towel?"

I stood up, hoping the situation would resolve itself. I will keep the towel in front of me and when I hand it to her, turn around and march right back to the couch.

I walked out to the back deck and she was standing by the hot tub. Soaking wet. Steam rising off her body.

"Peter? Hello? Peter? The towel?"

"Oh right. Here." I handed her the damn towel.

She wrapped it around herself and then proceeded to take her bikini bottoms off underneath it.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little panicked. I was supposed to turn around.

She grinned.

I'm leaving my bikini out here to dry Peter. That all right with you?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "But I thought you were going to the park on the other side of the lake."

"I am but this suit will take too long to dry." She just managed to take her top off under the towel.

"I'm thinking of wearing the white bikini and my cut offs."

"And a shirt right? I mean you don't want to get sunburned."

"Oh I'm sure I can find somebody to rub sun screen on me. Don't wait up tonight. Just kidding. I will be back later."

"Are you going…do you want me to pick you up dinner?" I had to make sure she ate. She was my responsibility.

"I will probably pick something up after I am done. Maybe if I meet some people we can all go out to eat. I mean it is important that I socialize. All part of growing up. Can't be a kid forever, right?" she winked at me and walked inside. I caught her eyes drift to the bulge currently occupying my jeans. Damn it.

"Bye Peter!" I realized I was still standing outside. I heard my truck start up and pull out.

This was good. She was going to make friends. Just like I wanted.

She is a virgin?

BPOV

I can't believe I pulled that off. I thought I would blush a dozen times today. I can't believe the freaking dream I had last night. I swear these dreams about him seem more like memories. But that can't be. I guess I just have an overactive imagination. I mean he was hot.

Judging by the impressive display I saw on the back patio he was very hot. I am so glad I found that chat room. The girls in there are full of ideas about seduction. I definitely was going to seduce him. Not that I would actually take it very far. I mean he pissed me off most of the time. But he wants me to see other people? Soul mates my ass.

I was going to make him want me. Even if I didn't want him. Okay maybe a part of me wanted him physically. I mean who wouldn't? But he was rude. He was cocky. Mr. tough guy. Sorry kid. You are too young for me. Go make friends with people your own age. No problem old man.

Okay it was a problem.

I got lost three times even following Peter's GPS trying to find this damn park. When I got there I saw it was crowded. Very crowded. I cannot believe my pale ass wore this bikini. I would just sit under a tree and read. No one would notice me.

I spotted a lone spot under a big oak and laid my blanket out in the shade. Taking out my trusty book of American poems I sat down on my ass and leaned back against the trunk. I only had to be gone for a few hours to make Peter think I had a good time.

I was there twenty minutes when a guy approached.

"Hey. Haven't seen you around before. You a vacationer?"

I looked up at him. 6 foot. Short black hair, blue eyes, pretty muscular. Nice smile.

"No, uh…I moved with my…uncle on the other side of the lake."

"So a new Lake dweller. Welcome. I'm Tanner."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Where are you from before you moved here?"

"New York. New York City." That's what Peter says anyway.

"That's awesome. I have a cousin who lives in New York City. We visit him about twice a year. His mom and my mom being sisters and all, they are pretty close. What borough did you live?"

"Uh…What borough does your cousin live in?"

"He lives in Queens." Tanner answered with a cute smile.

"I lived in the Bronx." That sounded good. I had seen enough TV shows about the Bronx…

"You don't have that famous New York accent." Shit. He was looking at me suspiciously now.

"I was only there for a year before my parents died in a house fire. I don't really like to talk about it." So please shut up already.

"Damn. Sorry to hear that. So what school are you planning on going to? Lake Travis?"

"No. My uncle Pete tells me I am to be attending Halbrook high school. It's some prep…"

"I go there! I'm a senior this coming year. What grade are you going to be?"

"Senior." I said quietly. Great. I have one half of the Hardy Boys going to school with me.

"So you want to meet some of your classmates?"

No.

"Sure."

He reached for my hand and helped me up. I followed him to a large group of teenagers. Guys introduced themselves to me. Girls glared and then acted like I wasn't there. Great. This year should be fun.

"Hi."

I turned around and saw a really pretty blonde girl. She was wearing glasses, shorts and a tank top over a bikini top. She had a big smile and her long hair hung in braids.

"Hi."

I'm Melody. You are Bella?"

"Yep. That's me. Bella."

"Cool name. I'm going to be a senior this coming year at Halbrook. Don't mind the other girls. All of them are bitches stuck on themselves."

"Oh. Yeah I may have noticed."

"Every one of them is pissed because you caught Tanner's eye." She winked at me.

"Tanner? What about his eye?"

"Please girl. He was scoping you out the minute you stepped out of that truck. He usually prefers to date girls from Lake Travis but I have a feeling he may make an acceptation for you."

I think I was supposed to act like I won a prize here or something.

"Yeah…I'm not really looking to date anyone."

"Well, they still won't like you. Hell they don't like each other and we have all been going to school together since the first grade."

I had to laugh. Just what I needed. A school full of Rosalie Hales.

"Some of us are going out in Tanner's boat. You want to come?"

"Tanner has a boat?"

"Yeah, he lives on the Lake so his parents bought him one so he wouldn't have to drive to the park on this side."

"Oh. Wow. His parents bought him a boat huh?"

"Yeah I know. Weird huh? They can afford it though. You in?"

I had never been on a power boat before. It didn't seem like something that was incredibly fun but then again.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great!" Melody grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a very nice speed boat. I knew nothing of these things but I could tell it was expensive. Tanner helped me aboard. A friend of his, I think his name was Brett asked me to ride alongside with him on his jet ski. Tanner told him I was with him before I could answer.

Unbelievable. I met another Mike Newton in a school full of Rosalie Hales.

It wasn't that bad. We boated to Tanner's mansion. Bigger than the Cullen house. We all got out and stayed at his parents for a while. His Dad was apparently in the computer business and was also a State Representative. Tanner introduced me. His mother was nice. His father was nice. They were a bit stand offish but who wouldn't be around a group of teenagers I suppose.

Uncle Peter certainly was.

I gave my number to Tanner and Melody. The number to the phone Peter gave me that was to be used for my everyday life. Not my secret Fred phone. One more phone and I think I could join the drug dealers union. We got back to the park at ten. Tanner asked me to stick around. Apparently alcohol was on its way. I begged out and managed to reach the truck with no other requests. It was another hour before I could find Peter's house again. I pulled into the driveway and jumped back screaming as soon as I put the truck in park. Peter had decided to move at vampire speed to my door. I opened it.

"Damn it Peter! You scared the crap out of me."

He at least looked a little ashamed.

"Sorry. I was worried. It was late and I didn't know if you had gotten lost or…I mean it's easy to get lost around here."

"Well I didn't." Much.

"How was your day? And night?"

"Can I come inside and you can give me the third degree there?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

I managed to get inside without him pulling any more vampire tricks.

"So how was your day?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"It was great. I met some of the students I will be going to school with."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A guy asked me out on a date. He lives near her on the Lake."

"What is his name?" Peter was glaring. Oh well.

"Tanner Mitchell."

"His Dad is the guy with that huge mansion down the road right?"

"I guess. I don't really know how to get there from here. We took his boat."

"You rode in a boat with him? To his house?" He asked trying to sound like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't to him.

"Yeah. His parents were barbecuing so…"

"You met his parents?"

"Yeah. Why? Problem with that Uncle Peter?"

"No. Of course not. So are you, uh, going out with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He is going to call me tomorrow. I mean what else am I going to do? Stay here? You want me to get out, grow up. I need to meet people." I raised an eyebrow. See how he likes that.

"Yeah. Just be careful. Don't say too much to his parents. His Dad is some big wig at the Capitol. You need to stay low."

"Don't worry Peter. I will stay very low." I winked at him and walked to my bedroom.

"Wait. What do you mean very low?" he asked. I kept my laugh in and closed my bedroom without another word. I had been around guys all day and not one of them did anything for me. I get home and all I want to do is straddle his lap and push my breasts into his face. Damn these dreams. If he had shown the slightest bit of jealousy I would have told him that I wasn't going out with this guy tomorrow. Now though, it looks like I will have to. This should be fun. Yay me.

PPOV

She won't go out with him. She is playing a game. She thinks I'm not on to her. She isn't going to do anything. She won't. Even if she does, I mean that's cool. I want her to have experiences right? Not that experience though. I'll be damned if she thinks she is fucking…stop Peter. You said she could see anyone she wants. It ain't this boy she is dreaming about most nights anyway.

I needed to focus here. She didn't say if she ate. She needed to eat. She didn't have lunch and I don't know if she had dinner.

"Bella?" I knocked on her door. I didn't get an answer. Maybe she was already asleep. I cracked the door open and saw her with her back to me. She just took off her top. Her arms were wrapped over her breasts. Damn she had a beautiful back. She turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. Standing there in only a pair of very small shorts.

"Hey Peter. Kinda undressing now." She didn't look mad. I wonder if I yelled fire if she would turn around? No! Bad Peter.

"Yeah sorry." I mumbled. I turned to look at her wall.

"It's okay. You can talk. I've got my back to you."

I peered back and saw her arms were still across her chest but now she was smiling over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to know if you had lunch or dinner?"

"Yeah. I ate at Tanner's house. Thanks for asking though."

Tanner. Okay.

"Good. See you in the morning."

I closed the door and took a deep breath. I needed to hunt. I had to come to grips with some things. Some truths I needed to be honest with myself about. I wanted her. I really, really wanted her. I had to hold out though. At least until September. But God did I want her.

BPOV

I can't believe I did that. I heard him knock and threw my bikini top off without even thinking about it. What is wrong with me?

Then it hit me.

This wasn't a game. I really, really wanted him. He wouldn't consider admitting any feelings even if he had them before I turned 18. I guess I would live my life and try to meet other people. Maybe give Tanner a try. A date never hurt anyone. Actually dates have hurt people. I remember one date that started with a game of vampire baseball and ended with me nearly getting torn to pieces in Phoenix Arizona.

Still though. He didn't feel anything for me? Or he did and he wouldn't tell me. Either way it's the same in my book. I had to give him what he wanted. I would show him I could live without him. When Tanner called I was going out with him. I was going to have fun damn it!

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it

Sorry I haven't gotten back to some of the PMs and posting late. I've been doing redneck stuff this week. Trying to learn to Mig weld. I don't like it as much as a stick rod but…ya'll don't give a damn do you? No…I can tell you are looking like you are interested but it's just ya'll being polite. I appreciate the effort. I'll get my ass back to writing now.

Chapter 6

BPOV

"So what are you reading?" Peter asked.

We had been sitting in the living room all day. The TV was off. He was reading on one end of the couch and I was reading on the other end. It was quiet. It was nice. I always felt relaxed when it was just the two of us and the quiet.

"The poem anthology you bought me from the Mall." I replied. "You?"

"Biography of George Patton."

"The World War 2 general?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"No. Old man Patton who owns the Grocery Store down the road." He said dryly.

"No need to be a smart ass. I was just surprised you read anything without pictures." God, he could be such an asshole.

We sat in silence for a while longer neither of us smiling. Why the hell does he have to be such a smart ass all the time? I mean he expects me to just sit here and take it?

"So what poem are you reading?" He asked. I shouldn't answer him.

"A poem by Robert Frost."

"Read it to me." He smiled. I grinned back despite myself. He could get me to do anything it seems sometimes.

"Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say ice,  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire,  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice is also great  
And would suffice."

"He didn't really do a good job of rhyming there did he?" Peter laughed.

"Yes. He did. Fire and desire, twice and suffice, hate and great. What is wrong with the rhyming? It's fine." I should have been annoyed but I could tell he was playing.

"Yeah, but it don't exactly roll off the tongue. I mean it goes from desire and fire to the word 'great'? Suffice? He may as well have said ice is nice if he was going to use regular people words and not big shot poet words. How the hell did the word 'great' get in there? Frost was overrated."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe. He isn't my favorite but I like that poem for some reason."

"What else do you have in that gigantic book?"

I looked at some of the poems I had ear marked. The ones who that had caught my attention lately. Because of my dreams.

"I'll read you this last part from J. . It's long and I don't want to bore you." I said without looking at him, keeping my nose buried in my book.

"Thank you for not making my poor country self, sit through a long soliloquy."

I ignored him and read the last part of the poem. The part that caught my attention.

"A presence strange at once and known  
Walked with me as my guide,  
The skirts of some forgotten life  
Trailed noiseless at my side.

Was it a dim-remembered dream  
Or glimpse through aeons old?  
The secret which the mountains kept  
The river never told."

"Very nice. Rhymed real good."

"I'm glad you approve Peter."

We sat in silence once more, lost in the world of our own books. Still, I was aware of his presence. I was always aware of his presence.

"Love, did you remember me,  
Love of long ago?  
Yes: we kept the fond oath sworn  
One thousand years ago."

Oh shit. Did I read that out loud?

"That is an interesting line. Who wrote that?" He was looking at me now. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning.

"Charles Leland." I answered, nose buried back in my book.

"That's about reincarnation right? That and the one you read before?"

"Yes." Maybe I should tell him about my dreams. No. It would only swell his already huge ego.

"George Patton believed in reincarnation." That caught my attention.

"He did?"

"Yep. Even wrote a poem about it in 1922. I would tell it to you but it's kind of long. Wouldn't want to bore you." He winked.

"Why don't you try me anyway? I'll try to stay awake. Amaze me with General Patton's words."

"Fine. I will recite the last three stanzas. It sums up the poem nicely I think.

So as through a glass, and darkly  
The age long strife I see  
Where I fought in many guises,  
Many names, but always me.

And I see not in my blindness  
What the objects were I wrought,  
But as God rules o'er our bickerings  
It was through His will I fought.

So forever in the future,  
Shall I battle as of yore,  
Dying to be born a fighter,  
But to die again, once more."

"Wow." I whispered. George Patton?

"Yep. Patton believed he was a warrior in every major war and some minor ones going back to the dawn of man. Even back to the caveman era. He believed every time he died he was reincarnated as a warrior once more to fight."

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Peter?" I asked quietly, without looking at him.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Maybe I should tell him about my dreams. More like the memories I relive every night.

"Peter I …" Someone knocked on the door. I stopped my sentence and stood up, surprised. No one ever came to see us. Ever.

"Relax Bella. I can hear a heartbeat. Whoever is at the door is not a vampire."

"I'm not worried." I had him here. I always felt safe with Peter around.

He walked to the door while I waited on the couch.

"Can I help you?" I heard him ask. He didn't sound happy.

"Yeah, you must be Uncle Peter. I was wondering if Bella was around."

Fuck. Tanner. He called me the next day after I had seen him at the lake. He wanted to show me around Austin. Grab dinner. I declined. Although I really wanted to try to make Peter jealous, I couldn't do it. The idea of being with someone else felt…wrong. He didn't comment on my turning Tanner down. Not a word was said.

"She has the flu." I heard Peter say.

"That's strange. It isn't flu season." Tanner replied.

"I thought you were a high school kid, not a doctor."

I better step in before blood was shed. Or drank.

"It's okay Uncle Peter. I am feeling better now." I walked to the door. Peter glared at me but walked back to the living room. He could see the doorway. I wonder if he was watching me. I had on jeans. Maybe he was looking at my ass? Doubtful.

"What's up Tanner?"

"Well there is a little get together in New Braunfels and quite a few of your classmates next year will be there. I thought you might like to meet more of your soon to be friends."

"New Braunfels? Why in the hell are you all goin to New Braunfels? Austin ain't big enough for you?" Peter yelled from the couch.

"Uh…"Tanner looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "A bunch of our friends are tubing the river today and camping out tonight."

"She ain't camping with you."

Wow. Peter actually cares.

"Of course not sir. I will have her back by midnight."

"9."

"Peter!" I didn't even want to go. But he doesn't have to act like my Dad. We were having a nice day.

"Tanner, I am really not feeling well. I think I should probably stay in."

"Bella, it's okay. Go have fun. Just don't stay gone too long. I don't want you getting…sicker." I turned and saw Peter reading his book again. Asshole!

"We won't be gone long. I promise Bella." Tanner said. Now if I said no, I was the bad guy…again. Peter just sat this one out. He thinks because I denied Tanner the other night, I would do it again. Then he could say I turned Tanner down and I couldn't blame him. I was so tired of these fucking games.

Asshole.

"Let me grab a suit and change and we can get out of here." I turned to walk to my room. Peter was glaring at me now. I was irritated with him for putting me in this position.

It was okay. It can't be that bad. I mean it's a bunch of teenagers camping. How bad could it be?

PPOV

Fuck. All I had to do was ask her not to go. She wouldn't have gone. We were having a nice day. Damn I'm an idiot. I backed her in a corner and practically forced her to go out with that little prick. I really wanted to go after her but I didn't know where they were going. It was a big damn river. Lot of camp grounds. What if he talked her into spending the night?

I shouldn't watch her anyway. That would be no better than what the Cullens did to her.

I wonder…shit!

Bella's phone. It has a GPS app I put on it without her knowing. Of course I knew where she was.

But it would be an invasion of her privacy. I just put that there in the event that there was an emergency and I had to find her quickly. I shouldn't use it. It would be wrong. It would be spying.

Damn. They are still on the road. On the interstate. Just turned off. I'm sure the campground shouldn't be too far away. Most of them are near the interstate.

There it is. Let me check those GPS coordinates. There we are. Circle R campground.

Okay. I know where she is in the event of an emergency. That's the only reason I did this. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to scout the area. Make sure there are no vampires around. Just to be safe. Can't have a wandering nomad around her. Girl is a magnet for trouble. I mean she is living with me for God's sake. A quick drive and I can pull in near the area. Plenty of campgrounds surrounding it. I can go to one of those and watch her from a distance. Too make sure she is safe. I won't interfere though. I will not interfere.

BPOV

This was bad. Two tents were currently occupied with members of my future class having very loud sex. Two girls were on two guys shoulders, topless having chicken fights. Everyone was drunk. Nearly everyone. Melody seemed pretty sober. She just gave me a margarita. I don't usually go for this type of drink. Or any type for that matter but one or two wouldn't kill me.

After my second margarita, Melody brought me a third. These things go really quick through a straw. I mean they look like a really big drink but then they disappear so fast.

I was giggling for some reason. I couldn't stop.

"May I have another, Melody?" Then I laughed. Why was I laughing.

"You have had four, Bella. How much do you usually drink?" she was smiling. She had a pretty smile.

"I've never drank alcohol before." This seemed to surprise her for some reason.

"Jesus Bella! I never would have made them so strong if I had known that! You need to sit down." Melody grabbed my hand and my other arm was grabbed by…someone else.

"I got her Mel. I will take care of her." Tanner. Tanner was pulling me away from Melody.

"I think I can handle it Tanner. She is a little drunk right now." Melody pulled me back towards her. Tanner jerked me back to him. This wasn't good.

"If you two don't stop pulling me I am going to puke."

"Yeah Melody. I got this!" Tanner sounded a little rude then. He shouldn't be mean to Melody. She was nice.

I am drunk. The world is spinning. This is my fault. No this is Peter's fault. No, it's probably my fault. But he has something to do with this. I think.

"Are you taking me home Tanner? Uncle Petey is going to be so mad." I started laughing again. Uncle Petey. I love that name.

"No Bella, I just wanted to get you away from the crowd so you can get some air."

"Okay. That's sweet. Why didn't you let Melody come?" Something wasn't right here and it wasn't just the world spinning. Shit I just tripped. Yep. I was on the ground. Now Tanner was next to me. How did he get down here?

"Bella I really like you."

"You're an okay guy too, Tony."

"Tanner."

"What?"

"My name is Tanner." He didn't sound amused.

"Of course you are." I sighed. If I puke while laying on my back that could kill me right? I need to roll over.

Whoa Tanner is leaning over me.

"What are you doing Tan Tan?"

"I was saying I really liked you."

His hand just touched my stomach. Now it was traveling down. The world suddenly wasn't spinning anymore. I rolled away from him and tried to stand up. It wasn't easy. What the hell was in those margaritas again?

I got to my knees and fell down again on my arms. Probably not the best position to be in.

"Bella, lay back down." Tanner's hand was on my waist.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't touch you? I like you. You like me. What is the problem? You a virgin or something? I got condoms. Trust me. I am not about to have any bastard children. Stop making a big deal out of this."

Now I was drunk and pissed. I took a few deep breaths to try to clear my head. I wanted to vomit. His hand touched me again.

I raised my arm and slapped him.

"I don't belong to you!"

"Don't be a bitch." Tanner pushed me. I fell back on my back. He was on top of me. He was touching me. He wasn't Peter.

I slammed my leg into his crotch. He was rolling on the ground yelling. I was on my back laughing.

"I told you I don't belong to you, you stupid child."

"You fucking bitch!"

Uh oh. Tanner was back over me. He didn't look happy.

"You don't belong to me huh? Maybe we can change that."

Tanner wasn't smiling anymore. He looked pissed. I was so drunk. But not that drunk. I stuck a finger in his eye.

He fell back screaming again.

I struggled with the tilting Earth and managed to get to my feet. He was still on the ground shielding his right eye.

"You know, for someone who doesn't take no for an answer, you sure are fragile." I started walking away back towards the campfire. Maybe Melody could give me a ride…

He jerked me around and slapped me before I knew what happened. I hit the ground hard.

"You fucking bitch. I will take what I want from you. You lay there and shut the fuck up. You say anything to anybody and I will make sure your life is a living hell. Who do you belong to now you fucking whore?"

"That would be me."

That was uncle Petey's voice. My face hurt. Tanner screamed…for a second. Then he was quiet. Uh oh. Uncle Petey killed somebody. Tanner's body landed face first next to me. I was in Peter's arms.

"You are going to stumble back to that party. You are not going to drink anymore. You are going to find your friend Melody. Tell her Tanner got angry and left because you wouldn't fuck him. You stay there with Melody. I will come get you in two hours in front of witnesses. You will go home with me. Not a word about this. Understand?"

"Yes. What are you going to do with Tan Tan? Is he dead?" I think I was beginning to sober up. Maybe not.

"Yeah. His truck is over there by those trees. He's about to get a Cullen special."

"Why did you kill him? He just wanted to kiss me." I slurred.

"He had his pants down Bella. That wasn't a kiss he was about to give you."

"So you ate him?" I asked quietly.

"No. I fucking snapped his neck. Nicer than he deserved. Now do as I say. I will be back in a couple hours. He will be a victim of a tragic drunk driving accident in one hour. Stay where people can see you."

I stumbled back towards the campfire. Melody ran towards me.

"Bella you have dirt on your face. What did he do?" she looked concerned. Where the hell were you five minutes ago Mel.

"I fell. I'm a little drunk."

"Where is Tanner? Did he…"

"He tried to fuck me. I told him no and he got angry and left. I guess my ride is gone." I laughed. Because laughing keeps me from thinking about the fact that my vampire uncle just killed a guy who tried to rape me.

"You were lucky Bella. He doesn't always take rejection that well."

"You rejected him Melody?" She looked away. Even in my drunken state I recognized it. He raped her.

"How many girls have found out that he doesn't take rejection well?"

"Just stay away from him Bella. Please? Stay with me. He is…dangerous. Especially when he has been drinking."

"No problem Melody. I will stay near you." I wrapped an arm around her and she helped me back to a table. We didn't talk much but she brought me water and I puked once in some bushes. By the time two hours had passed I saw Peter's truck pull up.

"Bella you were supposed to have been home two hours ago! What the hell have you been doing? Are you drinking?"

All the teenagers around us got very quiet. Even the people who were attempting to set a world record for tent sex shut up.

Peter walked up to me and tilted my chin up. He had such beautiful eyes.

"Get your ass in my truck now girl. I have been traveling campsites for the past hour looking for your ass. Move now!"

Why was he being such an asshole? He wasn't searching campgrounds, he was killing…oh right.

"I can do what I want Uncle Peter! Leave me alone!" May as well play along.

"Get your ass in that truck now!"

I turned to Melody. "Thanks for keeping me company tonight. Call me, okay?" she nodded. Peter grabbed my arm and began pulling me too the truck. I nearly fell but he kept me standing with his grip.

We were out of the campground and on the interstate before either of us spoke.

"So you uh…killed my date?"

"Oh you mean the guy who tried to rape you? Yeah. I was only going to hurt him the minute he touched you but when I saw what he had planned…"

"No, hey, it's cool. I mean killing people isn't a big deal for you right? You do it all the time."

"Trust me Bella. The people I kill won't be missed by anyone. They are the same type as the one I killed tonight. The only difference is this kid had money. A rapist is a rapist though. Same things with murderers, child molesters, drug dealers, and anyone else who prey on those who are weaker. They all go down when they come across me."

I didn't say anything to that. Didn't say anything the entire way home. I thought I was going to puke once but I didn't. Guess it all came up at the campground.

Forty five minutes later we arrived at home. I stumbled out of the truck into the house without his help. I began walking to my bedroom when he stopped me.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I suppose there were a million things but I didn't know which one he wanted to bother me with now. I wanted a shower and I wanted to go to sleep.

"Your behavior tonight."

Oh fuck no he did not go there.

"My behavior? You are not my Daddy and you sure as hell aren't my uncle. You said you didn't want to babysit me. So don't! What the fuck were you even doing there?"

"You better be damn glad I was. If not he would still be drilling you on the ground!"

"I only went because you pushed me into it! I didn't want to go!"

"You shouldn't have gotten that drunk!"

"You said to act like a teenager! Teenagers get drunk at parties. Make up your damn mind. You don't want to babysit me but you want to act like a parent when it suits you. You want me to have experience but only the experiences you want me to have. Why don't you make a list of who I can fuck?"

"You are not fucking anyone! You are mine!"

"Then fucking act like it!" I screamed. We sit around all day making small talk but he wants to bring this shit up now? Now? I'm drunk and he wants to start this? Fuck it. It's on.

"I would act like it but I can't. You are the same age my sister was w…"

"I'm not your sister! I'm not your niece. I am your damn mate! I can feel it and you can feel it and I am tired of acting like it isn't there because you are too worried about me being 17! Besides you've taken me a lot younger than this."

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

Fuck it.

"You don't know because you don't dream. 1562. I was a lady in waiting. You were a member of Queen Elizabeth's court. You took me when I was fifteen and ran off with me to France. I had your children. We had four. We died of old age in that life. Sparta. I was 16 when we married. You widowed me when I was 18. You went to fight the Persians and never returned. I killed myself when word reached me that you had died. I fell on your sword that was brought to me covered in our enemies' blood. We fought together in the crusades. We were both 17. I cut my hair short and dressed in armor pretending to be a man so I could fight next to you. We survived. We fought the Saxons together after the Romans had abandoned England. I can go on and on. I have memories every night. Ever since we touched the first time. I don't know if vampire mating has brought it out. I don't know. But I have loved you for eternity! I love you now. I am sick to death of pretending to be something I am not! You want me, take me. If not leave me the hell alone. Let me go off and if some vampire wants to drink me or change me then fine. I will catch you in the next life. I don't care if it makes me crazy to be away from you. It's making me crazy being near you and not being able to have you." I walked into my room and slammed the door. I walked into my bathroom and stripped. The shower helped sober me up even more. I threw on a t shirt and fell down on my bed. I had been hoping Peter would be on it when I came in. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

I would have to face him in the morning.

PPOV

So tonight didn't go as expected. I can't believe she said that. We were lovers in past lives?

The thing is, I believe her. I remember asking her if she was sure we had never met after I took her from the ballet studio. I don't know why I asked. But she seemed so familiar to me.

I loved her.

I watched her fight off that asshole before I could get to him. At first I thought he would just try to kiss her. When she told him she didn't belong to me, my emotions welled up in my soul. I felt joy in snapping his neck. He thought he would rape her? She was mine.

Right?

She wouldn't really leave.

I wonder if the police had discovered the truck that dropped off the river's edge and was partially submerged in the river by now. Poor kid broke his neck on the drop. Should have been wearing a seat belt. Those empty liquor bottles in the cab should seal the deal. Tragedy. Kids and alcohol. He slapped her. He was lucky I didn't gut him before his eyes. He touched her.

Damn. She was crying.

I thought of going in there. Instead I stood in the living room and stared out the window.

Three hours later she was dreaming. I recognized it now. The subtle changes in her breathing. The way she rolled around on the bed. I could even tell if she was having a particularly…nice…dream. It usually was pretty obvious. Tonight she was whimpering. I wonder what she was remembering tonight. If her theory on us meeting touched off these dreams, they have been hitting her hard every night. I believe her. When she told me her memories I believed her. I couldn't remember them but they seemed so familiar. I wish I could see what she was seeing.

"Peter!" she screamed. I ran into her room nearly breaking the door.

She had sat up in bed. Her eyes were wild. She looked panicked. Hurt. I sat down next to her.

"Bella?"

Her eyes found mine.

"Peter? You're alive?" she whispered.

"Yeah baby. I'm right here." She ran her hands through my hair.

"You died. Our ship was boarded. I fought with you, but we were separated. I watched you die. You are really here?"

"Yes Bella. It's okay. We are together." I whispered. Her face was closer to mine now. She had tears in her eyes.

"We won't have to die this time." She said grabbing my hair more firmly.

"I know Bella."

"Peter I am going to kiss you. If you don't kiss me back I will never give you another opportunity. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah. Won't be a problem darlin."

I thought she would be slow. I thought she would close her eyes and move in slowly. She wasn't a vampire but she moved fast. Her legs were wrapped around me and her lips found mine. I felt her warm tongue and opened up. She tasted so good. Her hands were running through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her. Her shirt rode up and I felt the smooth skin of her back.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Bella."

"Am I yours?"

"You're damn right you are mine." I told her. It was true. She was mine.

And I would be damned if anyone else's hands ever touched her.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it

A/N So I am leaned up against a tractor today covered in metal dust and dirt and drinking a beer with my friend Bubba, (real name, I'm not kidding.) who I have been helping all week. We are drinking a beer, listening to Pat Green sing Southbound on the radio not really talking. Pretty much one of us would say something and the other would grunt an agreement. Then he asks me what I am doing tonight. I told him I was going to write a chapter of my Twilight fanfiction story. I explained that it was a love story about a naïve but sweet teenage girl who needs to toughen up and a tough sparkly vampire who needs to lighten up. They seem wrong for each other but have actually been lovers throughout history and have found each other again. I told him it was kinda sweet, a little silly and a whole lot of fun.

If you believe I actually said that to him you are drunker than Bella Swan on the Guadalupe River. Seriously I told him I was watching the World Baseball Challenge. So ya'll better keep this crap to yourselves.

Chapter 7

BPOV

I opened my eyes and he was lying next to me. I guess last night wasn't a dream. He was smiling. This was a good sign.

"Mornin darlin." He grinned.

I didn't want to take a chance on any more games being played.

"I'm yours?"

"Yeah."

"Your mine? No more games?"

"No more games. I'm yours. Only you Bella."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Despite not holding my breath any longer my heart felt like bursting. Peter leaned in to kiss me.

"No!" I can't believe that almost happened. I jumped out of bed.

"Uh…what's the problem?" he asked, looking very worried. I was the one who should have been worried.

"I drank last night. I'm pretty sure I vomited twice. I am not going to kiss you until I brush my teeth!"

"Uh darlin you already kissed me. About five hours ago. Kissed the hell out of me too." He smiled. God he had a beautiful smile.

"I know. Believe me I will never forget it. But my breath…"

"You brushed your teeth when you came in last night." Peter told me.

"I did?"

"Yep. Now why don't you come back to this bed? We can discover some other things about each other besides…"

"Morning breath. I'll be right back." I ran to the sink before he could talk me onto that bed. I would pretty much be putty in his hands so I had to be strong about this at least. I pulled up my long tee and checked my legs. I would need to shave them tonight now that I had a reason to but they would do for now. I remembered his hands on my bare back last night. I don't remember when we stopped kissing. I just remember him lying me on the bed and covering my body with his own. I kept my eyes closed while his lips hovered over mine and told me how much he loved me. Then I woke up and he was still here.

"You okay?"

I damn near screamed. Silent vampires pissed me off. He was still smiling though so I couldn't stay mad. He picked me up and had his hands under my ass.

"We have to be somewhere in four hours. I plan to spend that time with you on the bed. We have lost time to make up for. Apparently a lot of lost time according to you."

"You believe me?" I whispered, damn his hands were squeezing my ass cheeks now.

"I never doubted you."

I was on my back. This was a position I could get used to with him.

"There is one small issue we need to talk about though."

Shit. Here comes the buzz kill.

"What?" I sighed.

"Nothing bad. It's just, look we can be together. We are together. But I don't think we should have sex until you turn 18."

"18?"

"Yeah. Look at it as something to look forward to on your birthday. Something special for both of us. I have never had a relationship in my life. You are truly the first woman I have ever loved, human or vampire. I want this to be special."

"I'm the only woman you have ever loved?" He said other things but that was the one that caught me.

"Bella when I was a human, my life was on the ranch. Then preparing for war. My family was everything to me. Because of what was going on with the Civil War I wasn't really looking for a bride and you didn't have casual sex back in the day. When I was turned many of the vampires in the armies raped and pillaged but I refused. There were some lows I wouldn't sink to and rape was one of them. Since I escaped my life has been about hate and revenge. At least until I found you."

"Are you saying you have never had sex?" No fucking way.

"Yeah. That's what I am saying."

"Holy shit."

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it." He mumbled. He looked away. He was embarrassed. I touched his cheek and guided his eyes back to mine.

"It's not a big deal. I mean it is to me. It means you were waiting for me. Again. Even after all this time you were waiting for me."

This was so awesome.

"So yeah anyway, I wanted it to be special. Plus I have to practice with you. Do things in steps to make sure I don't hurt you."

"Practice?"

"Yeah. You didn't think I wasn't going to touch you, did ya? No. We got a lot to cover between now and September."

"Okay. But I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Do ya now?"

"Yes. You are changing me after I graduate high school."

"I know Bella."

"No. As soon as I graduate high school. That night or the next day at the latest."

He was silent for a minute. I thought he would be forming arguments in his head against it. Instead I was surprised.

"Okay but we will have to plan it just right. It will have to be the day after graduation at least. You graduate and then we have to go somewhere we can be relatively alone or you may go on a feeding frenzy."

"Yeah about that, are you going to want me to drink from humans?" This had been on my mind for a while.

"Bella, the people I hunt need to be wiped off this earth. But I won't bother you about how you choose to feed or from what. That is your decision. I won't change though."

"I know. I wouldn't ask you too. Let me think about it, okay? I mean it wouldn't be like it's the first time we have killed people together." Memories of my dreams of England and Jerusalem came into my mind. Peter didn't comment. Maybe he did believe me.

"Talking done?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Talkin is done cowboy." I kissed his lips and felt his hand run up my shirt. I remembered again that I was only in a tee shirt and panties. Oh damn. He just…he's rubbing my nipples…September? He is out of his fucking mind.

Jasper POV

I have had many doubts over the decade but never as strongly as I was doubting now. I was supposed to defeat the Volturi with this coven?

"Eleazor called, Jasper. He was in Pittsburgh. He spotted a girl going to Klein High School. She is gifted. He believes she can turn invisible. That could be useful. We should go."

"Invisible Carlisle? Unless she can turn all of us invisible I am not very concerned about her. We had a shield. A goddamn shield! Probably physical as well. You know how goddamn rare that is? We should have changed her right away. That idiot child would have forgiven us. Esme could have hugged her and Alice could have given her a makeover and she would have been loyal to us forever. You had to play a fucking game and it cost us a valuable asset!"

"You agreed to the game, as you put it Jasper."

"Carlisle you told me you wanted to control the vampire world when we met. You agreed to follow my lead. But I have granted you a bit of levity over the years. Edward wanted a girlfriend, so I let us play this game. But now we have lost her. The time for games is over. We find her, we turn her."

"She is dead Jasper. Alice can't see her." Rose said smiling. She was so happy that Bella escaped. She didn't understand the need to turn vampires for their gifts. She never had to fight for anything. But when she wanted Emmett she wasn't shy about asking Carlisle to turn him.

"She is not dead. If a vampire had killed James over eating her he would have left her body in the studio. A vampire took her."

"She would have tried to call me Jasper." Edward whispered form the corner.

"What makes you think she is still human? That would be the reason Alice couldn't see her. I would almost guarantee she isn't human. I just have to find what vampire took her. It could have been the Volturi. They could have discovered her. If that is the case it would be very bad."

"She is only one stupid girl Jasper. She won't be that beneficial." Esme commented. Of all the people in the coven she was the only one who understood what it took to be on top. The only one who truly had the guts to do what it takes to win.

"Yes Esme, she will be beneficial. Who has Bella Swan in the coming war could determine the winner. Imagine our chances if the Volturi had no powers. If Jane and Alec could not touch us mentally. What if she is a physical shield as well? We would be unstoppable. We attack but cannot be attacked. Every armies' dream. If the Volturi have her imagine trying to fight them if we can't touch them. If they can unleash their considerable powers on us? We do not have near the gifted vampires we need, despite Eleazar bringing us such finds as girls who could turn invisible and run away in a fight."

"She didn't know our plans. If the Volturi have her she won't be able to tell them anything." Esme continued arguing.

"They will know she knows us. She will ask for us. You don't think that will catch their interest?" That was met with silence. Alice wouldn't look at me. She knew I was pissed at her for not being able to see Bella. It really wasn't her fault. Swan was a vampire. Another vampire had her.

"She isn't with the Volturi." Edward said from the corner.

"Do tell, all knowing one. Who does have your little girlfriend?"

"Why would the Volturi have even been there? It had to have been a local vampire." Edward reasoned.

"A local vampire in Phoenix? A vampire who would not kill her but recognize her talent immediately, kill James and take her, making her in essence disappear from the face of the Earth?"

"It makes more sense than the Volturi having her." Esme commented. "Maybe Eleazar talked."

Esme was always distrustful of others. But I knew Eleazar was too afraid of me to betray my trust.

"Doubtful. We need Bella. We have to find her."

"She probably figured it out our intentions by now. She wasn't stupid. She figured out we were vampires by herself." Rose said with a smile, a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"She only figured it out because we had Eddie boy make it obvious. Saving her from the truck was the only smart thing he has done."

"What do you want to do, Jasper?" Esme asked.

I took a deep breath. What I wanted to do was kill them all and start fresh with a new coven. Edward glanced at me. Deal with it pussy. He looked away again.

"A nomad has Bella. Alive or turned. It's the only thing that makes sense. Carlisle you are going to reach out to your nomad friends. Explain that Edward has lost his "Mate" and you fear another vampire is hiding her. For her blood or some such shit. I need every nomad you know keeping an eye out for her. Searching for her or telling you about any newborns that resemble her. We have to have her. If she is human we turn her. If not…"

"If not then you will never be able to control her. If she is a newborn and hasn't tried to escape and contact us then she knows we set her up." Rose said casually.

"That girl was a fucking idiot Rose. A naïve stupid romantic doe eyed child. She believes what people tell her to believe." Esme said sharply.

"If she has figured out that we set her up, whether she is a human or a newborn, she has family. We know where her family lives. She will do what we say in exchange for their lives." I pointed out.

"What about Victoria? Laurent told me she is becoming more restless." Carlisle said, as if I didn't know this.

"Of course she is restless. Quite frankly I am amazed she hasn't asked one of us to kill her yet. Losing her mate. Tough break. He should have done his job better. Let her go. Explain to her that whoever killed James took Bella. She can search with the rest of the nomads. She will be motivated in a way that they are not."

I walked to the window and stared into the daylight. It was a beautiful day. Somewhere out there my little shield was hiding. A shield so strong that not all vampire gifts worked on her as a human. She would be mine. It would only be a matter of time.

"This is what we do. Carlisle you take Edward, Rose and Emmett to Pittsburgh. Edward, get into the school find the girl and do whatever it is you do to make young girls swoon. Brood, say cryptic things, grin occasionally. Do that apple thing again. That's a sure way to catch a girl's interest. Play your game. But not like last time. This time, let her figure it out, tell her you have to turn her or her family will be in danger and then do it. If she can turn others invisible it will be worth it. If she can't she may be a good spy if we can mask her scent. We can always destroy her later if she is useless."

"What are you going to be doing Jasper?" Carlisle asked, annoying me. I gave him orders. Why is he still here?

"Esme, Alice and I are going to continue to search for my shield. She is somewhere. She has to eat or feed, human or vampire. She isn't being kept in a basement. There would be no point keeping a human in a basement. You can't keep a vampire in a basement. She is out there. It is a matter of time before I find her."

PPOV

After kissing Bella last night I knew I was lost. For the first time in over 150 years I didn't think once about killing Jasper while I was holding her. Having my hands all over her today was difficult. I wanted to take her. But I would do this right. She was right when she said we wouldn't have to die this time. We could have forever. We would do this right.

Despite the fact that I pretty much molested her body this morning I still had to focus on getting her through high school. She deserved that. She deserved to have friends. As long as they weren't guys who would try to touch or talk to her. I admit that may be a bit extreme but since the gates are open it's too late to worry about the horse getting loose.

She wanted to be mine. She was mine. No one would touch her.

I tried to focus on what she was saying. My mind kept reliving two hours ago though, when my tongue was on her hard little pink nipple and my finger was inside her. She moaned and wiggled underneath me. Her heat was amazing. I didn't know how I would hold off till her birthday. She grabbed my cock this morning. I mean she just went after it. I thought she may be a little shy. But once we kissed we both knew all bets were off.

"Peter where are we going? We could be at home. Practicing and stuff." She was sitting next to me in the truck. Already it felt so comfortable being with her, touching her. It was awkward when we weren't touching before. This felt natural. Like we had stopped holding our breaths and allowed each other to breathe. I suppose that is what happened.

"We have an interview. We have to get you signed up for school."

"I thought I was already signed up for Halbrook?"

"After what I saw last night? You aren't going anywhere near those fucking people again." I guess she thinks Tanner was the only one who felt he was privileged to take what he wanted because his Dad had money.

"Okay. Where am I going to school then?"

I made a turn down the street and we were here.

"You're going to school here." I smiled.

"St. Elizabeth's? You enrolled me in a Catholic School?" She didn't sound happy. It was a good school. The internet said so.

"Yeah. It's just as good academically as Halbrook. And you know how you didn't want to wear those clothes I bought you? They have uniforms here. Problem solved!" I swear I am a genius.

"Uniforms?" I guess the shock and happiness had left her unable to make complete sentences. Or maybe she was thinking about when I got her home.

"Yeah. You will have to stick with the blond hair and blue eyes but hiding you in a uniform in a Catholic Girl's school is even better than hiding you at Halbrook."

"Girl's school?"

"Yeah. That's the best part. You don't have to worry about guys bothering you. No guys!"

"You are serious?"

"Yeah. Only the best for you babe." I winked at her. I'm betting someone's cock would be getting grabbed again soon.

"You put me in a Catholic Girl's School?"

"I thought we went over this already." She usually catches on to things quicker than this.

"Uniforms? You are going to make me dress like a Catholic School girl every day?"

"I actually checked the website and trust me, these uniforms do not make you think Catholic school girl. At least not the uniform I would want you to wear when we play that game. No, these are pretty conservative uniforms. Green skirt down to your ankles. White button up blouse and green blazer."

"You are serious?"

"Yep."

"Get me out of here now." She didn't look happy.

"Why?"

"You signed me up for…never mind. We need to go."

"Bella what better place to hide you?"

"Antarctica maybe?"

"Okay. I am sensing some resistance to the idea of this school. But you know you need to hide, you don't give a damn about fashion and you sure as hell ain't gonna be seein any other guys so what is the problem?"

"I like jeans."

"Wear them at home."

"You do realize nuns probably run this school?"

"So?"

"You are a vampire and I will be one soon. Are you not seeing the tragic irony in this?"

"No. Tragic irony? Aren't you being a little over dramatic? This is the perfect place to hide you. You can make good friends who won't try to get you drunk and rape you. It's a win win."

"Get me out of here, NOW!"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope. You haven't even seen the school. Shouldn't you at least take a look? Talk to the Head Mistress? She is expecting us." It would be rude to miss an appointment.

"This place has a Head Mistress! You are sending me to a place where there are nuns and wooden rulers and is ran by a lady with a title that sounds suspiciously like it belongs to the manager of a BDSM club!"

"Bella please? Can we just talk to her? Wait, what do you know about BDSM clubs?"

She took a deep breath.

"I can't push you out of the driver's seat and take off and you aren't going to let us leave are you?"

"Great. Glad you see it my way! Can't wait for us to meet her. She sounded like a nice lady on the phone."

I opened the truck and hopped out. Bella slowly crawled out and began looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Damian." She whispered.

"I told you guys aren't allowed here. Come on."

BPOV

I can't believe this. This place smelled…old. It looked like a…Catholic School I suppose. We are going to see a nun! I wonder if she can tell what we were doing earlier. She will know. They all will know. I will have to lie to a nun. That can't be good.

I mean I would probably be draining at the very least animals and very possibly very bad humans when I graduate this place. Lying to nuns would probably not be a good thing to add to my resume.

Oh shit. One is walking down the hall. Look down Bella. Don't look in their eyes. That's a sign of disrespect among their people. I think. I may be thinking of something else.

She passed without comment. I wanted to grab Peter's hand but that would probably not be a good idea. I had a feeling he would have absolutely no problem lying to nuns. We walked into an office. It smelt like the rest of the building. Old.

A soft spoken receptionist told us the Head Mistress was waiting for us. We walked in and saw her.

Oh shit. She was just as I imagined.

She looked to be somewhere between the age of 40 and 80. She was not smiling. Not smiling at all. I don't know her hair color. She was dressed completely in black. Even her head was covered in black. Peter said hello and she nodded to chairs. C'mon Peter. This is ridiculous. One guy tries to rape you and suddenly you are sent off to the educational equivalent of a women's prison. If he thinks I am grabbing his cock later he is out of his mind. I planned to do more than grab. He can forget about that now.

Damn it Bella! You cannot think about that here! They will know!

"Thank you for seeing us Sister." Peter started since she was just staring at us.

"Mother Superior."

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked. So was I.

"You may address me as Mother Superior, Mr. Locke."

"Oh. Gotcha. This is my niece I told you about on the phone. Bella."

"Hello Isabella." She nodded in my direction.

"I actually like to be called…" shit. She was glaring. "Isabella so thank you. A lot of people shorten it. It is very kind of you…

"You look very young to have a niece of Isabella's age, Mr. Locke."

"Oh he's a lot older than he looks…" I whispered. She looked up sharply. I whimpered a little bit. I'm not ashamed to admit it.

"My brother was quite a bit older than I was. When he and his wife died I was the only living relative." Peter was smiling. He must not have realized who he was lying to.

"So Isabella, why do you think you would be a good candidate to be considered for admittance into our school?"

I had a strange urge to throw myself at her feet, confess that I was running from a coven of vampires and living with my vampire mate who was not really my uncle and I had been doing bad things with all morning long. Naughty things. Bad, bad things.

If I did, it could solve my problem of having to go here.

"Bella? The nice Mother Superior just asked you a question." Peter unnecessarily reminded me.

"Uh…I'm a good student?"

"I would hope so. That is expected here. All of our girls are exceptional young women and great students. Do you think you could possibly handle the rigorous academic expectations being a student here would bring?"

"Nope. We should probably go Uncle Pete." I stood up and Peter grabbed my arm and sat me back down.

"Bella is a great student. I have her transcripts from her last school. It was also a private school. Straight A's. Student body president. Editor for the school paper."

"I was?" I asked Peter quietly.

Mother Superior just looked at me again.

"I mean I was. Yep. Editor. And the…president. That was me."

"Do you have a boyfriend Isabella?"

Nope. A vampire soul mate who I am living with and pretty much dry humped on my bed this morning but no boyfriend. Did I mention my vampire soul mate killed a guy last night at a party who tried to rape me because I was drunk off my ass?

"No ma'am."

"Our girls focus on academics here Isabella. I expect my students to take their school responsibilities. Girls who are unfocused due to immoral lifestyles will not make it in this school."

"I promise you Mother Superior. There are absolutely no boys or immoral behavior going on in my home." Peter said proudly. We better live forever. No reincarnation this time. Straight to hell.

"I am not sure about this. Most of my girls have been here since Junior High. We don't take late additions, especially seniors very often, if ever."

"We understand Ma'am. It was good to meet you…" I tried to stand up and Peter held me down again. Don't look her in the eyes Peter! Damn it. He looked her in the eyes.

"Look ma'am. I can appreciate your admissions policy. But you agreed to meet with me and you do not seem to be the type of woman who wastes your own time. The tuition here is $30,000 a year. I will pay you $60,000 up front and throw in a new roof on your chapel next door. You will have the money for tuition now in the form of a cashier's check. The company can be here tomorrow to begin work on the roof and have it ready for the start of school. Now since I don't like to waste time either why don't we cut to the chase. You letting her in or not?"

Oh shit. You can't bribe nuns Peter! Oh crap she just smiled.

"Yes. I believe Isabella will be a wonderful addition this year. Here is a list of suppliers for our uniforms. Here is our student conduct book. Read it before the start of the semester, Ms. Locke. You will be expected to abide by it on your first day here. If that will be all, I will see you on the first day of class Ms. Locke. Good day Mr. Locke."

"Good day, ma'am." Peter grinned.

I followed him outside passing two more nuns on the way out and successfully avoiding eye contact. We got in the truck and I moved over to the passenger seat.

"You not gonna sit next to me darlin?"

"Take me home."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm very happy. Take me home now."

"You are mad. Would it make you feel better if I ate your pussy when I got you home?"

"Christ Peter! Shut the fuck up! They can probably still hear you! They have some God vision or something. Now shut up and stop being so crass."

He backed up without another word.

We drove in silence on the way home. Finally we arrived and I stormed inside. I went to my bedroom but he was in front of me before I could open the door.

Damn it. He was grinning. That little grin I love so much. The one I was so infatuated with since I have known him.

"So, now that we are away from the Mother Superior do you want me to eat your pussy?"

"Maybe." I whispered. The next thing I knew I was thrown onto the mattress and my blue jeans were off. So were my panties. Damn, vampires move fast. Oh damn he was between my thighs. I closed my eyes and waited. Nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked with my eyes still closed waiting for his cool tongue. He hadn't done this earlier. I couldn't wait.

"You have to ask." I heard him say.

"What?"

"You have to ask me." His breath was on my special lady place when he talked. He was so close.

"Please Peter? Do it?"

"Do what?"

"Eat me?"

"Eat you how?"

"Peter…" Oh damn now he was blowing on me gently.

"I'm not…"

"Say it or I won't do it."

I took a deep breath. It wouldn't be the worst thing I have ever done.

"Please eat my pussy, baby."

I heard him chuckle.

"All you had to do was ask."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it

Chapter 8

PPOV

"Hello Jenks. What's going on?" Jenks never calls just to socialize. Not at 2:30 AM.

"I just received a call from our friend. He wants new IDs and backgrounds for his family."

"Already? That's soon." What was he up too now? Did he give up already?

"Yes but just for Edward, Rose, Emmett and Carlisle. The children are going to be attending Reicher High School in Pittsburgh. Jasper said the IDs for he, Alice and Esme are fine for now."

"He is splitting up his coven. He plans to continue searching for Bella and the others are going away. Why?"

"I would bet it has something to do with a girl he asked me to find information about. A young lady who attends Reicher High School by the name of Nia Simmons."

"Give me what you got on her, Jenks."

"Well, she is definitely not a steel town girl looking for the fight of her life." He laughed. I cringed.

"Really Jenks? This young girl is being targeted by the Cullens and you are referencing 80s movies."

"Right Peter. Sorry."

"Tell me about her."

"Well she is a m…"

"Don't say maniac Jenks. Just don't."

"Fine. You need to get a sense of humor Peter. 16 year old girl, about to be 17 and enter her junior year of high school. Pretty much stays out of everything. No extracurricular activities, no school clubs, No credit cards to her name. Believe it or not I am pretty sure she doesn't even have a cell phone. Raised by her Dad who works at American Steel as a night shift foreman. Mother died when she was 6 in a car accident. Lives a pretty quiet life. Library card from school and the public library system indicated she likes to read. A lot. No Facebook or any other social network pages. Doesn't appear to be any internet connection in her residence. She seems like a shy, quiet, wall flower. Any idea what they would want with her?"

"Yeah, I got an idea." I told him, not elaborating.

"Want me to feed him some disinformation?"

I thought about it.

"Nah. He will find her anyway. Or one of his coven will if they are going to be going to school with her. Keep an eye on the situation and let me know any events that arise. Especially if they ask for a new ID for her. What about the girl he was searching for?"

"He told me to call off the investigators I never actually hired. I didn't get to tell him that she was seen with a red head. Figured I would let it go since he wanted the search closed down."

"You did good, Jenks."

"I don't think he is giving up though. I asked him if he found her. He said he had others working on it and for me to focus on the new girl."

Fuck. I was afraid of that. He has figured out by now that humans don't have her and humans won't find her. He is calling in our kind.

"Thanks Jenks."

"No problem Petey. Talk to you soon. Oh one more thing about the new girl."

"Yeah?"

"She's dancing like she never danced before. Night Petey." He ended the call before I could respond. Idiot.

"Who was that?" I heard her ask. I listened to her wake. I knew her door cracked no matter who quiet she thought she was.

I turned from the window and my breath caught in my throat. I had seen her naked so often I thought I would be used to it. I had every single centimeter of her body memorized. Still the sight of her nude body walking towards me still left me speechless for a second. Why did I want to wait until September? I couldn't remember at the moment.

"A friend. The guy I told you about who Jasper uses."

"He was on your mind before that call, wasn't he?"

I shrugged my shoulders. No point in denying it.

"What gave me away?"

"I woke up and instead of feeling your hands softly rubbing me like you do all night, my bed was empty. Usually when that happens I know you are staring out the window, thinking about killing him."

She walked up behind me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist leaning her head into my back.

"You think I should forget about it?"

"No. He wronged you. He wronged us. We won't forget about it. But Peter…"

"What?"

"You have to promise me you won't go after him until I am ready to fight with you."

I turned and kissed her on her forehead and brought her into my bare chest. I loved the feel of her chest rising with each breath while pressed against me.

"I wouldn't dream of it. We always fight together." I whispered.

"So what did your friend have to say?"

"Mostly that Jasper is splitting up the Cullens. He, Alice and Esme are going to continue to search for you. The rest are going to Pittsburgh. They are interested in a girl. Probably a girl like you. Potentially gifted. They are enrolling in school. They are going to try to draw her in the same way they drew you in."

"Peter we have to stop them!"

"We can't. There is nothing we can do right now. I won't risk you. Besides what would we do? Take her and hide her? Her father is a widower. That would be no better than what the Cullens did to you."

"We could tell her to stay away from them!"

"So they take her by force? We wait. We hope for the best. Until we can kill them all this won't stop."

"How did they know?" Bella whispered after a minute.

"Know what darlin?"

"How did they know she is gifted? Or potentially gifted? I mean I fell into their laps but this girl? They are purposely setting out to draw her in from the start."

It was a good question. I'm ashamed to say it hadn't occurred to me by that point. I figured they just took advantage of Bella being where they were. But she was right. This was a target, not luck.

"They must have someone who can sense gifts that other vampires have." I told her. I didn't have a better explanation.

"So he is collecting. It wasn't just me?"

"Jasper? Yeah, looks like it."

"Peter why? He and Alice joined the Cullens after Rose, Emmett, Edward and Esme had already been turned. They hadn't added any new vampires. Why is he suddenly interested in collecting now?"

I actually had given this a lot of thought.

"Jasper's main problem in the war was controlling newborns and having to constantly kill them. He always kept the gifted but they were rare. You can't just turn a random human and hope there is a 50/50 chance of them having a gift. This lead to killings which bred distrust. Jasper probably came up with the idea of drawing you in once he found you were gifted. Instead of making you fight he could add you as part of the family. Now though he knows he can draw a human in. At least the family can. If he has someone who could find gifted vampires for him, he could have a loyal gifted army. A much better idea than controlling newborns."

"So I gave him the idea of building an army?" she whispered.

"The seed was probably always there. You gave him an opportunity to test his theory." I admitted.

"Great." She said quietly. I started rubbing her shoulders. She needed to relax.

"Let's get you back to bed. You have to be up in a few hours. First day of school. I can't wait to see you in your uniform."

"You asshole. Stay with me? In bed?"

"You won't sleep then and I will have to smell your farts."

"You fucking asshole!" she yelled playfully.

"Fine. I will suffer. Let's go if it will get your ass to sleep."

She was nearly asleep when she said something that kept my mind running for the rest of the night.

"Peter, what is he building an army for?"

That was the question, wasn't it?

BPOV

On the drive to school a few things kept running through my head. The poor girl who was being targeted by the Cullens was chief among those things. Peter was right. We couldn't do anything about it. They would just back off and come back later or target some other girl. I should be changed now. I should change and then we could fight them together. But Peter…he wanted me to go to school. I wanted to make him happy. Plus I really did not want to place him in a position where he would have to fight with me unable to fight by his side. Peter said he would keep an eye on the situation through his friend and if it looked like they were preparing to take her away from her father he would become involved then and we would do what we could. His theory was Edward would take his time with her, just as he did with me.

I hoped he was right.

The second thing on my mind was this damn uniform. The jacket was very uncomfortable. The skirt was not easy to walk in. The buttons on the shirt were rubbing me the wrong way. Oh good. We are here. Hundreds of other girls were dressed just like I was. Now we would all be awkward and uncomfortable together.

I sat and waited for Peter to kiss me goodbye. Then I realized he couldn't. I looked and him. He was smiling like he won a prize.

"Do Uncle Petey proud there, niece. Go make you some friends and study hard so you can get into a good college." He patted my leg.

"Uncle Petey? Did you like that thing I did with your cock and my tongue yesterday?"

"Yeah, I liked that a lot."

"It's a good thing you have a vampire memory because that little memory is going to have to last for a while. Have a nice day."

"Uh…"

I walked up the steps to the gothic cathedral and every girl was looking at me. They didn't even try to pretend they weren't. This was worse than the first time Edward drove me to school. I went to the office and a nice lady in a sort of nun uniform smiled and gave me a locker number and a locker.

She smiled and she wasn't dressed completely like a nun. She must be in training or something. She also gave me a map of the school. I was basically four halls. Shouldn't be hard to find.

No one spoke to me. I got quite a few stares. No smiles. At least I seemed to be a topic of discussion. Glad I could entertain them.

Classes were actually quite boring. I was ready for rigorous academics. They really were just regular classes. History was history, math was math. Theology had me a little worried but that wasn't until this afternoon.

I sat down at lunch at the end of one of the long rows of tables. No one sat near me. I swear, at least at Halbrook, Melody was friendly. I was not going to attend this school all year. Peter was being ridiculous. This had to stop. I could just home school myself.

"Ms. Locke?"

I looked up and it was the same nun in training from the office.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Mrs. Decker needs to see you in her office."

"Mrs. Decker?" I was under the impression all of the teachers were nuns.

"Yes ma'am. The athletic director? Her office is in C wing at the end and to the right."

Alright then. My salad sucked anyway.

I knocked on the door and was granted permission to enter.

"You needed to see me ma'am?"

"Yes Isabella, have a seat."

I sat and looked at her. Early forties, medium length brown hair, pretty face. Obviously in good shape.

"I was going over our athletic schedules this year trying to assign teams with coaches. I noticed that there was no sport chosen on your admittance form."

"Yes ma'am. I don't really play sports."

"It is a requirement at our school. All girls participate in one activity. More if you like but at least one."

Oh shit.

"Ma'am I think I have all my gym credits before…"

"This isn't a credit issue, it is a school policy. We believe exercise and competition is important in character development. You have to participate in at least one sport. Which one would you like?"

"Could I be a water girl or something? Hand out towels? Yell go team?"

"No."

Mrs. Decker wasn't smiling now.

"Ma'am I am extremely clumsy. I have never played a sport in my life. I would just get in the way. I couldn't possibly begin to help any team win."

"I didn't say anything about winning Isabella. I said this was to build character. I could care less about how many events this school wins. I am more concerned about the character of my students. How are you going to survive in the real world if you can't even the stomach the idea of competing in a high school event?"

"I told you I am very clumsy."

"Probably because you were never in athletics before."

Damn it. I was trying to make Peter happy. I was trying to keep a low profile. But this bitch was pissing me off.

"What would you suggest I do, ma'am?"

"You are clumsy. Uncoordinated. You are worried your little fragile body will be injured. I think I can accommodate you. Last period be at the pool. There is a small natatorium behind the gym. I will have your suit ready, along with a swim cap. You won't need anything. Just bring yourself."

"Pool?"

"Yes. You are going to be on the swim team."

Oh. Okay. That didn't sound so bad.

"Wow. Okay. I can handle that."

"You have swam before I am assuming?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Not drowning is a start. I will teach you everything else you need to know."

"You will?"

"Yes. I am the swim coach. I will be taking a personal interest in you this year. Since you have no athletic background I will give you special attention. We have a lot of time to make up for. But I have faith that we can do it. Just be prepared to work hard." Now she was smiling. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

I attended my next two classes. Theology was bad. I was apparently supposed to already know a lot of things that I didn't know. I would be doing a lot of reading.

Then came Gym.

"Coach" Decker was there. She was in a jumpsuit. I figured she would be in a swim suit. I was. A black one piece. I snapped my head four times trying to put on this swim cap. That got quite a few laughs in the locker room but still no conversations. The goggles made me feel weird. They sucked to my eyes.

There were twelve of us. Six lanes in the pool.

"On the blocks!" Decker blew a whistle. The five girls in my line stood up on the blocks. I stepped up on mine. I looked to the side and they were all bent over. This reminds me of what Peter and I did the other…

"Get set!" They rocked back on their heels and gripped the front of the blocks. I did the same. I could swim. This wouldn't be hard. I was a pretty fast swimmer.

A whistle went off and they jumped. I was so surprised I didn't move.

"Go Locke!" Decker yelled. I jumped after them.

I thought I would kind of glide into the water. Instead I went down hard and landed face first into the water. My goggles came loose. Water was in my eyes. I popped up to the surface and took off, not taking the time to fix my goggles. Finally after what seemed like forever I reached the end of the lane. The other girls had already gotten out of the pool.

I heard Decker's whistle go off again while I sat down and tried to catch my breath.

I was looking at the ground when her shoe was directly in my line of vision.

"Ms. Locke?"

I peered up. She was smiling.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Never look defeated. Stop staring at the ground. Losers look at the ground. Winners stand up and try again."

"I'm pretty sure I just lost that race, ma'am."

"Lost? Isabella you never got started. I didn't figure you would be a champion swimmer or even a competitive one but that was…wow."

"Yeah. So can I be a towel girl?"

"Are you a winner or a loser Isabella?"

I know what she expected me to say. I was supposed to say I'm a winner and jump back into that pool. But this didn't matter.

"I don't know." Maybe I used to fight Saxons but that was literally another lifetime ago.

"What do you want to be?" I looked up and saw the other girls were doing laps.

"I want to be a winner. But I don't know how."

"Okay. Stay out of the pool today. I've seen what I need to see. You aren't going to be much of a sprinter, no matter what I teach you this year. I think you would be better at distance. 800 and 1600 meters."

Wait a damn minute.

"Isn't 1600 meters like a mile?"

"Yes. Sister Carol will be happy with your math skills."

"You want me to swim a mile? I am out of breath from swimming that 25 meter sprint you made me suffer through."

"I didn't say you were going to swim 1600 meters tomorrow Isabella. But in two months or so, maybe sooner, you will be. But we have a lot of work to do. Meet me here every morning at 6 AM. That will give us an hour and 45 minutes to work on things like strokes, take offs, flip turns, breathing. Then in the afternoon you can work on distance and conditioning and not worry about sprints."

"6 AM?"

"Yes Isabella. 6 AM. I hope your uncle won't mind bringing you early?"

"No ma'am. I don't suppose he would."

"Excellent. We are going to make a winner out of you Isabella Locke. See you in the morning."

"How many other girls are going to be here?"

"Other girls? Oh no Isabella. It will be just me and you. Don't worry. You will have my undivided attention."

Fucking great. A drill instructor at 6 AM.

I walked to the locker room and got dressed quickly, grabbing my book bag and heading straight to the parking lot. I saw a gathering of girls staring at something. I looked and saw him smiling. Sitting in the truck, window down, radio blaring soaking in the glow of being ogled by my classmates.

I think I just growled.

Stomping to the passenger door I jerked it open and threw my book bag at him. He was laughing.

"Hey sweet pea. You have a good day at school?"

"Get me home. Now."

He tried to ask me about my day. I ignored him. We got home. I marched to my room and threw my book bag on the floor.

"Bella did you not have a good day?"

Did I? I don't know. It was boring and then physical torture then I walk out and see my soul mate playing teen heart throb.

"When you come pick me up, you keep your window up and your radio down. I will not have those bitches staring at you. You are mine!"

Peter threw up his hands and backed up.

"Sorry babe. I was just havin a little harmless fun."

"Yeah. Now the girls at that school are going to be talking about my hot uncle! You think I want to listen to that shit! Stay low right Peter?"

"You're right Bella. I was out of line. It won't happen again."

I walked towards my room.

"Where ya goin? I said I was sorry."

"I have homework. Apparently I need to catch up on the Bible thanks to you. Then I have to go to bed. Actually sleep. Because I have to be at school at 6 AM to learn how to swim! Swim Peter! For two hours. Then I have to do it again in the afternoon."

"I didn't know you liked to swim competitively." He said missing the whole point as usual.

"I don't! But this school doesn't give you a choice. Now instead of staying on the sidelines I get special instruction by the coach. Every morning! I want out of this school Peter."

"Didn't you say we used to fight together in the past? We were warriors?"

"Yeah so?"

"So what happened this time around that turned you into such a fucking quitter? Mommy hug you too much and tell you to be safe every time you fell down and skinned your knee?"

"I am not a quitter. I just don't like sports."

"So basically you can't quit because you are too afraid to even try to start?"

"Peter just shut the fuck up. Seriously shut the fuck up. I'm going to my room. I plan to stay there the rest of the night. Leave me alone. Find another place to put me in school if it is so damn important to you. Tomorrow we can enroll there. And make sure they don't require sports!" I walked in and slammed my door.

A quitter? Just because I don't like to compete does not mean I am a quitter. God he is such an asshole.

PPOV

So tonight is lonely. I am barred from my sleeping mate. She hasn't spoken to me all evening. I yelled through her door and hour ago that if she was really that against it we would find someplace else or get one of those at home courses and she could finish that way. Nothing. No response.

I didn't know what to do here. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I thought she may actually like going to a school where she could make friends in a safe environment and not have to worry about rich boys buggin her.

I guess I was wrong. I grabbed a book and read. My mind going between Bella and Jasper Whitlock. I admit though, I hadn't been thinking of Whitlock as much. He doesn't consume my thoughts anymore. She does now. But he and I still had unfinished business to take care of.

We had been doing a lot more physical things. I thought in a couple weeks when her birthday was here we would be ready to make love with me not breaking her in half. Now I was beginning to wonder if we were going to have to start the process back up whenever she decided to let me out of the fucking doghouse.

Her alarm went off at 5.

I heard her stumbling around. She finally stuck her head out the door.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Yeah." I told her, not knowing what to expect.

"Make me four slices of toast for me to eat on the way to school. I have practice in an hour."

"I think I can manage that darlin."

She nodded and went to the bathroom.

I knew she wasn't a quitter. Maybe she was learning that fact too.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it

A/N. I'll let you all know a little about what I see with this story. I know some of you are like, change her and let Peter and her kick the crap out of the Cullens. I get that. Everybody likes to see the Cullens get the crap kicked out of them. But this story is going to move a little slower than others in the terms of final scenes and action shots. It's more about Bella growing into a bad ass and Peter realizing there is more to life than revenge. So stick with me and have patience. I don't think this will be a short story. And it won't be about just Bella growing up. There will be action. Peter and Bella are going to get into all kinds of crap together, not just involving the Cullens. So have faith. Have a little patience. By the way did anybody under the age of 30 get the movie Jenks was referencing? And I have to laugh about the swim coach being described as creepy by some reviewers. I based her right off my daughters swim coach. Looking back I guess I saw her as creepy the first time I met her. But I realized she was just really intense about a kid's development. All really good coaches are. Mental and physical. Swimming, definitely long distance swimming is as much mental as it is physical. Ok. On with the show.

Chapter 9

BPOV

"Again!"

"I'm going to vomit the gallons of water I just swallowed." I argued.

"Then get out of the pool, vomit over the drain and get back in the pool and do it again. You have got to keep your head down, breathe only once per 4 strokes at the most and keep your body at a constant angle to the water surface."

Oh this fucking bitch.

I looked 25 meters away. My nemesis. The other side. My legs hurt. My arms hurt. My shoulders hurt. I have been swimming for an hour. Back and forth. She told me we would work on fundamentals. Endurance would come in the afternoon. Fundamentals.

I took off again. Face in the water. Legs kicking behind me, seeming as if they aren't getting me anywhere.

"Stop fighting the water! Move through it, not on it."

I couldn't respond. I rolled my head to the side and gulped in a small breath and a large amount of water.

"Your moving you head to far out of the water to breathe. It's throwing everything off."

I was still swallowing water every time I turned my head to breathe. How much lower could I go? Is she trying to drown me?

"Your hands are getting lazy. Make them blades. Bring your strokes in. You are all over the place. You are going to have to hold form for 22 minutes in a race, longer if you can't get your crap together. Get that form right. Slow down."

I hated this woman. Is this lane getting longer every time I go down it? I thought I would get in the pool and she would give me pointers when I finished a lap. She keeps walking down the lane though. Yelling at me. Fuck I just swallowed water.

"Stop taking so many breaths and you won't swallow so much water. Once every 4 strokes."

Oh good. There is the end of the lane. Just a little farther.

I reached it. Thank God. I reached it. I just needed to stop hyperventilating now.

"Okay. That's twelve lengths. Not bad. More than I thought I would get from you in the first hour. I told you that you weren't going to set any speed records. You need to slow down and work on your form. Once the form gets right you will go faster with less effort. Right now you are making your body work way harder than it needs to, to get to one end of the pool. This afternoon we have one hour for you to swim laps. When you get dressed out, come to the pool and jump in lane 6 and swim. Don't worry about what the rest of the girls are doing. Swim slowly. You can take ten second breaks at the end of each length but no more. Work on going slower and making sure your head stays in the water, tilt your body left and right, never a straight line. The more of your body going through the water, head on the slower you go, the more resistance you meet and the harder it is to get through."

"How many laps do I have to do this afternoon?"

"We have an hour. Go for an hour. After thirty minute's you can take 30 second breaks between lengths."

I nodded my head at the revelation of my torture to come. I tried to pull myself out of the pool but my arms wouldn't work. Coach Decker reached down and grabbed my arm, damn near pulling me out of the water herself. I mumbled a thanks and started heading to the locker room on rubbery legs.

"Isabella? Where are you going?"

I whimpered a little.

"Aren't we done?"

"No. I told you we had an hour and 45 minutes. We have 45 minutes left. Time to work on starts so you don't belly flop into the water every time you take off."

"Okay." What else was there to say?

"Tomorrow we work on flip turns. You think you swallowed water today, wait until you learn that skill. Until you get it right you are going to feel like water is pushing up your nose and into your brain every time you do it. So let's make sure you get it right quickly. Now up on the blocks."

I don't remember what happened in my classes the rest of the day. I remember taking notes. I remember sort of participating in class discussions. I noted I wasn't stared at as much as yesterday. I wasn't spoken to but I wasn't stared at. It was progress.

Lunch came and I sat alone at the end of the table. I picked at my salad until another plate was sat in front of me and my salad was gone. I looked up to see the face of my torturer.

"Pasta at lunch. Egg whites for breakfast. Grilled chicken breast or fish for dinner. Eat right or you will never survive. Carry fruit with you in your backpack. Eat one fruit after morning practice and a salad directly when you get home if you love salads that much. If not eat a simple carbohydrate. You burned about 800 calories this morning. You will burn another 800 or so calories this afternoon. Your body naturally burns off around 300 calories a day just walking around. Your body is a machine. Give it good fuel or it will break down on you."

"I don't think I can eat all this pasta." It was a large bowl of pasta.

"Sure you can. You may not want to but you can do it. Now do it. Pasta is served here every day. Get used to it."

And with that Matilda the Hun walked off.

I took a deep breath and stuck my fork into the pasta. Time to eat, I suppose.

The day finally ended. I walked slowly out to the parking lot and saw Peter's truck. His window was up. I couldn't hear any music. Girls weren't staring.

Good boy. He can learn.

I planned to talk to him on the way home. Tell him I loved him. I think I did talk to him some. But I fell asleep. I woke up when we got home and he carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. I felt his lips on my forehead and slept for another hour.

I woke to the smell of…chicken?

I walked into the living room and there was Peter. He had a plate with grilled chicken and some sort of pasta noodle pile.

"What is this?"

"Your coach called me after we got home from school. She told me what you needed to eat every night and in the morning. So I cooked you dinner."

"You know how to cook?"

"I got on Youtube and found a video. Followed directions. The chicken breast may be a little dry because I overcooked it. I didn't want you to get sick because it was undercooked so…"

I walked over and kissed him. He finally smiled.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too darlin."

"You don't have to cook for me."

"Bella I don't have anything else to do during the day except read. You are working hard. Let me take care of this. Please?"

I nodded. How could I tell him no? I ate my dinner and trudged out my back pack. I had to read the first part of Matthew. There would be a quiz tomorrow. There were four books in the Old Testament. No the New Testament. I had heard of these books before. I thought it was John, Paul, George and Ringo. No. Those were the Beach Boys. I think. This was Matthew, Mike, Luke and John.

No, Mark. Definitely Mark.

Math was easy. English was easy. I had already read the assigned literature.

Dinner was dry. At least the chicken was. But I was so happy with Peter I didn't care. I was surprised to find I was hungry. Very, very hungry. I forgot my salad after school. I was asleep. I finally finished homework and dinner and curled up next to Peter on the couch. He was reading and I laid my head on his chest and tried to read what he was reading. I felt myself being laid in bed. He kissed my lips. And then, my alarm went off.

I opened me eyes and realized it was 5 AM. I was naked. At some point Peter undressed me. I felt his equally naked body spooning me. I turned and he was smiling.

"Hey you." I whispered and kissed him. I had gotten over the morning breath thing already.

"Hey beautiful. Your coach said the extreme fatigue would fade in a few weeks."

"She did?"

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

I felt exhausted. My shoulders were incredibly sore. I could feel my ass muscles. I didn't know I had any. My side hurt.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." I told him honestly.

"You want to stay home today?"

Yes.

"Nope. Got to keep after it. She won't break me."

"Okay baby. I'm going to make you breakfast. I read last night how to separate the yolk from the white shit. It supposedly doesn't taste as good as regular eggs but Decker said you needed the protein. I also got a protein shake for you. You get ready and I will get everything ready."

I wanted to grab him and pull him on top of me. But I wouldn't. She was not going to beat me.

I stood up to go to the bathroom. Taking two steps I promptly fell on my ass.

Peter POV

It has been two weeks. Bella is staying awake now. She isn't falling asleep any more when she comes home. She has had a lot more energy. She told me that girls on the swim team were actually sitting with her at lunch and talking to her.

She has been eating more without me having to bug her. I am starting to see subtle changes in her. She doesn't walk with her head down as much. She seems to relax more. She seems to be a little more focused. She doesn't talk about hiding from the Cullens anymore. Or anything about the Cullens. She is living life.

She has talked to Charlie and Renee a few times. Told them she was doing well. Didn't give any other details. They didn't ask.

Tomorrow was her birthday.

We hadn't talked about it but there was definitely a new urgency with us. She told me she really didn't like presents. I promised to get her only one small thing. She made me promise it would fit in a small gift bag.

She was probably going to be pissed.

There she was. Holy shit she actually waved goodbye to a couple of girls.

"Hey baby." She said hopping into the truck and smiling.

"Hey. You seem to be in a good mood. Had a good day did you?"

"Yes. I aced my theology test. Got an A on my English essay and swam 4 laps this afternoon without stopping. It was a pretty good day."

I drove home and as soon as we were away from school she unbuckled and scooted close to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she laid a hand on my leg and we drove home. We got home and I took her directly to the kitchen where I had her salad waiting for her. While she ate I sat down and watched TV. The second she finished washing her bowl I had her on her bed naked. Our lips didn't break apart until she turned around on top of me going down on me while I ate her sweet pussy. We stayed that way for an hour before she finally crawled off of me.

"We need to get dressed."

"Why?"

"Hair appointment. Remember?"

Oh yeah. Her hair needed to be colored often. At least the roots did. I had to buy more blue contacts while she was doing that.

I really, really wanted to turn her. But I wouldn't. She was having a good life right now. Learning things about herself. Making friends. She actually talked to a friend from school the other night on the phone. She was having a life. We were having a life.

The next morning she slept in. She always did on Saturdays. I made her pancakes and sat in bed with her while she ate them. Wished her happy birthday. Neither of us talked much. We knew what was coming. I was nervous. I was very scared of hurting her. Her blood didn't bother me. It never did. I had pretty much gotten used to handling her body in different situations…and positions. I knew how much pressure to use and where to apply it. I never left the slightest bruise on her. But this would be different.

We hung around most of the day. Sat in the hot tub. Swam in the lake. Played shark. I would stay underwater and steal her bikini bottoms. She would squeal. I came up from underneath her and tossed her in the air while she screamed before hitting the water again. She threatened to hurt me when she was turned.

It was a good time. A great day. But it didn't take our minds off what was to come tonight. We finally came in around 5. Bella took a shower and came out to find her gift bag. It was a small bag. Just the size she wanted. I felt like shit. She pulled the gift paper out I stuffed in there and got a paper cut. I kissed it better. She looked at me weird. Then she smiled. She turned back to her bag and reached into the bottom to find…

"A key?"

"Yeah." I was a little nervous about this. She said nothing big. The key wasn't big.

"What is the key to Peter?" she asked.

"Your car outside…"

"Peter!"

"Now calm down Bella. You know I love taking you to and from school but you are making friends and are going to want to do things with them eventually. It will look weird for your uncle to be driving you around everywhere."

"I don't mind. I don't want to go anywhere without you."

"But you might. You may want to just run to the store or go to a friend's house or something. You need some level of independence."

"So you think buying me a car will make me independent. You buying me a car."

"Bella please? I want you to have it. Even if you never use it. You said we were together. You are not spending my money. I have more than you could possibly spend. It's our money. You said we were together. That means more than just sex Bella."

She was silent for a few moments and then I saw a grin start to crack her face.

"What kind?"

"What kind of car?"

"Yeah." She whispered. Now she was smiling.

"Chevy Camaro. Brand new, just off the truck from Detroit. Fully loaded, already stored with your play list from your ipod."

"What color?"

"Black. You want to see it?" I grinned.

She nodded and bit her fingernail.

"C'mon." She giggled and ran out front, stopping when she saw it.

"Oh my God Peter, it is beautiful."

"Your damn right it is. A fine piece of American engineering. It fits you. You are a fine piece of American…"

"Can we go for a drive?" she asked.

"Your car, darlin. We can do what you want."

An hour later we pulled back in. Bella took her car on the Interstate and proceeded to do an imitation of a Nascar driver. Maybe I should have bought her a slower car.

She got out but continued to stare at it. Finally she turned to me.

"Take me inside and take me Peter. I've been waiting for you for a long time. It's time."

Judging by her words and her scent she really liked that car.

I walked inside with her hand in hand. I wasn't rushing this.

We walked into her bedroom and I undressed her. She got on her knees and pulled my jeans down while I pulled my shirt off. She took me in her mouth while her hands cupped my balls. We had done this before. We had done damn near everything before. She finally stood and walked slowly to the bed laying on her back. I went down on her. I wanted to make sure she was ready. I didn't want this to hurt any more than it had too.

She was griping my head with her thighs while I tried to bury my tongue as deeply into her as it could go.

I felt her cum. Her body vibrates when she does. I can feel her down into my soul. Her face was red. Flushed.

"Peter we have the rest of eternity for foreplay. Please. Please."

"Okay." She was as ready as could be.

I lay on top of her, careful to keep my weight off her as much as possible. She spread her legs wider. I felt my cock at her entry point. I had to maintain control.

"Peter? This is it. No holding back anymore. No limitations. Take your Mate."

I slipped inside her tightness. She gasped. I stopped.

"Don't stop. Go slow but don't stop. No matter what sounds I make. I don't care about pain. I just want you completely inside me."

I continued my path, losing my mind a little more as I went deeper into her. She whimpered. She moaned. But her hands never left my ass pulling me forward.

I was finally completely inside of her. We stayed locked together, neither of us moving. Every time I had my hands on her I thought of how delicate she was. How easy it would be too lose control. Despite the softness of her human body she was firm as well. The swimming had made her leaner but started to give her tone. And inside she felt like hot stain.

"I have loved you forever." She whispered.

"I know. I have loved you forever."

"This time nothing separates us. Nothing. Not even death. No matter what we come across or who we have to fight, this time we live forever."

"Count on it darlin."

"Start moving. Slowly."

I didn't say anything but I did pull out slightly and push back in softly. Her breathing was getting rapid. I was afraid to breath. My whole focus was on her beautiful face and the feel of my cock sliding in and out of her.

I should have gotten off before this. I wasn't going to last long. Course bein a vampire I could just be right back and ready but still. I wanted to make a good showin first time out of the shoot.

"Peeetterrr." She moaned.

"Yeah baby?"

"How does my pussy feel?"

Say what?

"It feels great baby."

"Tell me how much you love it."

"Uh, I love it baby."

"Your cock feels so gooood. It hurt at first but now that I am…relaxed it feels good. It feels so good. Could you move a little faster please? Please?"

"Yeah…" Bella never talked much when we did stuff like this. I could hardly get her to say the word pussy.

"Yeah. Right there baby. Right there. Perfect. God when I turn I am going to fuck you so hard. I am going to fuck you at vampire speed and then suck your cock and then do it again. I am going to fuck you for days without end."

Holy shit.

"Yeah! Yes! That's the spot. Hit right there again baby. Please. I'm begging you."

I wasn't going to last long. I hope she didn't mind a mess cause I wasn't stopping.

"Tell me how much you love fucking me baby. Tell me now."

"Baby I love fuckin you. You feel like…hot wet stain wrapped around my cock."

She kissed me and bucked her hips a little harder into mine.

"Put your hands on my ass. No! Put one hand on my ass and the other can pinch my nipples."

We were moving faster. She was moving faster actually. I let her set the pace. Damn her body was fantastic.

"You won't believe the things we are going to do baby. I am going to make you feel so good."

I can't believe Bella is talking like this. I was loving it.

"You want to keep fucking me baby?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes…"

"Beg me Peter. Beg me to keep fucking you. You want this pussy don't you?"

"Yes. Please yes."

"Talk dirty to me Peter."

'What?" Oh man I didn't know how much longer.

"Are you about to cum?"

"Yeah…"

"I didn't give you permission to cum. I will let you know when you can. Talk dirty to me. I'm about to cum. I'm going to cum whenever the hell I want. You have to wait. You understand Mate?

"Yes." Oh God she was moving faster.

"Who does your cock belong to Peter?"

"You?"

"Your damn right it fucking does. You will not cum unless you beg me. Oh God!" She just came. I was about to lose it. I could feel every vibration in her body centering on my cock.

"You like that Peter? You like making me cum?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes." I was whimpering now. I felt like I was going to explode.

"You want to cum? You want to cum inside me and fill me up and then let me clean you with my tongue? You want to come on my face next don't you?"

"It's an idea." I whimpered.

"You may cum Peter." She whispered and then shoved her tongue down my throat and holy hell I just lost it. I screamed. I can't believe the windows didn't shatter. I damn near collapsed on top of her.

I rolled off to the side, pulling out of her. I began taking in deep breaths of air to take in more of her scent. I what all over.

"Peter, I'm sorry I talked like that. I don't know what came over me." She was embarrassed.

"Babe I thought it was hot. It was surprising but hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I just don't know what got into me. I mean I know you did but…"

"Babe it's good."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah Bella. I'm sure."

"Good. Roll over on your back. I'm going to suck your cock and then you are going to fuck my pussy again. Do it a little faster this time. I won't break."

I did as I was told. Bella rolled on top of me and winked.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Bella."

"Now tell me how much you like what I am doing. I want to hear it."

Alrighty then. I think I can handle that.

BPOV

Monday. Ugh. God I was sore in swimming today. My legs felt horrible. Coach Decker didn't comment. I think she knows. I don't know how but she knows. She knows what a foul mouthed whore I am.

God it was so good. I mean the first time was great because it was the first time. But by the 6th time ended on Sunday we really had it down. I mean it was really, really good. I can't believe the things I said this weekend. I was horrible. It was like my mouth just ran away with my body. All I could think about was fucking Peter. Making love to him. Humping him. Riding him. Grinding his face…there. Bending over for him.

"Did you enjoy getting laid, dear?"

I looked up in panic and saw Sister Cecel standing over me. She was smiling.

"What was that ma'am?"

"I said did you enjoy your birthday dear? It was Saturday, wasn't it?"

"Oh. Yes…yes ma'am."

"Good. An eighteenth birthday is a turning point in a young woman's life. It is important that these occasions are special."

"It was special Sister. Very special."

"Good. Your uncle sounds like he is a good man taking you in after the tragedy you had. I am glad he took care of you."

"Oh he definitely took care of me ma'am."

"I'm glad dear." Sister Cecel finally walked up to the front of the class.

"Okay class. Open your Bibles to Ephesians 5 verses 3 through 7. Isabella, could you please read the passage for the class?"

"Yes ma'am…." Oh shit.

"Isabella? If you would please?"

I took a deep breath and began. "Among you there must not be even a hint of sexual immorality, or of any kind of impurity, or of greed, because these are improper for God's holy people. Nor should there be obscenity, foolish talk or crude joking, which are out of place, but rather thanksgiving. For of this you can be sure: No fornicator, no impure or greedy person—such a man is an idolater—has any inheritance in the kingdom of Christ and of God. Let no one deceive you with worthless arguments. These are sins that bring God's wrath down upon the disobedient; therefore, have nothing to do with them."

"Thank you Isabella. Today class we will talk about the importance of purity in our lives."

We better live forever. If not I am so going to Hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it

A/N So I finally saw Breaking Dawn 2 tonight. Very disappointed. It seemed like they rushed through the whole damn thing. But two things that were cool. Garrett stole the movie in three scenes and was a complete bad ass. Definitely more Garrett stories coming. Benjamin was also kinda badass. I'm still not sure why he opened a big hole in the earth since it seems he dropped as many of his side as he did the enemy but it probably seemed like a cool thing to do at the time. I liked his attitude. I may be looking into doing a story with him in the future. A lot of potential in that one. Speaking of Garrett, I actually finished this chapter tonight so with an hour and a half to spare not counting daylight savings time hre it is, two for Saturday updates.

Chapter 10

BPOV

I wonder what Peter was doing? I hate to leave him alone at night. I think he has gotten better. I'd like to think I have made his life a little better. I remember when he told me he hated himself because all he had to live for was revenge.

I think he has something else to live for now. I do.

But he was right. That happened occasionally. I needed a life outside of the two of us. But so did he. I figured I would lead by example. So here I am, at the Domain, shopping with two of my friends from the swim team. I was still amazed that I actually had friends. Ashley and McKenzie were pretty cool. They both had the hots for my "uncle" but I suppose that was understandable. I had the hots for him too.

We sat down at a table outside a bistro and I took the opportunity to send him a text.

/U OK?/

A few seconds later I received a reply.

/Yes. Havin fun?/

/UR not starin out the window RU?/

I hated when he did that. I knew what was on his mind.

/No. Just missin u./

Ahhh.

/U want me home?/

/No. Have fun. I'll be here when U get back. Love U/

I smiled a little and it must have caught Ashley's attention.

"Texting your uncle Bella? Tell him I said hi. You sure do check in with him a lot. Is he that strict?" she asked.

"No. I just worry about him being lonely."

"A guy looks like him, I can't imagine him being lonely for long." McKenzie said.

"Yeah, I don't imagine he will be lonely for long." I replied. At least not when I got home.

"What are you getting him for Christmas, Bella?" Ashley asked.

A naughty elves lingerie that I would be wearing underneath the tree.

"Haven't decided yet." But I did have his card. Our card actually since he put me on the all his accounts.

We sat and drank coffee and bitched about nuns. We talked about the upcoming Spring meets we would be competing in. I wasn't exactly fast but I had gotten my distance up to where it needed to be. It was a nice night. But it was getting late though I was going to have to beg off soon. I was ready for bed. At least for who would be waiting in my bed.

I was just about finished with my coffee when I met his eyes.

Oh fuck.

I didn't know him but I would recognize those red eyes and pale skin anywhere. I slept next to similar features every night. This guy had dark shaggy hair and what looked like the beginnings of a rough beard on his face. He caught me looking and his eyes got wide.

I wonder if I smelled like Peter?

Of course I did. We were wrapped up in each other enough. I'm sure he could smell vampire on me from a mile away.

He took what looked like a photo out of his inside jacket pocket. He was looking at it. He then looked at me and I averted my eyes. I looked up a few seconds later and he was still looking at me and then checked the photo.

Oh shit. I can bet who that photo he has is of.

My phone buzzed. I looked down and had a text from Peter.

/Weird feeling. Where R U?/

Fuck. He had one of his feelings. This was bad. I don't know how this guy found me but he was definitely after me.

/Vampire at Domain. Think he has a pic of me. Leaving now. Going to try to get away. Going HW 7 home. Meet me on way./

I looked up and saw a crowd was gathering in the walkway. I better make my move.

"I got to go girls. Uncle Peter says it is time for bed. I will see you Monday."

"Bye Bella." Oh shit.

I looked in his direction. He heard her say Bella. If he wasn't sure before he was now. I walked quickly around the corner and as soon as I turned I took off at a sprint. I didn't stop running until I reached the parking garage. It was not crowded and I felt very exposed. But slowing down and looking to see if I was being followed wasn't going to change that.

I saw my car and jumped in, locking the doors as soon as I was in and then realizing how stupid that was. I hauled ass out of the garage, tires squealing behind me.

I had just pulled out and saw him on the corner of the parking garage. I met his eyes one more time and he smiled and waved. Fuck.

I had to stop because of traffic lights three times. I finally made it outside the city and didn't see a car behind me. I was going 80 miles an hour. I think I may have gotten away. Peter and I would have to move though. We would have to leave. If he lets Jasper know that I am in this area the Cullens will be swarming Austin. Peter would not go after Jasper until I could watch his back and make sure those other fuckers didn't try something sneaky.

I tried to go faster but a car pulled out of a farm to market road causing me to slam on my brakes. I slowed down to fifty and that's when it happened. My damn passenger door was ripped opened and the vampire was in my passenger seat.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"No kidding girl. You drive like a damn maniac. Lucky I'm a fast runner."

"You tore my door off!"

"Sorry about that. But I figured if I stood on the side of the road with my thumb in the air you wouldn't have stopped. Now you think we could pull over? I'm not here to kill you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Garrett. I'm here to rescue you."

"I don't need rescuing. You need to leave."

"Bella Swan right? I can smell vampire all over you. I know you were taken by one. It's okay. Carlisle sent me to search Texas for you. Honestly I didn't think I would ever find you. Then I look up and there you are, sort of. I mean the new look doesn't make you look that different. Now do you want me to take you straight back to Edward or would you rather me kill the vampire who apparently is making you stay with him? What did he do? Say he would kill your parents if you didn't hide out with him?"

"I'm not being made to stay with anyone." I was still driving. The roads were empty now of course. A bridge was up ahead.

I really liked this car.

Fuck it. I'll buy a new one. I slowed down to fifty. There really is no safe way to do this.

"Bella if you pull over you can explain who took you from your mate. We can take care of that problem and you can be back to Edward in no time. I'm not kidding. I'm here to help."

"I'm not kidding either. I don't need help!" I turned towards the left hand side of the road and unbuckled. Opening the door I jumped into the ditch trying to protect my head. I rolled until I hit a tree trunk. I looked up and saw my car drive up the guardrail and launch into the air. I didn't see Garrett jump. Not to say he didn't. The car hit the water. He could get out easily enough and be on me in a second. I needed to move. If I could get near the shore maybe I could go under water and hide my scent that way. I ran into the trees. Damn I hurt. My legs hurt. My right shoulder felt weird where I hit the tree. I could feel blood on my cheek. I am guessing from a cut on my head.

I made it to the shore line.

Fuck. Garrett just emerged from the water in front of me.

"Are you fucking crazy? What was that? Who does that? You jumped out of your car and crashed it into the water. Do you have any fucking idea how dangerous that is? I told you I was here to help. Now you went and hurt yourself. Do you have a damn clue how good you smell?"

"Stay away from me." What else was I going to say? Damn it, I wish Peter had changed me now.

"What did this vampire do to you? Is this some sort of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Garrett you are going to have to believe me here. I cannot go back to the Cullens. I am hiding from them. You need to leave and pretend you never saw me."

"Bella, your Mate Edward is going insane without you."

"He is not my Mate! They are lying to you!"

"How do you know that Bella? I've spoken to the poor boy on the phone. He is insane."

"Sorry to hear that but he is lying. I already have a Mate."

"Who?"

"Me!"

PPOV

I saw her car go off the bridge and damn near lost it. I caught a glimpse of her running into the woods. She was injured. I could tell by the way she was running. I threw my truck into park and took off. I heard him talking to her. He was in the water by the shore in front of her.

Edward Cullen? Mate? I'll be damned.

I hit him in the jaw before he could move. He came back at me growling. He went straight for my throat. Stupid. I blocked him and threw an elbow into his throat. He swung a jab and I stepped aside and hit him in the back of his skull. He hit the ground but his boot came back quickly and caught me in the chest. I flew back into the water. I looked at him on the shore. He was standing in front of Bella. Bella just hit him in the back of the head with a log. No damage of course but it gave me the second I needed to get out of the water and attack when he turned to look at her. I had him in a head lock and cracked his knee making him go down on one leg. He was strong. His head didn't come off easily.

He flipped me over.

He stood over me and I kicked him in the chest sending him into the oak behind him. He dropped on the ground on one knee. He tried to stand but his leg was still bent. He hopped on the other one and Bella slipped her log under his foot. He fell. I was up, he got up.

"Would you please quit doing that? We are trying to have a fight here." He said to Bella who had another log in her hands and was crouched down, ready to swing. He bent down and straightened his leg.

"Bella get back. I got this."

She at least backed away.

The vampire was circling me. We began stalking each other in a circle.

"I'm taking this girl back where she belongs." He smiled.

"She belongs with me and I promise you son, you are leaving this place in a fucking ashtray. Bella honey would you please go to my truck and get a lighter from the middle console?"

"On it babe." Bella took off hopping up the embankment. She was hurt. I needed to end this.

"Babe? What the hell have you done to this girl?" he asked. I didn't bother to reply. This was not the time to talk.

"Who are you?" he asked. Inquisitive fucker. He made a move, telegraphed it. He swung I dodged. Sliced his weak knee with the blade of my hand. Straight up with an uppercut. He flew up and I followed. I grabbed him in the air and guided him face first in the ground. Hand on the back of his head, knee in the middle of his back and other hand on his jaw. I started twisting.

"Peter stop!"

What the fuck? I looked up but didn't let him go.

"What the fuck Bella? You are hurt because of him."

"I jumped out of the damn car, Peter."

"To get away from him! He needs to die, now!"

"Peter he thought he was saving me. The Cullens lied to him. He thinks I'm Edward's Mate."

"You are. Carlisle told me. Carlisle wouldn't lie." He wheezed out between my arms. I squeezed harder.

"How long have I been gone, Garrett? Months! If I was away from my mate that long wouldn't I be insane or dead? Do I look either of those to you?" Bella asked him. Now she was knelt in front of his face. Great. I wasn't letting him up.

"You did just jump out of a car and launch me into a lake. That's pretty fucking insane." The vampire told her.

"He knows where you are Bella. We can't trust him." There was no way I was not going to kill this guy.

"Give him a chance Peter. He could have killed me. He thought he was saving me. Let's explain to him what is going on. If he doesn't believe us you can kill him then."

Damn it! I really wanted to kill this fucker. She was looking at me with those pleading eyes.

"I'm going to let you up. Bella get behind me. You are going to listen. Shut the fuck up and listen. If you don't believe us, and I will know, I am going to kill you. You know and I know that you are strong but you cannot take me. Do you want to sit down and listen or do you want to die? You get that lighter darlin?"

"Right here baby."

"Baby? Darlin? Who the fuck are you people?"

"You want to find out?" Bella asked him.

"Yes. It sounds better than the alternative."

"Peter let him loose." I growled but did as she said.

"Sit by that tree and don't fucking move. I will catch you and I will make it very painful." I told him.

"Okay." He nodded.

"I need to check on my Mate. She is injured. I can feel it. I blame you for this. I may kill you anyway."

"I understand darlin. No you are baby right?" He laughed. Crazy fucker.

Bella ran into my arms. I tilted her slightly behind me and began checking her over. He shoulder was dislocated. Her right leg was injured but not broken. She had a laceration on her forehead but it bled worse than it actually was. It didn't look like she would need stitches. I took my shirt off and placed it on her wound.

"I need to get you to a hospital. You probably have some ligament damage in your leg and your shoulder is dislocated."

"Pop it in." she gritted out.

"Babe that is going to hurt like hell."

"It's gonna hurt at the hospital too. Just do it."

Shit. "Look at me darlin. On the count of three okay?" She nodded.

"One, two…" I popped her shoulder back. She screamed.

"What the fuck Peter? You said three!"

"I didn't want you to anticipate. I figured surprise would be better."

"You surprised the fuck out of me! Damn it! Fuck!" Bella walked over to Garrett and kicked him. Then she hopped on her injured toe. Brilliant. More balls than brains, I swear.

"Damn hard vampires! God that hurt!"

"You shouldn't have tried to kick a vampire darlin." The vampire smiled at her.

"Don't fucking talk to her. Bella, seriously you probably shouldn't try to kick a vampire. That was kind of…"

"Don't you say it Peter!"

I threw my hands up. "Shuttin the fuck up darlin."

Bella finally stopped hopping and sat down on her ass.

"How bad is your leg hurting?" I asked her. Before she could answer the vampire spoke.

"So does anybody want to tell me what the hell is going on here? I thought I was rescuing a girl who had been kidnapped by a vampire. Now I have been launched into a lake, nearly killed, tripped due to a log places strategically underneath my foot, hit in the back of the head with a log, kicked by a human and I'm honestly still not convinced I am going to make it out of this alive. Despite this, you two are way to entertaining for me to regret getting involved in this. Now darlin do you or babe want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"You first." I said.

"Yeah, you first." Bella agreed. Dork.

"Okay then. My name is Garrett. I am a nomad. I was contacted by Carlisle Cullen about three months ago. He told me that Edward had found his Mate in a human girl named Bella Swan. He said she had been taken by an unknown vampire. They weren't sure where she was but her last location was Arizona. He was asking nomads he knew to take her picture and search states. Since I had nothing better to do, rescuing a damsel in distress seemed like the perfect way to spend some time. He asked me to check Texas. The biggest fucking State around. So I started in Houston, hit Dallas, made my way to San Antonio. I basically hung out at the major teen hangouts in the major cities and hoped I got lucky. Honestly I didn't think I had much of a chance. No chance really. But he was an old friend and I had never really visited Texas so what the hell right? I hit Austin and went to a few malls. Tonight was my last stop before giving up and going on some new adventure. I had my eye on a particularly annoying gentleman with one of those ear rings that puts a quarter size hole in the ear tonight and was planning on having an early supper. I look over and see the prettiest blond haired blue eyed girl looking right at me. I didn't recognize her at first but she seemed familiar. I checked the picture Carlisle gave me. Brown hair and brown eyes are gone but I could definitely see the resemblance. Then your friend called you Bella. That was the clincher. I followed you as you know, you drive like a fucking maniac. You slowed down, I jumped in your car, you jumped out of your car, I got wet then I got my ass kicked. That's me. Tell me about you two."

I looked at Bella. She still had my shirt on her forehead but the bleeding smelled like it was about to stop.

"You sure you want me to get into this? I could kill this guy and we could get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine baby."

"I love you Bella."

"I love…"

"Oh for fucks sake would you two cut it out? I get it. I was lied to, your mates. Only mates could be this sickeningly sweet with each other. But please cut this crap out or kill me now so I don't have to listen to it."

"You may want to remember the ass kicking I just gave you boy."

"Only because your human distracted me with a log. I'm pretty sure that's cheating."

I shrugged my shoulders. "We fight dirty. Deal with it." I looked at Bella one more time. She moved over to me and I sat on the ground. She sat on my lap.

"Tell him Peter. Then take me home. I need Advil. Lots and lots of Advil."

I looked at Garrett. "You are friends with Carlisle? I'm guessing you know Jasper. I'm going to start this story the night I was turned. Don't say a fucking word. If I think I can't trust you after this story, you are history."

He nodded and I began. The story took a while longer than I expected it to. Bella was fidgeting a lot in my arms. I needed to get her home.

"Holy shit." He said when I was finished.

"Yeah."

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah. But I have a feelin it's mostly Jasper."

"I've never known Jasper to act like that. But I had heard the stories of how he used to be. I thought meeting his mate may have changed him."

"People like him don't change."

"So you are going after Jasper?"

"I was. But now I got her to take care of. She is getting turned in 6 months. Then we will decide together what to do about Jasper. Now the big question. Do you believe us and can I trust you?"

Garrett smiled at me.

"I do believe you Peter. As unlikely as I find this, it is obvious by the fact that your girl is sitting on your lap covered in blood and it doesn't affect you, she must be your mate. If that is true Carlisle started off with a lie."

I nodded.

"But here is my problem, Garrett. If you run back into that group, Edward could read your mind and tell where Bella is. Jasper could tell you are lying about it."

"I'm honestly surprised Alice hasn't seen this." He looked confused.

"Alice can't see either I or Bella or anything to do with us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if she could they would have been here already."

"True. It's probably because you are Mates. If she is a shield I'm sure her powers magnified even as a human the moment you two touched. They now extend to you as well. It will be amazing to see what she can do as one of us. Tell me why are you waiting to turn her?"

"I'm finishing High School." Bella said. She sounded tired. I was calling the school Monday and telling them Bella was in a minor car accident and would need a week to recover.

"High School?"

"Yes, High School. Got a problem with it?" I growled.

"No. Of course not. I just…really? High School?"

"Baby can you decide if you are going to kill him or not and then take me home. I am really starting to get sore."

"Want to go to the hospital?"

"Can we go tomorrow if my leg isn't swollen tonight? I just want to go to bed."

"Yeah. We can do that." Honestly I just wanted to get her home as well.

We both looked at Garrett.

"What do you think darlin?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I don't know Peter. He was kind of pushy and I really liked that car. But he did think he was doing right. I can hardly blame him for getting played by the Cullens just like I did."

"He might run into them again." I reminded her.

"Do I get a say in this?" he asked.

"No." Bella and I both told him.

"You know, without her throwing logs that fight was a very near thing. Don't be overconfident. I can grab a passing human and pay them to throw logs at you as well."

I laughed lightly. Bella did the same.

"You gonna stay away from the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't believe I will be carrying on anymore friendships with that particular clan anymore."

I felt I could trust him. Bella was right. He did seem to be a decent guy. I didn't have any hunches telling me I couldn't trust him.

"Fine. Leave and never mention this to anyone."

"You honestly think I would tell anyone about this? I got launched into a lake, tripped, hit in the head and kicked by a human and had my head nearly ripped off except a human convinced the vampire not to. No… No worries Peter. This will definitely not be spoken of by me."

I picked Bella up in my arms and carried her to my truck.

"Hey you think I could come over? Hang out for a while?"

I turned and looked at the guy, making sure I heard him right.

"You want to come hang out?"

"Yeah. Since you have opened my eyes to Jasper I really don't have many friends. A few nomads here and there but you know how we are. I'm thinking we can hang. Watch some TV, talk politics, share war stories. It will be fun."

"I almost killed you."

"Yes. I can respect that. And you didn't even though you could have. I can respect that as well. I respect the hell out of the little one in your arms. So what do you say?"

"No. I don't do friends." I turned with Bella to my truck. Sitting her down gently, she still winced a little but acted like it didn't hurt her. Her car was completely submerged and it was bought under a false name. I would swim down tomorrow to make sure she left no ID but other than that I was leaving the damn thing underwater. I would buy her a new one next week. I damn near could have lost her tonight. First she could have been taken and second she could have killed herself in that stupid stunt to get away from him. I was proud she tried though, even though I screamed when I saw her car go in the air.

I got her home and ripped her clothes off of her. Not in a sexy way, but rather a I don't want to hurt you by taking your clothes off the old fashioned way so we will just rip them right here, kind of way. Her leg was not swollen. It was tender around the knee area but she could bend it with no change in pain. Her shoulder was black and blue where it hit the tree. So was the small of her back. How in the hell was she swinging logs at vampires in this kind of shape. The cut had stopped bleeding on her head. It wasn't deep. All in all for a girl who jumped out of a moving car on the side of the road and rolled thirty feet into a tree she was in pretty good shape.

"You got lucky." I whispered.

"I'm not lucky. I'm just that damn good." Glad she still had a sense of humor.

She rolled on her side that didn't have an injured shoulder and I laid a body pillow she likes to cuddle with sometimes under her back. I didn't want her back pushed up against my hard body. When she woke up in the morning I would get some ice and alternate it with heat. That may make her feel better. I needed to take her in though, to the doctor. She needed to get her knee checked out. She had a swim meet a few weeks after Christmas that she was looking forward to and she didn't need any lingering injuries to tendons. Better to find out now, so we can try to treat them. I suppose I could look up care of injured shoulders and backs on the internet but my laptop was in the living room and I was afraid to leave her. I wanted to take her and run. Tonight may have been blind luck. But it could happen again. I could find her a better hiding place. Turn her now if she wanted. At this point I would do whatever she wanted.

But I knew what she wanted. She would want to stay here and finish what she started. It's who she was.

So we weren't running from nobody.

The next morning I kept ice packs and heat packs on Bella all day. We laid on the couch and read. Kind of content just to be near each other. I called her coach and told her Bella had been in a minor car accident on the way home last night. We were going to get her checked out tomorrow but it looked like bruises and a possible sprain in her right knee. Coach Decker was worried and wanted to check on Bella. I talked her out of it. I did get some tips on treating her injuries though. Bella talked to her for a few minutes. Bella was laughing finally. Decker said considering she drives like she runs she may need to swim everywhere.

At 3 in the afternoon, someone knocked on our door. I didn't hear a heartbeat. Motherfucker.

I checked the back yard facing the lake and didn't see anyone who would try to sneak up on us. Bella was on the couch. She was now limping over to the fire place. She had…oh for God's sake.

"Put the poker down Bella."

"You weren't complaining about the log last night." She responded. I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the door. I threw the door open and grabbed the vampire in front of it by the neck. He was laughing.

"Hello Peter! I love how you greet people."

"Garrett?"

I still had him by the throat.

"Yes it is. Good afternoon little darlin. I hope you won't be hitting me with that fireplace poker."

I turned my head and saw Bella directly behind me with the poker raised up over her head.

I dropped Garrett.

"What are you still doing here? I told you that I don't do friends."

"I believe you. So I bought that house next to yours. Instead of friends we can be neighbors! How great will that be? We can borrow shit from each other and not return it. I can ogle your Mate while she is in the hot tub. We can bring a couple low lives out for a Sunday afternoon feast by the lake. I suppose I will have to get used to staying in most days but the tree coverage and the view make this place ideal. Bella are you a huge fun of sunbathing? Because that would be great if you were." He wiggled his eyebrows. This motherfucker…

"Does it look like I am a fan of sunbathing?" Bella asked.

"No actually. It looks like you are getting a head start on the whole pale vampire thing. But one can hope you start. Anyway I just wanted to drop by, introduce myself as your new neighbor."

"You can't stay here." I said lowly. I should have killed this motherfucker.

"Of course I can. It's perfect. You won't have to worry about the Cullens running into me. If they find you by some stroke of luck you have me to watch your back. With my help and Bella throwing logs and driving cars into people you can't lose."

"Why? Why do you care? Why don't you just go away?"

"Honestly?"

"No dishonestly. Of course honestly."

Garrett's face suddenly became serious.

"Number one, I had a sister when I was human and if somebody did to her what Whitlock did to yours I would want the fucker dead too. Number two, the Cullens lied and used me to try to bring them a girl under false pretenses for their own selfish gain. A girl they had no business going after in the first place. That pisses me off. Number three, I like the two of you. You Peter, are admittedly hard to like but she makes up for your lack of humor. She's got balls. Big ones. You would both die or kill to protect each other. That's the kind of loyalty I like to see. So let me stick around. I can watch your back. Both of your backs. Once she is turned and you two can watch each other's backs we can go our separate ways if you wish. But if you are really going to leave her human until she graduates I would expect you need all the help that you can trust. I could very easily have ran to Jasper the minute you left. I didn't. Instead I followed you. You know you can trust me. I have nothing better to do for the next 6 months. Let me hang out."

I turned and looked at Bella. She had dropped her iron poker to her side. She shrugged the shoulder that didn't hurt like hell to move.

Fuck it. I offered my hand.

"Welcome to the neighborhood."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it

Chapter 11

BPOV

The sword sliced through the bastard's leg. The other bastard was screaming by the door holding his face. I felt a spray of blood splashing me on the face. I twirled the sword in my hand, its tip still glowing red hot. Peter really did a good job on this one. The weight and balance were perfect.

Once again I was speaking a language I did not understand. Yet I did. "So my husband goes hunting and you poor excuses for men thought you would take what you want?"

"Please. Let us leave."

"You come into my home and threaten me with rape? My children with death? You expect me to let you live?" I walked towards the man at the door. The one hopping on one leg behind me grabbed my shoulder. I spun and felt the sword go through his neck with hardly any effort. Yes, Peter did a really good job on this sword.

I heard the man's head hit the ground. Judging by the look on the other's face as he backed from my doorway, it was a good stroke. I followed him outside. I saw the crude fences of our homestead. The goats were whining. The pigs were snuffling.

"Lady, I apologize…"

"Pull your sword." I told him.

"No."

"You are dying here now. Die like a man fighting or die like the sick dog I dispatched last week. The choice is yours. Either way, the path to Valhalla is closed to you."

I dropped my sword to give him confidence. The burn on his cheek from the top blade of my sword looked bad. Should he live past today it would definitely get infected. He would most likely die regardless.

"Mom?"

"Not now Erik."

"Mom did you know there is a man on the floor missing half a leg and his head?"

"Yes dear. Go inside son. Mother has chores she needs to take care of."

"Are you going to kill this man, mother?"

"Yes Erik. Now be a good boy and run along to the back. The goats need feeding. I will have food for the pigs shortly."

"Can I watch?"

"Erik I swear if you do not do what I say I am going to tell your father you misbehaved while he was gone."

"Yes ma'am." He whined. I heard him walk away. I had no doubt he would be peeking along the side of the house.

"Draw your sword, coward."

I kept my sword down. He mustered the courage to draw his. He charged. He had no skill. A pity. An overhead attack. I sidestepped with no effort and let my blade drag behind me slicing through his intestines. I turned to face him and saw he had dropped his sword and now knelt in the snow that was quickly turning red.

Enough of this. I had chores to do.

Without another word I walked up behind him and sliced his head off with a single stroke. I stepped over the body inside and resumed cleaning. Peter walked in not long after.

"Did I miss anything dear?"

I suppose he noticed the bodies.

"No dear. Just had to dispatch some ruffians. The new sword you made is perfect. If you could take care of the bodies and feed them to the pigs I would be most appreciative. Erik has fed the goats already."

"Alright dear."

"How was your hunt? I hope you had fun screwing around with your friends while I was defending your children and home."

"My hunt was great. We killed a bear. Quite a large one. Very enjoyable."

"Glad to hear it husband. Give me a kiss and take care of your chores. I have cooking to do."

I woke up feeling Peter's cool body next to mine.

"Mornin darlin. Nice dream?"

"Yes. I believe we were Vikings. I killed two men who threatened me and our children." I moaned rolling into him.

"Where was I?"

"Screwing around with your damn friends. Speaking of which what sort of trouble are you and Garrett going to get into today?"

"Garrett and I are not friends."

"Yes you are."

"I don't like him. He is…I don't like him."

"Yes you do."

"You going back to school today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yep. I have to get back in the water. I feel much better but I think the water will be good for the soreness in my shoulder."

"Don't overdo it."

"I won't Peter. You know me. Always safe."

"Yeah right. I'll get your breakfast started."

I took a shower and packed my uniform in my gym bag. Coach Decker said I didn't need to do it anymore but I still got to school every morning at 6 and stayed in the pool till 7:45. I would never set any records but I wanted to be the best I could.

I had gotten a Mustang GT this time. Black. I got a convertible. I figured this way if I had to jump out of it I wouldn't have to worry about opening the door. Peter didn't find that funny.

I walked in the living room to the smell of breakfast and the sight of…Garrett. In a pair of Bermuda swim trunks with a towel over his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh don't mind me. I just needed to get a towel from Peter. He was kind enough to open the back door and toss me one."

"Why were you at our back door?"

"I was soaking in your hot tub last night."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have one. You do. I wanted to get into a hot tub, you two weren't using it…so I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I shouldn't have talked Peter out of killing you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "What's done is done. Too late to go back now."

"It's really not." I reminded him. "Wait you were outside our house all last night?" Oh fuck.

"Yes and I must say I am extremely impressed. How your lady parts can withstand hours of sex with a vampire is beyond me. And the things you say. My my, Bella. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Leave her alone Garrett." Peter said from the kitchen while my face burned from the blush on it.

"Or what Peter? Will she threaten to put a collar on me and call me spike while hitting my ass with a paddle? Because that was certainly what she threatened you with if you didn't lick her…"

"Garrett!" Peter and I both yelled.

"Sorry. Right. Not my business. I'll be heading home now. Still redecorating the place. I haven't owned a home in quite some years. I had forgotten what a pain in the ass they were."

Peter brought me bacon and eggs and I ate in silence. He sat next to me and began reading the paper. Garrett sat down across from us. We both looked at him.

"Your still here." Peter noted dryly.

"Peter, you are the perceptive one."

"You are getting my chair wet." I added.

"My apologies." He took the towel from his shoulders and placed it under his ass. Great.

I ate in silence not looking at him. Finally Peter and I both looked up.

"Why are you staring at us?" Peter asked.

"Well she is eating and you are reading the paper. I have nothing to do."

"You said you were going home." I reminded him.

"Yes, but I have all day."

I put my plate in the sink when I finished.

"Baby will you look into those classes? Christmas break starts next week and it would be a good time for me to start since I won't be swimming as much."

"You sure darlin? I mean your balance…"

"That's why I need the classes. They will help my balance. Please babe. I need to learn."

"Whatever you want."

I kissed him for a while until Garrett cleared his throat. We both glared.

"You do have company you know."

"Unwanted company." Peter reminded him.

"I got to go babe. You be good. I love you." I told him.

"I love you Bella. You sure you up to drivin with your shoulder hurt?"

"I'm fine. Look into those classes for me."

I walked out sad to leave him but excited to get back in the water. I had to make sure my injuries were healed. Meet in February. I may not win but I was not going to come in last.

Peter POV

I turned and shot the finger at the motherfucker I should have already killed.

"Don't do that again."

"What?"

"Stay in my hot tub listening to me and my mate makin love."

"Makin love, Cowboy? That girl says things that made me blush. Congratulations."

I had to laugh a little inside. Bella did have quite the mouth on her. I thought it was sexy as hell.

"Who was Erik?"

"Excuse me?" Did this fucker have his ear to our wall?

"She said the name Erik in her sleep. Please tell me she isn't treating another man like she treats you."

"She doesn't touch other men!" Asshole. I should have killed him.

"Hey no problem man. So who is Erik?"

"I don't know. He must have been our child once. I heard her mumble that he needed to listen or she was going to tell his father something. She mumbles in her sleep. You shouldn't listen. It's none of your business."

"What do you mean your child once?"

"Fuck! Didn't you hear the part that it is none of your business?"

"Of course it's not my business. But I want to know."

Persistent fucker. I guess it wouldn't matter.

"Bella has had dreams since the first time we touched. She sees our past lives together."

That was met with silence. He wasn't laughing though.

"So you two have always been together? In every dream? Always lovers?"

"Yep."

"You believe her?"

"Yep."

"You're not much of a conversationalist Peter. I thought I was a loner. But you really have issues with carrying on long conversations don't you?"

"Nope. Talk to Bella just fine. Just have problems with long conversations with people I don't like."

"Well then it's a great thing that you like me. We can work on your conversational skills. Now tell me, can Bella see other peoples past lives?"

Huh. Why not?

"Yeah. She had a dream about you after ya'll met."

"Really? Tell me about it!"

"You were a eunuch in some pharaoh's Court. Serving boy. Walked around in a little loin cloth. The pharaoh was gay so we aren't sure exactly which one, but you were basically a part of his harem."

"A eunuch!"

"Yep. Didn't have a dick in sight." I reiterated.

"You are full of it."

"Nope. Testicle free. Left that ass for the Pharaoh to tap and he didn't have to worry about you makin a mess."

"You are a liar Peter. I will ask Bella when she gets home."

"No you aren't. She is tired when she gets home. She eats a couple of bananas to recover from practice. Then she likes it quiet when she does her homework while I cook dinner. Then we watch TV or read together and then we go to bed and make love until she falls asleep. You hear any room in that schedule for you to be bothering her?"

"My God, you are a fantastic wife! She has you so well trained. I may have done the Cullens a favor by keeping her hidden. Although Edward would look good in an apron. Do you actually wear a collar while you are serving her?"

"You should probably go home now eunuch boy."

"What are you doing today? Ironing her panties?"

"You should probably go home now eunuch boy." I repeated.

"Fine, be that way. If you get bored you know where to find me. Although later I may walk the bottom of the lake and see if I can find any human remains that have been dumped there. Are there mobster hits in Austin? Or does the posse just string em up and leave em hanging in the streets?"

"You should probably go home now eunuch boy." I said for a third time.

"I can tell when I am not wanted." He sniffed.

He finally left. Asshole. I should have killed him.

Speaking of people I needed to kill, I called Jenks to see if there was any new information on my favorite target marked for death.

Jasper apparently went to Pittsburgh with the rest of the family but did not have IDs changed. Jenks had a feeling it was only a temporary trip. No one had asked yet for any new papers for a teenage girl.

I turned the TV on but nothing was on. I caught up with the news but nothing was happening. I tried to read but I was distracted. I had been with Bella for a week now with no school to distract us. I was quite frankly missing her. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 10 AM. This was going to be a long day.

I could at least be close to her scent. I walked to our closet and pulled out her uniforms. I had planned to iron these later but being near her scent would do me good.

After the iron heated up I started on her skirt when I heard him looking through the sliding glass door in the back.

"Damn! You do iron her panties!"

I ignored him and continued ironing. Once her pant…uniforms were ironed I hung them up and walked them back to the closet. I walked back into the living room and Garrett was still on the back porch looking in.

"Peter!"

"What?"

"Come out to play. There are a couple of fishermen 400 yards away. Let's swim under and make them think their boat is being attacked by a shark!"

"Is this how you spend your immortal life?" I asked him, opening the door.

"No. But since I don't have a girlfriend or an arch enemy to stare out the window for hours dreaming of killing, I have to pass the time somehow."

"We aren't going to fuck with fishermen. That brings attention to the lake. I don't want attention near here."

"Can we at least scare fish away from their lines and pull them down? They will think they caught a huge fish and then the line will snap. We can keep doing that. It will drive them crazy that they can't pull it in. I guarantee they won't give up."

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"Yes. I have to pass the time."

Well….it was juvenile. It was dumb. I looked around. The house was empty until Bella got home.

"If I do this with you do you promise to leave us alone when Bella is home? I don't like our time being disturbed."

"Of course! There is an alternative music festival in the city tonight. I was planning on having dinner there anyway. Come on Peter. You have to lighten up a little. I get that you are an intense, angry, revenge driven young man with intense love for your soul mate to the point that you iron her panties but Jasper isn't here right now and Bella is at high school of all things, surrounded by nuns, so you may as well cut loose a bit."

I suppose it wouldn't kill me.

"Fine. Let me put some shorts on. First I have to make a call about some classes though. Then we can go."

BPOV

I came home finally. It was a long day. Peter was waiting for me at the door with a smile.

"Hey baby. I missed you. "I told him honestly.

"I missed you too. How was your day? Set any personal bests? How is your shoulder? Your knee?"

"Everything is fine. It felt good to be back in the water. Did you call about the classes?"

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yep. I was a fighter before. I have a fighter inside me. I just need to teach this body how."

"Fine. You start in two weeks. The beginners class is twice a week. You know I can teach you this here, at home."

"I need to spar."

"You know I can't come. I can't watch anybody even pretend to hit you."

"Yes you can. But you don't have to come."

"I'll come. I can't guarantee if someone takes a cheap shot I won't drain him after class."

"Sweetie if someone takes a cheap shot you have my full permission to take him out. Speaking of when are you going…hunting again?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm good for a few more days."

"It's been two weeks, Peter."

I thought when I first met Peter his diet would be a source of contention with us. Everything else was. But I found I really didn't mind. The people Peter feeds from…gave me a chill thinking about them. Unfortunately for the world there never seemed to be a shortage of them. I hated when he went hunting though. He didn't like to bring attention to us so he would usually go to Houston or San Antonio to feed. It meant he was gone for a while. Sometimes all night. He didn't lay with me all night. But he always held me when I went to sleep and was holding me when I woke up. I tried to talk him into letting me go with him one night. He refused. Flat out refused. Wouldn't discuss it. I got pretty pissed about it and we argued but I gave in. I would be feeding right beside him soon enough. I could wait.

We didn't argue about much any longer. Not like in the beginning. I think back to when we first met and it seems like a different time.

Now on top of swimming I had Krav Maga classes to look forward to. It was my idea. I wanted to know how to fight. It wasn't the balance I was concerned about. Soon my balance would be perfect. It wasn't the technical skills. Peter would teach me those when I became a vampire.

I wanted to know what it was like to physically fight someone. Coach Decker always stresses the benefit of competing. How competition teaches you about yourself and makes you dig down for strength you didn't know you had. I would imagine fighting would do this also. I needed to be used to conflict. Since I wasn't going to go around starting fights on the street, this seemed like the next best thing. Peter wasn't crazy about the idea but he understood. This was something I needed to do. If and when we fought others as vampires the odds were we would be outnumbered most of the time. Especially when he went after Jasper and I held off the rest of the Cullens. I needed to learn to stand on my own. I needed the fighter inside me. The one who has always been there.

I was pretty sore still and decided to go sit in the hot tub for ten minutes or so and then eat my bananas. I slipped into my bikini and walked to the back enjoying the look Peter gave me when I walked by. I heard him moving to the bedroom. He must be joining me. I got turned on thinking about it.

That stopped the minute I sat in the steaming water. I looked out over the lake and saw Garrett by the lake shore. He was under a tree so he wasn't sparkling but he was doing what looked like Tai Chi. In a red white and blue Speedo.

He had a great body like all vampires but…yep he just bent and touched his toes. Oh dear God.

Some things can't be unseen. His Speedo just turned into a thong.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Peter asked walking out.

"Looks like Tai Chi."

"Why the fuck didn't you let me kill him?"

"He's a nice guy Peter."

"His suit is up his ass."

"Yeah." I said sadly.

I suppose he heard us because he turned and smiled. Before I knew it he had jumped into our hot tub.

Peter growled.

"An evening in the old spa. Sounds like a blast. That is a lovely suit Bella. Really accentuates your breasts."

Peter just growled louder.

"Chill Peter. I was just complimenting your mate. Why don't you hop in? It would be awkward if it was just the two of us. What would the other neighbors think?"

Peter slowly got in and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my breasts. I had to giggle a little bit.

"Bella, has Peter told you about the fun we had today?"

"No. Peter hasn't had the chance to yet." I smiled.

"We went swimming under the lake and screwed with fishermen."

"Not my Peter! Mr. Serious?" I smiled.

"I'm not always serious. You know that darlin."

"I know baby. I'm just glad you had some fun without me. It's good for you."

"It was kind of stupid."

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"It beat the hell out of hanging out at a Catholic school all day Bella. You should tell Peter to change you now. The three of us could have so much fun!"

"There is no three of us. It's me and her. Us. No three involved." Peter said coldly.

"I understand. So where are we going to take Bella for her newborn year? I'm thinking the Congo. Plenty of cover in the jungle. Nice scenery. Constant civil war so there won't be a shortage of bastards for her to eat. What do you think Peter? Bella?"

"We really haven't talked about it. I just want to get through this year." I told him honestly.

"Hey Bella you think I could pick you up from school tomorrow? I want to scout the talent. See if I can find me a hot teen for a Mate." Garrett asked.

"Garrett…shut up. Please?" Peter practically begged.

"No problem Uncle Petey. So has anyone done any Christmas shopping? I'm a last minute man myself but Bella you strike me as a planner."

"No. I haven't really had time. Probably this weekend."

"Outstanding. Maybe I will tag along. I was thinking of getting Peter a book since he likes to read. Or maybe a mood ring so he can tell if Jasper Whitlock is nearby. Maybe an aluminum foil hat with a clothes hanger sticking out the top to counter Edward's mind reading? I could make him a kill the Cullens pack! What do you think Peter?"

Peter wasn't talking. I wiggled my ass against his cock and felt it come to life. He squeezed me tighter. I have a feeling he was glaring at Garrett.

"We actually have plans for Christmas, Garrett. We won't be here."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"We do?" I asked.

"Yep. It's a surprise."

"Okay." This was the first I heard. I wasn't crazy about surprises but Peter's were really good so I would shut up and go along with it.

Three weeks later we spent Christmas Eve morning driving to Houston Texas. I figured he wanted to show me the city, get away from Garrett, all of the above. Garrett had been a constant presence in our house for the past three weeks. Peter had hit him twice. But I knew that he was spending most every day while I was in school with Garrett screwing around. I was happy. Peter was starting to lighten up. He would even joke with him. From what I gathered Peter had never really had friends. He needed friends. At least one. I shouldn't get to be the only one that sees the side of him that is funny and sweet. He puts on a tough exterior to the world but he has mellowed so much. I think Garrett is bringing him out of his shell a little more. I hardly ever catch him staring out the window.

Peter and I agreed to buy small gifts for each other. I made him promise to stick to it unlike my birthday.

We pulled up to a hotel in Downtown Houston. Peter checked us in. We got the penthouse suite of course. I didn't see why we needed that much room for the two of us. It covered the whole top floor.

When he opened the door my breath caught in my throat. The entire suite was decorated for Christmas. There was a huge tree. And next to the tree were two people I did not expect to see for a very long time.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Bella. You look beautiful." Dad said smiling. Mom had tears in her eyes.

"Where is Phil, Mom?"

"We celebrated Christmas last night with his family. I told him I had a teacher's conference the day after Christmas and I wanted to get here early."

"You two are staying? Through Christmas?"

"Yes. Now are you going to stand there or hug us?" Dad asked.

I let go of Peter's hand and ran to them. I was crying before I was out of their arms. I looked at Peter who was standing still and smiling.

"Merry Christmas baby."

"I love you so much." I ran into his arms and kissed him. I kept kissing him until I heard Dad clear his throat and speak.

"So I'm guessing you two are together now?"


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it

Chapter 12

BPOV

Damn it! I was on my ass again. Sparring sucked. I looked over and saw Peter grinning. I was worried that he might be angry if I were hit the first time I came here. He took it well. Now he was barely holding in his laughter. Asshole.

"Locke, what the hell are you doing?" my instructor asked.

"Getting my ass kicked sir."

"If you are tired of being a punching bag why don't you make the first strike instead of waiting for your opponent to hit you. She is beating you like you stole something. You place yourself on the defensive right away. Stop being hesitant. This isn't Judo. Strike first, strike hard."

"Yes sir." I took a deep breath and got up. I had head gear that protected me from being knocked smooth out. But it still hurt when I got hit. My hands didn't hurt. Not because I had padded gloves but rather because I hadn't actually hit anything yet. Same with my feet. I wish I had ass pads.

My opponent helped me up. Her name was Amber and she seemed nice. Until she started beating my ass.

"Want to know why I keep hitting you?" she asked.

"You weren't hugged enough as a child?" I guessed. Maybe I could hug her.

"No. Good guess though. Instead of looking for my weak points you are worried about where I am going to strike so you can block. It's good to keep your eye out for that but you are looking for it right off. All I have to do is feint a move, you react then I counter to whatever you opened. Usually your head."

"Can you stop?" I asked hopefully.

"No. This is too much fun." She smirked.

Yeah, I bet she was a beginner. She was probably a damn black belt that snuck into beginner classes to beat up on newbies.

Still she was probably right.

We started again. This time I faked a leg kick first. I raised my foot and she raised hers to block. I stepped mine down in front of me and hit her with a right hand in the face.

Oh my God.

I jumped up and down squealing. I actually hit her…

Ouch.

She hit me back.

"Don't lose focus. Just because you hit me doesn't mean I am going down."

"Yeah. I kind of got excited."

She helped me up again smiling. I turned and saw Peter had his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. He was silently laughing. Asshole. When I am turned I am so kicking his ass.

I managed to kick Amber once and follow up with a strike to the side of her head. The rest of the time she pretty much beat my ass.

I walked into the locker room and changed clothes. Walking out I found Peter waiting for me.

"You want me to drain her?" he asked grinning.

"No." I rolled my eyes. Maybe. No. No I didn't.

Maybe.

"Just take me home and use me as a sex doll tonight baby. I'm not going to be in much of a mood to move much. You're going to have to do all the work."

"Sounds good. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow."

"Go out?" I asked. We usually stayed in. Always. I had a hot tub, books, satellite TV and a hot guy to perform every perverted fantasy I could think of. What the hell did I need to leave the house for?

"Yeah. It's gonna be Friday night. I thought maybe we could go on a date?"

"You want to take me out?" I asked surprised.

"If you don't want to…"

"No! I would love to. It's just we never really have. I would love to. What did you want to do?"

"I was thinking of going to Seaworld in San Antonio and catchin that Killer Whale show. I read that it's pretty cool at night to see it. I got us some reserved seats in the splash zone near the front. So we will probably get wet."

"Wow. That sounds…wonderful Peter. What brought this on?"

"I don't know. I guess I was thinking the other day about it. Garrett had asked me when I take you out since he never saw us leave the house. The more I thought about it, I realized I've never really taken you anywhere. So I thought maybe we could start havin fun outside the house…"

"Babe I am happy with you anywhere. But that does sound good. I have been wanting to see the show. Some of my friends were telling me it was cool. Can we hold hands in public and everything?"

"Yeah. We can hold hands in public and everything, you dork."

This made me incredibly happy. Not so much the show. It would be okay. It was the idea of Peter wanting to take me out. I guess we were careful sometimes to protect the uncle niece façade and never really got to go out locally as a couple.

He actually reached over and held my hand as we walked out. He seems to be much more relaxed lately. I caught him and Garrett sparring in the backyard the other night at 2 AM. Peter saw that I saw. He apologized for waking me but I could see the hidden smile. He was having fun.

I hoped so. I had been thinking some about the Cullens lately. I really wondered if Peter would still want to go after Jasper when I was turned. I didn't want to bring the issue up with him. He didn't have that brooding look as much if at all, when he was thinking about his family.

I was torn on the issue. Part of me wanted my own revenge against the Cullens. Not that I had near the reason Peter did. Mine was more of a, I can't believe you did that to me, type of revenge. But I also had to take responsibility for my own actions. I allowed myself to be drawn in. Peter told me once I never had a chance. But still. Another part of me really didn't care about going after the Cullens because I knew everything that happened was fate. Fate brought me to my soul mate. I would do it all again.

It didn't matter. I knew Peter was going after Jasper. Maybe not right after I was turned but not long. I also knew I would fight at his side. Jasper was his. I would make sure the rest of the Cullens wouldn't interfere. I didn't know if I could kill them all. But I could make sure that they would stay out of it.

We got into the truck. I was already looking forward to the icepack I would place on my head when I got home. My first meet was next week. I had that to look forward to. Nobody hit you in a pool.

Peter received a text. I wonder what the fuck Garrett wanted this time?

"Damn it." He mumbled.

"What?" That damn it didn't sound like the one reserved for Garrett.

"Jasper asked Jenks for new papers on a teenage girl in Pittsburgh. Want to guess who?"

"No."

"Yep."

"Peter we have to do something."

He was silent. I understood why. What could we really do? Peter could move up his plan to kill Jasper. But he would be outnumbered. Garrett could help him. But I don't know if Garrett would take the whole clan. I know Garrett was a better fighter than any of them with the exception of Jasper. At least Peter said so. But still. All of them?

"What if I changed now?"

"There is no way I can get you through your initial blood lust to be anywhere around her. Plus there wouldn't be enough time for you to actually learn what you need to learn. It will probably take you a year at least to learn your gift."

"How long does she have?"

"I would bet a couple months. Jasper didn't give him a hard time limit. They will probably have her changed after the school year ends in a few months."

"What if we kidnapped her and her father? Explained what was going on to both of them? Help them hide."

Peter looked thoughtful for a second. Finally he sighed.

"Bella if I had kidnapped you before you ever got to the studio, and we weren't mates, and I told you that Edward was using you and Jasper planned to use you for an army, what would you have done?"

I was silent at that. I would have called him a liar and done everything I could to get back to Edward.

Fuck.

Neither of us said a word.

Finally I had a revelation.

"I need to talk to her. Not you."

"No. You aren't getting anywhere near the Cullens. Least not until you are turned."

"I agree. We will just have to make sure the Cullens aren't around."

"They were always around you." He pointed out.

"Maybe I could just call her. Feel her out."

"What makes you think Edward won't be listening?"

"Let him. We will use one of those untraceable phones you love so much. I am betting Edward bought the girl a cell phone by now. Can Jenks tell you what it is?"

Peter seemed to think about this. "They will know you are alive."

"You think they don't think this already?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

I smiled. It wasn't much. But it was something.

PPOV

She was nervous.

"She looks nervous."

"Thanks Garrett. I was having a hard time readin my Mate's face. I appreciate you bein here to clear that up."

"She has great legs."

I glared at him. I knew how great her fucking legs were. I didn't need him commenting on it.

The Judge instructed them to the blocks. Decker stopped talking to Bella and my girl stepped up. There were 8 lanes. This would be the only heat. Apparently long distance swimming was not a popular event among high school athletes. The Judge said get set.

"Wow. When she bends over like that it really accentuates…"

"Shut up Garrett."

The gun went off and she was in the water. Don't start out too fast. She was in last. That was okay. It was a long race.

Ten minutes later she was in fourth. The leader was a half a pool length ahead of everyone. Second was not far in front of third and Bella.

Ten minutes later and they were coming to the last two laps. Bella was very close to the third place girl.

They were nearly neck and neck going into the last turn. Third place looked tired. Bella's pace stayed the same. I was watching her splits. Consistent all the way through. Now she was kicking harder. The last 50 was in front of her. With 25 to go she pulled up even with third place. Third place was fading fast. Bella was kicking harder.

With ten meters to go she took the lead by half a body stroke.

Yes! She finished third. She popped up out of the water and looked directly at the time board.

She got third out of eight swimmers. Some were just going into their last lap. She pulled herself out of the water and Decker grabbed her. They were hugging. Bella was jumping up and down a little. She pulled off her goggles and her face was wet of course. But I recognized it. She had tears in her eyes. In August she could barely make a length of the pool. She just beat 5 girls in a mile race and it was February.

Decker had a few tears in her eyes too. Bella's teammates were congratulating her. I walked to the rope separating the swimmers from the spectators. I wanted to grab her and kiss her.

Uncle Peter. Had to remember that. She ran to the rope and didn't even slip on the wet floor. The volunteer opened the rope and she ran into my arms. I hugged her hard since I couldn't kiss her. I whispered in her ear how proud of her I was. It was true. She was a fighter. She was mine.

We got home and placed Bella's medal in a shadow box and hung it in the living room wall. She was rehashing the race when it hit me.

"She is at home. They are hunting. You can call her now."

Bella didn't ask if I was sure. She knew my hunches were always right.

She took out the phone we bought for the occasion and dialed the number.

"Hello?" The girl sounded confused. Probably the unknown number.

"Nia, my name is Isabella Swan. Have you heard of me?"

"No…"

"I'm Edward…Mason's ex girlfriend."

"Edward has never had a girlfriend before me. Is this a prank call? How did you get this number?"

"If Edward has never had a girlfriend how do I know he is a vampire?" Bella asked. I hadn't talked to her about what to say. This was hers.

"What…what are you talking…"

"Don't bother. Drinks from animals, sparkles in the sunlight, can read everyone's mind?"

"He can read minds?" she whispered.

"He didn't tell you?" Bella asked and then answered her own question. "Of course not. He wouldn't want you to know he could hear every thought you have."

"That's ridiculous." The girl whispered.

"Really? Has he taken you to some secluded place in the woods? Called it his special place? Did he put on his little demonstration of power and then tell you what a monster he was? I bet he dropped little clues for you to figure out what he was, right? You figured it out on your own?"

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Has he called you his lamb yet?"

"Oh my God, who are you?"

"Isabella Swan. Edwards ex. Listen. He is playing you. He wants to turn you."

"No he doesn't! He won't let me. He says he doesn't want me to have that life.

"Yeah. He told me the same thing. Then he set me up to be turned by some really bad vampires. I got lucky and escaped. He won't make the same mistake again."

"Why? I would turn for him anyway. He knows this."

"A lot of reasons. Do you know his brother Jasper?"

"Jasper is his cousin."

"This time. He and Alice were his brother and sister with me. Jasper is forming an army. I don't know what for exactly but he is gathering gifted vampires. He has time. They are vampires. They have all the time in the world. Edward is going to make you dependent on the family. He wants you to fight for him and Jasper."

"That can't be."

"Let me tell you something Nia. He will read your mind about this conversation. If you want to run, now is your chance. He is hunting right?"

"How do you know this!?"

"I do. If you want to escape grab your father and I can give you a place to be. I can pick you up and you and your father can go into hiding. It's up to you. But know if you stay he is going to turn you. I am betting he will say I am a crazy nomad out to get you. You are probably going to beg him to change you so you can protect yourself. He will make you think it is your idea."

"I don't believe you." She said with conviction. Bella and I both took a deep breath. It was over for this kid the minute the Cullens targeted her. Maybe this phone call put a seed of doubt in her mind. But it wouldn't change her mind. Edward would deny reading her mind. Esme will probably give her a hug and tell her everything will be alright. I looked at Bella and shook my head.

"If you change your mind and you don't want to be a Cullen soldier you need to run when you get the chance. I can't help you after this. You won't be able to contact us. Are you sure you don't believe me?" Bella tried once more.

"Go to hell. He loves me." Nia said with conviction.

"Okay." Bella said quietly. "Good luck with the lion, lamb. If you change your mind and run we may know and be able to help. Good luck Nia."

Bella ended the call and curled into my lap.

"The girl never had a chance, did she Peter?"

"No. She didn't." I agreed. I picked up Bella and took her to our bedroom. While I was spending quality time inside her I heard the phone buzz. The one Bella had just called from. I should have destroyed it right away but it couldn't be tracked anyway. This would be interesting.

I reluctantly pulled out of Bella and she asked me what the fuck I was doing.

"The phone is buzzing."

"That phone? You think she changed her mind?"

"No Bella. I doubt that is her calling."

Her eyes got wide. "Can he track us?"

"No darlin. He just hit call back. The phone is untraceable. It has a Canadian Area Code."

"Should I answer it?" she asked.

"If you want. Or I can smash it. You decide."

Bella was up, walking her naked self into the living room. I tossed her a robe. I didn't like her talking to him naked. Stupid? Probably. I'm allowed a stupid thing every now and then.

"Hello?" she answered in her sweetest voice.

"That was very bad of you, Bella."

"Edward. Glad to see you have moved on after my untimely death."

"Where are you, Bella?"

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Sorry. Of course not. Bella she isn't you. If you come back to me I will leave her alone. We will leave. We can be together. Come to me and I promise to leave her human."

"No."

"Bella…not sacrificing yourself for someone else? How did we become so hard hearted?"

"Edward, Jasper will turn her anyway. You wouldn't have gone after her if she wasn't gifted. Even if Jasper didn't turn her I still wouldn't come back to you. I don't like you like that anymore. It's not you. It's me."

"I see. I am impressed you came into possession of a phone that was untraceable. Who are you with Bella?"

"I'm living on my own Edward. I refer my solitude after listening to your shit as long as I did."

"My, what a mouth you have Bella. You are angry aren't you? I suppose if you are alone that you killed James as well?"

"Yep." Bella answered. She was smiling.

"And do tell how you managed that?"

"Pepper Spray."

I almost lost control of my laughter. I needed to stay quiet. Bella was smiling and winked at me.

"I see. I wasn't aware vampires were killed by pepper spray. Good information to have."

"You broke my truck Edward." Bella said in a low threatening voice. It was really cute on her. "I really loved my truck. I will be seeing you soon. Nobody fucks with my truck and gets away with it."

"I look forward to your visit. When may I expect you?"

"Relax. No hurry. We vampires have all the time in the world, don't we Edward?"

That shut him up.

"You are…"

"Yeah. And I don't blame Jasper for wanting me. I am one powerful bitch. Can't wait to see you. Give the family my love."

Bella ended the call.

"You want to destroy this? I think we have said all that needs to be said." She winked. I stuck my fist out and she bumped it.

"You are one bad bitch, you know that?"

"I learned from the best, babe."

I walked out smiling. Guess I was destroying a phone.

Jasper POV

"Any luck with the trace Emmett?"

"No. It must have gone through 42 Satellites, 36 of which have scramblers. Whoever gave her that phone knows what he is doing. He also knew how to hack Nia's phone number."

"Bella is a vampire." Edward said softly. No matter what games he played he had a soft spot for that girl. Mostly due to her blood and the silence of her mind.

"No she isn't. Her voice sounded exactly the same. She is human." I told him. What is with these people? Don't they pay attention to a damn thing?

"I miss her." Esme of all people said.

We all looked at her as if she were crazy. She hated Bella.

"What? Compared to this girlfriend Edward has now she is practically exciting. I can see why Nia's power is invisibility. You say boo at her and she would jump. If you can get a reaction at all. I'm not hugging the bitch anymore. I don't give a damn how bad she misses her mother. It's getting old. Her nose runs when she cries. I'm not cooking anymore of that foul human food either. This whole charade is getting out of hand."

"No worries Esme. I plan to tell her a nomad is out to get her tonight. I will take her and we can change her. She will practically beg me to do it." Edward commented.

"Yeah and I am going with you. I need to make sure all doubt is out of her mind. Plant trust in her head." I told him. I had planned to feed tonight. I suppose I could go after Edward bit her.

"Joy. I'm sure she will be much more fun once she is changed. Then she can stand in a corner and not even bother to breathe." Esme commented.

"We could not turn her." Rose said. I shook my head. I was getting so tired of this shit. If it wasn't for the fact that Rose had a hot ass I wouldn't even keep her around.

No one bothered responding.

"Esme. Just act like a fucking Mommy and shut up. We need the numbers. I can't rely on newborns alone. We also need to find out where the hell Bella Swan is."

"Why don't we kidnap her mother and father?" Emmett mentioned. Wow. He had an idea. Stop the fucking presses.

"You think we are going to be able to get a hold of her to let her know? That phone is gone. I'm surprised she still had it on her. What's the point in taking hostages if we can't tell her?"

"Oh."

"Yeah oh." I rolled my eyes. "Edward go change Nia and head to Canada with her. Let her accidentally eat a person. We will be up in a couple weeks to help the poor thing with her guilt and tell her how it's okay. The rest of you can feed on humans but you better do it tonight. We can get the blood out of our eyes before she notices."

"I think I'm good with animals Jasper." Carlisle said, finally joining in. He thought he could lead the vampire world? What a fucking idiot. He couldn't even stand up to his mate. I grinned and waited for Esme…

"Stop being a pussy Carlisle. I'm going to hunt and you are coming with me. I am going to find a couple of wall flowers that look just like Nia. Maybe one that looks like Bella, and we are going to feed. Let's go." Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand and walked out. I turned and looked at Alice. She was smiling. Her eyes were already red.

"Couldn't wait darlin?"

"I saw you would be busy. I want to come with you tonight. Maybe go with Edward and make sure he doesn't screw anything up?"

"Fine. A few days. I don't want you gone that long." I told her. I preferred sex with smaller girls. She was perfectly easy to dominate in bed. Esme was too much of a bitch to let someone else take control. But she would do in a pinch.

Bella Swan was still out there. She must be with a vampire. What vampire? I haven't heard from Garrett or Randall. Mary called last week and said she had no luck and gave up. Maybe Garrett was still searching Texas. It was a big state. Alistair could not get a trace on her at all. Somehow her powers became stronger. I can't believe a human's power magnified while she was still a human but that is what appears to have happened. It must be the vampire she is with. How could he or she do that? Unless…No. What would be the odds of Bella Swan coming in contact with her vampire mate? Finding a mate could take years or centuries for most vampires. They are hardly ever recognized a mate while the mate was human. It's a silly idea. C'mon Jasper. Get it together.

Still I would be calling the Denali's. Maybe they could help out. Help Garrett cover Texas? Maybe hit Oklahoma or go deeper in the South. It may not matter. Whoever has her is keeping her low. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack. I would bet he never lets her out of the house. Especially if…no the mate idea is ridiculous.

Time to go. Eddie has a big night and I need to make sure this boring bitch trusts him. At least Esme wouldn't have to cook for her any longer. Maybe that will put the psychotic bitch in a better mood.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it

Havin fun guys? I'll let ya'll know. War is coming. This won't be a typical showdown with all the vampires fighting at once to determine the winner. It's gonna get messy. To the reviewer who mentioned Vikings is a theme, if you are talking about the History Channel show then you are correct. Actually all her dreams have some basis in a tv show, movie or famous history. I am a movie, history and TV junkie. Many time my stories are inspired by my favorite movies. Not this one. This was inspired by General Patton's poem through a glass darkly looking that was read earlier in this story. Probably one of my top three favorite poems of all time. Glad you all seem to be enjoying this. Understand the Jasper I am writing is how I imagine he would be if he hadn't changed after the southern wars. I love the Jasper character. And I also love a good bad guy.

Chapter 13

Jasper POV

"Eleazar called . He checked New Mexico. He found a girl. 15 years old. Old enough. She can manipulate fire. I want her."

"What would you like me to do Jasper?"

"I'm texting you the location. I will train her myself. Kidnap her and turn her. Keep her a week. Torture her but do not rip any body parts off of her Maria. Not again. I need them whole. In one week I will be down to rescue her. The two of us will escape. From what Eleazer can dig up, she is a particularly religious girl. She is a Mexican American. Her name is Marisol. Make sure she feeds from humans. I want a real bloodbath. She needs to be in despair when I rescue her. Understand?"

"Of course Love." Maria responded.

"How is the rest of them doin? Any progress on powers or do I need to rescue them all?"

"I have it under control. You realize Major that all the powers in the world won't help if we cannot see, hear, smell or feel what is around us?"

"I will take care of Alec. I will negate all their powers."

"With your shield you seem to have misplaced?"

"Watch yourself Maria." I growled.

"My apologies love. I just want everything to go so well for us. We deserve it. Are the Cullens still behaving?"

"Yes. Edward turned his latest girlfriend a couple months ago. She can apparently turn invisible."

"She will make a fine spy."

"We will see if she can hide her scent and learn to step lightly." I still wasn't convinced.

"I'm texting you the location now. Take her within the next two days."

"Of course. I will let you know when she is turned."

I ended the call and looked at Alice. She was reading a fashion magazine. I swear I am the only one who understands how damn difficult it is to take over the vampire world. Soon it would be time to approach the covens and nomads. Alliance's would have to be formed. Sides chosen. The Volturi have pissed so many people off over the centuries it will be difficult for them to find friends. Especially after I openly declare war on them. Carlisle has many friends. People like Carlisle. They fear me. As long as Carlisle gives them assurances that he has me handled, the masses will come to us. I will strike first. The Volturi will never know what hit them. I just needed my shield. If she is physical as well, it would be too much to ask. Once I had her I could hold her parents over her head.

"Alice I am thinking of sending one of the Denali girls to Texas. Garrett isn't answering his phone. I am betting he is dead. If that is the case I want to know what vampire could have possibly killed him."

"Are you hoping that vampire may have my Bella Barbie, Jasper? I miss dressing her up." she smiled.

"Of course. I am getting desperate." I admitted.

"The Denali's though?"

"Yes. Eleazar has not told the blondes what we are doing. They think he and Carmen are searching for Edward's missing Mate. I want to send them to help. They are not strong. If whoever I send happens to get killed the other two will be so angry they will join us purely for revenge. No loss and only gain. Especially once I tell them the Volturi are the ones who killed their beloved sister. If the sister makes it out and finds nothing I am back to square one. But right now, shots in the dark are all I have."

"Who do you want to send?"

"Kate. She has a chance of making it back with her power. If she does, I get Bella. If she doesn't I know where Bella is."

"Fine. Decide where you want her to go."

"I'm sending her to Houston." I looked at Alice happy to see her eyes go blank.

"She will find nothing. You should change your mind."

Fuck.

"Dallas."

"Nope." She responded after a few seconds. "I see her coming back very annoyed and with 6 pair of new shoes and a pair of rhinestone cowboy boots. Very gaudy and overdone, even for Western wear. She has such awful taste."

"Austin."

"No. She finds nothing once again. She does buy several expensive guitars, a tie die half tee, some faded denim jeans and some cheap turquoise jewelry."

"San Antonio?"

Alice stayed in her vision a while longer this time.

"Jasper her future disappears."

"Really?" Progress.

"Do you see her death?"

"No. She just, disappears."

"The same way Bella Swan's future disappeared on you? And then Garrett's?"

"Yes."

"What if I go to San Antonio?" I asked, making the decision immediately.

Alice blanked for only five seconds.

"I see you finding nothing. Kate must have made a decision on a time or place in San Antonio that leads to her disappearing. A place she will be at. I don't know. But I see you coming back from San Antonio empty handed and striking Rosalie."

Hmmm. Striking Rosalie could be for any number of reasons.

"Fine. I will send Kate. If she comes back with Bella we will know it is Bella's power as a human that is blocking your vision. That is a very exciting prospect. If Kate does not come back and her future goes dark we will know there is an unknown very strong vampire in San Antonio. Worst case we talk to him and see what his problem is. Maybe get him to join the winning team. Best case and he is the vampire that took your Bella Barbie. You call her Alice. Make it good. Stress how insane Edward is going. Send the other two to different states. I want Kate to have San Antonio."

Once I had Bella she would do as I say. She always was a weak child. People don't change. Despite the bravado she showed Edward over the phone she would always be weak. The weak always bow to the strong. That girl does what she is told.

BPOV

"Right there Peter! No, harder. Faster. Move your finger faster. Do as I say! I won't break. Yeah… faster right AHHHHHH…Fuck yeah. Good boy."

I rolled off Peter and tried to catch my breath. My clit was a little sore from how fast he was rubbing it but damn did it feel good. So worth it.

"You okay babe?"

"Fuck yes I'm okay lover. But when I tell you to do something to me you need to do it then. I shouldn't have to tell you twice. You know you won't hurt me." I lightly scolded him. He may be a dominant vampire but I rule the bedroom.

"Sorry darlin. I still worry a bit. I'll do what I'm told quicker next time." He smiled.

I leaned over and kissed him, enjoying the feeling of my sweat soaked naked body on his rock hard cool body.

"You take such good care of me baby." I smiled.

Graduation was in a week. The day after graduation I would be going to the stylist for my last appointment. To have my hair taken back to its natural color. Peter swears it will go back to brown during the change anyway but I am not taking a chance on being blonde for eternity. Nothing against blondes but I was ready to go back to being a brunette. It may be weird though. I have been blonde and blue eyed so long I won't recognize myself in the mirror. Again. The next day we were on a flight to Africa. Peter would bite me in the jungle and I would stay there for the next year. He said he would be building a camouflage blind in the trees with a cot. All we would have was our books and each other. That would be enough. He said with the constant civil war going on in the area pretty much everyone we came across was fair game. I was also looking forward to taking down some lions. Maybe swim with a rhinoceros or screw around with some giant man eating crocodiles. Or skin a crocodile and walk under the river with his top showing and scare swimmers. So Garrett may have been giving me ideas but I was so excited. Just had to get through the pain. Shouldn't be a problem. He bites and I am going through it, whether I like it or not. Too late to stop then.

Damn my pussy was still humming. The things this man did to me.

"I better get going if I am gonna make it back by the time you get up."

I moaned.

"Why Houston baby? Why can't you just run to San Antonio? You would be back sooner."

"Yeah. But I hit San Antonio last time. I can't be hitting the same area every three weeks Bella. Cops get suspicious of missing persons, even criminals, disappearing that close together. That makes the news, some of my kind put together that a vampire is killing in San Antonio. May draw attention. I don't want attention anywhere near here. At least for the next week and a half. I don't like leaving you that long either. But Garrett is next door if you need anything. He is staying. Do not hesitate to call him if you need anything."

"This is Garrett we are talking about. I am going to hesitate."

"Good point."

He got up and I slapped his ass. Ow.

He chuckled. "More balls than brains, I swear."

I spread my legs a bit. "You see any balls here cowboy?"

"Nope. Still more balls than brains though."

"Asshole." I smiled. I threw on one of his shirts and walked him to the door.

"Be careful Peter." I whispered.

"I'm a vampire. What could happen?" he smirked.

"You aren't the only vampire out there baby."

"I love you Bella. Nothing separates us. Not this time. Right?"

"Right." I winked. I still dreamed nearly every night. The things the two of us have done are amazing. I can't wait till I am turned so we can share even more adventures.

I watched him drive away in his truck. I hope he caught a mugging in process as soon as he got there. He didn't sleep with me all night but I felt better having my Mate near me. I slept better. The dreams of our not so good times, battles we lost, came to me more frequently on nights he wasn't in or near the house.

I took a shower, threw on my pajamas and sat on the couch in his spot, and began reading. I was currently reading the Art of War. I knew enough about Peter and mine's past to know we never stayed out of trouble long. I wish I could say it would be as simple as Peter killing Jasper and we go about our lives for the rest of existence wrapped up in only each other, shutting the world out. But that was not who we were. Like the poem said, because ships are safe in harbor, but that is not what ships are made for.

Neither I nor Peter were made to stay in harbor.

I hoped I was truly as powerful a shield as I hopefully made Edward believe I was. I had a feeling a shield, especially what Garrett called a physical shield, would come in handy during mine and Peter's existence. With him attacking and me defending I felt we would be equipped to take on eternal life's little challenges.

Reading the book I saw Peter had highlighted many words of Sun Tzu's wisdom.

"In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity"

"All warfare is based on deception."

"Rouse him, and learn the principle of his activity or inactivity. Force him to reveal himself, so as to find out his vulnerable spots."

What has my man been planning late at night while I am snoring, mumbling, drooling and farting?

"Bella!"

I looked at the sliding glass door leading to the back deck and saw Garrett's face pressed against the glass. He blew out his cheeks on the glass making himself look like a puffer fish. Dork.

"What?"

"Let me in?"

"Why should I?"

"I could rip the door open."

"I could launch you back into Lake Travis." I grinned.

"Please?"

With a sigh I marked my page and let my idiot neighbor in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Reading. Enjoying the quiet."

"You and Peter are always quiet. Let's go to the Riverwalk and get drunk."

"You can't get drunk, Garrett." I smiled.

"Yes but you can get drunk enough for the both of us. I'll be your dizzy naked driver."

"Do you mean designated driver, Garrett?"

"That too. I'm bored. You are bored. Let's go."

"Why San Antonio?"

"Because the River Walk is more fun than anything here. C'mon. Unless you aren't allowed out of the house since your man is away. Are you scared? Do you need to call Uncle Petey for permission?"

"You think you can get me to do something you want, just by saying I am scared?"

"Yes. And by the way the other night you called him Uncle Petey in bed. I get why the ruse is necessary in public Bella but you should probably keep it out of the bedroom. Kind of creepy if you know what I mean."

"Maybe you shouldn't be fucking listening!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so loud! I was in my living room watching television. It's my fault you are a foul mouthed screamer in bed?"

"Garrett can I ask you a serious question? Why are you here? I'm not asking to be rude. But before Peter nearly killed you, you didn't know anything about us. Why do you stay around?"

"Since we are being serious I will tell you. Since I have turned, I have never met a vampire who could take me in a fight. Jasper Hale thinks he can take everyone but I am not so sure. I know he can't take Peter. Peter is quite frankly a force of nature. But he was a man driven by two needs. One was revenge and the other was keeping you safe. You on the other hand were driven only by love. You were bound and determined that no one was going to take you alive from his side, even a vampire. Now, surprisingly for someone who has been around 200 plus years, I have found very few people worth knowing. When I listened to the story of you two though, I knew I had found two people worth knowing. But Peter needed to lighten up. I would have hated to have met him before he had you."

"He was an asshole. I was stupid, and naïve." I quickly stated. Peter knew this. I even got him to admit it once. We both laughed about it now.

"Exactly. The two of you changed for the better because you were together. You brought out the best in each other. I liked the two of you. I want to be around. I won't be around forever living next door. But when I have an opportunity to help out and have fun getting to make real friends I don't want to pass it up."

"What do you mean help out?" I asked, curious.

"You, I and Peter know that Peter taking out Jasper is not going to happen just by Peter and Jasper standing alone in a dirt street wearing cowboy hats while tumbleweeds blow across them on the ground. It is going to be more complicated than that. Jasper is up to something. Something big. I don't know if you were the missing piece of his plan or you were the piece that gave him the idea in the first place. Either way he is building an army. He can win a war with numbers. But he needs a shield. He really wants a shield. Why would he desperately need a shield? Because he wants to fight the one enemy that has a vampire who can make all the number and powers in the world useless. The Volturi. They have Alec. Alec can make masses not have any senses. Place them into a limbo. No sight, smell, or touch. Jasper can't beat that. Unless he has someone to protect his army. That, in my opinion, is why he wants you. It has to be the Volturi he is going after. That means he wants to rule the vampire world. If he does this the vampire world will be split into a war. Sides will be chosen. With him. With the Volturi, or on your own, hoping one side doesn't force you into battle since both sides are pricks. I want to make sure the two of you aren't caught up in it. If you are, then I am and we will beat the hell out of whoever crosses us, no matter the side."

I soaked that in for a minute. It made sense what he was saying about the Volturi and Jasper. I finally looked at Garrett.

"You're not half the dumbass you make yourself out to be, are you?" I grinned.

"No. Not half. A quarter probably."

"Garrett…thanks. If it means anything I like having you around and I think you are really good for Peter."

"Bella you are most certainly welcome. Now, let's go get you drunk in San Antonio, shall we?"

"Let me text Peter."

"You are asking him for permission?" He laughed.

"No. I am letting him know where I am going to be, the same as he lets me know where he is going to be. It's part of being in a loving relationship. You should try it sometimes." I winked.

"It would take a woman at least as extraordinary as you Bella to tame a man like me. Since you and Peter have claimed each other for the last ten thousand years I suppose I will have to wait. Now come on. I'm driving."

An hour later, after Garrett had stretched my car to the limit we pulled up in a parking garage. We found ourselves sitting by the river watching the tourist boats go by. The walk was beautiful at night. I ate. Garrett bought me beer. I had never drank beer. It wasn't bad. Dos Equis. He told me he didn't always drink beer but when he does, he prefers Dos Equis in the blood stream of the man he is draining. He was the most interesting vampire in the world." Like I didn't know where that came from. I did watch TV. This led us to a discussion of our favorite commercials. We walked to the boat circle outside the Mall. A band was playing traditional Mexican music. I knew the Alamo was near and wanted to take a few photos with my phone. I had a few more beers. They tasted better the more you drank. Probably not a good sign. Two ladies walked by and Garrett winked at them. They both smiled and slightly swooned a little.

"My God they smell delicious." He commented casually.

"Blood lust Garrett? I thought you were more refined than that." I giggled.

"I wasn't speaking of the scent of their blood, Bella." He replied grinning. Perv. I still found this incredibly funny. Must be the alcohol. I should probably stop.

I was about to comment on the band but I noticed Garrett was suddenly no longer smiling.

My phone buzzed. Peter. Great. This can't be good.

/Something is going on. I don't think you R in danger but stay close to idiot. Prob best if U leave./

I sent a short text agreeing and showed his text to Garrett.

"I know. I smelt a whiff of vampire behind us. Brief. But he or she is here. San Antonio is not a popular destination for vampires. I would imagine this would be my back up in finding you."

"How would they know where we were?"

Garret shrugged his shoulders. "Luck maybe?"

"We need to leave." I said, stating the obvious.

"After you."

We quickly reached the steps leading to the street that was next to the Mall and between the Alamo and the Wax Museum. I stopped for a second when I saw the Alamo. That place…I didn't know why but I had a feeling that is why Peter and I were separated for so long. Why his soul came back so much sooner than mine. It gave me chills looking at it. I shivered and Garrett noticed.

"Don't worry. No one will harm you or take you while I am here."

"I know." I whispered. "I just don't want to lose another car. I just got my play list set in this one."

At least Garrett laughed. He stopped in front of me and looked towards the right. "This way." He pulled me toward the Davy Crockett Hotel. It was behind the Alamo. Dark. As soon as we reached the shadows he picked me up and we were in the back of the Alamo in the shadows. Trees were all around.

"Stay behind me."

"You are Bella Swan. Your vampire here hasn't disguised you well enough. I can spot a fake blonde anywhere." A female voice said from under the shade of a tree.

"And who might you be?" Garrett asked.

"I am Kate of the Denali Coven. I was simply shopping but pleasantly surprised at what I saw. A vampire sitting with a human. I was actually sent here to recover a human. Her. Are you the vampire who has been holding her? I admit you treat your hostages well."

"My name is Garrett. I am a friend of this girl's Mate."

"Of course you are. You are the vampire sent to find her by the Cullens. Apparently you did so. If you are a friend of Edward why have you not returned her?"

"Edward is not her Mate. I don't wish to harm you. Leave and say nothing to the Cullens and you may live. Try to take her and I burn you."

"Sounds like a challenge. I like a good challenge."

She shot from the tree and was on Garrett in a second. He flipped her to the ground I think. It was pretty fast. Garrett grabbed her by the throat. Some sort of electricity was wrapping around them. She was shocking Garrett but he didn't let go. She was off the ground and he was snarling and shaking.

Then she stopped. Garrett had his hands around her throat still but they were staring at each other.

Garrett let go of her throat and smiled.

"Quite a jolt you have there. Extraordinary." He said in what sounded like awe.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Quite a grip you have. Most vampires would have hit the ground the moment I shocked them."

"I have a high tolerance for pain." Their faces were very close. What the fuck?

"Hey, if I am interrupting something I can head to my car. Give you two some privacy." I reasoned.

"Stay here Bella. It is okay. Kate is just confused. She has been led astray as I was."

"Led astray?" she asked, seeming confused.

"Yes. Come with us. I will explain everything. You can meet this young lady's true mate. I will explain everything."

"Hey Gar…I'm glad you made a friend and all but there is no way I am bringing her to my house. No offense…Kate." Now I am being polite to a vampire who wanted to kidnap me. Great. I need another Dos Equis.

"It's okay Bella. We are…"

"Mates." Kate finished.

This was a surprising development.

"Oh. Thank the Lord. Maybe Garrett will stop listening to Peter and I now." My phone buzzed.

"Hey baby."

"Have you left yet?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"We are about to. Guess what? We made another friend. Why don't you come on home?"


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it

Chapter 14

PPOV

"Glad you could make it out of the bedroom." I told Garrett when he walked in to the gym.

"Please. It wasn't like this when you and Bella first mated?"

"No. I showed self-restraint."

"What does self-restraint mean?" he asked.

"Never mind. Where is the unluckiest woman alive?"

"She is coming. She had to park the car."

"You have her parking the car?" I asked, somehow not surprised.

"Yes. She is very independent. It has taken everything I have in me to stop her from calling her sisters and spilling the beans. They are still searching and think Carmen and Eleazar are off helping the Cullens find Bella. Maybe they are."

"Bullshit. Eleazar used to be Volturi just like she says Carlisle was. If Carlisle is in this with Jasper which we already knew, I guarantee Eleazar is. He is how the Cullens found Nia. How they are finding gifted humans and changing them."

"It seems that way." Garrett agreed.

"Look after tomorrow she can tell the world. So long as she doesn't tell them where we are going."

"She won't Peter. We will be right behind you."

"I don't know her. I'm not sure I trust her, Garrett."

"Do you trust me?"

I took a deep breath.

"I know I can count on you, Garrett. You say I can trust her then I can trust her." I told him honestly. "Now let's drop it. Her parents are going to be here in a minute."

"Yeah I am interested in how they are going to take the news. Does her step father even know that Bella is alive?"

"Nope. Renee was supposed to tell him on the trip down. Should be interesting."

"Have you told Renee or Charlie about your feeling and what you are planning on doing about it?"

"Nope. That should be interesting too."

"Oh goody. I can't wait to see their faces. So now that Bella is graduating does this make her an official nun? Does she get a card? Because I'm pretty sure she is violating some of the rules of the Catholic Church every night. Sometimes in the afternoon as well. Shouldn't the Pope know about this?"

I didn't bother to reply. I never can tell if he is joking or seriously doesn't know any better. Best to assume he is joking. I would hate to think my only vampire brother in arms is that much of an idiot.

He has to be kidding.

I turned and saw Renee, Charlie and a very confused looking gentleman walking in. I stood up and waved them over where I had saved seats by simply glaring at whoever attempted to sit in those around me. It worked.

They walked over and Charlie actually offered me his hand. I took it. Renee further surprised me by hugging me. What the fuck?

"You must be Phil?"

He laughed.

"Yeah and you must be the vampire?"

Fuck. Renee looked panicked. I guess Phil thought this was a joke.

"Keep it quiet Phil." Renee told him.

"You are serious?" He asked, probably hoping this was a bad dream.

"Look at my damn eyes, Phil. Does it look like I am playing? I would love to go lift a few cars for you but I have to watch my girlfriend graduate."

Phil said nothing but did sit down.

I leaned over to Charlie and Renee.

"You three need to follow us back to our place when this is over."

"Why Peter?" Charlie asked.

"Why? Cause I have some things to tell you."

"No. Why after all this time and going to extreme lengths to keep you and Bella's location a secret have you suddenly paid for plane tickets to fly us here for her graduation."

"We will talk about it after graduation. There are some things you probably are not going to like but you have to trust me when I tell you it's for the best."

"Oh God, you two are not going to get married are you?" Charlie groaned.

"I…" What the fuck? "No, but what the hell Charlie?"

"Just asking." Charlie responded throwing his hands up.

"He is going to change her, Charlie. How can you be so stupid?"

"Renee…" Phil scolded.

"Shut up Phil. You don't even believe me."

"I believe that for some reason you have let this man hide your supposedly dead daughter for over a year, lied to me about it and think he is a mythological creature."

"Just shut up Phil. You are going to feel pretty stupid when Peter lifts a car over his head after this is over."

"Yeah. Stupid. That's what I would feel." Phil whispered but did shut up. I guess I see where Bella gets it from. I think I just shivered a little internally.

Charlie looked like he was about to say something but the ceremony started. Mother Superior walked out and the graduates filed out the back and sat down.

"You're kidding me. You put her in a girl's school? Freaking brilliant, Peter!" Charlie smiled.

"Of course he did, Charlie. They are soul mates. He wouldn't want her bothered by other boys." Renee told him sharply.

Charlie's smile just left his face. I thought I had made progress there. Thanks Renee.

Bella smiled at me and then her face looked shocked when she saw Charlie and Renee and Phil. I talked to her about our plan for them but she didn't know I planned to have them come to her graduation. She thought they were coming in the morning. After today it wouldn't matter if Jasper found out where we had been. Bella and I were off on a plane to Africa tomorrow night. Garrett and Kate would call her sisters and inform them of what Kate had learned and then they would be coming to Africa right behind us. Charlie and Renee…well I had a feeling that if Jasper couldn't find Bella to hold them over her head he may take them anyway and see if they had knowledge of her being alive and any knowledge of how to contact her. If she knew they were in danger she would take Jasper head on no matter who was with him. Either way, Charlie and Renee would be having a visit from Jasper soon. I knew it. Easiest solution? Remove them from danger. Now we just needed to get them to agree. We could do it though.

I hoped. I had a feeling if they didn't, things could get bad fast…

Bella turned around again with a big smile and started waving at Charlie and Renee who waved back. Phil still looked shell shocked. Poor bastard. I guess he really didn't believe Bella was alive. Or maybe it was her appearance. Kate finally walked in and sat next to Garrett who was next to me on my other side. Charlie glanced at her, then back at Garrett, then back to Kate, then back to Garrett.

"Where did you pick up the two new vampires?" he whispered.

"Walmart. You can get everything at that damn store." I whispered back.

Charlie scowled but sat back. You're not going to marry my daughter are you? Asshole. No. I just saved her life and kept her from being a slave for the Cullens, hid her for a year, went to extra lengths to make sure you knew she was alive, snuck you down for Christmas, bought phones so you could stay in contact, Took care of her every need, and got her through high school. God forbid, I am good enough to marry her. Fucking asshole.

The Mother Superior started speaking. Shit. This wasn't going to be short.

An hour later I saw my girl walking across the stage. I'm not an emotional man but I think I would have cried right then if I could. Only Bella brings out emotion in me it seems. Charlie was crying… the pansy. Phil still looked like he had seen a ghost and was near three vampires. Renee just kept clapping. She had tears. That was cool. Women were supposed to. Lookin at you there, Charlie. Guess I wasn't much better.

I watched Decker hug Bella after she got her diploma. Bella had medaled in every meet she had competed in. She even won first in her last one.

I couldn't help being a little nostalgic. Thinking of everything we went through. First reaching out to her in that burning ballet studio. I told her to come with me if she wanted to live. I didn't know it at the time but her comin with me taught me to live for the first time in my long life. Neither one of us liked ourselves when we first met. We liked ourselves and loved each other just fine now. I remembered the first kiss. The first time makin love to her. The look on her face the second day of school at 5 AM. The look that said she wouldn't give up. Takin her dancing. Our Sea World trip. Christmas in Houston. Sitting on the couch reading at night with her in my arms.

The ceremony was finally over. She ran to me and I pulled her in my arms. Next was Charlie and Renee. She looked at Phil who was also crying a little. He finally pulled her in. I could imagine the thoughts going through his head.

"You know I always thought your mother took your death a little too well. I guess I know why now, huh?" he whispered in her ear. Bella laughed.

Bella turned to me and grabbed my hands. "Nice surprise." She said and then kissed me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I get it right every now and again."

"Yeah you do, cowboy."

"She calls you cowboy? You call him cowboy?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She calls him Uncle Petey too. Want to know when she uses that particular name?" Garrett asked, grinning. Normally I would have told him to shut it but Charlie kind of deserved that.

Yeah. His face just turned red. Bet you hope I marry her now, don't you daddy?

They followed Bella and me to our house. Walking in I could see they were impressed. Bella had done a lot of decorating.

Garrett and Kate went to his house. Kate had been pretty cool. She was a nice grounding force for Garrett. Or she kept him in the bedroom so much he wasn't as annoying. He mentioned he likes it when she shocks him. Weird couple, those two. I didn't have any strong feelings that I couldn't trust her. I guess she would be okay.

"What are these medals on the wall?" Renee asked.

"Those are Bella's." I quickly told her. I was proud of those things.

"You won swimming medals, Bella?" Renee asked.

"Yep." Bella replied proudly.

"You were in a sport, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Swimming. Keep up Charlie." Renee snapped.

"Could everybody hold up? Bella I am so glad to see you alive but can we talk about the fact that I am supposed to believe that Peter here is a vampire?" Phil asked.

Bella looked at me.

"You want me to explain baby?"

"Could you stop calling him baby, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"You prefer she call me cowboy, Charlie?" I asked. Guy must have blood pressure problems. His face gets red quick.

"I just thought when this whole thing started, you said she could date whoever she wanted. Did she even have a chance in a girl's school?" Okay, the old man was pissing me off.

"I did date during the summer, Dad. I went on one date, anyway." Bella answered for me.

"Did you not like the guy that you couldn't give it more than one date?" He asked.

"No. He tried to rape me while I was drunk and Peter snapped his neck. Then Peter tossed his truck into the water and made it look like a car accident." Bella replied as if discussing the weather. "We finally admitted our love for each other after that. It was an important night in our relationship." Now she was gooey eyed. That was an awesome night.

Charlie was no longer red. Now he was as pale as I was.

"That is so sweet." Renee said. Charlie and Phil were staring at her now. She is a strange one.

"Excuse me? Vampire?" Phil spoke again. Bella looked at me and nodded.

I grabbed Phil before he knew what was going on and ran him at vampire speed out the door and to his rental car. I sat him on his feet. He looked around trying to figure out how he got here. I crawled under the car and picked it up by the frame, finally standing and lifting it over my head. I kept it there and looked at him.

"Vampire. Got it? We good? You need me to throw this fucker into the middle of the lake?"

He stared for a few seconds and then nodded his head. "I got it. I'm good." I gently sat the car back down.

"Good. Now come inside. We all got some talkin to do."

I walked in and saw Bella telling Charlie and Renee about her competitions.

"Okay folks. Gather round. We got some talkin to do."

All three sat down on the couch without a word.

Bella nodded at me. I would talk. She would assist to calm everyone if needed.

"The reason I didn't care if you knew where she was is because the two of us are leaving tomorrow. No, before you ask, you don't need to know. But you will be able to talk to her as much as you normally would. I am turning her into a vampire."

"What!?" Phil asked.

"Phil, I will let Charlie and Renee catch you up later. Right now I'm going to need you to listen okay? I don't want to pick up any more cars. I would bring some neighbors in and drink their blood but it attracts attention. I'm not the only one who lives around here."

Phil nodded.

"Now I have some bad news or good news. Depends on your point of view. Jasper Whitlock is going to be desperate to find Bella. If he had found her by now he would have taken both of you, Charlie and Renee, and used your lives to get Bella to do what he wants. Since he won't be able to find her he will eventually come for the two of you. One to see if you have knowledge that she is alive and two to see if you have a way of contacting her. He will bring Edward and will know about the phones. He will call her and threaten your lives."

"How do you know this?" Renee asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Peter knows things sometimes Mom. It is important to listen to him." Bella helpfully added on.

"I know if you go back home, Cullens will be there soon if they aren't already there."

"That's why you had us down here?" Charlie asked.

"No. I asked you down here because I wanted Bella to have her parents at her graduation. But it does give us an opportunity. An opportunity to take you out of the equation. Put you someplace safe so they can't use you to control Bella."

"What do you mean put us some place safe?" Charlie was already getting pissed.

"You want to be a burden to your daughter? You want to put her in danger?"

"Peter…" Bella started and then held my hand. Calm down Peter. This is a big deal for them.

"What are you saying Peter?" Renee asked.

"I am saying that you three aren't going back to your homes. After you left yesterday I had two people I paid, use the keys neither one of you hide very well outside, pack the items Bella said would be special to you. They will go into storage until it is safe for me to ship them to you. Everything else stayed. You three are leaving, flying out of Houston tomorrow using new IDs. You are going to have separate houses next to each other in Hawaii. I am giving you ten million dollars apiece to live on. Don't spend it like crazy. Remember you need to stay low."

"Whoa! Hold the hell up! You lifted a car and now I have to leave my life behind?" Phil asked, obviously upset for some reason.

"Yeah. Unless you want to be tortured by a guy who ain't as nice as I am to give him information on Bella's whereabouts that you ain't got. Renee and Charlie know how to contact her. If they want to keep that they will have to leave. They can't go back home. I would suggest you go with them Phil."

"What do you mean if we want to keep contacting Bella?" Charlie asked. No longer mad at least.

"You want a vampire to hold your life over Bella?" I glanced over and saw Bella's eyes were misting.

"No. No I don't." He admitted.

"If he catches you and you have that phone he is going to be able to call her. She will know. That means we got to come rescue you and Bella ain't ready to help me take on untold numbers of vampires that Whitlock would have guarding you. She isn't ready yet."

"I have a job." Charlie argued.

"You had a job. You officially became a missing person when you landed here."

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Bella safe." Renee said.

"Good." I nodded.

"Thanks Mom." Bella smiled.

I looked at Charlie. He finally nodded.

"Look at it as an early retirement. They have some great fishing in Hawaii. You're houses are going to be on Kauai. Beautiful island, I hear. Never been myself. Not the best place for vampires. That is why it will be ideal for you. It will be the last place Whitlock would even think to look. He will give up eventually. I know this will work."

"Renee…"Phil started.

"Phil what do you do for a living?" I asked. I knew but I wanted him to say it.

"I'm a baseball player."

"Phil how old are you?"

"34."

"You are 34. Have you made it to the majors?" I hated to point this out but it needed to be done.

"No. I haven't."

"Phil I am giving you ten million fucking dollars to go live in fucking paradise with your wife. You think you are gonna get that kinda money playing minor league ball?"

"No. But it is not about the money. I love to play…"

"Ten Million Dollars Phil! Buy you a damn X Box and play Major League baseball on that. Get you a batting cage in your back yard. I don't give a damn. Take the money and go live in paradise. Or stay in Florida and become a vampire snack. This isn't a hard choice. Don't make it one."

"Okay." Phil finally said. Renee kissed him on the cheek.

"How do you have $20 million dollars Peter?" Charlie asked.

"That knowing shit. Works real good with the stock market to. Let's just say the nineties and Yahoo and Bill Gates were very, very good to me. I have more than you can imagine Charlie. Don't worry about it. If I'm ever good enough to marry your little girl she will be well taken care of. Bella would you get the envelopes darlin?"

Bella walked to the desk and pulled out the two large manila envelopes. She laid them on the coffee table.

"Inside are plane tickets, bank cards and pin numbers to your accounts in the Cayman Islands. They are untraceable. No one will even know your names to be able to trace them. I did the IDs myself. Bella and I are the only ones who know your names now. Passports, DLs high school diplomas. Renee, I threw in a degree from Notre Dame in there for you. Very impressive GPA."

"Our houses are next to each other?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yeah. Bella likes the idea of her family being in one place." I smiled. Bella did as well. She was evil.

"William Stark?" Charlie asked.

"Bella told me Anthony Stark was taken." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Catherine Simmons and Mark Simmons. I like it. Do you like it Phil?"

"Yeah I guess." Phil could be a problem.

"Phil, I appreciate that this is a lot for you to take in. But I need you on board man. I can't have you guys found. If you are found it causes a whole lot of shit. Shit Bella and I don't need. In a couple years, maybe this will be over and you can all stop being fucking millionaires in Hawaii and go back to Jacksonville and Forks if that is what you really want. Enjoy the humidity and mosquitos in Florida. Play in the rain in Forks. But right now Phil, I need you on board. No contacting Aunt Bee in Mayberry to let her know you are alright. You are missing people now. Milk Carton missing. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it."

"If ya'll need more money for some reason call Bella and let her know. No jobs! Nothing that puts your names on anything that it doesn't need to be. The houses are paid for and the tax records are under another name. The bills will be paid for automatically from a separate account. Just stay low and chill the fuck out. Think of it as an early unexpected retirement."

They all nodded.

"Great! Let's eat! I'm starving. Dad you want me to grill some steaks?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. That would be great Bella."

"Come help me. You all have a long flight tomorrow and I don't want you having to rely on airplane food." Bella seemed relieved. I think she just wanted them to get on a fucking plane and be safe. I wanted that too. As long as they were safe, another part of her was safe.

Bella went to get up but Garrett walked in with Kate. Kate smiled. She did seem okay. It took Garrett a couple days to convince her about the Cullens and her mommy and daddy. But once she put two and two together she came around. Least that was what Garrett says. I would still be watching her.

"Hello all. I am Garrett and this is my Kate."

"You are vampires too?" Phil asked.

"Give the man a prize."

"Why are her eyes gold?" Phil asked.

"She feeds off the blood of animals." Garrett replied.

"What do you and Peter feed off of?" Phil asked quietly.

"Not animals." Garrett grinned.

Phil turned very white.

"Relax Phil. I'm not hungry. I ate a Boy Scout troop last night. That should hold me over for a few days." Garrett clapped him on the shoulder and Phil jumped in his seat.

"He's kidding Phil. Garrett doesn't eat boy scouts…right Garrett?"

"Right you are Bella. Too small, not enough blood."

Bella just moaned.

"So what will you be eating, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Mostly Peter's…" Garrett started.

"Garrett you are going to want to shut the hell up right now." Bella said glaring and practically growling. "I don't know Dad. Peter usually goes to large cities and finds people who are usually involved in some illegal type of behavior. I will probably do that as well, honestly."

"I see." Charlie mumbled.

I needed to change the topic. Something safe. I was panicking here.

"Kate is Garrett's Mate the same way Bella is mine." That should be good. Put the attention on them.

"Mate?" Phil asked.

"Not now Phil. Wait till we get to Hawaii." Renee said patting Phil's leg.

"Yes. We just found each other last week. We have been making up for lost time. Of course even our best efforts can't compete with Peter and Bella." Garrett mentioned while taking a seat.

"Yes. You have quite the mouth on you Bella. I am impressed." Kate winked. Bella just turned bright red. Shit. Fucking Garrett. Fucking female Garrett.

"You are having sex? She is human. You are a vampire. How can a vampire and a human even do…that?" Charlie asked, glaring at me, once again as red as Bella was.

"I would say very carefully Charlie, but from what I have heard, Bella doesn't seem to be careful at all." Kate winked and patted Bella on the back.

"What you heard?" Charlie practically yelled.

"Yes Charlie. Vampires have very, very good hearing. And we live next door. Bella is foul mouthed screamer, aren't you Bella?" Garrett said. He and Kate must have planned this. I would kill them both and go pick up two new vampires from Wal-Mart.

Now Charlie was staring back at me. "You are having sex with my daughter?"

"Don't be stupid Charlie. Of course she is having sex with him. They are soul mates, they live together, for God's sake look at the man. If I didn't have Phil or he gave me the okay I would jump his ass right now." Renee added in. Bella just moaned again.

"I can see where Bella gets her vocal skills from Renee." Garrett winked. Renee smiled. What the fuck?

"Yes. She gets it from me. I'm not surprised. When I am having sex, my mouth just seems to run away. I tend to get a little bossy."

"You were never like that with me Renee." Charlie said, seemingly dazed.

"Maybe you just never did it right." Renee glared at Charlie. Bella wants them to live next to each other. Is she optimistic or sadistic?

"I scream with Phil. Don't I say naughty words when you make love to me, Phil?"

"This probably isn't the best place to discuss this Renee." Phil whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous, we are all adults. Some of us have been adults for a very long time." Renee said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Renee. You aren't that old." Charlie commented. I cringed.

"I was talking about the vampires, you asshole."

"Can we please get this conversation off of sex? Please? I'm freaking begging here people." Bella pleaded.

"Freaking? Nice word Bella considering fucking is every other word out of your mouth at night." Garrett smiled.

"Garrett I really should have just killed you." I told him.

"Wait, when should you have killed Garrett?" Renee asked. Unfortunately it was Garrett who spoke.

"Oh I can answer that, Renee. It was the first time I met the two of them. I had known Carlisle Cullen for years. He asked me as a favor to look for Bella. At the time of course I only thought she had been kidnapped. By a stroke of luck I found her at the mall one night. She saw me and drove off. I followed her on foot. She finally slowed down, I jumped in the passenger seat of her car and the next thing I know, she jumps out of a moving vehicle at 60 miles an hour. I'm there sitting in the passenger seat, trying to figure out where the fuck the driver went, when the car goes up a bridge guardrail and lands in Lake Travis. I suppose I could have jumped before but all I could think about was…did that really just happen? Did that little girl who drives like a maniac really just jump out of a moving vehicle she was driving? So I am underwater contemplating this and decide to get out to see if she is still alive. I walk to the shore to find Bella limping to the water. Peter shows up, we fight, Peter cheated by having Bella put a log under my foot and tripping me. Then Peter is about to kill me. Bella talks him out of it, Peter explains what the Cullens are really up to and the three of us have been besties ever since. The Three Amigos. Of course Kate is here now so we will have to update the name."

At least that brought silence to the room. No one said a word. Even Kate was shaking her head.

Finally Bella took a deep breath and stood up.

"Who wants some steaks?"

A/N

Tomorrow Bella and Peter go to the Congo. Who is ready for Bella vamp?


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it

A/N I know this has been hinted at in the story the way Garrett's future and Kate's future disappeared from Alice's vision. But to explain, nothing involving Bella can be seen by Alice because of Bella's shield that was made stronger when she touched Peter. Does it make a whole lot of sense? This is fanfiction people. Let's just go with it ;)

Chapter 15

BPOV

That was an extremely long flight spent in extreme comfort. Peter and I flew first class to New York under assumed names. He then chartered us a private jet under a different name. James Bond took no chances.

Still joining the mile high club six times made the trip very enjoyable. He let me lick champagne off his abs. Yummy. I was pretty tipsy by the time we landed. Still I admit I had some nerves. Part of it was I kept expecting Garrett's face to appear outside the airplane window and ask to be let in. Another part was simple nerves about what was coming. I would miss the dreams of my past lives with Peter. That was it. Everything else I could do without. He would feel different to me. He told me that other vampires feel to each other what humans feel like to each other. That would be nice. But I was so used to his cold body. Still the idea of feeling his warm body on top of me was one I could get used to.

Africa was…hot. Very damn hot. There were insects I didn't recognize. They looked mean. I wish Amber was here. Bitch could catch Malaria. I never was able to knock her out but we did learn a lot from each other. Mostly she learned what it was like to pummel someone and I learned how to take an ass beating and get up. Maybe after I am turned I can go back and spar with her then. Or drink her blood.

Guess it would depend on what kind of mood I would be in.

One great thing about being turned was when I woke up I was going to kick the hell out of Garrett.

We landed in Bandundu Airport. Peter challenged me to say Bandundu five times really fast. I couldn't. After this we drove 6 hours with a shady looking man in a very old jeep. I caught myself in the rear view mirror occasionally and still couldn't get over my brown hair. I felt more natural. It had grown past my shoulders in the past year. We finally arrived at the edge of the rain forest. We got out and I was about to say how beautiful the jungle canopy was when a large insect bit me. I had a feeling if I wasn't being turned I would probably be dead of a rare virus in a few days thanks to that bite.

I turned to Peter to see if he needed help with our two bags when I saw our driver drop at my feet dead.

"What the hell Peter?" Talk about a buzz kill.

"Sorry. I figured it wouldn't hurt to feed before I bit you. I researched this guy through some local black arms dealers Jenks hooked me up with. He pretty much will tell anyone anything he knows for the right price. He is also a pimp if it makes you feel any better."

I shrugged my shoulders. Amazing the things you can get used to. I mean after Peter killed my last date and I participated in the cover up, I really was not in a position to take the moral high ground here. Sister Susan would be so disappointed in me. She spent so long helping me memorize the Ten Commandments.

"So how far tell we get to our jungle love shack?" I asked.

"If you will wrap the bags over your shoulders I will grab the tent and supplies and we can be there in thirty minutes or so."

"Thirty minutes? At vampire speed? Where the hell are you taking me?" I had a feeling I was going to puke after this trip.

"About 100 miles northwest. Hold on a second."

Peter picked up the body and placed it in the Jeep. He then took the jeep and launched it into the air. I heard it hit the ground somewhere deep in the jungle.

"Alright then. Cover our tracks good enough, Cowboy?" I asked him grinning.

"Yeah. I suppose." He wiped his hands on his jeans. Men. There was a towel in the back of the Jeep. He could have kept it.

I grabbed the bags…damn they were heavy… and threw them on my shoulders, crisscrossing the straps. I was already beginning to get that muggy damp feeling all over my body. Kinda like August in Texas.

Dammit!

"Peter another damn bug just bit me. This one had white teeth. Can you get me to our jungle love shack and turn me before I start bleeding out of my eyeballs?"

"Yeah tough girl. Hop onto my back." He grinned.

"I can't. The bags are too heavy for me to hop. You bend down. How did you find this place anyway?"

"Google Earth."

"Oh."

Thirty minutes later he sat me down. I had seen flashes of green go by. I think I saw a gorilla with a what the fuck look on his face for a brief second. That was pretty much my one hundred mile trip through the Congo. Now we were in a clearing. The kind of clearing you always see in movies that explorers set up in, right before the tribe of natives jumps out all around and attacks them. I dropped the bags and took a step, nearly falling down. Peter had the tent up in a minute. He also had a cot set up. A cot for two.

"You planning on turning with me baby?" I grinned.

"No. But I am planning on holding you the whole time." He wasn't smiling.

"Thanks." I whispered.

On the jet I had groomed myself the way Peter likes. I don't know why. Peter said body hair kind of takes care of itself. I didn't eat much. Some chicken at the airport before we left. I guess you could say I was preparing myself. As much as I could anyway.

"So Garrett and Kate are bringing the rest of our stuff?"

"Yep. This will be a fully functional campsite by the time you wake up."

"Great." I said quietly. I was getting nervous. Very, very nervous. I guess Peter sensed this because he walked behind me and placed his arms around me. He knows that makes me comfortable.

"You want to wait for a while?"

"No. I won't lie to you. I am scared. Now that we are here I guess it is hitting me how real this is. But I do not want to wait. I just want to get it done. So we can be together forever. No more dying this time, right baby?"

"Right darlin. How do you want to do this?"

"What?"

"I mean where do you want me to bite you? What do you want to…I don't know. How would it make it better for you?"

I hadn't given it much thought. Suddenly though, I knew.

"Make love to me. When I have an orgasm, bite me on the neck."

I guess that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"You are serious?"

"When do I joke about sex?" I asked. "I want to be bit while you are inside of me."

"Okay. I love you. You know that right?"

"You think I would go through Hell if I didn't know you loved me?" I laughed. It was a nervous laugh but I was proud of it.

I kissed him gently. "I love you too Peter. Now undress me. Make love to me. Then bite me. I'm yours. Its time you took your Mate."

He didn't say a word. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. I raised my arms so he could peel the sweat soaked material form my body. I hadn't bothered with a bra. I unlaced my boots and took them off, followed by my socks. Peter had taken his shirt off as well. I got on my knees and pulled his jeans down. Taking him in my mouth he immediately began moaning. My man. So easy to please. He finally stepped out of his jeans. I stopped sucking his cock and stood up. He pulled my shorts and panties down. Now we were both standing in the middle of a jungle naked. I had to go through with this now. I was going to catch Ebola for sure.

Peter kissed me. I felt his cool tongue in my mouth and realized these would be the last times he felt cool to me. I pressed my sweat soaked body next to his. He felt so good in this heat. Damn this heat. It was like a fucking sauna. No wonder there is so much war in this part of the world. The heat and humidity have to get on peoples nerves. Still it was kind of sexy. I bet this sweat is making me stink. Oh God. What if I stink? His last experience with me as a human and he will remember how my armpits smelled. When was the last time I put on deodorant? The jet. Secret may be strong but I doubt it was designed for this place.

"Do I stink?" I blurted out before I could bring the words back in my mouth.

"What?" He asked. Funny since he has perfect hearing how often I have to repeat myself.

"Do I stink?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I am drenched in sweat."

"I think it's hot." He grinned.

"Liar."

"I do. I swear. You know how I like seeing you after a shower. This is like that. Kind of. Only in a hot jungle girl sort of way."

I took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Peter asked softly.

"Yes. Yes I am." I told him with conviction. I would not be afraid. No amount of pain was too much to be able to spend eternity with him.

He offered his hand and I took it. He walked me to the tent. I stopped at the door and took a last look at the world through human eyes.

I was ready.

PPOV

I guided her in the tent and placed her on the cot. I got one made of reinforced steel so we should be good. It was pretty comfortable, I thought.

I think comfort on the cot was the last thing on my woman's mind right now. This was going to suck. It went against everything in my nature to cause her pain.

She lay down on her back. Her body was drenched. Her nipples were like rocks from the air brushing over them. She was flushed. All over. Always a sign that she is ready.

She looked at my sign that I was ready and grinned.

I have loved her for eternity.

She spread her beautiful legs and I lay between them, pressing my face in her breasts. I licked her breasts especially the underside she liked so much. I could tell she was nervous. Instead of telling me what to do like she usually does she just wrapped her arms around me and tried to press herself closer to me.

Her hair was wet from the humidity. Her body was slick with sweat. She wasn't wearing makeup. She had never been sexier. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes for probably the last time. They would be red after this.

I slipped inside her and she moaned. No matter how nervous she was, she still responded to me. She trusted me. Her body heat was higher than I had ever felt her. I was glad she was turning. She was going to catch Ebola or something if she didn't.

Her pussy was spasming around my cock. She was whimpering. Now her mouth was closed and she was humming in rhythm with my thrusts.

"Peter I want you to cum when you bite me." She whispered.

I picked up the speed. Despite the heat she was moving harder against me.

"Harder Peter. Please."

I did as she requested before she yelled at me. I felt her legs wrap around my back and lock. She did that when she was about to cum. I could read her body like a book. Her breathing just picked up. The flush started in her cheeks and spread to her breasts. I would miss that flush but it was a small price to pay. God she felt so good. I couldn't wait until I wouldn't have to hold back any longer.

"Peter. I love you."

"I love you Bella."

"Are you close? I can feel you getting ready." She whispered. Our faces were inches from each other. It seemed like every inch of our skin was touching.

"Yeah."

"So am I."

I felt her orgasm. Her body began shivering and her eyes glazed over. She was moaning loudly. I came as well and without a second thought I laid my lips on her neck and bit.

She screamed. It wasn't a scream of pain.

"Yes…" she finally said, after her scream was gone. I was gone to. The minute her blood hit my mouth it hit me.

A bright light filled my vision. I couldn't see the inside of the tent. I couldn't see her. But I could feel her. I was still inside her. She was thrashing into me.

Then the visions came. I saw. I saw everything.

Every life we had ever lived. The memories crashed in. Watching her marry me, watching her give birth, watching her fight beside me, watching her die in battle. Watching her die of old age. She was there. With me since the beginning of time. I saw our souls as one in the afterlife, waiting to be reborn. I saw our last life before this. I saw what split us apart. Before we had always died within days of each other if not at the same time. Except the last time. She lived after one war. She took care of our child. I died in that war. I couldn't wait though. I had another war to fight. At least until Jasper became involved. The Wars were too close together. She was still alive when I was born again. She couldn't go with me. I had to wait. Wait until now. The damn Alamo.

I don't know how long I lay there holding her. I know it was longer than two days. When my vision came back to me, when the memories had seared into my head, I found myself still lying on top of her. Still hard inside her. She was moaning. Not screaming. I could tell she was in pain. I also knew. Her dreams she told me about were just the tip of the iceberg. So many lifetimes. So many events. Through everyone I loved this woman.

I pulled out of her and lay on her side. After 6 hours I finally stopped touching her long enough to pull a dress from her bag. A strapless white cotton dress. Simple. She said it would be easy for me to put on her. I threw on a pair of worn jeans and lay back beside her, wrapping her in my arms while she writhed on the cot.

The sun set and rose and set again.

Finally her heart stopped racing. It slowed down to almost no beats. She took a deep breath and no sound came from her any longer.

I was gazing into her eyes when they opened. We locked eyes and I felt the mating pull stronger than I did when I first touched her in that studio.

"Peter?"

"Yes."

"Did you see?"

"Yeah darlin. I saw everything."

"Me too. The fucking Alamo. You told Travis it was a death trap. You stayed and fought anyway. You made me hide in the cellar with the other women."

"You had our child."

"You were born again right after, weren't you? I was still alive."

"Yeah."

"The Civil War called you. I should have killed myself after that battle to be with you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me this long to get back to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't wait. But we are together now. Nothing will break us apart." I told her truthfully.

"This time we don't die Peter. Everyone who crosses us dies. Not us."

You're damn right Bella." I picked her up in my arms and set her feet on the ground. She was staring at me with her new eyes.

"This is kinda freaky." Bella said.

"How do you feel?" I asked already knowing.

Bella was silent for a moment. Then she looked me in the eyes.

"I am fucking hungry."

BPOV

"I figured you might be. There are guerilla camps around here. We can take off in any direction and find one within minutes." He said. What the fuck?

"I am not eating Gorillas, Peter." I told him firmly. I said I was hungry. Not that I wanted to pick fur out of my teeth for the next century.

"You would rather kill animals? We can do that." He whispered caressing my cheek.

"No! I thought you said there were soldiers around here? Rebels that harass travelers and tribes?"

"Yeah there a…Oh I see. C'mon babe. Let's go get you some bad guys."

He pulled me out by my hand. Every time we touched this low grade buzz covered my body. It felt so good.

We took off running. I was a little nervous about this. Until I ran. Holy hell I could run fast! I was faster than Peter! He was struggling to keep up but I could hear him laughing. I stopped after a minute. It hit me.

"Smell em?"

"Yeah. Two, no three. That way." I pointed to our left.

"Try to save one for me okay?"

I nodded. If he wanted one he better get there before me. Damn I was hungry. My throat was killing me. It was on fire. It hurt. I didn't want it to hurt.

I burst through the canopy onto a trail next to a river. The first guy didn't have time to turn around before I hit him and sunk my teeth into my shoulder. He did have time to scream though. Peter took one of my meals and began feeding. It was so sexy watching him drink blood.

I suddenly realized no more blood was coming out of this guy. I threw him down annoyed and looked at Peter. He had finished his as well. I was very irritated.

"I want more." I growled. I actually growled.

"There he is." Peter pointed down the path. I looked and saw him running. Screaming. He had a gun on his shoulder and never tried to shoot us. I would have at least tried.

I moved to grab him and was on him before I realized it. I ran into his body knocking him twenty feet forward.

Oops.

Gonna have to get used to this speed. I would worry about it later. I needed to feed. Blood. Then sex. I want to see if this low grade humming can turn high grade. I felt Peter briefly when I woke up. I knew he felt different. He was warm. I wanted to see what else was warm. Honestly I didn't know if I was hungrier for blood or his cock right now. But since I had already knocked this guy out it would be a waste to leave him here. I learned in Catholic School that wasting food is a sin.

Damn he tasted good. I took my time with this one. Savored it a little. Too soon though he was done.

"How's your throat you cute little angle of death you?"

I attacked him.

I ripped his jeans off in the middle of the path. He ripped my dress off. I briefly noticed it was covered in blood.

I pushed him onto his back and this time he didn't even have to let me.

I smiled.

"You thought I was a bossy demanding bitch before, you ain't seen nothing yet lover."

He was hard as a rock. That hadn't changed. His skin was softer. Warm. Very warm. I started riding him. Faster, faster…now Peter was screaming. Slower, slower…

"Peter. I have a strong urge to bite you." I breathed out while continuing to move on.

"You can…"

I hope he was about to give me permission. Because I just threw my head down on his neck and bit.

The shock took me by surprise and made me cum immediately. While I was still shaking Peter bit me on my neck. Nearly the same place he bit me for the change. Damn I came again. He was still coming. We were going to need a shower. This was going to get messy, because I had no intention of stopping.

Unless another meal walked by.

PPOV

I damn near limped back into the campground. Naked. That's okay. Bella was naked to. She didn't blush anymore but I could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

"Peter I am sorry about some of the things I said."

"Darlin I'm used to it. I like it. I think it's sexy as hell. Don't apologize."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about some of the things I made you do." She whispered.

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to already."

"Even when I made you lick my…"

"Would you two put on clothes already? You are blinding me here."

Bella jumped behind me yelping a little.

"Hello Garrett. Kate."

"Peter. Congratulations Bella. On turning and, well…" Kate was looking at my junk. I placed my hand strategically as best as I could.

"You think you two could turn around?"

"Sure." Garrett and Kate turned in the other direction. "So Bella, what did you make Peter lick?"

"Shut up Garrett." Bella replied, one arm wrapped around her breasts and the other hand covering her…yeah.

We walked into the tent and I kissed her. That turned into a longer kiss. I was about to lay her down when I heard…

"It's rude to ignore your friends, you know?"

Garrett. Why did I not kill him? He was right outside the door. Bella put her finger to her lips and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She then ran out faster than I could almost see. I heard the boom. I threw on pair of shorts and walked outside. Garrett was in a tree. Bella was on the ground smiling. Kate was laughing.

"Control your newborn Peter! She attacked me!"

"You deserved it Garrett. Get down." Kate told him and then resumed laughing.

Garrett hopped down and with a smile, wrapped Bella in his arms.

"Glad everything came out alright Bella, You are even more beautiful. I didn't think it was possible."

Damn. Garrett was being serious.

"Thanks Garrett."

Kate hugged her too.

"So what is going on? Did you tell your sisters, Kate?"

"Yeah…" she replied.

"And?"

"Tanya believed me but she said since she had been friends with Carlisle for so long she would stay out of it. She wouldn't help him but wouldn't go against him either. I think she doesn't want to go against Carmen and Eleazar. She did believe me. She was disappointed. I didn't tell her about you and Bella. I just said that Garrett told me."

I nodded my head. I figured this would happen. As long as Tanya stayed out of it, it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Your other sister?" I prodded.

She took a moment.

"Irina had become very fond of Laurent. He was one of the Nomads who hung around James and Vicki."

"Yeah. I remember him. He left and went to Denali." Bella said.

"Yes. For some reason, I am betting at Carlisle or Jasper's request, he came to Forks. You were gone already of course. He may have been going to your father's to see if anything could lead him to you. He may have been picking something up from the Cullen's home. Either way he was apparently eaten by a pack of werewolves. Irina followed him to see why he was traveling to Forks and saw him being attacked. She believes me. She thought Laurent was acting suspicious and begged him to tell her what was going on but he denied any problems. Whatever the issue, she now wants revenge against the Cullens but is focusing her efforts on destroying the werewolves."

"Hold up. Did you say werewolves in Forks?" Bella asked.

"Yes. She said they were giant wolves." Kate confirmed.

"Huh. What are the fucking odds of that?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. My thoughts exactly. But they do not know about you or Peter. They think Garrett and I are alone. I didn't want to give Jasper any more knowledge than I had to. I assume what I say will be passed on by Tanya if she asks Carmen and Eleazar about it."

"Kate, I have to ask…"

"I'm with Garrett. He's with you. I'm with you. Besides, Alaska was getting old. I needed to get out on my own. I guess fate had being a nomad in the cards for me.

I nodded. I could tell she was speaking the truth. If I couldn't trust her I would know.

"Peter, I was thinking about something." Garrett said.

"That would be a fucking change." I said under my breath. Bella laughed. I guess it wasn't as under my breath as I thought.

"Do tell." I encouraged him.

"Jasper is building an army. We can pretty much agree he wants to take down the Volturi. Now I am not suggesting we help one side or the other. I hate the Volturi and I am not very fond of the Cullens any longer. I would suggest we speed this process up though. Let them kill each other. Make Jasper uncomfortable."

"What do you mean, Garrett?" Bella asked. I knew where he was going though.

"What he means darlin, is that Jasper is gathering his pieces to strike when he is strong. But what if he had to fight now? When he isn't dictating the action. He would be scrambling. He would have to attack before he was ready. His army would be hurt. The Volturi would be hurt. Jasper would be weak. The pieces around him would be in chaos. The Volturi would not be as strong." I grinned, glad to see that Garrett and I were on the same page.

"In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity." Garrett smiled.

"Art of War. So you did read the book?" I asked.

"I may have looked at some of the sections you highlighted while Bella was getting ready to go to San Antonio."

"So how do we start a war before both sides are ready to fight it?" Bella asked.

"Simple darlin. We let the Volturi know Jasper is building an army against them." It would certainly throw a kink into things. "War is comin. We are just makin it a little fairer for both sides. Startin it a little early."

"Rouse him, and learn the principle of his activity or inactivity. Force him to reveal himself, so as to find out his vulnerable spots." Garrett added on.

"That's all well and good but if we go strolling in the Volturi they are going to expect us to help them." Kate said.

"So we call them. We all got untraceable phones. They won't know where we are." I said.

"Sure. Got there number?" Bella laughed.

"Yes."

We all turned to Garrett.

"What? I've hacked their numbers for years. I like to prank call the assholes every six months or so. Tell them a werewolf army is on its way to destroy them in five minutes and then watch from the walls while they scramble their precious guard. That sort of thing. Once I told them the Italian Army knew of vampires and they were coming in minutes to bomb the castle. They all evacuated the castle. It's more fun than touring the Roman Coliseum."

I shook my head. Only Garrett would prank call the largest most powerful coven on the planet.

"Sounds like a plan. Make the call tomorrow, Garrett."

"Of course. I was planning on feeding from that rebel army camp eight miles to the west tonight."

"Soldiers?" Bella snapped up.

"Yes. Right that way." Garrett pointed to the west.

Before I could stop her Bella took off.

I glared at Garrett.

"There are no camps in that direction.."

"I know. But can you imagine her face running around the jungle looking for them?" he smiled. Kate zapped him in the ass making him jump.

"Well I guess I better go find her. Kate, I appreciate you keeping me and Bella quiet but you don't have to. I have a feeling right now Jasper knows exactly who Bella is with."

"How would he?" Garrett asked, suddenly serious.

"I left him a note." I smiled. I hope he liked the present I left him as well.

Jasper POV

"What do you mean they have disappeared, Emmett?"

"Charlie isn't here Jasper. His bags are gone from his closet. I hacked in to the FAA database. He flew to Austin Texas yesterday. Rose checked Renee's place. Her and her husband are gone. They also went to Austin. They met at the airport within an hour of each other. Rented a single car."

"Fuck! I should have guessed they knew she was alive. Damn it! Find out where that car is Emmett!"

"Looking it up now Jasper. Chill bro. Those cars are equipped with GPS. There! I have the address. I'm texting it to you now. You want me to go check it out?"

"No. I can be there tonight. Stay where you are. I'm going to find this vampire, grab Bella and her parents at the same time. This is fucking perfect."

I arrived just as the sun was setting. The house looked empty. No heartbeats inside. I smelt vampire but it was faint. Still it smelled familiar. The rental car was in the driveway. Walking up to the door of the house I ripped the handle out and gently pushed it open.

The house was empty. Nothing but a table in the middle of the living room. The table had an envelope on it. I walked over and picked it up. It was a simple envelope with my name handwritten on it with a smiley face next to it. I opened the envelope and read the handwritten note.

Major Whitlock,

I am betting you remember me. I am the guy that ripped your head off and left it in the dust in Mexico. Those sure were good times weren't they? I still remember you. I want you to know you can stop looking for my Mate, Bella. Don't waste the effort. We both know you have bigger things on your plate. The good news is, you are going to see Bella again. You are going to see both of us. I won't say when. I want it to be a surprise. But you can relax. I promise you, you will see us. You and I have unfinished business. Take care Major. Enjoy the time you have left. Fuck that little mate of yours. Let yourself believe it when she tells you it was good. Live Jasper. Because your time is comin son. Look forward to it. I left you a gift in the back of the red car outside. I think you will appreciate it.

Warmest regards,

Peter

P.S.

Bella said to tell you she is going to stick your little mate up Edward's ass and then she is going to shove both of them up your pussy ass. She also said you had bad hair and you look constipated when you try to pretend to be human. Her words, not mine.

This was bad. This was very, very bad. I picked up my phone and called Carlisle.

"Yes Jasper? Did you find her?"

"No. Call off the search for Bella. We can't get her. Tell Eleazar to find me another shield."

"You think he hasn't been trying? They are not out there. You know your history. Shields are rare. Very rare. Besides Renata who isn't very powerful, Bella could be the only shield on Earth."

I took a deep breath. "Gather everyone at your place. Everyone. The time has come to take an account of what we have, what we need and how to get what we need."

"But Bella…"

"Fuck Bella Swan! We move on without her. I will figure it out."

"Her parents?"

"Her parents are gone Carlisle. We aren't going to find them. We are going to stop wasting time and resources on her. We prepare for battle without a shield. Gather everyone. Call Eleazar in as well. I want specific powers targeted. I figure we have a year before word slips to the Volturi and they attack. We have one year to be ready Carlisle."

I hung up the phone.

So I wouldn't get Bella Swan. So long as Peter was with her he would want her protected. That meant he wouldn't come after me.

But what if he did? A shield blocking my powers while I battled Peter.

I walked outside to the rental car. I wondered briefly if Peter killed Bella's parents and placed their bodies in the trunk of the car.

I ripped the trunk open. I saw the bomb a split second before it detonated.

That blast only knocked me back a few feet but my clothes were burned completely off.

Peter. Bella. This was going to be a problem.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it

Chapter 16

BPOV

She was not stronger than I was. She was not faster than I was. Poor girl didn't have a chance. She was a lover. I was both a lover and a fighter.

Kate tried to shock me several times in different parts of my body. It didn't work. I was kicking her ass. Then Garrett jumped in. She hit me from behind. He hit me from the front. I dropped. I was used to that. I got back up, flipped on my hands backward and landed a shot to Kate's face with my foot.

I thought it would give me breathing room but Garrett was on me again. He grabbed my throat and tossed me into the air. Apparently Kate recovered because she caught me in the air and slammed my body to the earth. She jumped back when I swung at her from the ground. Then I saw him. Flying over me. About to land a fist from above right into my face.

"STOP YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled, suddenly very pissed off. I raised my hands to stop him. He stopped, three feet above me and flew back at least thirty feet into some dense foliage. He hit some sort of energy field and flew back. He lay on the ground and twitched a bit. I stood up. Peter and Kate were staring at me with open mouths. Garrett stood up and smiled.

"That hurt little darlin. Quite the shock." Garrett said. I looked around me. It was hard to see but I could feel it. It was surrounding me. I could feel it in my head.

Then I saw it more clearly. Flashes of blue light were flashing across the bubble. Looked like arcs of electricity.

Peter slowly walked up and reached out.

"Don't!" I yelled. Too late. He touched my shield. The shock knocked him into the tree behind him. The tree cracked. He stood up and it began falling towards me. The trunk hit my bubble and flew back on contact. Peter dodged out of its way. It was on the ground smoking.

"That is so damn cool." Kate whispered.

"Yeah. How the hell do I turn it off?" I was freaking out a bit.

"Don't worry about it yet. I want to see if you can do something." Kate replied smiling.

"Peter, would you come here?" Peter nodded and walked over. She grabbed his throat. He let her. She began shocking him!

The bitch wouldn't let him go. He wasn't screaming but I could see he was clenching his teeth. I glared at her, then I looked at Peter. I felt something stretch from my head. Pulling back in. I pushed harder staring at my Mate. I was going to kill this bitch. There it went. I could feel him.

Peter stopped shaking. I felt connected to him. The electricity was going across his body but he was no longer gritting his teeth. He reached for Kate's hand and gently unwrapped it from his neck.

"She can project her mental shield while she is wrapped up in her physical shield. Amazing. Try me Kate." Garrett said.

Kate grabbed Garrett's throat. I tried. Okay. I didn't try that hard.

Garrett was shaking.

"Any…any…time…now Bella. Pppplease?"

I rolled my eyes and noticed Peter was laughing his ass off. I smiled at him and he shrugged.

I turned back to Garrett and pushed the strange feeling in my head. I could almost grasp it. Kate was still frying Garrett with an evil grin on her face. So much for not being able to hurt your mates. I knew Peter told me that so he wouldn't have to spar with me.

Finally it broke free and I felt a connection with him. He stopped shaking.

"Took you long enough, bitch!" Garrett yelled, glaring at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You weren't as much motivation as Peter was." I honestly told him. "Now can someone tell me how to turn this damn thing off so I can check on my man?"

"I'm fine darlin. Try relaxing."

Relax? I had a damn electric dome around me. I moved, it moved. I thought briefly of running at Garrett but figured he had been shocked enough already.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. Breathing still made me comfortable. It grounded me.

I felt the dome. It felt like a low humming electrical force surrounding me but it didn't hurt. It was warm and tickled a little when it got closer to me. I felt it.

"Try focusing on turning it off Bella. It is a part of you, just like an arm or a leg. Just turn it off."

Just turn it off? As soon as I thought about it calmly the energy shot back into my brain.

Whoa. Head rush.

I looked at Garrett and Peter. Kate…I swiveled my head and Kate was there. Okay.

I went after her. Grabbing her shirt I drove her forward until I heard her laughing. I stopped and looked at her.

"This isn't funny bitch. You hurt him."

"It worked, didn't it?"

I suppose it did.

Peter walked up, placed his hands on my shoulders and began rubbing. It usually made me calm down.

"Sorry Kate." I whispered. "I know you were just trying to help."

"No worries, girl. It was worth being attacked by a newborn to see that." She smiled. I laughed a little.

"So now we have to figure out if you can let us into that shield of yours." Peter grinned.

"Yeah…but…I'm hungry." I took off before Peter could remind me that I ate six hours ago. Feeding time for the newborn, then I was coming back to fuck Peter. We could play around with my powers later. A girl has to have priorities.

PPOV

"Well shit." I commented watching Bella's cute little ass run off.

"I need to warn you Peter. If she keeps eating this way she is going to get out of shape. She eats a lot. That's all I'm saying." Garrett was holding in a smile. He knew how newborns were.

"I suppose I should…"

"Don't worry about it Peter. I got her. Maybe I can find a nice lion or something." Kate offered.

"Kate you should probably be careful. Bella is incredibly horny after hunting. Wouldn't want her to attack you." Garrett winked.

"Don't worry love. It won't be the first time I have had sex with a woman."

With that said Kate took off. I held in my humor at Garrett's face.

"Did she just say…"

"Yeah. She just said that."

"She was fucking with me right?"

"I don't know Garrett. She seemed pretty serious to me. Don't worry though. Bella don't swing that way."

"That's well and fine but do you think Kate does?" Garrett had the most hopeful look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure she was just fucking with you Garrett…but…"

"But what? But what Peter? Because this could be the most interesting development in my life. The possibilities boggle my mind."

"Hey, she was a single girl. Tanya is a single girl. Irina was a single girl for a long time. I'm just sayin things probably got cold sometimes in Alaska and everybody needs a little warmth." Dumbass.

"You should ask her if she will have a three way with Tanya. I bet she would go for it." Or shock the hell out of his dick. I'm betting on the shocking his dick. I was counting on it.

"No. I couldn't ask that. You think I should ask her?"

"Definitely. The worst that could happen is she says no, right?" I grinned. "Think about it. You in the middle of two blondes. Like you said, imagine the possibilities."

"Okay…I've…forget it. We need to make a call."

"I know. Let's do it. You sure this is the right number?" I would hate to tell some poor human a vampire army is coming.

"Of course. It goes straight to their receptionist. I believe her name is Gianna."

"They have a fucking receptionist?"

"Of course. They are very important people." Garrett said in his most serious tone.

"Maybe I should have a secretary call their secretary." I mused. Where could I find a temp agency in the Congo?

"Just call them." Garrett handed me the phone.

"OVolturi, Gianna. Come posso indirizzare la chiamata?"

"Anybody there speak fucking English?" I asked.

Whoever was on the other end took a deep breath. "Volturi, this is Gianna. How may I direct your call?"

"That's more like it little lady. I need to speak to Aro."

"Who may I tell him is calling?"

"Tell him it's a vampire that has information on Jasper Whitlock forming an army to kick his ass."

I stayed on hold listening to Italian Opera. After five minutes I was about to hang up.

"Hello? This is Aro."

Creepy voice. Sounds like a small guy. Garrett told me what he looks like. His voice fits.

"Aro, my name is Pedro. How the hell are you doin today, son?"

"Pedro?"

"Yeah. Pedro. Got a problem with it?"

"What can I do for you Pedro?"

"Actually it's what I can do for you. Eleazar. You know him of course."

"Yes…"

"He is scouring America looking for gifted humans to turn into vampires."

"How do you know this?"

"I know. He is doing it under the instructions of Jasper Whitlock and Carlisle Cullen. I believe you are familiar with them as well?"

"Yes…"

"I don't know how many Jasper has accumulated but he has been at it for over a year. I would bet his old friend Maria has been gathering some vampires as well. He plans to kick your ass."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I ain't exactly Whitlock's biggest fan. You got the info. Do with it what you will. But I know him. He turned me. He will bring down hell on you and yours."

"Why don't you visit Volterra? I would love to touch you."

"Think about what you just said son. That was kinda creepy."

"I could verify what you are saying is true. You could join us if you are not a fan, as you say, of Jasper Whitlock."

"You can verify it by asking him and Carlisle to come see you. I promise you they won't. As far as joining you I am more of a loner. You understand. Take care buddy."

I ended the call. No need to get into a long conversation. The seed was there. No way wouldn't he at least call Carlisle. When Carlisle didn't show, Aro would know.

I smiled. Have fun Jasper. Garrett was grinning.

"Pedro?"

"Yeah, Pedro. It's Spanish for Peter."

"It is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Whatever Garrett. The point is they can fight amongst each other for a while."

"And what if Jasper Whitlock is killed by someone else?"

"He won't be. He likes to hide behind others before putting his own neck on the line."

"He is an excellent fighter Peter." Garrett commented. "Do not take him lightly."

"I don't take him lightly. I know exactly what he can do. But he knows. I saw it in his eyes the last time we fought."

"He knows what?"

"He knows that he can't beat me. He couldn't then and he sure as fuck can't now. We are complete now. No one can touch us."

BPOV

"Uh oh." Probably got a little carried away.

"Three people, Bella. My my, you are a hungry newborn aren't you?"

Kate jumped down from a tree, landing next to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied a bit embarrassed.

"And a messy eater. Tsk,tsk."

I looked at my shirt. I may have gotten a little blood on it. Okay it was soaked with blood.

"You know there isn't a washer for at least two hundred miles. I suppose we could use the river. Come watch me. I can show you how to avoid blood splatter."

"You eat animals."

"Yes, but the technique is the same. You need to learn to make smaller incisions with your teeth. Ripping the throat out and gulping is going to cause a mess. We can practice on animals. I saw a few monkeys on a tree not far from here."

"I'm not eating monkeys." I told her quickly.

"Why not?"

"They are too cute." I pouted.

"I will agree with you there. What about a nice lion?"

"That sounds good." I admitted. It would be cool to see a lion up close.

"Wait. Aren't they endangered?" I remembered.

"So are rebel freedom fighters lately." She smirked. I guess she did have a point.

"Fine. Help me burn these bodies and we can go hunt a lion. Are any near? Peter will worry if I am gone too long."

"Don't worry. The longer we are gone the more likely it is that Garrett thinks we are having sex. When I get back he will probably ask me to have a threesome with one of my sisters. I will shock him in his cock. I figure it is best to get those ideas out of his head early." She was smiling.

"You may feed from animals but you are kind of evil aren't you?' I grinned.

"Yes. Yes I am. Now let's burn these bodies so we can go bag a lion."

Jasper POV

"What do you mean Tanya knows Carlisle? How the hell did she find out? Did you tell her?"

"No. Kate did."

"Kate?" What the fuck? I assumed Peter had killed her.

"Yes. Apparently her and Garrett are together and staying out of it. I have no idea how they found out. Apparently Kate said that Garrett told her."

"Garrett? The only way that Garrett would know is if…"Oh fuck.

"Where are Kate and Garrett, Carlisle?"

"Tanya has no idea. Kate wouldn't say and I believe Tanya is relieved that Kate will not be involved in this."

Garrett and Kate are with Bella and Peter. Peter and Bella were bad enough. Especially if she is a physical shield. Having Garrett with them. Kate wasn't a great fighter but she didn't have to be. Not with her power.

"What about Irina?"

"That is another interesting development. Apparently Laurent did not run from us. He has been missing because when we sent him to Charlie Swan's home, he was killed by a pack of werewolves in La Push. Irina is hell bent on revenge. Since Victoria cannot find who killed her mate she is assisting Irina in their plan to kill the wolves and avenge Laurent."

"Wolf Pack? You mean?"

"Yes. It appears the spirit warriors of La Push have a new generation."

"How many?"

"Irina says at least five. Maybe more."

Wolves.

"We could use them Carlisle."

"I doubt they would work with vampires, Jasper."

"Yes. But you have a treaty with them. If they thought something worse was coming, like the Volturi, they would accept our help to protect their tribe. We simply tell them that we learned a vampire army is coming to annihilate the pack and we want to help. They will need the help. We draw the Volturi to them. Let them cull the weaker Volturi members. Thin the herd so to speak." This could work. I have my knights, bishops and rooks. Now I could have pawns as well.

Carlisle's office phone rang. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Aro." He whispered, looking at me.

"Answer it. He can't know anything this soon."

"Hello Aro."

"Good morning Carlisle. How have you been old friend?"

"I am well, Aro."

"How is your family?"

"They also are well old friend. I am glad to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to catch up Carlisle. It has been so long since you have visited us."

This was not good.

"I have been a busy man. You understand."

"Ahh yes. Still playing the doctor, Carlisle?"

"I love to heal others Aro. It is my passion." Carlisle's voice remained calm but his face was not calm. I sent calm his way. I preferred fear but I needed him to keep his wits about him.

"Carlisle I would like to see you and your family. Two days should give you enough time to take off from your very important work and fly to Italy, correct?"

"Actually I have surgeries scheduled for this week."

"I am sure there are other capable doctors in Pittsburgh. I will expect you and your entire family in Volterra the day after next."

Carlisle stared at me and shrugged his shoulders. I took the phone from him.

"Aro this is Jasper Whitlock. We will be seeing you soon enough. Trust me when I tell you that you will not be happy when we show up at your castle."

"Major Whitlock. Looking to relive your glory days?"

"My glory days haven't even started old man. But yours are coming to an end."

"I look forward to the challenge young man. Perhaps if you will not come to see us this week we may come and see you."

"Bring it bitch." I hung up the phone.

"How did he know?" Carlisle asked. "You said we would have a year."

"He moved quicker than I anticipated."

"Who moved quicker than you anticipated? What the hell is going on here Jasper?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm calling Maria. She has twenty gifted vampires. If they leave the castle to come at us, the castle will be nearly empty. She can attack them at home. If they haven't left yet her army will die but we will have struck first. Edward will go to Egypt. We desperately need Benjamin. Alice will go to South America. Rose and Emmett will take Great Britain. Esme can take the Orient. It is time to mobilize the covens. Marisol and Nia can go to our Canadian compound with you. Keep working with them. Nia needs to learn to make others invisible. If Marisol doesn't get some sort of control she will burn the entire battlefield. Tell Eleazar to keep looking. This won't be over in one battle. I won't give Alec the opportunity to immobilize our entire force at once. In a month we meet in Forks. Everyone. The story will be that the Volturi is after gifted vampires. They are trying to pull all the covens under their control."

"Forks?"

"Yep. You are going to lie to the pack and I am going to make them trust us."

"Vicki and Irina?"

"We kill them as a show of good faith to the wolves." Events were unfolding fast but that would be okay. I would fight and win this war. Then I would take an army against Peter and his friends. He may be able to beat me one on one. I would make sure it didn't come to that.

"What of the Romanians?"

I stopped for a moment. The Romanian problem. Call them in or not?

"Call them and have them bring anyone they may have. We need numbers, especially when we kill Victoria and Irina."

"Tanya will be furious. Eleazar and Carmen could well turn on us." Carlisle noted.

"That's why we will tell them the Volturi killed the girls. Tanya will not stay out of the fight then Carlisle." Do I have to think of everything? Nevermind. Of course I do.

"The wolves will tell the others what we have done to them."

"The wolves will be dead soon enough. Only you and I contact the Pack. We will make sure they understand the others are there to help but to only talk to us."

"What are you planning in Forks? A showdown?"

"No. I plan to have a battle. We send the wolves in, help out a bit and then retreat. One showdown is stupid. Too much on the line. We have to attack their weak points Carlisle. Thin them out. Once we have them at their weakest, we go after the three supposed kings. Also call Alistair. I will have Alice looking but having someone who could tell me exactly where they are at all times will help."

"Alistair won't fight the Volturi Jasper."

"He will if he thinks the Volturi are coming after him. The two vampires Eleazar changed last year? The big guy and the guy who can blind others? Send them after Alistair. Give them you and Eleazar's old Volturi robes. Alistair will have to come to us. He will have no place left to go."

Carlisle looked worried. Why was I not surprised?

"What Carlisle?"

"Jasper, there are many lies that will have to be kept up. If one is discovered, this could turn our own army against us."

"Deception is an important part of any war. You think Cuban freedom fighters thought Castro would set himself up as dictator for life? Some may have but the others thought the guy was a saint who only had the people's best interest at heart. When people are faced with death they will believe anyone who says they can help. Especially if that person can make them feel trust. Now relax. Do as you're told. Stay strong and you and Eleazar will be sitting next to me when we take the Volturi's place.

BPOV

"Hi Mom! How is Hawaii?" I hadn't called her since my change. I needed to let her know I am alright.

"Bella! You sound different. Are you…?"

"Yeah Mom. Totally vamped out. So how is Hawaii?"

"Have you drank blood yet?"

"Yeah Mom. Kinda have to. How is Hawaii?"

"What is the sex like?"

"Amazing Mom. How is Hawaii?"

"How many people have you killed?"

"A few Mom." Fourteen. "How is Hawaii?"

"Has Peter asked you to marry him?"

"No Mom. Marriage isn't a big deal to vampires. At least to us."

"True. So how did he do it? Did you lay down and gently bit your neck. Did he breathe on you while pulling you close before he did it? Did he bite you on your neck? Or somewhere else?"

"How the fuck is Hawaii, Mom?!"

"Oh. Hawaii is great. Very nice."

"Very nice? That's it?"

"It's paradise okay? It really is wonderful. Even Phil is coming around. He has taken up surfing. Or at least is trying to. He is happy. I am happy. The house is lovely. A nice view of a beach. The flora on the island is unbelievable."

"Then why don't you sound happy? Is it Phil?"

"No. Like I said Phil is really getting into the island life. Its…"

"What Mom?"

"Your father. I mean seriously? What the hell were you thinking putting us next to each other?"

"What is the problem?" I sighed. Peter thought it was a bad idea. I thought it would force them to get along better.

"He is acting like an idiot. He bought a Corvette convertible. He is dating a girl half his age. I doubt she is much older than you. He bought a freaking huge boat."

"That's what we wanted Mom. You are millionaires now."

"We were supposed to stay low."

"He isn't going on television Mom. Let him have fun."

"Fine but he is rubbing it in my face. I was laying out on the beach with Phil yesterday and he and his girlfriend walked by. Slowly. She was practically naked! She was wearing a thong! Phil of course noticed. I was in a damn one piece Bella!"

"Okay Mom. What does it matter?"

"Phil is going to start looking for someone younger."

"No he isn't. He loves you Mom. He dropped his life to be with you."

"He didn't have much of a choice. I doubt Peter would have let him live."

"Mom don't be ridiculous." Sure Peter wouldn't have protected him from Jasper but he wouldn't have actually been the one to kill him. "Peter would never do that."

"No, but I know Peter wouldn't have helped him when that evil vampire came for him. Peter's first priority was getting you to safety and changed. I don't blame him for that. But…now that we are here…"

"Mom you are beautiful."

"Her name is Raven. What the hell kind of name is Raven? Sounds like a stripper name to me. Or a porn actress."

"Who Mom?"

"Charlie's girlfriend! Pay attention Bella."

"Sorry Mom."

"She has friends. Charlie was in his hot tub with Raven and three of her girlfriends. I am pretty sure they were all topless. I'm surprised Phil wasn't over there."

"Mom relax. If Phil leaves you I will kill him. I promise no Hawaiian strippers will get him."

"That is so sweet, Bella. Thank you."

"No problem Mom. I got to go…" Kill some people…" take a walk. I'll call later okay?"

"Be good baby. Give Peter a hug for me."

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

I ended the call. Charlie huh?

"Hey baby girl! How are you doing?"

"Oh pretty good, Daddy."

"So did you…"

"Yeah. I'm a vampire Dad. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Relaxing. Staying low. Phil took up surfing. It's fun to watch him fall on his ass from the patio."

"So you have been pretty much staying low? Enjoying the scenery?"

"Yeah…"

"Bought a car yet?"

"Oh yeah. Uh…simple car. Gets good gas mileage and all."

"Uh huh. Seeing anybody special?"

"You called your mom didn't you?"

"How old is Raven, Dad? Am I going to have a step mommy who is younger than me?" I barely held in my laughter. Peter was listening and smiling. Garrett was motioning for the phone. I shook my head at him.

"She isn't that young Bella. She is in her late twenties but she is very mature."

"Late twenties?"

"25. Let's talk about you. How is the whole drinking blood thing working out? You drinking animal blood?"

Uh oh. "Sure am, Dad." Garrett just laughed out loud. I put my hand over the phone and shot him a dirty look that said shut up or I will kill you.

"Great. How long tell your eyes turn gold like that Kate girl?"

"Could be a while Dad. Few years or so." Garrett laughed again and I shot the finger at him.

"You and Peter get married yet?"

"No Dad."

"Good. You are too young."

Okay. That pissed me off.

"But he did make love to me right before biting me and turning me into a vampire. It was incredibly erotic. And don't marry Raven, Dad. She is too young. Later."

"Bella…" I ended the call. Too young? He is sitting in a hot tub with a topless 25 year old girl and her friends and I am too young? Fuck him.

"Peter. When we get back to the States we are getting married."

"Are you askin me to marry you, darlin?"

"No. I am telling you. We are going to Hawaii and having a night time wedding in front of my Dad's house. His girlfriend can be my flower girl if she is old enough."

"You're gonna marry me to piss off your Dad?

"Yep."

"Alright then. I guess I accept. Don't get on a knee or anything."

Too young my hot ass.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it

Chapter 17

BPOV

"We are lost."

"We are not lost. Are we Garrett?" Peter responded.

"Of course not. I know exactly where we are." Garrett answered, looking all around us, quite a bit like a lost person would.

"Yeah. We are lost as hell, Bella." Kate agreed.

"We are not lost. You wanted to see other parts of the country. Here we are. Seeing other parts Bella!"

"No need to be an asshole about it Peter. Let's just go back."

"Yeah…"

"You two don't know how to get us back, do you?" I rolled my eyes while Kate shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Look the batteries on the GPS unit ran out. You know that. Totally not our fault." Garrett defended himself.

"You didn't have to smash the GPS. Did you really think bumping it against a tree was going to make the batteries come back to life, Peter?" I asked.

"Yes okay? I really thought that it would. Would you leave me the hell alone about it? You wanted an adventure Bella. Here we are, having an adventure. Why the hell are you so grouchy?"

Well then. Somebody isn't getting sex until I eat.

"I am a little hungry. We haven't seen any humans or decent sized animals for a while now."

"We saw those monkeys Bella." Garrett pointed out when he should have been shutting the hell up and figuring out where the hell we were.

"Bella doesn't eat monkeys, Garrett." Kate told him.

"Why not?" Garrett just didn't understand.

"Monkeys are too cute and look like people sort of." I answered.

"That makes a hell of a lot of sense Bella. You don't want to eat monkeys because they look like humans but you will eat humans." Peter unnecessarily pointed out for the sake of being a smart ass.

"I don't eat cute humans." I responded.

"How do you know? You haven't ran into any." He countered.

"How would you know? You don't always hunt with me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Bullshit."

"Whatever Peter. Can you just figure out where the hell we are?"

"How? We are just going to have to keep running in a direction until we hit civilization."

"Use your phone. It has Google maps on it." I suggested.

"My phone is dead Bella. The generator is back at the camp site. Three hours that way."

"That way?" I asked pointing in the direction he was pointing.

"Yeah…I think. Right Garrett?"

"I actually thought it was more that way." Garrett pointed in another direction.

"Kate we are mated to directionally challenged vampires." I sighed.

We smelt him at the same time. All four of us turned and I expanded my shield to cover us.

"Really Bella? I think I can handle a vampire." Smart ass, I mean eternal love, said. I pulled the shield out and wrapped it around Kate and I. I preferred the cautious approach.

"I didn't say I wanted the shield off of me Bella. Let's let Peter try his luck. Then we will see." Garrett whined.

I rolled my eyes. I knew he wasn't serious.

"That is an impressive, whatever that is, you have there."

"Thanks." He was tan for a vampire.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Who am I? I am not the ones who obviously do not belong in this part of the world." He grinned.

"Fair enough. I'm Peter. This is Garrett. The two ladies behind us are our mates."

"Excuse me? Kate did I just hear that right?"

The boys looked at us.

"What?"

"Your mates?" Kate asked.

"You are our mates." Garrett looked confused.

"Yeah, we are. But we have names." I explained.

Peter just sighed. I was so spanking him when I got him alone.

"My apologies. This is my Mate…" Peter started.

Kate just cleared her throat. A neat trick for a vampire that she has taught me.

"What?" Peter nearly yelled at Kate.

"You don't have to introduce us as your Mate. You can simply say our names and then say that Garrett and I are mates as you and Bella are mates. Stop acting like we belong to you. You can't describe us like that."

"Damn right. You tell him Kate." I agreed crossing my arms.

"When the hell did you get so sensitive?" Peter asked. What the fuck? Screw this.

"Hi. You're hot. My name is Bella and this is my bestie Kate." I threw down my shield ran up and offered him my hand.

"What do you mean he is hot?" Peter asked.

"He is." Kate agreed. Offering her hand as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful and strong women. My name is Benjamin."

"You think you could help us? Our mates have gotten us lost." I asked.

"Lost? Where were you?"

"In the heart of the Congo." Kate replied.

"We know where we are." Garrett said. We ignored him.

"You are in Southern Sudan. Somalia is that way. Continue heading north into Sudan and the rain forest ends. Nothing but desert then. Egypt after that. Not a great place for a vampire to be during the day."

"What direction would you say we needed to go to get back to our camp?" I asked.

"You cannot follow each other's scent trails back?"

Kate and I looked at each other and then turned to the boys. "How come you guys didn't think of that?" They both shrugged their shoulders. Peter looked off in the distance and Garrett looked at the ground.

"Thank you Benjamin. I would think we should head back now. Before the trails get old." Kate commented.

"Yeah, thanks Benji." Peter nearly growled.

"Glad to be of service to lost travelers. Would you mind if I come with you? I haven't seen any vampires outside of my own coven since Edward Cullen left. I would love to get to know you all."

Edward Cullen caught our attention. This could be good. Or not.

"I think that would be great. I just turned myself. I would love to get to know new people. Enlightened people who aren't stuck in the times of cavemen." I turned and glared at Peter and Garrett.

"Follow me then. I can track your scents much easier than you, since I am not as accustomed to them as much as you must be to each other."

Benjamin took off running.

"He's cute." Kate commented. Peter wrapped his arms around me.

"We don't know him. If he is friends with Cullen he may have to die." He whispered.

That was getting old. "What is it with you and always planning on killing people? You know that is probably why we don't have more friends. First thought in your head isn't, wow, this guy could be interesting. No, it's am I going to have to kill this guy? How soon can I kill this guy? Always Peter. You need to lighten up baby."

"We made friends with Garrett. Look how that turned out."

"Yeah. It turned out pretty fucking great and you know it." I kissed him and smiled.

"I didn't mean to introduce you like that, I was just…"

"It's okay baby. I know it's what you are used to and you were totally in defend your mate mode. Don't worry about it. I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Good. Then don't do it again." I winked and took off running. He may have called me a bitch but I couldn't be sure. Soon Peter was running beside me. I grabbed his hand and he smiled. Damn I loved him.

PPOV  
I didn't trust this guy. I wonder if I would have to kill him. He did get us back to the camp though. I mean I would have gotten us here. Eventually.

"So how long ago were you turned Bella?"

"About three months ago, Benjamin."

"How do you like being a vampire?"

"No complaints so far." She winked at him.

"Would any of you mind if I started a fire?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out." I told him. It would save me the trouble if I had to kill him. Oh wait. I couldn't have a new friend if I killed him. Women.

He gathered wood from the tree Bella's shield had fried some months ago and…

Fire just shot out of his hand.

"Nice parlor trick." I mentioned casually.

"Oh I am full of tricks. I can manipulate elements." He winked at Bella and Kate and dirt rose from the ground and turned into a one foot tall tornado. Big deal. I can make fuckers heads come off.

"So you mentioned you saw Edward Cullen recently?" Garrett asked acting like he wasn't impressed by the dirt duster circling the fire.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Kate and I do. Bella and Peter…"

"Don't. I've never met him. Bella…"

"Never really knew him at all." She finished.

"I see. Edward came to my coven in Egypt two months ago. Apparently his coven is being targeted by the Volturi. The Volturi want to collect Alice and Edward for themselves. Edward told us the Volturi plan to gather all the gifted vampires in the world into their control so that they may truly rule all the covens. The Cullens plan to stand up to the Volturi. They wish to join the covens in war against them."

"Uh…Benjamin, listen. You need to know some things…"

"Like Edward Cullen is lying? Yes. I figured that out all on my own. His story made no sense. Why would the Volturi do this? They already had more than enough power. There was absolutely no reason. So what other reason would Edward have for recruiting us?"

"And what did you come up with?" I asked, impressed that someone could see through the Cullen's bullshit.

"They want me for a war against the Volturi. If the Volturi aren't after them that must mean they are after the Volturi."

"So you turned him down?"

"Yes. My coven leader Amun, and coven mates Kebi, and Tia went to discuss the issue with Carlisle Cullen. I left. I have been wandering around for the past couple months. Relaxing. Staying out of fights that do not concern me. What brings you four out here?"

"I brought Bella out here for her change." I told him.

"And?"

"The Cullens wanted Bella turned. She was courted by Edward as a human. They set her up to be turned. I found her first. I have been keeping her from them until she could be turned."

"Why didn't you just turn her immediately?"

"That's what I kept asking him." Garrett nodded his head. He stopped when I looked his way.

"Long story. Anyway we spent a year hiding from the Cullens. Jasper Whitlock is the protagonist in this tragedy. He is building an army to take on the Volturi."

Bella turned her face to look at me.

"Yeah okay? I used big words. Just because I don't use them often don't mean I don't know them. Try not to look so surprised.

"Hmmm. I suppose it is a good thing I stayed out of it. I doubt Amun will become involved either. He is averse to conflict. No sense of adventure. Not like me."

"If you have a sense of adventure why are you staying out of it?" Bella asked propping her chin on her hands, gazing at him a bit too much for my liking. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. She giggled. Bitch. She knows how to play me.

"If I were to go to war, I would like to know that I am on the right side. I fear there is no right side in this war so I will stay out of it."

Guy seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Guess I wouldn't get to kill him. Better make nice to make the missus happy.

"So you have been wandering. Are you planning on going back home?" Bella asked.

"No. Our coven home is very well known to the Volturi. I don't imagine they will be too far behind. I am sure they will want my services as well. I think I would prefer to stay low. Of course Demetri, the Volturi's tracker, could find me. But I will deal with that when the time comes."

"He won't be able to track you. No one with us can be found or seen by vampires with gifts." Garrett told him.

"So Bella, your physical shield is also a mental shield as well?" Benjamin smiled.

"Yep. That's me." Bella laughed.

"Would you four mind if I stayed a while in your company?"

They all looked at me. When the fuck does anyone ever listen to me? Bella was nuzzling my neck. Shit.

"Please Peter? Can we keep him?" she was whispering in my ear. Now she bit my ear. Something I have discovered I really like since she turned.

"Well, I suppose since we are kinda partly responsible for you not having a home to go to its only right we let you hang at the jungle shack we got set up here."

"What do you mean you are partly responsible?"

"I can take this one Peter. Let me tell you a story Benjamin…" Garrett started talking. When he did, it wasn't often anyone could stop him. Bella leaned her head against my chest. I could feel her smile. She also started playing with my hair. I guess we were making another friend. Great…

Jasper POV

"Amun, we need your Coven. The Amazons have agreed to join us. The Romanians also."

"The Irish, Jasper?"

"They are considering it still."

"If Liam isn't jumping into a revolution I assure you he has great misgivings about your cause. You know Maggie can tell truth from lies. I wonder what she found about you Jasper. Carlisle? If you are being so truthful why isn't Liam and Siobhan here?"

"Amun, there are many forces at work here. The Volturi are coming after us first. It won't be long until they have Benjamin. You don't want to lose him like you lost Demetri, do you?"

"Good bye Carlisle."

Enough of this.

"I am afraid you are correct. We have not been truthful Amun."

"Really Jasper? Do tell."

"I don't actually need your coven. I need Benjamin. You Kebi and Tia are cowards. I need warriors. However since Edward failed to convince Benjamin, I am afraid we shall have to use other means. Emmett, Edward, take Tia to the basement."

"What? You can't do this. Carlisle!"

"Yes, I can. Emmett, tear off her legs and arms. Amun if you make a move to stop them I will leave you burning. I only need one of you alive. I am letting you and Kebi both leave. Don't push your luck."

"No!" Amun made a move toward me. Kebi save his life by stopping him.

"Amun stop!" Tia shouted. " You don't have to tear my limbs. I will stay." she whispered. Another one smarter than Amun.

"Perfect. I was hoping you would cooperate. It would be a shame to ruin a body as lovely as yours. Amun, find Benjamin in three days. Have him here in Forks by the end of the week. If he is not here, I will ship Tia's ashes to your home in Egypt. We understand each other?"

He looked as if he wanted to threaten me. I sent him enough fear to change his mind.

The two walked out. I looked at Tia.

"Edward, show Tia to her room."

I walked outside and beckoned Carlisle to follow.

"That didn't go as planned." He stated.

"End result will be the same. Benjamin is the hero type. He won't leave Tia here in my hands. He will do what we say."

"And if he comes with the intent of rescuing her?"

"Let him. He is powerful but he is only one vampire. How much trouble could he possibly be? What is he going to do? Bring those two to help? A lot of good that will do him. We have twelve vampires at this house. I am not afraid of Benjamin. Now we need to approach the Wolves. Alice sees the Volturi gearing up for a large attack soon. They are bringing everyone. This will be a good opportunity to thin them out before we leave the area."

BPOV

We sat around the campfire listening to Benjamin tell stories about his life in Egypt and watched him make animals out of the flames and smoke. Even Peter chuckled a few times.

This was fun but I was starting to get very…let's just say if I stayed on Peter's lap much longer and he kept rubbing my leg my scent would be a bit embarrassing around guests.

Daylight was trying to break through the canopy of trees. Usually troops were moving positions on the jungle paths at this time.

Did my stomach just growl? Yes. I believe it did. I moved to get up and Peter's grip tightened around my waist.

"Where ya goin darlin?" he whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine and…other places.

"Goin for a walk?"

"Try again."

"I didn't eat last night. You got us lost." I told him giving him my best sad face.

"Yeah but you ate yesterday. Maybe it's time you started holding off. You are gonna have to get used to being around human blood and not feeding."

"Maybe I should start working on my out of control sex drive too." I told him. As long as we were talking about control.

"Let's deal with one uncontrollable urge at a time Bella. We got plenty of time to work on the sex drive." Surprise, surprise.

"I'm hungry."

He took a deep breath. Like he needed it.

"Just one."

"What are you? My Daddy?"

"You want me to be?" he grinned.

"Maybe. So if I kill two, you gonna spank me?"

"That might be nice." He admitted.

"How nice is it going to be when your hand tries to hit my ass and my shield blows you back thirty feet?" I grinned.

"Not nice." Ahhh he was pouting.

"Your right baby." I twisted around so I was straddling him and could face him.

"I will hold off as long as I can."

"If you want…" he started.

I kissed him. He was so good to me it almost made me forget what an asshole he was when I first met him.

Almost. I still liked to remind him every now and then. Of course he still liked to remind me what an annoying brat I was. That was okay. We weren't perfect but we were perfect together. Always had been.

Benjamin's phone went off. He looked tense when he saw his caller ID.

"It's Amun. He probably wants to tell me how the meeting with Carlisle went."

Benjamin answered his phone and immediately started speaking a language I didn't recognize.

"Anybody know what he is saying?" I asked quietly.

"Don't look at me." Garrett answered. "The only word I know from another language is 'die' in British. I heard it enough in the war directed at me."

Hold up.

"What was the British word for die, Garrett?" I asked.

"Surprisingly it was the same as the English word. Die. Go figure." He had to be kidding right? Kate looked concerned.

"Garrett, were you one of the soldiers they put on the front line during the opening salvo's of battle?" I asked him, trying to be sympathetic.

"Of course Bella. That was where the General put the greatest fighters." He smiled. I could almost see the pride radiating off of him.

Kate was shaking her head. Peter was looking at the ground. I just felt bad for him. Poor guy must have been dropped on his head a lot as a baby. He never had a chance. It explains so much.

"What?" He asked. Kate began running her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing my big smart Patriot. You just relax."

Benjamin just crushed his phone in his hand. He was suddenly very, very angry. I could feel Peter tense up. He tried to shove me behind him and I swatted his hand away.

"What's wrong Benjamin?" I was concerned. He was so mellow since he had been with us. It must be bad to have him this angry.

"That was Amun. Amun of course is coming back to Egypt. The damn coward. I am to be in Forks by the end of the week to serve in Jasper's army or he will kill Tia. He kept her. Jasper fucking kept her. There are supposedly twelve gifted vampires at the Cullen residence in Forks."

Our group was silent. We all looked at each other. There wasn't a decision to be made.

"What do you want to do Benjamin?" Peter asked.

"I am going to Forks and plan to kill every one of them or die trying. I am afraid I have a trip to plan. I need to leave. It has been a pleasure meeting you all and I hope we may meet again someday."

"Whoa. Calm down there boy. You can't go halfcocked to Forks and face down twelve vampires by yourself." Peter told him, grabbing his arm.

"What would you have me do? Tia and I have been coven mates for over on hundred years. We were cousins during our human lives. She is my sister in every way. I will not serve the Cullens and especially Jasper Whitlock. If I go to the Volturi they will expect me to serve them. No. I do this on my own."

"We are all going." I told him.

He looked at the four of us. Peter, Garrett and Kate nodded.

"I thought you all wanted to stay out of this?" he asked.

"No. We don't want to fight for either side. Looks like we got our own side. Let's run to Sudan. We can cross the desert at night. Get your passport and then we catch a flight. We are coming with you." Peter told him.

"Why?"

Garrett answered him.

"Because we like being big damn heroes. Nothing makes a hero happier than a damsel in distress being held by a nefarious villain. Bella used to be our damsel but she has turned into a blood thirsty bitch so we need a new one."

"Yep. Come on Benjamin. Let's go be heroes." I winked and headed to the tent to change. Blood thirsty bitch. I was so kicking him in the balls for that later.

Peter walked in behind me.

"Bella, I'm concerned."

"Do not tell me you are concerned about me fighting by your side Peter. I will not have that." I glared. After eons of fighting by his side he thinks…

"Of course not. There is no place else I would want you. I'm concerned that you may slaughter everyone in the airport."

"Oh."

Yeah. Yeah I could honestly see that being a problem.

"Well…I'm going…so we will just have to wing it." I decided.

"Wing it?"

"Yeah. I will feed right before we get to the airport. You act like I am some blood thirsty mass murderer. I will be fine."

PPOV

"Oh God Peter, they smell so good. They are…everywhere. Can I please just eat one?"

"No Bella. You said you would behave."

"There are thousands of people here Peter! No one will even notice if just one goes missing." She whispered.

I had a good grip on her arm. Garrett had her other arm. Of course one little shield explosion and that would break our grip.

"These are innocent people, Bella."

"He doesn't look innocent." She said pointing at an older gentleman I admit looked a little shady.

"Please stop pointing darlin." I whispered. Shit. She just brought her arm down incredibly fast. Way to act human, Bella. I guess we haven't actually had to work on her acting human. This was kind of a crash course. Speaking of I hope she didn't eat the pilots.

"He looks like a terrorist I saw on television once." She whispered, pointing again.

"Bella, you aren't one of those Americans who thinks everyone from the Middle East is a terrorist, are you?" Benjamin asked, smiling.

"Of course not…but some are, right? Do you know any Benjamin? Do you see any?"

Benjamin was laughing. He wasn't trying to keep an iron grip on a newborn in a crowded airport.

"You do have to be careful. Not you of course. But Americans are targets of kidnappers very often." Benjamin winked at her. Way to encourage her, asshole.

"Peter I…I think I need some air. Can we go outside while Garrett checks the bags?"

It was probably a good idea. We walked outside and Bella immediately scanned the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, knowing what she is doing.

"Looking for kidnappers. Stand by the door. I don't want you to scare them off." Bella began walking into the parking lot.

"Bella come back here!"

"Shhh!" She gave me an annoyed look. She's annoyed?

Shit.

"Bella the odds of a kidnapper trying to get you are…"

Son of a bitch.

A beige van just pulled up in front of her.

Two guys just hopped out and grabbed her. She was screaming. It was the worst fake scream I had ever heard.

Bella let them pull her into the van. A third guy jumped in the back and closed the door quickly. I looked around and no one seemed to have noticed. Those guys are good. They were at least. I turned and saw the video camera over the airport door. I smashed it quickly.

Damn it! I can't let the van pull away. It went forward. And stopped. The guy driving just screamed and got pulled into the back. The van was rocking back and forth. More screams. The van rocked some more. This was not good. Finally the screams stopped. The van stopped moving. I looked around for more video cameras but thankfully and somewhat surprisingly I didn't see any. The van door slid open and Bella hopped out and straightened her shirt. She wiped her hands on her jeans. She thinks I'm bad about that.

She was smiling when she walked up to me. I was not.

"You good now?"

"Yep."

"Four?"

"Yep. And I didn't get any blood on my clothes! Aren't you proud of me?"

"Your cheeks are covered in blood." I said dully.

"Oh shit. Lick it off!"

"You want me to lick blood off your face?"

"It's not the strangest place you have licked me. Now get after it." She had a point.

I pulled her in close so her hair would cover both of us and began cleaning her. Huh. These guys tasted pretty good.

"There. All clean. Now I got to get rid of this van. Can't have bodies drained of blood in a van at an airport."

"Leave them Peter. We have a plane to catch." She walked towards the door. I suppose she would be alright for a few minutes.

I walked over to the van, opened the side door and found newspapers. I suppose to prove what day it was in the video sent to the Embassy. I lit them up and spread them out. Soon the carpet caught fire, then the seats. It would be an inferno in seconds. I walked into the airport hoping like hell that I wouldn't have to burn that down as well.

Bella was standing next to Kate and wiping her mouth. Garrett and Benjamin walked up without bags. I guess they checked them.

"So Bella." Garrett grinned. "Did you have a good snack?"

"God yes. I wish I could belch. It would feel so good right now." She responded. We gotta get that blood lust under control.

"Are the passengers going to be safe, Bella?" Benjamin asked quietly chuckling.

"I suppose. What do you think the chances of our plane being hijacked are?" She asked excited.

This would be a long flight.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it

The first battle of the Vampire Wars is upon us. Buckle up.

Chapter 18

BPOV

We were driving in silence. The five misfits of the vampire world. We hadn't formulated anything close to a plan. Garrett, Peter and Benjamin were in favor of forgoing strategy, walking in and killing everyone. Kate and I thought we should talk about this. Maybe, just maybe, have somewhat of a plan.

We were outvoted of course.

We were near the La Push Indian Reservation. I had been to the beach here once. It was cold. Very fucking cold. Not that this bothered me now. I remembered driving to Forks with Charlie when I moved in. I was so miserable. But because of that I found Peter again. We would have found each other regardless though. We always had.

"Stop the car." Peter told Garrett suddenly.

"Here?"

"Yes. Here. Now."

Garrett pulled over without a word. Peter got out and stared into the trees.

I got out and stood by him.

"What's wrong baby?"

He pointed through the trees. "We need to go that way. We need to go now!"

Peter took off running and I followed catching up quickly but staying slightly behind since I had no idea where I was going.

We finally reached a break in the trees when we both smelt her. Female vampire.

"Irina." Kate said, panic coloring her voice.

"Let's go." Peter took off again.

We ran a half mile further. I could almost hear her running towards us. We broke through another clump of these damn wet trees and saw her finally. She had…a big fucking black wolf chasing her. It was almost on her.

The wolf jumped on her and pressed her into the ground. She screamed. His mouth was coming down on her when Peter hit him. Hard. The wolf fell and tried to get up but Peter punched him on the top of the head and his head hit the ground. We heard growling from the right. Two more wolves came running out of the trees straight for Peter who had the black wolf's jaws in his hands and he was pulling them apart while the wolf snarled. Garrett took one of the wolves by hitting him in his blind side. I ran for Peter and jumped in front of him before the third wolf could jump on him. I threw up a wall between us and the russet colored wolf. He hit my shield and flew back hitting the ground fifty feet away. Surprisingly he turned human in an instant and appeared to be either knocked out or dead. Garrett threw his wolf, a silver one, at us. I kept my shield up and the wolf hit and seemed to be electrocuted as well. He flew next to his friend and seemed to be hurt pretty bad the way he was shaking. He finally blurred and was another naked boy on the ground.

Five more wolves came out of the trees. Ben raised his hand and the ground split apart. A thirty yard crevice opened up between us and the wolves.

I turned to check on Peter. He was still trying to break the wolf's jaws. This was the biggest wolf. The other five were very agitated on the other side of the fault line Benjamin had just opened up. The black wolf flipped Peter off. Peter landed on his feet and struck the wolf in his bottom jaw. I heard a cracking noise. Peter hit him three more times in the snout. The wolves head crashed into the ground and buried a little deeper with each swing of Peter's fist. Peter was getting carried away. He kept swinging. His fist was moving so fast I was having a hard time seeing it. The wolf was still awake but he was no longer trying to raise his head. Kate ran up to the wolf and shocked the fuck out of him. He finally blurred and turned human, laying face first in the ground.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Not yet." Peter replied and reached for the guy's head.

I looked and saw the two on our side of the crevice had gotten to their feet.

"Don't!" One of the boys cried. Peter stopped. What the hell?

"Uh Peter? Honey? You know how you like to kill things? This would be a good time for it." I whispered.

"Don't move or I break his neck." Peter said looking straight at the two wolves. He had his arms locked around the guy's head. The guy didn't look so good. He may be dead already.

The other two threw up their hands. "Hey, no problem. We won't move. Just please don't kill him. He has a kid on the way. Please."

"You were about to kill my sister!" Kate shouted.

I looked at Peter. Kid on the way, tried to kill Kate's sister. This was a tricky decision. I prefer to stick to my own kind though and didn't really like kids so...

"Tell your friends back there to change. I see any more big dogs in five seconds I'm going to throw you his head so ya'll can play fetch."

I looked across and saw the other wolves began to shake. Suddenly five very human Indian boys were standing naked on the other side.

I looked closer at the one on this side. He seemed so familiar. Then it hit me.

"Jacob Black?"

He looked at me. For the first time since he bounced off my shield, although I suppose he was more focused on Peter then.

"Bella Swan? You're dead. The red head killed you."

"Obviously she didn't." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Why were you chasing this girl?" I asked, pointing at Irina who was now in Kate's arms.

"She has been attacking us. Her and the red head."

Irina spoke up. "The Cullens led us into a trap. They told the wolves where Carlisle and Jasper said we needed to be to attack them. We arrived and the wolves were waiting for us. They killed Victoria!"

"Seems like we should kill them Peter. Snap his fucking neck and let's kill them so we can kill the Cullens. We have a lot of killing to do and I am not getting any younger." Garrett said impatiently.

"Are you the Volturi?" Jacob asked.

"Do you know anything about the Volturi besides their names? Cause son I promise you, I don't look like Volturi." Peter told him.

"The Cullens…they said the Volturi wanted to destroy our pack. The Cullens were going to fight with us. These two killed Bella." The guy next to Jacob said.

"The Cullens are lying pieces of shit." I said quite loudly.

Kate's phone went off. She answered. Really not the time Kate.

"Tanya…what? Carlisle told you the Volturi killed Irina. That's funny because I have Irina here with me now. She says Carlisle set her up to be eaten by wolves. Wolves we just kicked the living hell out of."

"Where are you at?"

"Stay there. Avoid the Cullens. We will be there as soon as we get a friend the Cullens are currently holding hostage."

"Yes the Cullens. I told you what they were up to. Now it seems they set Irina up to be killed by wolves."

Damn Tanya talked quietly. I wanted to ask Kate to put her on speakerphone but didn't want to be rude.

"Stay there. If you see any vampires before I call you run. I don't know who he is going after next. Jasper has apparently lost his fucking mind." Kate ended the call.

"Benjamin could you bring the earth back together before you cause an earthquake that could drop California in the ocean? I think we need to have a talk with these boys." Peter politely requested.

Without a word Benjamin moved the ground, bringing it together as if it had never split. The boys on the other side looked frightened. Good.

"My name is Peter. You boys better have a damn good reason for going after this lady or me and my friends are going to finish you all."

"Bella, please…we thought you were dead. Carlisle Cullen told us the red head and this one killed you. He said they were going after Charlie. Then Charlie disappeared and we figured he must be dead. They kept coming around. Carlisle told us where to find them. We attacked. It's kind of what we do." Jacob said hands to his side raised up. I saw the wolf guy Peter had in a head lock go flying by me and land at Jacob's feet. Guess Peter got tired of keeping him in a head lock.

"All you naked boys come here. You are gonna sit down on the ground and tell us exactly what we want to know. Bella here is probably getting hungry which is gonna put her in a foul mood."

"It's true. She eats like a pig." Garrett added on. I shot the finger at him but continued to watch the boy dogs.

"Irina is Kate's sister and I am sure they want a piece of you. Benjamin can make you all fall into the earth and close it up on you. And me and Garrett here, well, we can flat out kick the shit out of you. So sit down and tell us what the fuck is going on with the Cullens and what you know about the Volturi."

The one Peter threw down slowly stood up and then fell again. Jacob helped him up and then spoke to Peter.

"Carlisle Cullen told us a coven called the Volturi had heard of our pack and were coming to destroy us. They agreed to help us. We didn't trust them. Carlisle said his future teller could tell us exactly where these two would be to help us out. We figured they had killed Bella and most likely her father, mother and stepfather. The Volturi are supposed to be here in a week. We were to meet them in battle."

"Good Lord, there is a lot of bullshit flyin around here. Bella has been hiding with me for over a year from the Cullens. Her parents are at an undisclosed location perfectly happy. Especially Charlie from what I understand." Peter said.

"Can I tell the story? You know I love story telling, Peter." Garrett asked.

"I want them dead!" Irina spoke up.

"Then kill them." I told her. "But they have been played the same way you have by the Cullens, Irina." That seemed to calm her down somewhat. I looked at Jacob.

"Look we don't have a lot of time here. The Cullens are holding a friend of ours hostage. We are on our way to get her out. We also plan to kill as many of the bastards as we can. I'll give you the short version because Garrett is unable to…" I looked at him. He was pouting. "The Volturi aren't here to attack your pack. It is doubtful they even know about your pack. They are here because the Cullens declared war on them. Jasper Whitlock to be specific. Carlisle is in on it as well. He is probably hoping to use you to thin out the Volturi. That's why he is drawing them here. But I guarantee he was not planning on fighting with you."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that son of a bitch." The black wolf man said finally coming around.

"So you killed the red head and were going to kill Irina because you were told by the Cullens they killed Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Not exactly." Jacob said quietly. "I mean yeah that was a big part of the reason…"

"Why did you kill Laurent?" Irina yelled.

The black wolf guy spoke this time. I had a feeling he was the leader. "Look we are protectors of our tribe. It's why we are what we are. To defend our tribe from vampires. Our elders are very good friends with Charlie Swan. I'm guessing this Laurent was the vampire with dreadlocks right? He was heading toward Charlie Swan's house. What would you have us do? Stay back and let him do what he wanted?"

Irina looked at the ground.

"Seems to me Irina that the Cullens played him and you." Garrett said.

"Fine. I won't fight you any longer. But I had better never see you again. Next time I won't come after you. I will come after your family and take as many of them out as I can before you kill me. Understand?"

"Yeah. We only want to protect our lands." Jacob agreed.

"Fine. We need to go put our non-plan in place Peter."

"Damn it Bella. Do you have to criticize in front of enemies? Attack is a plan." He actually rolled his eyes.

"Pretty archaic for someone who reads biographies of great generals and reads the Art of War like most people read the Bible."

"Wait. We can help." Black wolf man said.

"What is your name?" Peter asked.

"Sam." He rubbed his head. Peter really beat the hell out of him.

"Sam, if you really want to protect your people go home and stay inside. Do not turn into a wolf. You will only get hurt. Cullen has twelve vampires there plus whatever family members are there. All of them have some sort of power. Once they are dead or gone from the area the Volturi will be busy chasing after them, not even knowing about your dog pack unless they see you. Make sure they don't see you."

"We were lied to. Please. Let us help. You are outnumbered." He argued.

"Yeah. Technically speaking we are outnumbered. But they can't handle us. Besides our friend is there, like Bella told you and I can't have you guys accidentally eating her. Go home. We got this." Peter was losing his patience. I started rubbing his shoulders. We started to walk away not worried about the naked boys behind us. I looked to the trees and saw what looked like a naked native girl in the tree line. Guess they come in both flavors.

"Bella, my Dad will want to know…is Charlie in danger?"

"Yes Jacob, he is." I told him continuing to walk to our car.

"From vampires?"

"No. Worse. Gold diggers. Stay inside. Behave. We got this."

We reached the car. Irina got in the back with Kate, Garrett and me. Kate had to sit on Garrett's lap. It was kind of crowded. Benjamin drove this time.

"Hey I have a plan." I mentioned casually.

"What's the plan Bella?" Peter asked quietly. I always have the better plans historically. He knows.

"Take me to the Port Angeles Airport. I'm going to get Tia out of the house. Benjamin is going to open the ground and make the house fall into the Earth. When they come running the rest of you can pick them off. Once I am out with Tia, we can all join in the fun."

"Okay… why the airport? Looking for more kidnappers?" he asked, being a smart ass as usual.

"No. Do you think there will be any there? Never mind, dumb question. Anyway, just hear me out."

Two hours later I was in the air. Looking out the plane this seemed like a better plan in theory. Damn that pilot smelled good.

"Lady are you sure about this? I could lose my license if you get killed."

"Don't worry. I told you I have done this a million times. Just get me to the GPS coordinates I gave you. I will jump when we are over it."

I would have to time this just right. Fifty feet in either direction would not be good. No way could I guide a parachute where it needed to go. But jumping straight down. In theory this would work. If it didn't I would never hear the end of it from Garrett. He thought I was being a drama queen and wanting to make a dramatic entrance. Maybe that was a small part of it. I hoped I landed in Edward's room. Right on top of the fucker.

"You aren't even in a jump suit!"

"I paid you $20,000 to fly me here and not ask questions. Let me know when we are near."

"We will be there in twenty seconds. We really aren't that high. You are going to have to pull the shoot quick. You will most likely crash into a tree."

"Let me worry about that."

"Ten seconds."

"Great. Thanks for the ride. Remember, I was never here."

"You say so lady. Here you go." I jumped without thinking about it. I tried to arch my back like I see skydivers do but it wasn't working. I wound up tumbling over and over. I finally stopped screaming and straightened my legs in front of me so I would land feet first. There was the house. Coming fast. I ripped my chute pack off and tossed it to the side. I hope I didn't fly all the way through the house. That would be embarrassing.

I hit the roof and busted through. Crashed through the attack. A board hit me in the face. I crashed into the second floor causing the floor to buckle but I didn't go through. I stood up and brushed dirt off my face and jeans. I got a rip in my Jeans down the right leg.

I looked up through the dust and saw that I was not alone. Rosalie was on the bed reading. At least she was. Roof tiles were on her bed now. One was perched on top of her head. She looked surprised.

"Bella?"

"Yep. Where is Tia? Or do I need to beat it out of you?" I hoped I would have to beat it out of her. I was really hungry. That pilot smelt like…he smelt good. I wasn't hungry until I got around him.

"She is in Jasper and Alice's room."

"Where?"

Rose pointed at the wall on the other side of her room. She seemed to be in a daze. I suppose it's not everyday someone crashed through your roof and lands in your bedroom. I ran through the wall. I saw a beautiful dark haired red eyed girl. Next to Alice Cullen, who also had red eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yep." I rushed Alice and hit her. She flew through the wall into Edward's room. I heard vampires running up the stairs.

"What is your name?"

"Tia."

"Come to me. I'm here to take you to Benjamin."

To her credit she didn't ask questions. She ran next to me as he walked into the room.

"Bella Swan? Nice of you to drop in."

"Hello Jasper."

"You could have used the front door." He smiled. I wrapped my shield around Tia and me.

He smiled. "A physical shield. I thought as much. How long can you hold it up?"

"As long as no one touches it for about five minutes." I told him dishonestly.

"And if someone touches it?" He asked still grinning his evil little grin and reaching for it.

"A lot longer." I told him as soon as his fingers made contact. The arc blew him into another wall. Benjamin wouldn't have enough to sink by the time I was done with this place.

"Tia stay close to me." We took off running down the stairs. I told Peter I would come straight out with Tia. But I saw Esme standing with wide eyes next to the stairs. I ran at her and got a perverse joy out of seeing her electrified ass fly back into the kitchen. We ran out the front, the door exploding in front of me. Outside were the rest of my friends. Peter was smiling.

"Damn girl. You came down like a fucking meteor. I thought I was going to have to dig you out of the ground."

"The roof slowed my fall. Jasper is in there." The smile left his face. I unwrapped my shield and Tia ran to Benjamin. He hugged her and then placed her behind him. Stretching out his arms we heard the rumble under the ground. Peter was right. We were probably fucking around with some serious fault lines here. The house began to get lower. Vampires broke out of every window.

Jasper ran outside with a look of fury. Until he saw Peter.

Peter said nothing. He just stared at Jasper and began shaking. I felt my mental shield attach to my friends. 17 vampires stood in front of us. 12 I didn't recognize. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice ,Emmett and who I would guess would be the twelve gifted vampires. Shit. One girl just disappeared. We could smell her though. One girl had flames wrapping around her waist. She sent a wall of flames towards us. I threw up a shield. We stood and watched the flames try to crawl over only to fall behind us.

The flames died down. I dropped the shield. I saw Jasper running. Running away. Carlisle was on his tail as was Esme. Alice ran in the other direction. Fuck that.

"Bella stay here. The vampires have gifts. Protect the others. Garrett and I got them."

I dropped my shield and saw Peter take off, Garrett right behind him. With Peter gone too far I wouldn't be able to cover him. It was alright though. The only emotion he would be feeling today was rage.

PPOV

I had the fucker. He had a lead. He was fast. But he was in my sights.

"Garrett, get Carlisle. Screw Esme. We need to take both him and Jasper out."

"On it." I got close to Jasper. I could almost touch him and then he was gone. Or I was.

Everything was black. I stopped.

What the fuck? I couldn't see.

"Garrett?"

"Yeah Peter?"

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope. I have a feeling we should have brought Bella with us."

Fuck. Vampire. Neither of us spoke. I stood still listening to the wind. The ground. No birds were chirping.

There.

I blade of grass just bent. Behind me and to the right. Air is picking up. The vampire is attacking. I can smell him. Three two one… I swung my hand behind me and felt the contact. Direct hit. Felt like a jaw. Suddenly the lights came back on. I looked up and saw what looked like two jungle women in the trees. One was holding her jaw. Where the fuck did they come from?

"Garrett can you see?"

"I think so. Am I seeing a couple of female Tarzans in the trees?"

"Yep." I turned to look and saw the two Cullens and Whitlock were gone.

"They are running." Garrett said. "Should we follow?"

"No. He's gone. Let's go clean up back at the house. We came to rescue Tia. That's what we did. We still got vampires to kill."

BPOV

Damn this was fun. Unfortunately I was not fighting my preferred vampires. I didn't even see Edward. Esme ran off with Carlisle and Jasper. Alice took off out the back before anybody could stop her. Rose and Emmett were standing by the remains of the house watching the fighting. That one chick was trying to burn down the world until Benjamin dropped her in the ground and closed it up on her. When she dug her way up Irina tore her head off.

Then Irina saw Rose.

"I won't fight you Irina. I wanted nothing to do with this."

"You didn't stop it though, did you?" Irina asked stalking towards Rose.

Kate joined Irina. Both of them looked very, very pissed. I looked at Emmett. He was rushing towards them. Tia was fighting a guy who could levitate. Not very high apparently because she just grabbed his leg and smashed him to the ground. I ran towards Emmett and tackled him from the side.

"ROSE!"

Emmett wasn't looking at me. I turned and saw her being shocked by Kate. She was on her knees. Irina just twisted her head off.

"Benjamin! Catch!" Irina tossed Rose's head in the air and Benjamin lit it up before it hit the ground. I tried to hold Emmett on the ground. Tia jumped on him with me. The guy she was fighting flew off. Emmett broke free. Irina and Kate were waiting for him. Kate hit Emmett in the jaw, shocking him at the same time. I saw two very large vampires rise up from the debris. I guess they had been hiding. I rushed one and Tia rushed the other. One raised his hand and the ground beneath me exploded. I landed at his feet. He bent down to grab my neck. Tia was next to me. I expanded my shield and he flew back into Peter's arms. Damn it! Jasper must have gotten away. Big guys head was tore off in a second. Garrett kept trying to hit the other big vampire but he couldn't make contact. Guy must be gifted. Finally Benjamin moved the earth under the guy's feet and caused him to lose balance. Not much for evasion once that happened. Garrett hit him hard enough to echo off the trees. I turned and checked on Kate and Irina. They were struggling trying to hold Emmett who was apparently not being affected by Kate's shock. That or his mate was just fried and he was pissed. Tia got to him right before I did. She hit his legs and I jumped on his back. Irina and Kate pulled his arms back while he lay face first in the ground. Tia and I grabbed his head and we both twisted. It finally began to give. A snap and it was off. We jumped off and Benjamin lit him up. I turned and saw Peter and Garrett standing by one pile of burning ashes.

"So where is everybody?" Peter asked. He was angry.

"Most ran. The ones who stayed are dead." I told him. I didn't ask if Jasper got away. I knew he did.

We heard movement and saw footsteps running off into the forest. Invisible. I moved to go after her but Peter grabbed me.

"Enough Bella. Let the vampire go. We got what we came for today. We hurt them a little. But not enough. We tested them today. These were their trainees. He is running. He will regroup. We need to do the same."

"Peter we know he is near. We can get him now." I was angry. I wanted this over. Peter was right though. We had accomplished what we set out to do. We got Tia. We probably saved some young puppies lives who were going to be set up by the Cullens.

"No. He's gone. He had help in the trees. A couple ladies who can make you blind. At least one of them could. Don't worry darlin. His day is comin soon."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it

Just a little hanging out with the friends in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews for this story. You guys and your comments are what keeps me writing every day. For those wondering about Bella's bloodlust. Eh…I just figured she should get to enjoy a newborn year instead of being miss self control like in my other stories. I always thought it would have been interesting to see her have a year like they talked about newborns having. Basically like normal, I'm just screwin around and havin fun. Oh by the way, I was bored on a Sunday afternoon and figured out how to make a poll. So now I have one up. Its about a thing that has been bugging me. Check it out if you feel like it.

Chapter 19

BPOV

Baffin Island. Great. We came here. On a plane. A long plane ride. We should have been going after the Cullens. Peter had one of his feelings again. It wasn't the time. We needed to come here. He said I needed to get my bloodlust under control.

"You remember this place darlin?"

"Helluland." Of course I remembered. I remembered everything. "I miss Eiriks. Never a dull moment around him was there?" I whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Tanya asked. "You have been here before?"

"Yeah. We found this place sailing with Erik the Red around a thousand years ago. It was gorgeous then. It is gorgeous now." Peter answered.

"Peter I was under the impression Bella was a newborn and you were turned in the 1800s." Tanya asked, confused.

"Don't ask Tanya. They can be a bit…" Garrett twirled his finger next to his head.

We had just arrived and I was ready to leave. No matter how beautiful it was.

"Peter there are only 11,000 people on this Island. Most are probably nice, hard working decent people. Someone is going to notice if I go on a killing spree. Can we go back to the Congo?"

"Bella there is plenty to eat around here." Irina said.

"Who? You know somebody?" I asked a little too excited. Should have played it casual.

"No…but there are polar bears, artic foxes, artic wolves, caribou…"

"Yeah. Got it Irina." Okay I was a little upset. Maybe a little grouchy.

"Why don't you come with me Bella? We can find you something to eat." Kate whispered in my ear.

"Something?"

"Yes. Something, not someone. Give the humans a little break from your mass feeding you have going on. Nobody is ever going to win a war in the Congo if you wipe out both sides." Kate reasoned.

"Exactly. I can bring peace to the region." I argued. It was a good point. I should receive a Nobel Prize.

"Yes. If everyone is dead there certainly cannot be war. You make a strong argument Bella." Garrett agreed.

"Bella darling, why don't you think about the people you are feeding as your old friends?" Tanya suggested.

"Yeah darlin. Didn't Forks bring back some memories of kids you went to school with? You wouldn't feed from them, right?" Peter asked.

I thought about it.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I would."

"All of them? You didn't make one friend you wouldn't feed from?" Irina asked.

I thought about it harder. Friends…

"Yes. Angela seemed nice. We never really got to know each other that well because I became wrapped up in Edward, but I wouldn't feed from her."

"Seriously Bella? I realize Edward sort of isolated you but one friend? One? You were there for a year!" Garrett opened his mouth again. Why does he keep doing that?

"I wasn't there for a whole year and I…I'm kind of a loner. I didn't really have a friend until I met Kate."

"You had me!" Garrett said.

"I didn't really have a friend until I met Kate." I replied looking him in the eyes.

"Fine. I didn't really like your scrawny ass either. I only put up with you for Peter's sake."

"I really liked that Camaro." I told him.

"You shouldn't have drove it off a bridge. You wrecked the car. I only asked you to pull over."

"You ripped the door off!"

"You drowned the damn thing!"

"Kids you think we could stop arguing?" Peter asked.

"What about your Texas friends, Bella?" Poor Tanya just didn't get it.

"I guess. I mean they were pretty cool. I wouldn't eat them unless I was really, really hungry. Kind of like I am now."

"What about Amber? You two trained together twice a week. You must have felt a bond with her." Peter offered.

Ha.

"No, I would definitely drain her. I would drain her, give her a blood transfusion and drain her again."

That seemed to bring silence to the room.

"How long since she turned?" Tanya asked Peter.

"4 months ago."

"I see. It is going be a long 8 months." She said quietly.

"Not for the humans she comes across." Garrett laughed. Kate hit him in the back of the head.

"Well Tia and I are going to definitely try a polar bear. A little variety in the diet never hurt anyone Bella. Why don't you come with us?" Benjamin offered.

"No. We need to figure out our next move."

"No we don't darlin." I looked at Peter surprised.

"You almost had him Peter!"

"And he got away. No big deal. I knew I wasn't coming to Forks to kill Jasper. We went to get Tia. I will know when it is time. Why the hurry darlin? The plan was to let the Volturi and Jasper's little army fight it out. So we let them fight it out."

"Why the hurry? Peter the sooner you can kill that bastard the sooner we can relax and have a quiet life."

"Why on Earth would you want a quiet life?"

"Why not Garrett? Peter and I aren't all about fighting. We could settle back down like we were in Austin. Raise some horses or dogs or cats or something."

"Why not just adopt children, Bella?" Irina laughed.

"I don't really like kids."

"No! You? You seem so maternal!" Benjamin added on. When did all these people show up? Fate is laughing at me.

"Benjamin, the adoption agencies would probably notice something was wrong when Bella ordered a new child every couple of days." Garrett laughed.

"You know what? Fuck all of you. I'm going to call my mother. She still loves me." Peter went to grab my arm and I shrugged him off.

"Darlin they are just havin fun." He laughed.

I continued walking out, shooting the finger at all of them without looking.

I wasn't really upset. I wouldn't eat children. Right? Yes right. Of course not. I'm a nice person. I only eat bad people. Or kinda bad people. Or someone who looks like they may turn out bad. I would consider those who cut me off in traffic but only if I was really, really hungry. And Amber. I would definitely eat that bitch. Wait. That sounded wrong. Oh well. Long as Garrett or Kate didn't hear me think that out loud.

I had to get a handle on this bloodlust thing.

I pulled out my phone when I got to the highest point I could find. It really was pretty around here. Too bad it didn't have a higher population.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Bella." She sounded out of breath.

"What's wrong? You sound out of breath."

'Nothing is wrong baby. Just, I was…upset."

"Upset?"

"Yeah, that's it. Uh…Phil left me."

"HE DID WHAT?" Guess who is next on the menu?

"It's okay Bella. This life…I mean I love it but it wasn't for him."

"Did he cheat on you Mom?"

"Probably. It was okay. I gave him a million dollars and told him to go away. If he didn't want to be here, I certainly didn't want him here."

"Where is he? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He kept his fake ID. I guess he was scared of that evil vampire getting him."

"He better be scared." He has no idea which evil vampire is coming to get him though.

"It's fine Bella. I actually am enjoying the peace of being single. I was wondering if Peter could draw up some fake divorce papers to go along with the rest of our fake life."

"Damn it Mom. I am so sorry. I've ruined your life."

"No you haven't Bella. It is okay. I am fine."

"Mom, I can appreciate you being strong but you don't have to be strong for me. It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. But really. Don't worry about me. I'm living in paradise. My life is great. Maybe I will start dating again."

She was being strong. I knew she was hurting though. He cheated on her. I know he did. When I checked on Mom his ass was mine.

"Mom I am coming to see you. I will be on a flight tomorrow."

"No!"

What the hell?

"Why can't I come see you Mom? Did he hurt you?"

"No. Of course not. But aren't you supposed to kind of avoid people for a while?"

"I wouldn't hurt you Mom."

"I know that Bella. But wherever you are, I am sure it will be a long flight. I mean Hawaii is pretty isolated."

"I just survived a 20 hour flight and so did the passengers. I'll be fine." Okay it was a near thing. I was getting pretty damn hungry towards the end until Peter took me to the bathroom and got my mind on other…things.

"Bella please don't. I'm a grown woman. I can handle this."

"Okay Mom." She probably didn't want me to see how upset she was. I bet she was a wreck.

I was going. If I saw a mark on her I was going to rip his fucking nuts off. Literally. I could do it now. It would hurt. I would make it hurt. He probably cheated on her. She just doesn't want to tell me the details because she is embarrassed.

"So how are you honey?"

"Honestly if I'm not hungry I'm horny. Most of the time I'm both at the same time. Peter warned me it would be like this but I didn't really believe him."

"Well baby you eat and screw just as much as you want. You know mommy loves you right? No matter what?"

"Yeah. I know Mom."

"So when is all this going to be over? I would love to travel some with you. We could retrace our old trips."

"I'm hoping soon Mom. Peter almost had him. Jasper got away. Next time he won't be so lucky."

"Well take your time sweetie. Don't rush the man. Have you talked about marriage?"

"Yeah, I told him we were getting married. We are going to come to Hawaii and have a night wedding on the beach at your house."

"Oh that will be great Bella! Your father will absolutely hate it!"

"Yes. That's what I am hoping. Is he still seeing Raven?"

"I don't know. I've not really paid much attention to him."

"Yeah I guess you have had your own things going on. I'm so sorry Mom." I felt like crying. I did ruin her life. This was all my fault.

"Bella I will be fine. I'm upset but if he wants to run off that's fine. About those divorce papers…"

"Yeah, I will have Peter get them done and bring them to you when we visit. We will have to stay inside during the day of course but we can catch up and swim at night."

"Of course. But why don't you have Peter mail them? I'm sure it will be a while before you can get down here. What with Peter seeking revenge and the vampire war and all that. You two have to be busy. I don't want to be a bother."

"Okay Mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. You stay where you are at. I am fine. Come see me when this is all over. I miss you."

"I miss you too Mom. Bye."

I ended the call and gazed at the scenery. I really had ruined both their lives. All the money and exotic locations in the world wouldn't make up for taking them both from lives they loved. I needed to talk to Dad. Make sure at least one of my parents were okay.

"Bella?" he answered. He sounded out of breath now. I wonder if there is a sudden air pollution problem in Hawaii. Maybe a volcano is emitting gases or something.

"You okay Dad?"

"Yeah never better. How are you?"

"You sound out of breath. Is the air okay in Hawaii?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful over here. You should come visit. When your…vampire war and everything is over. That could probably take a while huh?"

"Yeah…how are you doing? Still seeing your 25 year old child?" I was a bit irritated. My mother was going through hell and he was dating a 25 year whore in a thong.

"Yeah…uh no…it didn't work out. I guess you were right. The age difference and all. We really didn't have much to talk about."

Wow. That was surprise.

"Oh. Okay. Well good for you Dad. I'm glad you came to your senses. I guess you know about Mom and Phil?"

"Yeah. Damn tragedy."

"Did he cheat on her Dad?"

"Uh…probably. But I think it was a mutual thing. No hurt on either side. Just two people who decided they weren't right for each other."

"You talked to her about it?"

"No! I mean…me and your mother don't talk much. We kind of have our own lives, you know?"

"I guess. I was kind of hoping with the two of you living next to each other you might start getting along."

"Bella, you know your mom is a complete bitch…Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I stubbed my toe."

"Don't call Mom a complete bitch Dad. That is rude."

"Did you just growl? Do you do that now? Growl?" He asked. Oops.

"Maybe a little." Only when I am hungry. Or horny. Or pissed off. Or annoyed. Or when someone looks at me wrong.

"Anyway, you are right about your mother. I am sorry I called her a complete bitch. That was uncalled for. How is the eating animal things going? Bet you are slaughtering whole herds of deer huh? Have you mounted any of their heads?"

"No Dad. You know how I feel about taxidermy. It's inhumane."

"Of course it is Bella. I forgot how you felt about that." When I moved in with Dad I made him take down that poor deer's head he had mounted I the living room. It was just wrong.

"Hey Bella it's good to hear from you but…I have a tee time I need to get too."

"Tee time? You drink tea now?"

"No. Golf Bella. I started playing golf."

"Oh okay." That's a good hobby. More his age.

"Have fun Dad."

I ended the call before he said anything. Call my Mom a bitch? He doesn't appreciate what she is going through. Fucking men.

I ran back to Tanya's luxury hideout.

They were laughing when I walked up to the door. They stopped as soon as I walked in.

"Something funny guys? Don't stop talking just because I walked in." I glared at Peter. He wouldn't look back at me.

"Oh Garrett just told a funny joke, Bella." Tia said without looking at me.

"Let's hear it. I like funny jokes. Tell me Garrett."

"Uh…actually I can't remember it right now."

"You just told it. How can you forget it?"

"Peter and Garrett were actually just sharing stories of your human life. Humorous events that even you would laugh about. No big deal." Benjamin said, smiling.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like the first time you slept at Peters and you…" Tanya started.

"What Tanya? What did I do?"

"I'm sure it was just the taquito…"

"YOU TOLD THEM THAT?!" I yelled at Peter.

"No. I told Garrett a while back and he told them. Darlin it was kind of humorous. You even laugh about it." Peter reasoned.

"Oh. I see. You were human once too, you know. At least I had toilet paper. What did you have Peter? It wasn't toilet paper. I bet you went around smelling like shit! Literally."

"I'm sorry darlin. I shouldn't have said anything. We were just talking about our relationship and you know how I love to do that cuz I love you so much and Garrett started telling them about the first night I had you and…"

"Shut up Peter. You could have hit him. Maybe I should tell them some things I make you do? How would you like that?"

"What does Peter do, Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Anything I tell him too Garrett when we are fucking. Want me to share some of those stories Peter? Want me to let them know what my bitch does for me in bed?" I wonder if this was anger caused by him or being hungry? Probably a little of both.

"God I wish you wouldn't Bella." He moaned, placing his head on his hands.

I stood in silence. Everyone was tense. Everyone in this house was weaker than I was. Except Peter. But I could shock the fuck out of every one of them. All I had to do is stand in the middle of the chairs.

"Bella calm down." Kate whispered.

I took a couple deep breaths.

"Peter. Call the airport. We are going to Hawaii." I told him.

"Another plane ride?"

"Yes. Another plane ride."

"We getting married?"

"You think I want to marry you right now?" I asked surprised he would be that stupid.

"Uhh…yes?"

"Think again. Phil left my Mom. We are going to check on her."

"Oh shit. He's not still there is he?" Peter asked, reading my mind.

"No. She doesn't know where he went. You can track him down later. He is still using the fake ID. For right now I need to check on her."

"Darlin that's a damn long plane ride. I honestly don't know if you can go that long."

"Yes Bella. Peter can't fuck you the entire way. A stewardess is bound to notice." Garrett said.

"Like the stewardess didn't notice when Bella kicked the bathroom door off its hinges on the flight to Seattle." Kate asked. "And then the growling in the bathroom on the flight from Seattle to here?"

"Peter. Get it set up. Please baby? I need to check on my mom. And since we aren't going to kill Jasper right now until you get one of your "feelings" I would like to take this time to make sure she is okay."

Peter looked at me and then nodded.

"Excellent. Bella of course you can get married while you are their! How often will we be in Hawaii?" Garrett clapped his hands.

"I don't think we will have time to find a minister. We have to fly in at night and stay in during the day." I told him.

"Nonsense. I will marry you."

That shut everybody up.

"You are going to marry us, Garrett?" Peter asked.

"Of course. As many fake IDs as you two have a marriage certificate isn't really needed. Basically you just want to say the words. The vows. I am a minister. I am more than capable of officiating."

"How in the hell did you ever become a minister?" This was so wrong.

"Off the Internet. I took a test. I got a card. I am an ordained Minister of the New Age, Enlightened, End Times Church of Cleveland Ohio. It's a legitimate faith Bella."

"It is?" That didn't sound right.

"Absolutely. Of course I know what a devout Catholic you are. If you would prefer a Priest I would understand."

I growled at him.

"There is that growl. Let's go Bella. I know of a herd of caribou we can all wipe out. We all need to feed since wildlife is not abundant in Hawaii. At least large wildlife." Tanya mentioned and stood up.

"Wait. You guys don't have to go." I pointed out.

"And miss your wedding? Please Bella. How could we miss that?" Irina said in a sad voice. "You, Peter and Kate did save my life."

"I'm certainly going to be your maid of honor, Bella." Kate added in.

"Uhm, they weren't the only ones there Irina." Garrett pointed out.

"Of course. I'm so sorry. Benjamin also helped save my life. It would break my heart to miss your wedding." Irina said looking at Benjamin.

"Yes and Tia and I owe you and Peter our friendship for saving her from the Cullens."

"And I owe you for saving Irina as well." Tanya added on.

"They weren't the only ones! Did no one see the one I took down? Anyone? Big silver dog with big teeth. Knocked him to the ground. Pretty much kicked his ass? Anyone?" Garrett practically yelled.

"You mean the one you threw at Bella and she shocked with her shield?" Kate asked.

I stuck my tongue out at Garrett.

"Fuck you all. Let's go feed from some nasty caribou so I can get to surfing." Garrett stormed out of the house.

"I guess he can give it but not much for taking it."

"Oh he can take it Bella." Kate smiled.

"You do that to him? I do it to Peter. He squeals." I giggled and walked out with her. See how Peter likes me talking about his bodily noises.

PPOV

This was some bullshit.

"Can I sit by the aisle?"

"No Bella. You stay between Benjamin and me."

"I don't like not having an arm rest."

"Bella you can sit by the window. If you promise not to break the cabin."

"I'm afraid of heights. I want the aisle seat."

"No. You will grab the stewardess. She is supposed to bring snacks not be one. You jumped out of an airplane in Forks. You aren't scared of heights. Now calm down. Hold your breath."

She wasn't moving. She had been bitching since we left. She drained four caribou, bitching after everyone that they tasted like shit and then going after another one. I had to have patience. Newborns all go through this. It has only been 4 months. Soon it will start to get better. If not we may be spending the rest of our existence in the Congo.

Now she was shaking.

"Can we go to the bathroom Peter?"

"Bella we were in the bathroom an hour ago. The stewardess was nice enough to look the other way. I don't think we should press our luck."

"Could you at least throw a blanket over me and play with my…"

"I am sitting here you know." Benjamin looked disturbed. Kate and Garrett were laughing behind us. Tanya and Irina were reading magazines on the other side of the aisle and seemed very engrossed. I could see they were both hiding a smile though. Tia simply stared out the window not looking our way.

"How much longer is it to Hawaii?" Damn. I understand why they are called newborns now.

"We land in about two hours Bella. Hold your breath and hold my hand."

"Could you do the blanket thing? I can unbutton these jeans and…"

"Still sitting here…" Benjamin reminded her.

"At this point I don't care Benjamin. I need blood or an orgasm." Bella growled.

"Ben do you think you could go flirt with the stewardess some more?"

"Of course Peter. Have fun and try to keep her quieter this time."

Benjamin got up and walked to the drink station. The nice thing about first class is the bathrooms are slightly bigger. Not much but enough.

Bella practically dragged me there. We walked in and she leaned up against the sink with her back to me.

"Don't break the sink. Put your hands on the wall." I whispered.

"Put your cock inside me. I feel like I have this itch all over my body and I need it scratched now." She had her pants around her ankles and pressed her ass against me. Damn she had the cutest tight ass. I reached around to grab her…

"Are you stupid? You know I am ready. I don't need foreplay. Get inside me."

I raised my hands and cupped her breasts. Her nipples were like rocks. She was taking in large breaths.

I went inside her easily enough. She was very ready and very slick. Damn I felt that same vibration I felt every time I went in her. Every touch was electric but when we made love it felt like we were melting into each other.

"Ohhhh right there baby. You like that?"

You know I do." I purred.

"Squeeze my tits."

"Like this?"

"No harder!"

Okay. She was slapping her ass back into me. I wonder if the stewardess could hear that on the other end of the plane.

"Damn it harder. Move faster. Fuck me like a damn vampire."

Fine. I squeezed her tits as hard as I could and fucked her as fast as I could. The walls where her hands were pressed against began cracking.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that. Right there. Grab my pussy. Squeeze it! Now."

"Darlin you got to keep quiet." I said quietly in her ear.

"Mmmmmmmmmm."

Now she was humming.

"You better come fast Bella. I don't know how much longer the stewardess is going to miss this."

I squeezed her clit and…that was probably a bad idea because she just screamed. Unfortunately she came as well which always makes me cum. We had a damn mess going on. I pulled out, buckled my jeans and opened and closed the door at vampire speed. I leaned against the wall casually while I saw the stewardess head pop over Ben's shoulder. She looked disturbed. Ben turned around and saw me. He let her pass.

She walked quickly to the bathroom and stopped in front of me.

"Did someone scream?"

"Yeah. It's my wife. She is having some stomach problems. Explosive Diarrhea. She will be fine."

"Maybe I should check on her. Ma'am? Are you okay?"

"Uh…no. Could you come in here and help…"

"Bella love. The stewardess is not going into the enclosed space with you where no one can see her. She doesn't need to smell that."

"Ma'am. Can I get you some medicine?" The nice lady and potential Bella snack asked.

"No…I guess not. My husband won't let me take any. I'm feeling better." Bella was pouting. I could hear it in her voice. I hope she was okay around her parents. We really wouldn't have time for her to hunt. We had to catch a connecting island hopper if we were going to make Kauai while it was dark but not late so she could surprise her parents while they were still up. I looked down the row of seats to see all our "friends" staring down the aisle and smiling. Assholes.

"Okay. If you are sure. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you ma'am." I nodded. She walked off with a strange look at the bathroom door.

Bella finally came out. Her hair was a mess. But she wasn't shaking any longer. Except her legs. They were shaking a bit. Damn right they were.

She tried to sit on the aisle but Ben saw what she was going to do and got there first.

She growled and sat next to the window. I asked her if she wanted a magazine. She asked me if I wanted to go back to the bathroom for more explosive Diarrhea. I saw the Stewardess staring at her in concern. Probably not the best idea.

We landed. Tanya Kate and Irina gave me a break and guided Bella quickly out of the airport to get air. A short plane ride later and we landed in Kauai. Renting four cars, we drove to the two houses I had bought but never actually seen.

"Look why don't we just wake them up in the morning before sun up. You can hunt tonight…one person Bella…and then you will be okay to see them."

"No. They are my parents. I won't harm them. Especially with all the vampires around."

"Okay…"

"I can't wait for the reunion. The first time your parents see you as a vampire. I have my camera to capture the moment." Garrett was excited. He wanted to scrap book Bella's first year as a vampire, complete with pictures of her…meals. I refused.

We pulled up. It was 9 PM local time. Everybody should still be up. Renee's house was quiet. Too quiet.

"No one is home. I can't hear any heartbeats." Bella whispered for some reason. "What if she killed herself Peter?" Now she was freaking out. Thing about newborns is, emotions are a bit difficult to handle and they can change constantly.

"Bella I can smell her scent. Can't you?"

"Yeah Peter. I can. It's going towards…is that Dad's house?"

"Yeah." Bella moved to his door quickly. I followed.

"Smells like she went in there. I wonder why? They hate each other." Bella said quietly. Then we heard it. Something broke inside. Or hit a wall. Hard to tell. It was loud. More stuff was banging. You would almost think that…

"Fuck you Charlie Swan. You fucking bastard! Fuck you!" Renee screamed.

"Oh God they're fighting." Bella whispered. She ripped the door handle off and I followed her. She ripped the handle of the door to what must be the bed room.

"Bella? Peter?" Renee asked sounding very out of breath. Bella said nothing. She wasn't moving.

A very naked Renee was on top of a very naked Charlie Swan whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"M..m…m…m..m…" Bella had lost the power of speech. Garrett walked in with a camera. "D...d...d...d..."

"Say cheese!" He took a fucking picture.

"Now that is a reunion worth remembering! Don't worry Bella. I will make sure you get a print."

I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. I hope she wasn't broken completely.

"Well darlin. Looks like you were right and I was wrong. They are getting along much better."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it

A/N- So I can't figure out how to embed this stupid poll so screw it. I was just bored anyway. I watched Twilight, the first one, yesterday on TBS or something. For some reason TBS or FX has been running all of them. Anyway I'm watching the first one and something occurs to me. If the Quileute legends are so secret and Jacob isn't supposed to tell Bella about them how come she could go to a bookstore and buy a damn book about them? Just kinda wondering. I asked my daughter what was up with that and she told me to shut up and watch the movie. Soooo...

Chapter 20

PPOV

This should be good.

"Garrett? Why don't you and Kate take everybody else next door to Renee's house?" I suggested.

"Where did you get so many damn vampires?" Charlie asked.

"Uhhh..."

"Wal-Mart right?" he guessed.

"Target. They were having a sale."

"I will take them Peter, but there is absolutely no way in Hell I am missing this. Look at Bella for God's sake. This is the longest she has shut up since she turned!"

"M...m..m.."

"Shh. It's okay darlin. You just sit there. It will be okay." I pulled her into me a little tighter.

"N..n.. ."

"I know darlin. They were naked. It's okay. Shhh." I pulled her head to my chest and started running my hand through her hair. She likes that. It keeps her calm.

"So...some things have changed since we last met." I mentioned casually.

"You know it is really freaky how much you sound like Bella, Renee." Benjamin mentioned.

"Please go to Renee's, Benjamin." I said without turning around.

"Going..." I heard the others leave. They held in their laughter until they reached the front yard at least. I turned and saw Garrett and Kate were still there.

"Garrett..."

"No. No. No way in hell. You will have to get Bella to throw logs at me again to miss this. No Peter. Forget it. We are staying."

"D...d...d...d..."

"Yes Bella. You just saw your parents doing the horizontal mambo. Did you know your Dad had that birthmark? Because it would be disturbing if you did."

"Not helping Garrett." I whispered.

"So Bella, I guess you want an explanation. We really didn't want you to know about this until we knew if it would work or not." Renee said, looking at Bella sympathetically.

"Oh I would say everything looked like it was working Renee."

"Garrett!" God why won't he shut up?

"Bella...it...we didn't plan this. It just kind of happened." Renee offered.

"H.h.h.h.."

"How? Well, we aren't really sure. I saw Charlie with that bimbo..."

"And I was only with her to make Renee jealous..." Charlie added.

"And I came over to confront him about it."

"And she was pretty pissed."

"And I called him a child molesting pervert."

"And I called her a bitter old hag."

"And then I slapped him." Renee said.

"And then..." Charlie started.

"Phil walked in looking for us and saw Charlie and I doing...what you just saw on the floor of his living room." Renee finished.

"So...you got in a fight, because you were jealous of Charlie's girlfriend and he was dating her to make you jealous?" I asked.

"Yes." Charlie confirmed.

"Se...se...se..."

"Yes darlin. They were having sex. Quiet down and listen baby." Keep rubbing her hair Peter.

"See I never stopped loving Charlie. I wouldn't have left him except that Forks was so depressing."

"And I didn't want to leave Forks because it was all I knew my whole life.' Charlie said quietly.

"You know how depressing Forks is, right Bella?" Renee asked.

"Uh huh." Bella nodded. Good. She isn't catatonic.

"But since I came here I have realized how much I have been missing in life. What else is out there. I realized how bad a decision I made by not taking you and Renee from Forks." Charlie explained

"Living next to him I realized how much I still loved him. I mean I loved Phil but I never felt the same passion for him that I felt for your father."

"So Phil left? After finding you two on the floor?" I clarified.

"He didn't take it well." Renee admitted. "He sort of went on a rant about his life being ruined over me and his career and his vampire step daughter..."

"Wait what?" Bella asked. That caught her attention. Look who's not catatonic anymore.

"Yeah, he may have said something about you." Charlie mentioned quietly.

"What about me?"

"He thought we shouldn't have let you stay with Peter and...the whole turning into a vampire thing. He called me a bad parent and he might have called you a demon." Renee explained.

"And I hit him." Charlie added on.

"You hit him?" Bella asked. I don't know why she is surprised. She hits me all the time.

"A few times." Charlie said quietly.

"So he decided that he wanted to leave. I went to the bank while he was in the hospital..."

"Hospital?!"

"Yes Bella. Charlie may have broken his nose…and jaw. He really gets upset when people talk about you. You know how your dad is." Renee explained. "Anyway, I gave him a separate account with a million dollars and he went away."

"Hey, Peter did you happen to bring those divorce papers?" Charlie asked.

"You won't need them Dad. Mom's about to be a widow. He has a problem with a vampire step daughter? He sure has hell isn't going to like a vampire ex step daughter. Demon? He hasn't seen anything yet. Where the hell did he go?"

Yep. Bella was back.

"Baby girl I don't want you killing people. It's hard enough from what I understand, for you to stay away from people. You've been doing good not hurting people and I don't want..." Charlie began before...

"Ha!"

"Something to say Garrett?" Bella shot him a very evil look.

"Nope. Just thinking about a funny joke. Sorry to interrupt. Go ahead Charlie. You were speaking of how well Bella was doing feeding from animals?"

"Yeah...anyway, the divorce papers?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I got em in the car. What's the hurry?" I asked.

"We want to get married." Renee answered.

"What?" Bella seemed a bit shocked.

"Does that bother you Bella?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"No...I mean...no. I think it's great if you two are happy. It's just this is kind of sudden. I mean how long has this been going on?"

"A month or so, Bella." Renee answered.

"And you want to get married already? I mean...don't you want to...I mean not that but you know...shouldn't you..." Bella stuttered.

"I mean you were saying some pretty mean things to him when I walked in on...that."

"Oh, you know that is just...I mean I get a little carried away sometimes."

"You called him a f...f…f…"

"Yes a fucking bastard. He likes it." Renee smiled. Bella whimpered.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch. I will make you my bitch. You like my ass motherfucker? You like it? You want to spank me? I'm gonna spank you, you motherfucker. I'm going to fuck your big cock raw." Garrett said casually.

"Uh, I didn't say that Garrett. I didn't go that far." Renee was looking at him strangely. Welcome to the world we live in.

"No. I was just remembering that was what I heard Bella say to Peter once."

No one said a word. Bella was going to hurt Garrett.

"I uh...I guess this vampire thing has really probably got you worked up Bella. Crazy emotions and all. Don't worry about it sweetie." Charlie was blushing.

"Oh no Charlie. She said that when she was human. Then six hours later she went to Catholic school."

"Garrett. You are going to want to shut up. I'm serious. I swear by all that is holy and unholy I am a second away from tearing you to pieces." Bella whispered.

"Perhaps you should listen to her Garrett?" Kate suggested.

"So...anyway we were wanting to get married and kind of surprise you and then you showed up and surprised us but since you are here maybe you could stay for the wedding?" Renee asked.

"Okay...okay...look, we can stay a few days. I have to find some...animals, to eat before I leave anyway...but you, I mean we can get a hotel."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. My house hasn't been used since Phil left. Your...vampire friends can stay there and you and Peter can stay here."

"Mom...I love you both, but I can't listen to the two of you...doing that."

"Of course not baby. We will be on our best behavior." Renee smiled.

"We will?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. We will." Renee told Charlie with a pointed look.

"Great." Charlie mumbled.

"So I will prepare for the wedding. Tomorrow night?" Garrett mentioned.

"I'm sorry Garrett? What do you need to prepare?" Renee asked.

"I will be marrying you, of course." Garrett responded.

"You...can do...that?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I am a minister."

"You're a vampire." Charlie unnecessarily pointed out.

"Yes but I am also a minister."

"You kill people." Charlie again pointed out.

"Yes well, most ministers forgive sins, I don't. It doesn't change the fact that I am a minister."

"Garrett it would be an honor if you would marry us." Renee smiled. Ehhh why the hell not?

"What about you Peter?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm not a man of the cloth Charlie."

"When are you marrying my daughter?" He was serious.

"I was under the impression you didn't want me to marry your daughter Charlie."

"Well, if you two are doing...that, and living together and everything you shouldn't give a damn what I think."

"We are getting married Dad. We were going to do it by the beach so I could piss you off but since there is no point in that, I want to have it done in the same place we first were officially married." Bella said offhandedly. Her mind was elsewhere. Probably trying to erase Charlie's birthmark from her head.

"What do you mean the first time?" Charlie asked.

"Oh my God are you two reincarnated lovers?" Renee practically squealed.

"Yeah Mom." Bella smiled.

"That is so great!" Renee was clapping her hands.

"What the hell are you talking about Renee? Is this another damn vampire thing?"

"No Dad...look just don't worry about it. We have time. I will make sure you and Mom get there."

"Yeah we wouldn't want to miss it. I think." Charlie just shot me another look. I gave him one right back. Man has no idea who he is messing with. Still at least he was warming to the idea of me marrying his little angel. Angel of death but he didn't need to know that.

"Look, Mom, Dad I really am happy for you. I really am. But just don't screw it up this time. Please?"

"We won't Bella. We are even planning to do some traveling." Charlie said.

"Listen I need to go eat...some animals. What exactly did Phil say about me? Are you sure he left the Islands? I mean maybe he is around and you two just don't realize it? Did anyone actually see him get on a plane? Because if he left a shirt behind or something I can probably find him by scent."

"Bella baby its fine. Don't worry about Phil." Renee told her and then touched her cheek.

"Oh my. You are cold like Peter. Your skin is so smooth. I like the red eyes and your hair looks gorgeous. Can you lift cars now too?"

"Yeah. So Phil? Pretty sure he left huh?"

"Bella, why don't we not worry about Phil? Let's go get you a nice tasty animal or something, okay?"

Please let's just leave. This night was weird enough.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you can find him by scent?" Charlie asked.

"Vampire thing Dad. Don't even worry about it. I have to go. I'm...I'm really happy for the two of you. I mean, do I wish you had gotten your shit together when I was four and I wouldn't have to grow up in a broken household? Of course. But I am happy for you now. Uh...just if you could maybe leave something on your doorknob when you two are...yeah and it's all good okay. I have to go find someone to eat."

"Someone?" Charlie practically yelled.

"Yeah. I mean animals are people too right?" Bella recovered nicely.

"Oh, right."

BPOV

Okay.

"Garrett go away. Go. Go play."

"Don't you want to talk about what just happened Bella?"

"Yeah. I will talk about it with Peter. Go. Shoo. Go away."

"Fine. Kate let's go see if we can steal some surf boards. It has been a while."

Kate winked at me and followed her idiot.

"Peter? They were..."

"Yep."

"I'm never going to get that image out of my mind am I? It's always going to be there. Forever..."

"Yeah darlin."

"They will grow old one day. They will die one day. And I will still remember...that?"

"Yeah darlin."

"Hold me." I really needed to be held right now. And blood. I really needed blood.

He held me for a few seconds. I checked my watch and it was 11:00 PM. Two hours since I saw...that. Time to eat.

"So where can we go for dinner? I'm in the mood for a luau."

"Darlin I don't think this island actually has much of a population. There are some resorts for tourists but…"

"What are you saying Peter? Am I going to have to wait again? Seriously. Peter? Please no baby. Please."

"We can go to the Big Island and hit Hilo. But we are going to have to swim." He said quietly.

"What are we waiting for?"

"So you want to get married at Stonehenge?"

"Yeah, the first time and the last time we will be married. Unless something really goes wrong with this whole killing Jasper thing, but I feel pretty confident considering he ran like a little bitch. Now which direction do we need to swim?"

"So when do you want to get married?"

"After Jasper and all the Cullens are dead. Which direction do we need to swim?"

"I think…"

"Please tell me you know the direction. Cause if you make us take a wrong turn it's a long trip to Japan or California."

"Let me check my phone…"

I waited. Peter looked up at the sky. I guess for answers. He turned around a couple times. He checked the sky again.

"C'mon baby which way do we need to swim?"

"That way." He pointed west. I was gone, running over the landscape, a few small volcanic land masses. Saw a couple of houses in the distance but I wouldn't bother those. I wasn't completely out of control. Course I caused a minor tidal wave when I hit the ocean on the other side. The water was really warm. It felt nice…shit. I left my phone in my pocket! I turned towards the shore and Peter was standing on the beach laughing at me.

"Forget something darlin?" He asked, tossing his phone and wallet into a zip lock bag and burying them in the dirt. I bet he will forget where he buried them when he comes back.

"C'mon baby. The water is perfect."

We made it to Hilo in record time. I guess it was a record. I mean I had never done it before but I had a serious wake following me. Peter may be able to keep up with me on land, but the water was mine.

I ran pretty damn fast on shore. Fast enough to mostly dry my hair and clothes. My sneakers however were soggy. I didn't give a damn. I saw the lights of the city from the shore and I kept running.

"Only one Bella." Dad, I mean Peter, said behind me.

"I have a long flight home." I reminded him.

"We can hunt once more before we leave."

"I saw my parents have s…s…s…"

"No. No excuses. Control Bella. Decker taught you discipline. Now use it."

That made me stop.

I slowed my pace a bit and finally stopped on a street in the city.

"Bella?"

I had been acting crazy. This blood lust was strong. It was very strong. But it wasn't stronger than I was. Was it?

I had not been disciplined. I have not been. I have…I have to control this. Peter shouldn't have to deal with this. I was a damn warrior. I was always in control and responsible for my own actions.

I turned and looked at my love. The other half of my soul.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I have been acting like a child." I whispered. Now I was getting emotional.

"Now darlin you haven't been actin like a child. You are acting like any newborn vampire." He caressed my cheek.

"I'm not any newborn vampire. I don't want to be. It's hard. But…I can do it. I'll stop fighting you. I'm not this person."

He leaned down and kissed me. That buzz hit my body again. The things I would do for this man. There was literally nothing I wouldn't do for him. I knew he felt the same. I needed to control myself for the both of us. I couldn't use this newborn period as an excuse. I was better than that.

"Don't be getting sad Bella." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I've been making things difficult for you haven't I?"

"No. No baby. Difficult would not be having you with me."

"I'll take one. One tonight and then one before we leave in a few days. Then I will hold off as long as I can. I promise baby. I will get better."

"C'mon kid…"

"Don't call me kid, Uncle Petey." I glared. He knew I was kidding. Sorta.

"Sorry woman. How about you race me to the top of that building on the Northside. I am betting we can scout out the nightclub section from there. We find that section we find some people dishing out some drugs. I'll even let you pretend to make a buy. The way your hair and clothes are looking right now you could pass for a strung out junkie."

I hit him and jumped him when he hit the ground. Then I tickled him. I learned that I could do that now in the Congo. He caught me though and started kissing me. He knows I can't resist that.

Twenty minutes later I was in front of a nightclub. I saw a guy on the corner. Looking suspicious. I walked slowly over. Peter had ripped the top of my shirt a bit so I suppose I really did look strung out. I could feel the salt in my hair. It would come out with a good wash but still. Gross. My clothes looked like…I had just swam in the Pacific Ocean in them.

I looked across the street and Peter nodded. My stomach just growled. Or maybe that was just me growling. The guy had no one around. For a drug dealer he didn't seem to have a lot of business going on. People seemed to be avoiding him. Good. He wouldn't be missed.

"Hey lady. You look like a girl, lookin to score."

"Yeah. That's me." I thought about trying to be seductive but the truth was I sucked at it and I was going for strung out junkie look. Honestly if I didn't get blood soon I was going to be a strung out junkie.

"So what do you want?"

"Uh…" good question. Since I had never done drugs I pretty much knew nothing about them. I should have just grabbed this guy and eaten him.

"What do you have?"

"Anything. Pick your poison. Angel Dust, Ecstasy, coke, crack. You like crack don't you? I can tell by your red eyes. Or is it smack? You want smack? I don't have all day here girl."

"Uh give me some…uh…crack. Yeah crack. That's me…love smoking that…crack." Okay. Buying drugs was more awkward than I imagine buying condoms would be. Not that I ever had to. But still.

"So you paying in cash or pussy?"

"Oh…wait what the fuck did you just ask?" I know I have perfect hearing but I must have heard that wrong.

"Cash or pussy? Two ways you crack whores pay. Just wondering which one you are darlin. You still got all your teeth so I'm guessing you're a cash girl. Nice body for a crack whore. Nice tits, haven't sunk to nothing. So how much you want?"

"How much?" I was shaking his damn blood smelt so good.

"Damn girl. You got the shakes. You must need it bad. Anyway I got a cap on how much pussy can have. I'll sell you anything you want for cash."

"Uh how does it come?" I looked across the street and saw Peter leaning against a building laughing. He had his hand on his forehead and was shaking. Asshole. I'm not sharing my crack with him.

"What do you mean how does it come?"

"I mean like, do I buy by the pound or is there like single serving packets? Do I have to use my own crack smoker thing or does it come with the pack?"

He was looking at me now like I was the one who wanted to know if he was paying cash or pussy.

"How much you got lady? Tell me that and I will get your kit put together."

"Uh…" Peter gave me $500 earlier. But the bills were wet. Better check. I pulled out the hundreds out of my back pocket and handed them over.

"Damn girl. You go swimming in the ocean in your clothes or what?"

"No. That would be…dumb."

"$500. That's a damn lot of crack girl. Come with me. I got what you need back here in my trunk."

Yes! I smiled across the street at Peter and blew him a kiss. He was smiling. Bella made a drug buy. Go Bella.

I followed my meal into a dark corner of an alley. This was perfect. He was in front of me. I reached for his shoulder…

The lights came on! What the hell? There were people with guns coming out from behind dumpsters in the alley. The car at the end had its headlights turned on.

"Police! Hands up!"

One grabbed me. I growled. Damn he smelled good.

"She's a growler boys. She is on something. Get her cuffed!"

I stood like a statue. I looked at Mr. cash or pussy and he was standing there talking to a cop. The motherfucker was a cop.

"She's resisting. I can't move her arms. Damn she is strong."

"Taze her!"

What the fuck? What did I do? I looked across the end of the alley and saw Peter standing there. Thankfully his eyes were wide so I am guessing he wasn't part of this.

"Excuse me? What the hell am I being arrested for?" No one answered. Instead four police officers were trying to move my arms. I wasn't moving a damn thing until I got some answers.

I heard a buzz. I smelt material burning. I looked down and there were two small holes in my shirt.

"Get another taser. The batteries must not be working."

"They are working!" another cop yelled.

"Get on the ground now!"

"She's on PCP. Look at her eyes." A female officer said. She hit me! That bitch just hit me with a bar over the head! What the fuck? Another cop just hit my knee with a bar. I looked back at Peter. I had no idea what I was supposed to do here. I mean I didn't want to kill them all. They were police. Even if they did entrap me.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. I shrugged mine, bringing up two police officers with me. One just screamed. He hit me in the ribs. How rude! Now he was holding his fist and screaming. Think I heard something snap. Shouldn't hit a lady. Asshole.

Peter circled his finger in the air. I guess I should go along with it. But if they didn't calm down somebody was becoming dinner. I can only exhibit so much control before people start to get bit, cop or no cop.

I suppose since they were screaming at me to get down I laid down on the ground, slowly. They tried to move my arms and I remembered to let them. This was bullshit. I could have them all drained in a second. Okay maybe a minute. I mean there must be twelve of them.

They cuffed me and I stood up.

"Will everybody shut up!" I yelled. They all jumped back.

"Now, why am I being arrested?"

"Attempting to buy narcotics." Mr. cash or pussy said.

"Fine. If you will all stop hitting, screaming and trying to electrocute me I will go with you."

One grabbed me by my arm and escorted me through a gate at the end of an alley and into a black van off to the side, blocked by the building. A cop opened up the door and I walked inside. He closed the door. I suppose they were off to get there next victim.

"Damn girl. Ain't you a piece of ass." A tattooed skinny bald headed guy was leering at me. He didn't look so good. He looked like he was strung out.

"Thank you I suppose." I was fucking hungry.

"So they got you too huh?"

"No. I volunteered to come back here so we could hang out."

"No need to be a bitch. Who do you work for? I ain't seen you before."

"What do you mean who do I work for?"

"Who is your business manager? You a working girl ain't you? You got great tits for a hooker."

"I'm not…hey wait. Are you a pimp?"

He started laughing. "Yeah I guess that's an old school way of thinking of me."

"Oh thank God." I miss the Congo. It was too damn complicated to get food around this place.

I heard the two cops go down. The door opened. It was Peter.

"Hey darlin. We got to hurry. This little jail break is gonna have to be quick before these boys wake up. You look really good in handcuffs by the way." He grinned. I snapped the cuffs behind me and watched Pimpy's eye go wide.

"So. You wanna escape?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah. How did you…"

"Let's go." Peter grabbed him still handcuffed. He jumped to the top of the building. The guy screamed but it would be too late by the time the police got there.

We settled down on the top of the roof and I ripped the handcuff bracelets off of my wrists.

"How the hell did…" I was completely out of patience and bit his neck before another word got out. God that tasted good. I savored it until Peter was tapping my shoulder.

"Darlin there ain't nothing left."

Awe fuck.

I let him drop.

"So you good?" Peter asked. Was I? My throat didn't hurt as bad. I wasn't shaking. I nodded my head.

"Yeah babe. I'm good."

"Okay. Let's go find me somebody and we can get out of here." Peter grabbed Pimp boy's body and we ran across the roof tops. We finally found a dumpster and Peter dumped the body in. At that point he realized he didn't have a lighter since we freakin swam here. He walked onto the street. I heard the slap and ran to see what the hell was going on.

Peter was back in the alley before I could get to him. He was dragging a body. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"He was waiting to mug someone."

"How do you know?"

"I know things." He handed me his cigarette and proceeded to drain the unconscious man. I placed the cigarette to my lips. Taking in a breath…oh my God that's nasty.

"Don't smoke it all." I looked up and saw Peter wiping his lips and dumping the guy in the dumpster with my meal.

"So how come you didn't know my guy was a cop?"

"I don't know everything." He shrugged his shoulders and then took his cigarette. Damn thing tasted nasty.

"You like that?"

"It's not the worst thing I've ever smelt. Course you know that." Then he grinned. That asshole.

Damn I loved him.

I wanted another drag. I mean it was nasty but it did take my mind off blood. Vampires can't get cancer right?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

PPOV

"Peter can vampires get cancer?"

"No Charlie. Why do you ask?" Already knowing why.

"It's just Bella seems to be smoking a lot today. She is practically chain smoking. I mean I thought you didn't even have to breathe if you didn't want to?"

"Yeah. She says the taste is horrible and takes her mind off blood." I can't believe this. After we burned the bodies the other night I had to go to a 24 hour convenience store to pick her up ten packs of cigarettes. She has decided she likes menthol.

Unbelievable. The first vampire in history with a smoking problem. I don't mind one myself every now and then. Course she hasn't been bitching about blood anymore so I probably shouldn't complain.

"Where is Bella, Peter?" Renee asked.

"She took a break from chain smoking to go hang out under water. She is waiting for Garrett to surf over her so she can grab his board and make him fall off."

"Oh… that sounds fun." Charlie commented.

"Yeah but she will be up soon. It's been ten minutes since her last cigarette."

"Yeah, that is an interesting bathing suit she has on. Any idea where the rest of it went?" Charlie asked. Bella and Kate had decided to go bikini shopping this morning. Kate actually did while Bella stayed on the sidewalk and smoked. So Kate picked out the most barely there bikini available. I figured Bella would say no and refuse to wear it. Apparently though she has great confidence in her body now. I remember when she was embarrassed to wear her one piece at swim practice. Swimming helped build up her self-esteem in more ways than one. I appreciated it until Benjamin and Garrett started appreciating it. Garrett got shocked by Kate. Benjamin unfortunately had no one to shock him.

"No, I have no idea where the rest of it is. But I hope she doesn't find it." I grinned. Time to get down to business.

"So listen I need to talk to the two of you." I started.

"Finally going to ask for my permission to marry my daughter?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I think that horse left the barn a long time ago. I wanted to talk about you two's marriage."

"What the hell is that your business?"

"Charlie shut up and listen to what Peter has to say." Renee told him sharply. "Go ahead Peter."

"Don't do it if you aren't serious. I mean…look Bella loves you both and I'm pretty sure she has probably wanted the two of you together for a long time. Probably her whole life. You two being together is going to make her happy, despite how she found out about it. But don't screw this up. If this is some passing fad let it go. I don't want her to have to go through you two breaking up again. All of you have been through a lot. But she…she made a mistake in high school getting involved with a family that she never had a chance to resist. She left her entire life behind to protect you. Then you two had to leave your lives behind to protect yourselves. She feels guilty about this. She feels like she has ruined your lives. Her life took the biggest impact but she doesn't see it that way. Now she sees a little hope that things may work out. But if… if this is not serious, please don't do it. That's all I'm asking."

They were both quiet. Good. Maybe they were listening.

Finally Charlie looked at me, grabbing Renee's hand.

"I can appreciate where you are coming from Peter. I appreciate you looking out for Bella. But we are serious." Renee nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm gonna go see if the Marlboro girl needs any more cigarettes. Y'all have fun."

I walked out and saw Benjamin standing on the shore. Bella was nowhere to be seen. Garrett was out a ways catching a large wave. Benjamin raised his hands and the wave suddenly broke over him making his board slide out from under him. The sun had finally gone down enough for all of us to get out. Kate had been under a large umbrella all day enjoying the scenery. Tanya and Irina were decorating the beach with torches and poles with flowers of some sort on them. Garrett paddled out pretty fast and caught another wave. Suddenly his board was gone again. Bella walked out of the surf a second later holding his board. She tossed it onto the ground and ran to Renee's back porch where she promptly lit up and sat down. I walked over and she hopped her soaking wet ass on my lap. I wasn't complaining. She wiggled a little bit knowing what I does to me.

"You want to head inside?" I whispered in her ear.

"No. I don't want to smoke inside Renee's house."

"Uhh, you know you can put them down. It's not like you can get addicted. We can go burn off some of your urges."

"Yeah baby but I probably need to hold off on that as long as possible. Discipline, remember? I have to learn to control these feelings."

Wait a fucking minute.

"Bella we were talking about blood lust. Not sex."

"It's all lust isn't it?" Her back was to me but I could hear the grin in her voice.

"You're going to make me beg aren't you?"

"No I suppose not. Let me finish this cigarette and you can have your way with me." She wiggled again. Fucking tease.

"You think I could be in control maybe this time?"

"No."

"Okay." It was worth a shot.

Then it hit me. I knew. We had someplace to be. Bella and I.

Garrett, Kate and Tanya walked up.

"Well thanks for fucking up my surfing Bella. I guess I will be preparing to join your parents in Holy Matrimony. Do you know what a sign of insanity is? Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result."

"Garrett after this we need to leave in the morning. We will grab a limo to get to the airport. You and the others head to my place in Conroe Texas. Close to Houston so you should all be able to hunt. It's backed up to Sam Houston National Forest so our Veggie vamps should be able to feed. It's a pretty large lake house surrounded by trees. You all need to stay there. Do not leave."

"Where will you and Bella be?" he asked.

"We have to go to Alaska." I told him.

"Any reason why?"

"Yeah there is a reason. I just don't know what it is yet. Go to Conroe. Nobody should find you guys in Conroe."

"You think I am afraid of someone finding us?" he laughed.

"Garrett I am going to need you to trust me here. The time to strike is not now. We are not ready."

"Baby, we are ready for anything." Bella whispered.

"Not yet. When we strike it will go down quick."

"I thought you wanted the other two factions to fight amongst themselves?" Tanya asked.

"I do. They will. But all of you know that no one will be neutral in this fight. If we don't want to join the Volturi we are going to have to have our own side. Our side is not complete. Not yet."

"We will follow you Peter. You want us in Conroe we will go to Conroe. How long until Bella and you can join us?" Kate asked.

"A few weeks. We are going to drive from Alaska to Texas. It will take a while."

"Well at least the stewardesses of the world will be safe." Garrett commented.

Bella did not have a response but she did shoot the finger at him.

"Bella, why are you smoking so often? It smells horrible." Tanya asked making a face reflecting her feelings.

"Yeah it tastes pretty bad too. But it takes my mind off blood so…"

"So no one will complain, Bella." Kate said.

"Thank you Kate." Bella smiled.

"I want to come with you, Peter." Kate continued looking at us.

"No Kate. You aren't supposed to. You and Garrett will need to be in Conroe. I need Garrett to run things there."

" You want me to run things?"

"Yeah Garrett. Make sure the group stays together and hidden. Once we are complete I will know. We can begin operations then."

"Operations?"

"Yeah. Operations. They aren't all together. They are recruiting still. Both sides. I would bet Jasper has abandoned his plan for gifted vampires only. He is probably turning vampires all over the place. Aro will probably be using his status as the so called king to press nomads and covens into service for him. I don't know enough right now. Tanya if you could talk to Eleazar and ask him to stay out of it I would appreciate it. He won't. He is in too deep. But it will give you an excuse to find out what is going on. I need to know where the Cullens are. See if you can get it from him."

She nodded. I was wondering about her. I knew she wouldn't join Eleazar. If she were she would have already. The Cullens setting up Irina was the final straw. She would never join the Cullens now. But would she fight? I think she would. Kate and Irina would definitely fight. They already had. She would follow them. Her loyalty was to the two girls.

"Good. I am ready to get down to business." Bella commented. She then lit another cigarette.

"Seriously?"

"What? I'm hungry Peter."

I took a deep breath.

"Well fuck it. Give me one if we are going to have to sit out here."

May as well go with the flow. My Mate. The first vampire in history addicted to cigarettes.

BPOV

The wedding was beautiful. Mom was in a pretty Hawaiian dress. Dad actually wore a tie. Garrett actually played it straight. I was very concerned about him. He was good though. He wore a huge white ceremonial robe but other than that he played it straight. Mom and Dad. Never would have thought it. Maybe something good could come out of this. I hoped so. They both were wearing white orchid Leis. They exchanged their old rings. Both had kept theirs. I cried. At least my eyes got wet. I had to keep wiping them. I stood at Mom's side and Dad actually had Peter stand at his.

Mom and Dad said their own vows. I couldn't believe my Dad said such beautiful words. I guess Mom couldn't either. I hoped this worked. Maybe some good could come out of this mess.

If they broke up it would be a disaster.

I guess I can just hope for the best.

I needed a cigarette. Or blood. No. A cigarette. Decker would be so pissed at me, but if she knew what the alternative was she would probably be good with cigarettes. Despite my smoking habit, my throat was already reminding me that I needed blood. I guess a girl can't live off of nicotine alone. I wonder if I can find a place to pick up cigars? I bet they taste better. Probably not. Don't taste as good as blood. And we have another flight to take. At this point I am considering talking Peter into swimming with me to Alaska.

Mom hugged me after the wedding. I hugged Dad and listened to him lose his breath when I squeezed a bit too hard.

Neither one of them seemed to mind my cold skin. Mom thought it was cool, no surprise, and Dad didn't mention it but he did say I looked beautiful. That meant a lot to me. A large part of me was really afraid they would see me as a monster. Maybe I was, but at least my parents didn't think so. Of course Dad thinks I feed from animals.

My family is different than others of our kind Bella. We live off the blood of animals.

Asshole.

Jasper Whitlock may have been our target but I would be keeping an eye out for Edward. One day he would be in my sites. Then game on.

We broke up at the airport and I hugged everybody. We really had become like a family in a short time. Especially Kate. I would miss Kate. I would even miss Garrett a little. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to some alone time with Peter. Like it was before Garrett came onto the scene. Just the two of us against the world. Hiding away from the world. That's what it seemed like anyway.

I was happy with that. It always had been us. We had allies in the past. People we trusted. People we would go to war for and with. But it was always the two of us. Always.

On the flight down I didn't have to take Peter to the bathroom. Instead we figured out how to sneak down to the luggage hold and made love for 6 hours there. I didn't even curse much. Just shut up and reveled in the feel of him on top and in me. We landed in Anchorage without incident. I had a difficult time in the terminal but I was quickly outside and lighting up while Peter got our bags. I did keep an eye out for kidnappers but it was not meant to be. It had been 52 hours and 16 minutes give or take thirty seconds since I last fed. Peter bought a really nice four wheel drive Chevy truck in Anchorage. He said we would need it wherever the hell we were going. He also pointed out that there wasn't a large crime district in Anchorage where I could find a fast meal but there was plenty of wild life in the area.

As Peter is fond of saying, ain't that a bitch?

We pulled over in the middle of nowhere and ate a couple of bears. I was still picking fur out of my teeth. Just irritating.

"Bella do you have to smoke in the truck? You just fed an hour ago."

"Scared of second hand smoke?" I grinned.

"No, but it is making the interior stink."

"I cracked a window." I argued.

"Doesn't really help."

"Why don't you stop complaining? I know. We could eat some hikers?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You are not a mindless killer Bella." He sighed.

"Then stop bitching about my smoking." I rolled my eyes.

We drove in silence for the next twenty miles. I hate silence when I have nothing to read. May as well fuck with him.

"Peter do you ever feel bad?"

"About what?"

"Taking a 17 year old girl from her home and seducing her?"

"WHAT THE FUCK! You seduced me!"

"No I didn't. I was an impressionable girl. You totally took advantage of me." I said quietly looking out the window.

He said nothing. I don't think he was very happy.

"I remember how you used to stare at me when I walked out of my bedroom in the morning."

"You were wearing a t shirt that barely hung past your ass and panties. No bra. Was it that cold every morning Bella? Because I don't think it was. Which means you were doing that on purpose. What did you expect?"

"I didn't think you would undress me with your eyes. I was quite uncomfortable."

"Bullshit. You placed the coffee beans on the top shelf. Every morning you would walk to the kitchen and stretch your short ass to the top to pull it down. Every damn morning. You know what that did to me?"

"No. What did it do to you?" I asked holding in a smile.

"You know what it did to me you little bitch." He mumbled.

"Yeah I may have noticed you lusting after the minor in your home a few times."

"You were 17. I mean that's an adult in most states including Texas."

"Then why did you hold back?"

"I don't know. Okay? I thought I was doing the right thing." Poor baby.

"I'm glad we waited. I would have missed out on so much fun teasing you. If you were wondering I pinched my nipples so they would stand out when I walked to the kitchen. I learned that trick off the internet."

He rolled his eyes so I lit up again daring him to say anything. He didn't.

"Could you change the radio station? I'm tired of listening to country music all the time." He hates any music besides country music. Dork.

"What would you like to listen to?"

"I don't know. I mean can't you find a station that plays something people actually listen to?"

"People listen to this."

"Old people." I pointed out.

"I'm old."

"I'm not."

He didn't reply but he didn't change the station. I reached over and turned it to XM 2. Oh good. They were playing Beyonce.

"I don't want to listen to this."

"I do." I countered.

"Why don't we stop and get you an Ipod and you can listen to that?"

"Sure. We can stop at the next glacier and buy one from an Eskimo. Maybe go to the top of Mount McKinley and see if we can get a wireless signal to download songs."

"Whatever. If you hadn't drowned your I phone you wouldn't have a problem." Ahh. He was pouting.

"I'm all about compromise baby. How about you let me listen to this and I will suck your cock."

That put a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a fair compromise."

Two hours later I finally raised my head. He had a dopey grin on his face. I looked out the window.

"Oh joy. More glaciers. Oh wait…what's that? Nope. Another glacier."

"Most people are impressed by the scenery here."

"I was. The first five hundred miles." I lit up.

"If you need something in your mouth that bad, you can always go back to my lap."

"I'm good. I think I've swallowed about all I can."

"Okay then." He reached for the radio.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Changing the station." He said, not looking at me.

"Uh we had a deal."

"Yeah. You suck my cock and listen to what you want. You are done, so I am too."

"Peter Whitlock if you touch that damn station I am going to hurt you."

"Okay…"

"I'm serious."

"You're gonna hurt me?"

"Yep." I glared at him.

"So I guess we won't be touching the station then." He mumbled.

He looked annoyed. I blew smoke in his face.

We rode in silence for another couple hours. We were close to Canada. We would be getting more trees with our glaciers now.

I finally let him change the station. After listening to songs about trucks tractors and beer for an hour I finally had enough and decided to play a game. Peter agreed it would help pass the time.

"So if you had to have sex with Colin Farrell or Brad Pitt who would you choose?"

"Neither." He just shivered a little.

"That's not the game. You have to answer."

"Who is Colin Farrell again?"

"The guy who played uh…oh he was in…oh Fright Night. He was the vampire."

"That stupid ass movie you made me watch?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad." So maybe it was.

"I would have to go with Brad Pitt."

"That is so gay. I knew you were bi." I said.

"Damn it, you said I had to pick someone!"

"So why Brad?"

"He has blonde hair. I got a thing for blondes." He grinned.

Oh that son of a bitch.

"I knew it. You son of a bitch. I knew you had a thing for blondes." He was smiling.

"You're kidding right?" He better be kidding.

"Darlin I love your hair. Nobody else's. Your turn. Megan Fox or Angelina Jolie?"

Easy.

"Angelina." I answered immediately.

"That was quick. Any reason why?" hehe.

"Yeah. Angelina is older. More mature. I think she is beautiful. Sultry lips. I mean I bet they would be so soft to kiss. Megan is hot and sexy but Angelina just has this smoldering gaze and those lips. Her breasts are amazing. I love her tattoos also. I think about what she could teach me. I mean you know she has been with girls and the idea of being in her hands…oh my God."

Let me check his lap. Yep there it is.

"That's uh…I had no idea you liked her that much…I mean…uh."

"Your turn. Adam Sandler or Steve Carell?"

"I don't want to play this game. It's stupid. Why can't you ask me about women?"

"This is more fun."

"I'm not playing."

"I won't give you anymore blowjobs."

"I won't want any after playing this game." He growled. Poor baby.

"Fine. Bette Midler or Meryl Streep?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Meryl Streep."

"Why?"

"That's not part of the game." He growled.

"I told you why I would choose Angelina when you asked."

"Believe me I wish I hadn't asked now."

"Yeah those jeans look pretty uncomfortable right about now."

"Fine, Bill Clinton or George Bush." He offered.

"Bill Clinton. He obviously knows what he is doing."

"You answer these questions really fast. Do you spend a lot of time thinking about this?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Some, I guess."

"George is from Texas." He commented.

"Yeah. I'm fucking a guy from Texas and I am stuck in the middle of nowhere staring at ice and listening to country music. I'll stick with Bill. He wouldn't complain about me smoking in the oval office. Probably give me a nice cigar." I winked.

"Shit."

"What's the big deal? I would consider a three way if you like George that much." Peter was pulling over. His face changed. He had the expression I usually only see when he is getting ready to fight. I shut up and prepared.

He pulled over.

"Follow me."

Duh.

He took off into the woods and I followed. Thirty seconds in and we smelt them. Another ten seconds and we saw them.

"Shield up Bella." He whispered. " Mental right now."

We ran closer and saw them. A little girl, a big guy and a young boy. Vampires. On the ground in front of them was another vampire screaming. We ran up to them. I guess we surprised them because the girl on the ground stopped screaming. I knew it had to be a vampire power and judging by the smile on the little bitches face it was her.

"Hello." She said in a very sweet voice. We were about the same height. But she looked evil. Something about her look told you that she was trouble.

"What are you doing to her?" Peter asked.

"We are the Volturi. The Cullens are committing crimes and creating an army to destroy all vampires. We are recruiting nomads to join us. This one was not enthusiastic about our cause. I am simply making her so. Speaking of, all vampires are being ordered by Aro to join the Volturi against the threat to our kind. You two may accompany us to Italy as well."

"Yeah, uh that's not happening." Peter calmly informed her.

"Perhaps I could change your mind." She stared at Peter.

Then she fell down to the ground screaming.

The other two just got possibly paler.

After a few seconds she stopped. Peter glanced at me. I shrugged my shoulder. The young boy stretched out his hands and some sort of smoke came out The smoke hit Peter and shot back at the boy. He was surrounded by it. He had kind of a blank look on his face. Weird.

"Alec, stop using your power!" The young girl shouted. She was looking at us with fear now. The cocky look she had was gone.

The smoke cleared and Alec seemed to come back to his senses.

The big guy looked pretty mad. He dove for Peter. I threw up a shield around us. He hit my shield and the electric arc tossed him in the air. Peter was on him before he hit the ground. The big guy landed on the ground with Peter on his back. Peter hit the big guy's neck with his hand. Somehow he broke into his skin and grabbed what looked like his spine. Oh gross. He just ripped his head off with half his spine. The little girl was staring at Peter but I still had him connected to me. She fell down screaming again. I landed a boot in Alec's chest and watched him fly away. Grabbing Jane by the neck she finally stopped screaming. She attempted to claw me. I dodged and threw her in the air. Peter collided with her in the air and twisted her head off before she hit the ground. Alec screamed.

Peter turned around. We were both glaring at the only vampire still in one piece.

Peter was pissed. He tended to carried away a bit when fighting. Probably why Garrett no longer spars with him.

"So you are Alec." Peter whispered. "The one who can make others lose their senses."

"Ye…yes." Alec was backing up. I wonder how long it has been since he has been in a fight that involved the other people actually being able to move. Peter and I both stalked towards him.

"Please don't…"

"Please don't what boy. You attacked that girl. She happens to be a good friend of mine."

Damn right…wait, what? Focus Bella. Vampires to kill.

"We were only doing what we were told."

"I'm assuming that headless corpse over there is your sister Jane?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Pick her up. Take her. The big guy stays here and burns. The only reason I am letting you two go is the Volturi would be screwed against Whitlock if they didn't have you. Now when you get back to Italy Aro is going to touch you right?"

"Y…yes."

"Yes what?" Peter growled.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm going to give you a message for Aro. You tell him me and mine are staying out of this. He can't defeat us. He cannot even touch us. Not with all the vampires in the world. If he comes after me I…" I cleared my throat…" Sorry, we will destroy him and every member of his guard. We got each other boy?"

"Yes…sir."

"Pick your scrawny sister up and get your ass out of here. I see you in the States anymore and you ain't fighting Jasper Whitlock's army I'm burning both of you. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Alec grabbed Jane's body and head and took off.

"Yeah motherfucker! You better run." I screamed after him. Peter just looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What?"

"Yeah mother fucker?"

"I should get to say something." I pulled out a pack from my back jeans pocket and lit up.

"Give me your lighter."

"Say please." He needs to learn manners.

"Please give me your lighter."

I handed it to him and patted his ass as he walked away. I turned to check on the blonde girl behind us. She was standing. She was…staring at Peter.

"Peter? Is it really you?"

Peter lit the big guy and turned towards her.

"Hey Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" I asked. I thought…

She ran at him and was wrapped around him.

"Oh my God it is so good to see you. I missed you. I was so scared and here you are saving me again. Thank you so much."

"It's alright kid. I got you." He said smiling. She put her head on his chest now.

"Where the hell are your clothes? Who wears shorts in Alaska?" I asked. Cut off shorts and a tank top that looks like they are painted on. Not cool.

"Oh, Charlotte, this is my mate Bella."

"Mate?" Whore asked.

"Yeah Mate. Wife. Girlfriend, old lady, reincarnated half of his soul. Been together since the beginning of time. That's me." I glared. "You must be the girl who reminds him of his sister."

"Oh. So you found a mate. I…I mean I'm happy for you Peter. I have been looking for you for decades and here you are. Saving me. With your mate…"

"Yeah if you want to give me a hug you are more than welcome to. But how about we take your arms off my man?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen him in so long. I uh…"

"Now." I reminded her. Peter just smirked. Asshole.

She unwrapped her arms from Peter but still stood by his side. Guess she didn't want to give me a hug.

"Are you smoking?" Bright girl asked.

"Yep. I'm a newborn. Keeps my mind off of newborn things, like blood lust and tearing to pieces and burning girls who touch my Mate."

"Oh. That's good that you have a…coping mechanism."

"Peter now that we have saved your…friend, you think we can get back on the road. I'm sure we have at least a hundred miles of glaciers ahead of us."

"Please let me come with you Peter!" Oh fuck no.

"Bella I think we are supposed to bring her with us." Peter said quietly.

"You think huh? That one of your feelings?" I was not amused. I was a little jacked up right now.

"Yeah…"

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Uh, why don't you wait here Charlotte. We will be right back." He smiled. Grrrrr.

I ran about a mile up a small mountain.

"Bella I think we are supposed to take her with us."

"Fine. Put her on a fucking plane and send her to Garrett."

"I doubt she has ID. She is a nomad."

"I'm supposed to ride cross country with her?" He must have lost his damn mind.

"Bella…I know. Believe me if I wasn't having this feeling…"

"Yeah I bet I know what feeling you are having."

"Darlin don't be jealous. You know…I mean how can you be jealous? You know no one can replace you. I love you and only you. I have forever."

"So she reminded you of your sister huh?" I started tapping my foot. I was a little irritated. Rocks were breaking under my foot.

"Yeah…"

"So your sister looked like a Playboy model?"

"No…it was just her age and her facial features…I don't know what set it off. I just…Bella I think we are supposed to …"

"Yeah. I got it. Let's go."

I ran back to where the little whore was standing.

"You can come with us. You so much as touch my man, even bump into him and I will rip your fucking face off…got it?"

"Yes…of course."

"If you don't like me smoking you can ride in the truck bed."

"I won't have a problem with it. I just…don't want to be alone. Not after running from them…"

"Yeah well, you can come with us but you will be alone. Let's go." I ran to the truck and she wasn't behind me. She was talking to Peter.

"NOW!" That caught her attention. She ran to the back of the truck and closed the door. Peter walked up slowly.

"Darlin, how is those newborn emotions doin?"

"Newborn? Newborn emotions? Get your ass in and drive. We need to find a clothing store so our nude model doesn't look out of place in Canada. Don't worry. I will pick out her clothes."

So much for my alone time with my man. I knew Peter would never…but her. Oh…yeah…her. I had a feeling I am going to wind up ripping that bitch to pieces. Dressed like a damn whore…


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it.

Chapter 22

Jasper POV

"Maria how many did you lose on the assault on Volturi Castle?"

"Fifteen."

"You lost fifteen gifted newborns in a raid on a half empty castle?"

"Yes…"

"You stupid bitch. How can you fuck up so bad?"

"There were more there than we anticipated."

"So?"

"We accomplished our task. We killed 6 of their vampires and brought their castle to the ground."

"You lost fifteen. Six vampires compared to 15 of yours."

"We also killed the wives."

"Great. You killed the three vampires that wouldn't come out of their rooms."

"I am rebuilding Jasper. We have 10 turning already. We will be thirty strong soon."

Take a deep breath Jasper.

"Fine. Let me know how they turn out. Any chance of any of them being gifted?"

"You know without Eleazar I cannot be sure."

"Of course. Let me know as soon as you can."

I turned and looked at my idiot brother. The one who was still alive.

"Rose and Emmett are dead Jasper?"

"Yes Edward."

"Bella was involved?"

"She was one of the vampires who took Emmett's head. The Denali's were the others."

"Why did you not help?"

I grabbed his throat and threw him against a wall.

"I was not expecting to see her and another damn army at my doorstep. My fucking wife can't see Bella or anyone with her. They snuck up on us when we weren't expecting us. Bella can't be touched! Literally. If you had changed her straight up we could have that now. Instead we have a rogue group of vampires playing by their own rules! Emmett and Rose should have ran!"

"Why didn't you stay and fight? You could have at least killed Bella's friends?"

"She had Benjamin." I said letting Edward go. He wasn't worth it. Plus I still needed him.

"So? She had Benjamin. We expected him to come. Did you not plan for the possibility of him fighting?"

"Are you questioning me, Edward?"

"I am just trying to understand what happened, Jasper."

"They also had Garrett."

"Okay. So Bella had Garrett, and Benjamin. Tia and two of the Denali girls cannot be that much trouble. What happened? How did she even get these vampires? Who turned her? Why did you run? Why did Carlisle and Esme run?"

I hit him. He went through the wall. I really didn't have time for this.

I was thinking about the battle unfortunately.

"Bella dropped from the sky? The Amazonians had to save you? Who was the vampire who was chasing you along with Garrett?"

"Nobody you need to worry about." I said quietly and walked off.

Carlisle was waiting for me.

"What the hell do you want Carlisle?"

"Esme and I were discussing things. We perhaps though it might be advisable to gather our forces in one place."

"They are all here. Except little Eddie's girl who ran off during battle. Not that she would have been much use anyway."

"I was speaking of Maria's team as well Jasper."

"You want a bunch of newborns here? Have you lost your mind?"

"Why not Romania? They have a large castle. We could all train together."

"Since when did you become a war strategist Carlisle? Or is this Esme talking?"

"We discussed it together."

"Yeah, sure." I was going to enjoy tearing Carlisle to pieces once this war was over. Stephen and Vladimir well be quite sufficient to help me rule and keep the world in line. Eleazar is gone too. Once this is over he is getting turned to ash. Until then I had to appease these fuckers.

"Carlisle, let me do the planning."

"Jasper, Maria killed the wives. Aro and Caius will not stop. They are coming for us."

"Yes they are. They are busy rounding up scraps right now. Nomads who have no value. Everyone of value, we have. I want them to come at us. That means I get to choose the time and place. We will hit them in teams. Pick them apart. Use newborns to thin them out and pull them into a killbox. Once that happens they are at our mercy. We will show them none."

"You don't think they are coming for us now?"

"Not according to Allistair. He knows exactly where every one of them is."

"Where is Bella Swan?"

"Doesn't matter. She only came after us because somehow Benjamin found her and she agreed to help him. She…look it doesn't matter."

"The vampire with her. The one who chased us along with Garrett. Who is he? He is her mate isn't he? He is the one who took her from Phoenix?"

"I would guess so Carlisle." Now go the fuck away.

"Her shield sent you flying through a wall. She knocked Esme into the kitchen with just a touch. If she decides to come after us that could be a whole new problem. What if her Mate is gifted? If she had been with him to counteract Zafrina, Garrett and her mate would have caught us."

"I can handle Garrett."

"But you can't handle her Mate can you?"

"Carlisle…we are at war here. Let me do what I do best and stop second guessing me. Whether you agree with me or not you are in too deep to back out now. You have to ask yourself whether you want to run things and die or do you want to trust me and shut the hell up? Let me worry about Bella Swan."

"I just want to know what you are going to do about her Jasper."

"I know exactly what I am going to do to her and her Mate. That's all you need to know."

He nodded and walked off.

I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do about Bella and Peter.

"Peter?"

"Edward I am warning you. Go away before I turn you into dust."

"Leaving…" Edward ran outside. I stepped to the window and saw him join Esme and Carlisle. The three of them took off into the woods. I am betting they aren't going hunting. They may have to go sooner than later. For now though I had to take out Demetri. He was the next target. Without him we can hide where we want. Aro can't strike us whenever it pleases him. Right now Demetri was in Great Britain. Looking for the Irish who were on the run from everyone. I suppose a trip overseas may do me some good. Kill Demetri, save the Irish to win their support and kill Amun and Kebi. As soon as Stephen and Vladimir arrived to control things here. I myself was ready to kill some vampires. I would need the practice. Peter may have taken me last time but he had the element of surprise. I wouldn't be surprised this time.

BPOV

"I know Kate. Can you believe that?"

"I bet I know what sort of feeling Peter had." She agreed.

"Right. And the little bitch was dressed in nearly nothing. Who the hell dresses like that in Canada?"

"Probably someone with insecurity issues who gets her self-worth from her body. You say she ran right up to him, hmmm?"

"Yep. She's a ho right?"

"I am sitting back here." Whore reminded me. I turned to face her.

"It's rude to ease drop on phone conversations, Charlotte."

"Was that her?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Listening in to other's conversations." I rolled my eyes.

"So what clothes did you get her?"

"I picked her up a long wool skirt and white button up shirt with a wool jacket. Peter should be happy. He apparently has a thing for blonde's dressed like that."

I glanced over to Peter who was staring out the window not saying a word. I hadn't said a word either since we left. I got bored so I decided to call my bestie.

"What do you want to bet her eyes were blue when she was human?" Kate brought up a good point.

"Charlotte were your eyes blue when you were human?"

"Yes Bella."

"Did you hear that?"

"I swear Bella, you should burn them both."

"Well I am giving serious thought to burning one of them. I haven't decided which yet."

"Bella I don't mean any harm…"

"Talking on the phone, Charlotte. Do you have to continue to be rude?"

"So has Peter said anything since you have had her in the truck?"

"Nope. Just staring out the window like a damn idiot. Probably wondering where he can collect more blondes on the extremely long boring journey to Texas."

"Men."

"I know, right? Do you know in one of our previous lives in Sparta I actually fell on his sword when I heard he was dead? It hurt, I can tell you that. I wonder now if he actually died or if he found some blond haired blue eyed Persian whore to shack up with."

"That is possible." Kate admitted.

Peter looked like he was going to speak and then stopped.

"Something to say soul mate? Eternal love? Boyfriend, guy who calls me his wife every now and then?" I asked quickly.

"No…no, nothing to say Bella."

"Did you hear that? Not darlin. Not any of the names I just called him. I'm Bella now."

"Bella, I understand you are only 18 and a newborn vampire. That's probably where these insecurities are coming from." Dead whore just said.

"Kate, did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Yes." Kate whispered.

"I got to go. Some bitches gonna die now."

"No!"

"No? What the hell Kate?"

"Put the phone on the dashboard so I can listen."

"Oh. Okay. Peter pull over."

"I'm not pulling over Bella."

"Did you hear that Kate? He's not pulling over."

"Yes. He definitely has a thing for her."

"I thought so. I will see you soon Kate. I am getting off this truck and letting Peter have time with his old friend. I think I will fly back to Texas or maybe go back to Hawaii and hang out with my Mom."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not that long of a flight Kate. Besides I will feed before I board. I think I will try a blonde woman with blue eyes this time. I've never tasted one of those."

"Okay. See you soon Bella. I miss you."

"Kate, Bella is not going anywhere." Asshole said.

"See you soon, Kate." I ended the call.

"Pull over."

"No."

"Fine." I moved to open the door and he grabbed my arm.

"Damn it, Bella cut it the fuck out! Why in the fuck are you acting so damn insecure? Maybe Char is…"

"Char? Nice nickname. Maybe Char is what Peter? Right?"

"Bella why don't you just relax?" Char suggested from the backseat.

"Char how many fights have you ever been in? I mean your whole fucking existence? Because I am guessing by the fact that you were running from those guys like a little bitch and Peter had to save you from Jasper once that you are not much of a fighter. I've been a vampire for four months. I have fought. I jumped out of a fucking plane and landed in the middle of the Cullen's house where I kicked the shit out of Jasper Whitlock. I killed Emmett Cullen. At least I was a major part of the group who killed Emmett Cullen. You better ask yourself if you really want to fuck with me. I planned to spend time alone with Peter on this trip. Then you show up."

"I didn't ask to come."

"Take me with you Peter. I don't want to be alone. Ring any bells?"

"I was outnumbered and being chased by the Volturi."

"Of course. You couldn't fight them. You don't have my powers. Have I mentioned to you that I am very powerful?"

"No. The only thing I know about you is you are a very insecure kid."

Oh fuck no.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like this?" I asked Peter who was still staring out the front acting like he was paying attention to the road.

"Maybe the two of you just shouldn't talk." He suggested.

Okay. Fine.

"Whatever Peter. Let me out."

"I'm not letting you out Bella."

"How about I expand my shield and make this fucking truck blow up?"

"You won't do that."

Damn it. He was right. It wasn't the truck's fault my asshole mate picked up a whore. It was his fault.

I sat in silence. I saw a tobacco shop in some small town and made Peter stop. I went in, nearly ate the poor boy working behind the counter and bought twenty cigars. They cost $20 a piece but fuck it. I needed more than cigarettes could take care of now. I also got a free butane lighter. The kid behind the counter who developed a stuttering problem and was sweating profusely after looking at my eyes, gave it to me for free along with a cute little bladed cigar cutter. I wish I could use it to cut off Charlotte's fingers.

I walked back to the truck to see Peter and Charlotte talking. They both saw me and stopped talking.

"Anything interesting going on?" I asked when I got back in the truck.

"Nope." Peter said quietly.

"Because I saw you two talking. I was just wondering what I missed."

Neither said a word.

"Bella maybe you…"

"Charlotte I am begging you to just sit there and not say anything." Peter wisely advised her.

I cut off the end of the first cigar. It was a Romeo and Julieta. Appropriate. I lit up and have to admit these tasted better than cigarettes. Cigarettes were easier to handle but these had a certain flair to them.

Peter started chuckling.

"You find something funny Mate?"

"No. You just look really cute sitting there with that big cigar in your mouth." Cute?

"Well I am glad you enjoy it because this is the only thing that will be going in my mouth for quite some time. Maybe ever."

That stopped his smiling.

"Peter could you change the radio station?"

"No, he can't Charlotte. We both love country music. This is what we listen to. Maybe we can find Jane and Alec and you can listen to Opera on the way to Italy?"

"They aren't in Italy. The castle is destroyed." Peter whispered.

"How do you know that?" I asked quickly.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do we need to go to the ruins and make sure no other blonde's need a ride?"

He didn't say anything. Of course not.

Six silent hours later we were back in the States. Charlotte had to run across the border since she had no ID. Montana. Exciting. At least there weren't any fucking glaciers.

I hadn't spoken since our last little conversation.

"I'm hungry." I said. Cigars weren't doing it for me any longer.

"There isn't really a large population. You want to find a deer or something?"

I gave him a look that made my feelings known.

"There is a car up ahead. Ram it from behind. I can feed off whoever is in that car."

"Bella you know nothing about whoever is in that car."

"I know they are about to have their blood drained from their bodies. What else do you want me to know? Their pet's names?"

"What if it is a single mother of four children who rely on her for support?"

"Do you think she might be blonde?"

"You really want me to pull that car over?" he asked.

"No." damn it.

"I will pull in at the next rest stop. We can take off into the wild from there. There are plenty of animals around. I will feed with you."

"Why don't you smoke a cigar and a cigarette at the same time, Bella? Maybe that will sooth your oral fixation." Dead whore said.

"Charlotte you are a single girl right? I mean between sex partners?"

"Yes Bella. I am very single." She smiled.

"You need to ask yourself how you are going to masturbate with no arms."

She wasn't smiling any longer.

We sat in silence. Listening to the radio. Peter tried to reach over and hold my hand. I stared at him. He put his hand back on the steering wheel.

Asshole.

We sat in silence for the next few hours. Peter tried to hold my hand twice. The second time I growled.

"Are you not going to talk the entire way to Texas?" he asked.

"Now you're getting the idea."

"Your actin like a brat."

I didn't respond to that. But he would pay for it. Yes he would.

"Fuck this." I opened up the truck door and jumped out before he could stop me. I took off running.

Brat. Fuck him. I'm not a brat when I am sucking his dick.

"Bella!" He yelled from the truck.

"I'm running back to Texas. Maybe. I may go somewhere else. See you around Mate."

I kept running. He was already too far to catch up and there was no shoulder to pull the truck over.

Okay. Maybe I am reacting badly because my damn emotions were out of control. But still. He acted like a damn asshole when he met me. He knew I was his mate and still acted like that. But her? Fuck no. He's Mr. Nice guy with her. Let's take care of the blonde whore.

I ran around a mountain. When I got to the other side I smelt them.

Two vampires I didn't know. They were attacking another one I didn't know. I wasn't sure who was who but I figure if two guys were taking on one, he may need a little help.

"What's going on guys?" I asked walking up.

The guy who was defending himself never turned around. He kept his eye on his opponent.

One vampire was missing his right hand. The other still had his limbs attached but his face was cracked.

"The Volturi are attacking the Cullens and the nomads without cause." the thin one with long black hair said to me. "This man is a member of the Volturi. If you wish to join us you may come with us. We have offered him a chance to switch sides but he has refused. Stay out of this. We will talk about your intentions when we are done."

"This man isn't Volturi. He is alone. Volturi never travel alone." I pointed out.

"Be careful girl. The one with short hair can burn even our skin with a touch." The lone vampire said.

"Cool. I got him. Take the other one." I wrapped my shield tightly around my body to run up my form. It was a neat trick I learned in Hawaii. It allows me to fight while being inside my shield.

"Burn her Justin." The long haired guy said.

"Yeah. Burn me Justin." I winked at him.

"She has some energy field around her. It can barely be seen but it is there."

"Hey guy. What's your name?" He was cute. Had a trim beard. Long hair. He had potential.

"My name is Randall."

"What do you say we kick the shit out of these guys Randall?"

He smiled. And then attacked. Justin came at me. He swung his hands in a slapping motion. I saw his hand had a purple flame. That could tickle. If he could touch me. His second slap I let him hit me. He was knocked to the ground. I jumped on his waist and straddled him. Placing my hands on his chest where he couldn't move I watched him shake. He was screaming. Most of the time people flew off my shield. This was interesting. It was like being Kate. Not bad. Unfortunately I couldn't get my teeth on him and I couldn't get my hands around his throat. I hit him in the face. Dropped my shield and pulled him up. He was stunned for a moment but recovered and swung his flaming hand. I ducked, hit him in this nuts and when he bent over I grabbed his neck and twisted my body. His head came off. I tossed it away and kicked his body away. Looking at Randall I saw he was biting the guy's throat out. Sweet.

Two bodies were lying on the ground along with two heads. I pulled my pack out and lit a cigarette.

"Thank you for your assistance. Is that a cigarette?"

"Yeah."

"May I have one?"

I handed one over and he lit up like a pro.

"You are very strong. Are you a newborn?"

"Yeah. About 5 months now. Bella Swan." I offered my hand. He took it.

"I appreciate the help. If it's not Jasper looking for nomads it's the damn Volturi."

"Bella!"

Look who finally caught up. He would be rounding the mountain soon.

"Hey Randall since you owe me one could you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Give me a hug."

"A hug?"

Peter was getting closer.

"Yes. A hug. Now."

"Don't mind if I do." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Peter came around the mountain.

"Damn it Bell…who the fuck is this?"

"Oh hi Peter. This is Randall. We just got in a fight together and killed these two fuckers. It was a real bonding moment. Where were you? Making sure Charlotte is okay?"

"You took off before I had a chance to pull over."

"No problem. Me and Randall had it. Didn't we Randall?"

"Yes." He nodded, looking very concerned at Peter.

"Randall that's Peter. Peter, Randall refuses to join the Volturi and the Cullens. I have a feeling he should come with us. And I always listen to my feelings."

"Actually Bella I have been trying to find my old friend Garrett. I have searched six states for him so far."

"Garrett? His Mate is my best friend. I know exactly where he is."

"He has a Mate?" Randall seemed surprised.

"Yes. Her name is Kate."

"Kate Denali?"

"Yeah. You know her?" I asked. He had a weird look on his face.

"Perhaps it would be better if I just stayed on my own."

"You got a problem with Kate?" This was weird.

"No. Not a problem. I know Kate… we got along…great."

"Cool. Then you should come with us. I'm sure they will both be excited to see you."

"Okay…what side are you…I mean I guess you are siding with the Volturi since you helped me? I really don't want to get involved. This isn't my fight."

"We don't have a side Randall. We are sort of an independent faction. You should hang out with us. I would love to get to know you better. I'm sure Garrett and Kate would be glad to see you."

"Yes…"

"Maybe he doesn't want to come, Bella. Maybe he wants to stay on his own." Peter growled. I walked over and dropped my nearly gone cigarette on thin guy's body and watched it go up in flames. I kicked his head into the fire. Randall did the same to the other vampire.

"Actually I wouldn't mind seeing Garrett…I guess. If you are independents there is safety in numbers."

"Great. I will give you his address and you can go there." Peter offered.

"Don't be stupid Peter. Randall could get overran again on the way to Texas. He will ride with us. I can get to know him in the back and you can catch up with Charlotte."

"No. He can ride in the back." Peter growled.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah. You are. Bella forgot to mention when she introduced me that I am her Mate. Her very protective, possessive Mate with anger management issues."

"Don't be ridiculous Peter. I didn't forget to mention it. I just didn't. C'mon Randall. Follow me to the truck and we can be on our way."

I took off running back to the truck and heard Randall following. I hope Peter doesn't kill him. If he does I'm killing Charlotte. He wants his little friend? I'm a friendly person too. Time to make new friends. Hope this friend turns out better than Tanner.

PPOV

I can't believe this shit.

Bella is actually sitting in the back seat with this fucker. He just told her a stupid fucking joke and she laughed. Charlotte kept staring at me from the side seat. Why does she keep staring at me? I don't like her. Not like that. Never have. But here she is. Thrown in my way. Causing me problems.

Bella's phone rang.

"Kate! Guess what? I have a friend of Garrett's I found!"

"You do?"

"Bella who do you have? Garrett joined in.

I expected Randall to say hi but he just sat in silence.

"His name is Randall. We killed two vampires together." Bella informed him.

"Randall my man! How are you? Are you coming to Texas?"

"No!" Kate said a bit too quickly.

"Of course he is coming Kate. Why wouldn't he? He was being ganged up on by two of Whitlock's goons."

"Why don't you want Randall to come Kate? He is a good friend of mine."

"Of course he is Garrett. He knows Kate too." Bella helpfully added on.

"Randall? Kate? You two know each other?"

Randall finally decided to speak.

"Yes Garrett. We have met before on my travels. It is good to hear from you friend."

That was not enthusiasm in his voice.

Randall fucked Kate. Of course.

"Well I can't wait till the three of us catch up. I had no idea Kate and I had friends in common. I will have to ask her about who else she knows that I might. I look forward to seeing you friend. By the way, when you and Bella were fighting, where was Peter?"

I was about to answer until Bella answered for me.

"Oh he needed to check the surrounding areas to make sure there were no potential dangers like rogue vampires around so Charlotte would be absolutely safe while cowering in the truck. She can't fight for shit so it is important that she stay out of harm's way."

"I see. Uhm okay. Have a good trip. Can't wait to catch up Randall. I can tell Kate is excited as well. She has a look of shock on her face as we speak. Almost like she can't believe she gets to see you again."

Garrett ended the call. I checked the rear view mirror. Yep. Randall looked a bit scared.

"So Randall, how long were you and Kate f…" I started until Bella decided to become Miss Social again.

"Tell me more about the Revolution Randall. What famous battles were you in?"

"Uh…I fought in Lexington. Concorde as well."

"Tel me all about them."

I don't know why she is doing this. She knows she was with me in the American Revolution. I couldn't keep her ass out of it. She dressed like a scrawny boy again and stayed by my side. We survived that war. We were at Lexington. Like she doesn't remember.

"Peter catch me up on what you have been doing since we last met." Charlotte smiled.

"I sat around my house dreaming of revenge against Jasper. Didn't have much of a life until I met Bella. Now she is my life."

"Oh."

Bella looked at me in the mirror. She lit another cigarette and started laughing at something Randall said. I would kill him. But I am thinking Garrett probably will want the first shot.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it.

A/N I have to say I am loving these reviews. Some think Bella is immature. Others think Peter is acting like a jerk. Since ya'll can't see me I'll let you know that I am rubbing my hands together with an evil laugh. It makes my day when people have strong feelings, good and bad about my characters because I purposely make them flawed. Like all of us in some way. Just remember. The theme is growing up. Bella is 18 and a new vampire to boot with a strong mating pull and strong blood lust. Peter also has some growing up to do. Now I got some bad news. I am posting this one probably sometime this afternoon as I am writing this in the morning. I am going to do my damndest (is that a word? I will have to consult my vampire English Teacher from Destiny) to get one out in the morning before I leave, but my son has a baseball tournament in Manor Texas and we have to leave at Noon tommorrow. However he is playing in a 14 U league even though he is 13. It's a big step up and he is pretty nervous so I may spend Saturday morning keeping him calm, reminding him it's just a game and pretty much being a child psychologist. So if not tomorrow I will definitely have one out Sunday night. But I will do my best to get one out tomorrow as well.

Chapter 23

BPOV

"Really Peter?"

"You wanted to spend time alone with me on this trip. Now we are alone."

"You bought them a minivan? Alone would have been not bringing her in the first place."

"We needed Charlotte for something. It's not for fighting. But she has some role to play Bella."

"Here we go with the Bella crap again." Why not call me Isabella and send me to my room?

"Fine. Darlin. That make you feel better?"

"Go fuck yourself Peter. Actually that may be a good idea for a while." So I was a bit irritated.

"You know how jealous I get. Always have been. You provoked me with that guy."

"You're jealous but I'm not allowed to be?" What kind of crap was this?

"You had no reason to be jealous."

"Neither did you." I growled. "Does he even have a driver's license for that minivan?"

"Who the hell cares? He isn't picky about who he eats. If he gets pulled over he can just drain the cop."

"Great. A cop gets killed because of your jealousy and that's not your fault huh? Speaking of, I doubt Blondie is on a mission to rid the world of evil doers herself."

"You know, I really don't see what your problem is. You have the same memories I do. You know we have loved each other forever. No one comes between us." He said in a sharp tone I did not appreciate.

"So you think that means you can take me for granted in this life?" Hell no.

"I don't take you for granted." He said quietly.

"Nope. You just treat me like I am supposed to take whatever shit you throw at me. Why the hell were you so nice to her?"

"I can't be nice? Aren't you telling me all the time to be nice?"

"Oh please. If that was me you found on the ground getting attacked by vampires and then begging you to take me with you, you would be telling me how tough the world is. How weak I was. How I needed to get stronger and stop being a victim. You know how I know this? Because that is exactly what you did when I was human." Asshole.

"Yeah well she ain't you. She ain't a fighter. She doesn't have it in her. You did. No point in trying to make someone something they aren't."

"She said I was insecure because of my age and being a newborn and you called me a brat." I whispered, looking out the window.

"Look…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a brat. I should have told her to shut up. But at the time I honestly felt that if I said anything the situation might have gotten worse."

Really?

"How the fuck could it have gotten worse Peter?" I asked looking out the window.

He took a deep breath. I cracked the window and lit a cigarette. These things really did taste pretty damn good. I mean they were horrible but…

"You know I love you with everything I have in me."

"I didn't feel it around her. You know she has a thing for you. I wasn't feeling love from you Peter. Whether you think you were or not, I didn't feel love."

"Now you think I don't love you?"

"How can you? I'm a brat right?"

"I shouldn't have said that." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It's good to get the truth out. I completely understand. I am a brat I suppose. I am a newborn vampire. I woke up five months ago with strong memories of my past lives with you. I woke up wanting nothing more than you and blood. I woke up with such an extreme bond to you that the idea of anyone touching you brings out homicidal feelings in me. Strong rage. Very strong rage. I am sorry if I can't handle those feelings right now. Honestly I spend most of my energy not killing everyone around me. But I didn't give a damn about the other feelings. I enjoyed being that connected to you. You told Randall that you were a possessive Mate with anger management problems. You've been a vampire for over a hundred years. What the fuck is your excuse for not dealing with those feelings? Why do you expect me to be different?"

He didn't answer for a minute. I suppose the conversation was over. Until he spoke.

"You are right and I am sorry."

Damn it. He had to go there. Now my eyes were wet.

"Don't cry baby."

"Vampires can't cry." I whispered.

"Maybe tears don't fall but trust me. We can cry."

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Maybe I couldn't sleep but this still felt good. My emotions were all over the place. When I was human at least I had some control over them. Now it seems like I didn't. I hated that. I felt his hand on my leg and my eyes got a little wetter.

"I love you darlin."

"I love you too cowboy. So damn much it hurts sometimes." I whispered keeping my eyes closed but enjoying the same soothing vibration I feel every single time he touches me.

We rode in silence for the next few hours. Surprisingly Randall and Charlotte pulled up beside us and asked that we pull over in Hot Springs Wyoming. I suppose they had to feed as well. We pulled over and watched them run off. It didn't escape my notice that Charlotte ran in a different direction than Randall.

"You want to feed baby?"

"No." I answered. I did but I wasn't going to. Not now.

"You don't?"

"No. I'm still good from those fucking bears we ate."

"Okay."

"You can go if you want. I will stay with the cars."

"No. We hunt together." That made me feel better. It was stupid but it made me feel better anyway.

I nodded and closed my eyes again.

I just wanted this trip to be over. I even miss Garrett by this point. Hell who am I kidding? I love being around that idiot. All my idiots.

"So you having anymore feelings we need to get out of your system?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah. We need to stop in Cheyenne. At least we are going to."

"In the mood for a rodeo?" I laughed lightly.

"No. Something is going to happen there. Something we need to do. I don't know what it is though."

"Great." I sighed.

"Hey you may want to call Kate soon." He suggested. That was weird.

"I was planning to. Why are you bringing it up?"

"Randall and Kate had a thing." He said.

"This one of your feelings?" I didn't believe… Oh.

"Nope. I could tell by the sound of her voice and his face when they both realized he was coming and Garrett was Kate's mate. She is probably freaking out right now."

"Okay." I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Bella?"

"Yep. You okay?"

"Not really."

"Garrett around?"

"No. He is hunting in Houston with Benjamin and Tia. I'm alone. I mean Tanya and Irina stayed behind but they are playing around in the woods."

"Talk to me, Kate."

"I guess you figured it out?"

"Peter did. He won't say anything."

"Is Randall there?"

"No. Peter bought a minivan and he and the blonde whore are following us now, but they are hunting."

"Oh…okay…"

"Kate you are probably overreacting. Garrett is devoted to you. Anybody can see it. So what if you had a fling once? It's not like you knew Garrett at the time. I mean what was it? 50 years ago? Once?"

"No. More like five years ago until four years ago." She whispered.

"Oh…so this was recent."

"Yep."

"Lasted a year?"

"Yep."

"How many…I mean how often…I mean every now and then?

"Every damn day Bella. Multiple times a day. I did things with him I have never done with anyone in my 600 years. I mean we didn't love each other but damn…I mean it was really good. Not good like I have now with Garrett. But at the time it was…"

"Wow." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yeah."

"You want me to send him away? He is probably looking for an excuse to leave now."

"What do you think?"

"I…have you talked to Tanya and Irina about this?"

"Yes. They think it is humorous. They've never loved anyone Bella. Not really. Not like I love Garrett."

"Kate I will back you in whatever you want. Randall certainly won't say anything and neither will Peter but…"

"But what?"

"I think you should just be honest with him. Garrett is a great guy. Give him some credit. I doubt he has been a boy scout his whole existence."

"I know but he keeps talking about all the fun times he and Randall have had."

"Okay." I said. It was her decision.

"Honesty huh?"

"Communication is important. So is honesty. I'm learning that every day." I glanced at Peter who smiled at me.

"He is going to be so angry."

"So? Even if he is let him. Let him get it out of his system. He will be furious if he finds out by accident when Randall is there and he figures out that you two have been keeping this from him. He is mostly going to feel insecure. Trust me. I know the feeling. Just tell him how much you love him and stick to him like glue when Randall is around."

"Okay. Love you Bella. Hurry back. And please let me know before you collect any other male vampires."

"Well do. Love you too."

I ended the call and stared out the window.

"That was good advice you gave her."

"I hope so." I murmured.

I saw Charlotte return and get into the minivan parked behind us. Randall showed up twenty minutes later.

We left without a word.

Peter and I didn't speak much for the next few hours. I did lay my head in his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair. I may have purred. I may have stuck to him like glue.

I had never faced another woman interested in Peter. It bothered me greatly. It shouldn't have but it did.

"Baby you okay?"

"Yeah. I love you. I guess I just enjoyed it so much when it was the two of us hiding from the world. It seems like since I have turned we have been going from one thing to another. I wish we could just find Whitlock and kill him and go off together. Start hiding again. Just the two of us."

"We will get there darlin. Don't you worry." He whispered. I rolled on my back and kept my head on his lap. He started rubbing my breasts gently under my shirt from the neckline. Damn that felt good. The touch of his hands on me just melts me. Always has. Always will. I started moaning. Maybe purring a bit.

"Do what you need to baby. You know I love watchin you."

That was all the encouragement I needed. I unzipped my jeans and pulled them to my ankles. My hand went between my legs and I felt him get hard near my head.

I only did this because he loved to watch. Okay not only. He didn't know it but I loved for him to watch. Oh damn he is grazing my nipples with his finger…

Peter POV

Watching her touch herself was making me feel…a lot of things. Turned on, excited…mostly pretty much making me feel every sexual emotion a man can have. I remember the first time I asked her to do this. She was so shy. Making love she was an animal. This. This really made her vulnerable. And she did it. To make me happy.

She really reacted badly to Charlotte. I should have known. I forget sometimes that she has other things to deal with than just blood lust. Not just an over the top sex drive either. Her emotions can be all over the place. She was a different person than when I first met her. It was easy to forget the chaos that had been her life the last year and a half. Especially the last few months.

I was an ass. I should have shut Charlotte up. Probably paid more attention to Bella so she wouldn't be insecure. I just kind of assumed she knew we were one. That no one could separate us. I took it for granted.

I remember the feelings I had the first time she came back from the Lake and told me she had gone to Tanner's house with him to see his parents. I never told her but I was furious. It wasn't her fault. It was my own. The two of us in our past lives had always been fiercely possessi ve of each other. Turning her, with my venom in her body and her blood running through my body connected us in such an extreme way that it was nothing compared to our past lives together. Everything was magnified.

I remember the joy in breaking Tanner's neck because he had touched her. The joy in nearly ripping Garrett's head off for causing her to be hurt and trying to take her from me.

I guess I wasn't any better. I mean hell, I put her in an all-girls school because honestly I didn't know if I could restrain myself from killing any guy who touched her.

So I guess I could understand where she was coming from.

Damn she just came and now she is rubbing my cock with the back of her head.

Then she rolled over and I was in her mouth. Damn…

An hour later I pulled over to the side of the road and ate her out for an hour or so. Those two idiots behind us could wait. She finally straddled me and I was inside her. She didn't yell this time, just wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself into me as hard as she could. That buzz that happened when our skin touched was in overdrive. Cars drove by and I didn't give a damn. She just buried her head in my neck and let me take control. I heard her softly moan and she whispered in my ear how much she loved me. I could feel the venom that was pooling in her eyes on my shoulder. It made me squeeze her harder. She had to know that nothing could separate us. If that meant making love to her forever, then finding Jasper Whitlock could go to hell. She was all that mattered. I came but didn't come out. I kept going. She was kissing me and I was whispering how much I loved her into her mouth until her tongue wouldn't let me anymore.

We finally stopped after a few hours. She came off of me and I already missed bein inside her.

"You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Right Peter?"

"Yeah. You know I am the same. Nothing separates us. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"You ready to hit the road?" I asked.

"Not really but I suppose we should."

"Why don't you turn the radio on that station you like and have one of those cigars? Pass me one too."

"I'll give you a cigar but the music can stay. It's starting to grow on me."

"Hell darlin, if you like this, reach into the middle console and pull out the Chris Ledoux box set. It's time to educate you on good music."

"Chris Ledoux? Who the hell is he?" she asked.

"Now that's a damn shame. Just listen."

Two hours later she told me she wanted a cowboy hat. Nobody can resist Chris Ledoux. I was definetly getting her a hat.

We were having a great time. Laughing. Enjoying each other. Everything was cool right up until we saw them just before we reached Cheyenne.

BPOV

"You have to be kidding me." Edward, Esme and Carlisle Cullen were standing in the middle of the road. We pulled up in front of them. Edward motioned for us to follow. They got into a Mercedes and drove off turning down a side road.

"Could be a trap." I mentioned quietly to Peter.

"Yeah. They are definitely trapped now."

"Was this your feeling?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "We are nearly in Cheyenne. What do you want to do?"

"Kill them all." I answered without hesitation.

He laughed. "What the lady wants the lady gets." We followed them. They didn't go far. The road was a single lane back road with no traffic. It was 2 AM. Doubtful any humans would be at risk of getting involved in this.

We stepped out of the truck on opposite sides. I noticed the minivan pull in behind us. I saw Randall get out. He looked ready to fight. Charlotte looked…very relaxed.

It was Edward who spoke first.

"We didn't come to harm you Bella."

"No shit." Peter answered. I tried to hold in a laugh but I couldn't.

"Charlotte we sent you after Peter and you brought us Randall and Peter." Esme said smiling. I looked and noticed Charlotte was behind Peter. Randall stepped up by my side.

Peter never turned around to look at Charlotte.

"You got something to tell us Charlotte?" he asked her quietly.

"I…"

Carlisle interrupted her. "Charlotte has been recruiting nomads to our cause. She mentioned you. No one had ever heard of you but she wanted to try and find you Peter. She called us a few hours ago and told us that not only had Randall been running from the Volturi, but she also had found you and your mate, Bella. I supposed you were the one who took Bella from the ballet studio. I also know that Jasper is very afraid of you, Peter."

"Jasper is right to be afraid of us." Peter said. Damn right he said us.

"Peter I don't know why you are angry at Jasper but we also have recognized that he is dangerously close to losing his mind. We still plan to defeat the Volturi but we will not be doing so with Jasper. He must go. We have surmised that you obviously want Jasper dead for some reason. Charlotte says you defeated him once and saved her. We hope you will consider joining us. All three of you."

"You set me up. All of you. You played me Edward. Your entire family did." I said managing not to yell.

"Jasper made us Bella. I loved you. I wanted it to end. I wanted to turn you and be a part of our family. Jasper and Alice made us set you up. You weren't supposed to be hurt. James was only supposed to turn you. Edward would have rescued you…" Esme started.

"He was going to torture me. James? Yeah he was going to torture me and videotape it. That all part of the necessity of making me appreciate you so much for saving me?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"Charlotte?" Peter called her name.

"Yes Peter?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted them to explain it to you. If I had told you when we were driving you would have kicked me out before you would listen."

"How did they know we would be here?" He asked.

"I called them when stopped in Hot Springs. They live near here."

Peter nodded not saying a word. Then I heard the roar. He turned on her so fast even I could barely see it. Her body dropped. Her head was being held in his hands by her long blonde hair. Peter looked at me.

"Would you do the honors darlin?" He tossed her head to me. I caught it, used my lighter to start the flame under her neck and tossed her flaming head at Edward's feet.

"Bella please. I never wanted you hurt. I only wanted you to be a part of my family. That's why I went along with the whole charade. Jasper would have killed us if we had not gone along with it anyway." Esme explained with her motherly smile.

"Esme you may not believe this but I went to Catholic School my senior year while I was hiding from you. I learned a lot. Mostly about forgiveness."

"That's so great Bella." She smiled.

"I learned that God forgives." I smiled.

"Yes God does Bella." She smiled back.

"God forgives Esme but I don't. You can give your excuses to God. He can deal with you."

Edward took off.

"Don't run." Peter told Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you want me to get Edward, Peter? Bella?" Randall asked.

"Don't worry about it Randall." I told him. "He is very fast. Isn't that right Esme?"

"You think you can take me you little bitch?" She was sneering.

"Nice to meet the real you. Before the end. Randall why don't you sit this one out? Me and my man got this."

I covered the short distance and grabbed her neck. She grabbed mine. I heard Peter roar but paid no mind. A place where Carlisle Cullen could last two seconds against Peter did not exist.

Esme was growling. She grabbed my hair. I kneed her in the ribs. I loved the sound of them cracking. She was screaming now. She pushed me off and stepped back a few feet. I walked up. She swung and I ducked and hit her in the cracked ribs. I swung again at her knee. My hand hit the side of her kneecap and popped it to the side. She fell. She tried to stand up but I placed a foot on her neck.

"You shouldn't fuck with newborns Esme. We can be tempermental."

"I give you credit. I never believed a weak little bitch like you could fight." She threw my foot off her neck and tossed me in the air. I flipped and landed pretty damn gracefully on my feet. She stood up but was bent over slightly because her knee was crushed.

I turned and saw Peter tell Randall to go long. He tossed Carlisle's head down the road and Randall ran to catch it. Vampire football. Go figure. I guess baseball isn't the only sport we can play.

"Esme, are you going to make this interesting? I have a lot of pent up hostility that I would like to get out and I don't want this to end too soon."

Esme straightened her leg. I could hear the bone mending. She assumed a fighting position…and then turned and ran.

"Bitch." I whispered. This bitch was going to make me catch her. I took off. She wasn't as fast as Edward.

She found that out ten seconds later. I jumped on her back and bit through her hair and into her neck. She screamed when I pulled the back of her neck off. I reached into and grabbed her exposed spine and twisted. I usually hate that sound but after Charlotte and now Esme I am realizing it's not a bad sound at all. It's the sound of victory. I dropped her head next to her body and lit a cigarette. I heard and felt Peter walk up behind me and wrap his arms around me. I leaned back and exhaled smoke into the night.

"How was your football game cowboy?" I asked him, smiling.

"I scored a touchdown. How was your housewife massacre?"

"She made me chase her." I told him annoyed.

"Looks like you caught her."

"Yeah. Edward, Alice and Jasper are next."

"Yeah. But for right now why don't we head into Cheyenne, get us some grub and then at sun up we can trade that minivan in for a Harley and put it in the back of the truck."

"What is Randall going to drive?"

"He can ride with us. But you are sitting up front." He whispered.

"Fine. But before we go back I know of some mates that need to claim each other. That grass looks comfortable."

"Sounds like a plan." He was already lifting my shirt.

"So Peter. What was Charlotte's role?"

"She brought us two Cullens and we didn't even have to look for them. Three to go."

I raised my arms so he could take my shirt off and turned around. His teeth went straight to my nipples. He must be crazy. I just killed a bitch.

I threw him on the ground and attacked him. I took the time to take his clothes off rather than rip them off so he wouldn't have to walk back naked in front of Randall. That was the only mercy I was showing him. I straddled his waist and pinned his arms to the ground.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't know if you are begging me to stop or begging for more. But I promise lover. You will be begging."

"Sounds like a threat I hope comes true darlin."

I figured rather than starting off with foreplay I would head straight to the main event. I brought my mouth to his shoulder and bit. I felt him cum instantly and he bit my shoulder. There it is…

PPOV

We had fed. We had bought a very nice Harley I thought we could ride cross country during the night and make love in a hotel all day long. Maybe hit Vegas. Bella had never been to Vegas. She kept rubbing her new mark I left on her shoulder and shuddering every time she did. I have to admit I was lovin mine. Randall was in the backseat and once we explained our past we got to share stories about the American Revolution.

Everything was going smooth. There was no need to stop before we hit Texas. We would be there tomorrow.

Everything was going smooth.

Until my phone rang.

"Charlie?"

"Peter. Damn I glad you answered…uh…Bella is not listening is she?"

I looked over and winked at her.

"Nope. She is out smoking a cigar. What's up?"

"We need a little help."

"Tell me you aren't out of money already Charlie." I laughed.

"No. The problem is we can't get to it. Uh…Renee and I decided to head to Jamaica."

"Why? I mean seriously? The beaches aren't good enough for you in Hawaii?" This was weird.

"No. It's just she…OW…we thought it might be nice to visit a different kind of beach."

"Okay. What kind of beach?"

"The kind that doesn't have many clothing restrictions." He mumbled.

I looked at Bella. She had her face in her hands.

"So you two went to Jamaica because they have nude beaches?"

"Yeah…but the problem is, I was a little shy so we thought we would get out there early so we could kind of ease into it. You know, get there before other people? Anyway…"

"Anyway what, Charlie?"

"It turns out that we made a mistake. I mean the signs aren't easy to read around here and…"

"What happened Charlie?"

"The beach we were at wasn't exactly a nude beach."

"How exactly?"

"It wasn't a nude beach."

"Okay…"

"Yeah so we kind of got arrested and we are in a Kingston holding cell at their jail. Uh, I told them I could pay a fine if I could head to the hotel and get my wallet but they claimed I was trying to bribe them."

Oh God. Bella was shaking. I couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying.

"Do you at least have clothes on now?"

"Yeah. I mean they gave us prison uniforms. They are letting us stay in the same cell. Renee seems to like this. I'm a little concerned. Anyway I was wondering if…"

"I'll have it taken care of Charlie. You should be out in a couple hours tops. Uh…sit tight I guess. Tell Renee I said hi." I was barely holding in a laugh.

"Thanks Peter. And I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself. Not let Bella know."

"Oh I don't see a reason to tell her anything." Especially since she already knows.

"Thanks."

I ended the call.

"You okay darlin?" Her head was still buried in her hands. She was shaking and taking big gulps of air. She finally looked up and her eyes were wet. But she was laughing. She leaned back and grabbed her stomach she was laughing so hard. Randall was laughing. I didn't see a need to hold it in anymore.

After ten minutes we had settled down. I called Jenks. He said he would take care of it but I would be catching hell over it later.

"So darlin. Two Cullens and one blonde whore dead, a new Harley, and your parents are getting sprung from a Kingston jail where they are being held for public indecency. Aren't you glad we came through Alaska instead of flying back to Texas?"

She kissed me on the cheek.

"Damn I love you cowboy."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own it

Chapter 24

BPOV

"How long tell we get home baby?" Kate called and told me that she had told Garrett. She said he was quiet. Hadn't said much. He didn't seem to be angry. But he went hunting and hadn't returned. That was twelve hours ago.

"About two hours."

"Good."

"Garrett will be fine darlin."

"I really should probably go away. You can drop me off here. It would be best if I stayed out of this probably." Randall was getting more nervous the closer we got to Conroe.

"No Randall. We can all be friends. You and Garrett shouldn't lose your friendship over this. We are adults. This can work."

"I agree Bella. Just maybe not at this time." Randall said quietly.

"It's dangerous out there, Randall. You need to stick with us." Peter said to my great surprise.

"Peter I'm bored. Can I play with Esme's phone?" I needed entertainment.

"Yeah, go ahead." He smiled.

I dialed my former best friend.

"Esme?"

"Guess again Alice."

"Bella?"

"Yep."

"What do you want? Where is Esme?"

"Judging by the breeze that was blowing and the moisture in the air, I'm no meteorologist but I am guessing her ashes have blown about ten miles from Cheyenne Wyoming by now. "

"You killed her?"

"Yep."

Silence.

"So how you been Alice? Done any shopping lately?"

"Bella I realize you won't join us. You and your mate, but you had better stay out of this. You do not want to fuck with Jasper."

"Why not?"

"He can and will kill you, Bella."

"He can't touch me. Literally, he can't touch me. Has he told you why he is so scared of Peter, Alice?"

"He isn't scared of Peter, Bella."

"Yeah? Then why the hell did he run so quick from the Cullen's house? You took off in the other direction hoping we would chase Jasper and Carlisle. Do any of you have an ounce of courage? How in the hell do you plan to take care of the Volturi if your mate can't even stand in front of mine and fight?"

"Bella I would suggest you stay the hell away and keep your man away as well."

"Did Jasper tell you what Peter did to him? Did Jasper tell you that Peter ripped him apart?"

"That's not true."

"We both know it is. Unlike you and your family, I am a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them. I will make you an offer Alice. You get Jasper and Edward in the same place at the same time and tell us where and when and we will let you live. You can be the only surviving Cullen. Continue to shop forever."

"Jasper is my mate. I can't live without him. You know this Bella."

"Then you had best prepare to die. Because his time is running out. I promise you though, I will make your death quick. Your head pops off, a match falls and poof. No more pixie."

I laughed. I went to Catholic School because of this bitch. I had to have blonde fucking hair for a year because of this bitch. I developed a smoking habit because of this bitch. Okay the last one was probably on me.

"I will slaughter you if you come near me Bella. I will see your every move."

"No you won't. Not only can't you see me you can't see anyone around me. Plus you can't touch me. Face it Alice. You are fucked. I am going to make you regret the day you first saw me."

"I regret it already." She sneered.

"Bitch you haven't seen anything yet."

I ended the call. She wasn't really much of a conversationalist.

An hour and a half later and I could leave this truck and make love to Peter for a week on an actual bed. I didn't give a damn if we had to go to a hotel to be alone. I needed to get lost in him. He needed it to. This had been somewhat of an emotional little road trip for us. I felt closer to him than ever. I know he felt the same. But it was a rough road getting here.

Carlisle's cell phone rang.

Peter smiled.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"It's rude to not say hello Jasper. We haven't really had a chance to talk in so long."

"Peter. Did you kill Carlisle?"

"Yep."

"He tried to recruit you didn't he? Against me?"

"Yep. But I think I can handle you without his help."

"You did me a favor by killing him. Carmen and Eleazar are dead now as well. I took care of that problem."

"By yourself? I'm impressed. I was under the impression you didn't fight any longer. Just kinda ran and let others do your fighting for you."

"I'm standing over the burning remains of Demetri right now. He certainly would tell you that I can fight for myself if he wasn't dead. The Irish are joining me. Soon I will have all the covens. The Volturi are in ruins. Their guard is dying off at an alarming rate. The Romanians have joined me. Soon I will be in control of the vampire world. Trust me, when I am, I am bringing every resource at my disposal to destroy you and your scrawny fucking mate."

I was getting really tired of being called scrawny. Sure I'm not huge and I have a slim figure but scrawny? Really? I mean it happens a lot. Seems it is the first word that comes up when someone is describing me in a sarcastic or evil manner. I have breasts. I have a pretty nice ass according to my man. I was an athlete in high school, sorta. I mean I had muscle tone. Peter can't get enough of me. So fuck them.

"Jasper, you know and I know that your life is going to end with your head looking up at me dropping a match on you. So let's take a head count. You got Edward and two weird dudes from Transylvania. You got Maria, I'm sure. You got a bunch of scrub newborns. The only ones who were brave enough to fight we killed at the Cullen House. The rest scattered. Your army is so confident in you that Carlisle, Edward and Esme called you insane and asked for my help in destroying you. Oh and the Irish. I missin anything?"

"Yes. You forgot the Japanese and the Amazons. What do you have Peter? The Denali's? Three women who are more known for spreading their legs than spreading fear? Tia? She made a hell of a showing at the Cullen house. Needed Bella to drop from the sky to make sure she wasn't injured. Who else? Oh yes. Benjamin and Garrett. I admit they are good but faced with all I will throw at them? Not hardly. I know you can't stand the Volturi. You won't go to them for help. You are going to stay out of this and hope the Volturi and my forces can destroy each other. Hoping to slip in to get me when I am vulnerable. It won't work. The Volturi will fall. Their castle is gone. Their Mates are dead. Their guard is spread out looking for help. Their tracker is dead now. Hell son, even you are helping me out by killing my turncoats. You won't touch me Peter. I don't have to beat you in a fight. You have to fight to get to me."

"You make a fair argument Major. Course if you are as crazy as you seem to be what will happen when Bella kills that little mate of yours? You are really gonna be off your rocker then ain't ya? Edward was a turncoat as well. Where is he right now Jasper? Cause I bet he ain't comin back. Bella and I are going to do you another favor. When we find him she is going to kill him as well. As far as the Volturi and you tearing each other apart…I don't really give a damn. Nothing on earth can keep you safe from me Jasper. You are an excellent fighter against those below your skill and you are a coward at heart."

"Maybe you are right Peter. Still doesn't change the fact that your sister's skin tasted like cherries. She had beautiful legs. Smooth skin. The smoothest I ever shredded. You cried like a little bitch while I took her. If it's any consolation I am pretty sure she blacked out after I snapped her little rib cage like a human crumbles up wrapping paper. She missed the best part. Her thighs were soft and her blood was sweet. I still remember the taste. I will never forget it. That was one bitch I wish I could keep on tap."

I placed my hand behind Peter's neck and started rubbing.

"He is trying to piss you off baby. Don't let him. We will just make it hurt more when we kill him." I whispered in his ear. His face seemed to remain calm. I could feel the rage coming off him.

"Jasper. I will see you soon. You are starting a war. You can't hide forever. That cold feeling you got in your chest right now? That's your subconscious telling you what your conscious thoughts don't want to admit. You know I am death Jasper. I am coming for you. Nothing can stop me. Not you. Not a damn army. Nothing."

"I look forward to round two Peter. By the way. Did you know that when Bella is not around others Alistair can find them? I heard Conroe is a beautiful area. Lake Conroe especially. Gorgeous lake houses there."

Jasper ended the call. Peter sped up.

"How far?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

"15 miles. We will be there in ten minutes or less." He said tensely.

"Fuck that. Pull over and we can run. We can be there in four minutes."

Peter pulled over while I dialed Kate. She didn't answer. I tried Garrett. He didn't answer. Benjamin. Tanya. Irina.

"Damn it! No one is answering." My emotions were usually all over the place. Right now I was only feeling one thing. Fear. Randall and I followed Peter into the pines.

We broke out of the trees to what I guess was Peter's lake house.

Oh hell no…

PPOV  
The newborns were still wet. It looked like they just emerged from the lake. Tanya was on the ground with one on top of her. Kate had her hands wrapped around one's throat while he squeezed her. She was shocking him but he wouldn't let go. Benjamin was raising the earth to keep the newborns from Tia. Irina was being hit by two newborns. Garrett broke out of the trees on the other side and knocked one off of Irina.

"Bella. Get shielded up and run through them. Let's knock em on their asses."

Unlike most times when Bella shielded up, this one was more noticeable. Her shield usually looked transparent with a trace of arc running over it. This looked like she was surrounded in a wild electrical storm.

She wrapped the shield close to her body and hit the one over Tanya. He…blew to pieces. Oh shit.

I charged in with Randall at my side. I counted ten. Nine now.

"Bella be careful not to touch our friends!" I yelled. A particularly large fellow swung at me. I took it in the jaw. When I didn't fall he seemed surprised. Poor son of a bitch had no idea who he was fuckin with.

Bella ran to the middle of the yard and raised her shield in a dome. Her eyes had arcs coming out of them. She was pissed.

"Throw them at me Peter!"

Worth a shot. At least she wouldn't take a chance of running into our friends. She was pissed but she was using her head.

I tossed the big guy into her shield and watched sort of surprised when he exploded into pieces.

Garrett hit the one squeezing Kate, in the lower back. He released her and Gar tossed him towards Bella. That one exploded as well.

Randall grabbed one that had gotten past Benjamin and grabbed Tia. Tia was doing her best but the son of a bitch had his hands around her head. Randall bit his arm off. Benjamin stopped playing around with the elements and attacked one female newborn. She bit him. He bit her. Garrett screamed. I turned and saw one newborn had gotten Kate and thrown her at Bella. Bella turned and saw Kate flying. A second before Kate hit Bella's shield Bella pulled it in. Kate collided with Bella and the two slid to the surface of the water. I jumped on the one who threw Kate at the same time Garrett did. He ripped the legs and I took the arms.

I turned and saw that the fighting had stopped. Looking around it seemed we were all in one piece. They weren't.

Garrett walked up and put his arm on my shoulder. He was shaking.

We both looked at Kate and Bella who sitting half in the water, holding each other tightly and taking deep breaths, foreheads pressed together. That was close. If Bella hadn't dropped her shield Kate would have been blown to pieces. Bella and I were going to have to work on that thing. Figure out exactly what it could do, how strong it could be. See if she can calm the power down. That can come later. Right now we just needed to burn some bodies and I wanted to pass out some hugs.

Bella finally got up with Kate. Irina and Tanya ran to both of them. Bella's eyes were a little wet. She was shaking. She knew how close it had been with Kate. She didn't panic though. She was so damn powerful. I think she was close to being out of control. Seeing Kate flying towards her…she needed to calm down. Tia walked up with Ben who shook my hand.

"I'm so damn sorry Ben. We shouldn't have…"

"It's no problem. We all have our missions. We can handle ourselves. But I am damn glad you two showed up when you did." He winked.

Garrett and I walked up to Bella and Kate. Kate looked at Garrett and he pulled her into his arms. Now she was sobbing. His eyes were wet as well. That hit me hard. I had never seen that emotion on Garrett's face.

The others started pulling body parts into a pile. Looks like it was bonfire time.

Garrett turned around and saw Randall standing behind us. He walked up and offered his hand.

"It's damn good to see you again brother." Randall took his hand and Garrett pulled him into a hug. Kate seemed relieved. Garrett smiled.

"I would introduce you to my Mate but I understand you two know each other. So much as look at her ass and I will burn you. Other than that it is damn good to see you Randall. We have many more vampires to kill. These are the times when we are truly alive. Be happy friend. The redcoats are coming and we are going to kill them all again."

Garrett walked Randall to the bonfire.

Bella and the Denalis joined them. Bella pulled out a cigarette. She saw her pack had gotten wet and threw it in the fire. She was irritated.

Tanya handed her one.

"I figured I would keep them around for you in case you ran out and went on a rampage." She smiled. Then she took one herself and she and Bella were smoking together.

I knew one thing for sure. We would not be attacked by surprise again.

While we were gathered, I addressed everyone. Bella had calmed down and was wrapped around me.

"Listen. The reason they knew where you were is because Jasper has Alistair. When Bella isn't around he can see us. Jasper sent them. He didn't send a lot because he probably didn't want to lose a lot. He knew we would win but he wanted to hurt us. If you are all agreeable I believe from this point on we need to stick together. All of us. We need to move. I have a ranch in Southwest Texas near Big Bend. No trees but no people for a thousand acres. It's deserted but we can make it habitable pretty quick. No one will be able to sneak up on us. It's large enough we should have plenty of room. We need to ride this out. On the way from Alaska we picked up a female nomad who led us to Carlisle, Edward and Esme Cullen. They wanted to split from Jasper and asked us to help. We turned them down. Edward escaped. The nomad girl, Esme and Carlisle are dead."

I took a moment. I wasn't sure how Kate, Tanya and Irina would take this next part.

"Jasper called Carlisle's phone on the way home. It's how we knew the newborns were coming. He said he killed Demetri. The Irish and the Japanese have joined him. The Volturi's castle is destroyed and their mates are dead. He also said that…he killed Carmen and Eleazar."

The girls took deep breaths. Tanya had tears in her eyes. Kate hugged Garrett a little closer, Irina had no expression. She was still upset about being set up by the Cullens. She suspected Eleazar knew about it. Tanya didn't want to believe that. I suppose we will never know now.

"Also when we picked up that nomad girl she was being attacked by the Volturi. They are also in the States looking for fighters. Bella and I beat them. We killed one big guy and tore Jane's head off. We let her and Alec go. Only because Jasper would run over the Volturi without those two. Randall here was being attacked by two of Jasper's goons when Bella found him. The two of them killed the goons.

The reason I am telling you all this is because we all have a decision to make. We each came together for different reasons. But now we got to decide. We stick together or go our separate ways. Bella and I plan to stop sitting idle. We plan to start some shit. Anybody that don't want to be involved, I completely understand. Things are liable to get a might bit ugly. If you decide to take off I would suggest staying on the move till this thing is over. Stay or go know that we consider you family. No matter what. If you want to stay with us, understand we are going to war. We will kill anyone we come across, Volturi or Whitlock. Take some time and think about it. Either way we need to pack everyone's stuff so we can split up or head to Southwest Texas."

I turned towards the house. Bella grabbed my hand and followed.

"Peter?" Garrett said.

"Yeah Gar?"

"I don't need time. Kate and I are with you. To the end."

"Thanks Garrett."

"I'm with you Peter. I pretty much owe Bella for saving my ass." Randall said.

"Kate isn't going anywhere without Irina and I. We are ready to go to war Peter." Tanya said firmly. Not a doubt in her eyes.

"We are not letting you go to battle without us. Who else would cause premature earthquakes for you? You lead we will follow." Benjamin said.

"I guess we all need to pack for Big Bend then."

"Oh, when we get there we will need to train." Bella added.

"Of course. But we know how to fight Bella." Tanya grinned.

"I know. But Jasper told Peter that the Denalis were more known for spreading their legs than spreading fear. I thought you should know that he said that. He thinks we are weak. He is scared of Peter but he doesn't think much of the rest of us. We need to be ready to prove him wrong." Bella said quietly.

"He said that, did he? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sharpen our skills. I would love the opportunity to show him differently." Tanya didn't seem happy. Bella has a great way of motivating people.

BPOV

"This is a dumb game Bella. We need to focus here. Talk about strategy. Figure things out. Who we hit first." Peter grumped. He really needs to lighten up some.

"Your feelings will tell us who we need to hit first. For right now this is a very long drive and I am very bored."

We currently had a caravan of three cars. Garrett and Kate were with Tanya and Irina in one. Randall, Benjamin and Tia were at the end. Garrett started this. He wants to play? We can play.

"There. A Walgreens. Pull in."

"Bella…"

"Peter."

"Fine."

I marched in quickly wearing my new cowboy hat and Peter's coat to avoid glittering all over the place.

I was confident. No big deal He thinks I'm shy.

"Welcome to Walgreens."

I looked to the side and saw her. Why?

The sweetest old lady was at the check-out counter. I looked around. It was early. No other registers were open.

"Can I help you find something dear?"

"Uh…no ma'am. I can find it." Fucking Garrett. He just walked in behind me. Now he was standing by the magazine rack pretending to read.

I walked to the back quickly enough and found what I was looking for.

I walked back and grabbed a hand cart. Now the whole damn gang was standing around the magazine rack.

I stacked the entire display of condom boxes in the cart. All of them. There must have been forty of the damn things. I slowly walked up to the sweet old lady at the check-out counter. It was Sunday morning. Why the hell wasn't she in Church? I wish I were at the moment. She sort of looked like Sister Emma.

"Will…that be all ma'am?" she asked staring at my cart.

"Yes."

Please don't ask any questions. Please lady. If you ask any questions then I have too…

"Are you stocking up for a while dear?" She asked…trying to be friendly…trying to make this less awkward. I looked to the side to see Garrett grinning. He heard her.

"No ma'am. I am having an… orgy at my…house, today…and uh…I like to place them around all the beds. I'm all about safety." I finished quickly.

"Oh…I see." She started scanning the condom boxes very quickly.

"That will be $602. 12 cents." She mumbled.

I ran my card. Walked out and threw the damn boxes in the back seat of the truck.

I was going to be sick. The first vampire in history to be sick.

Garrett walked out with everyone following him grinning.

"Bravo Bella. Bravo. I am shocked that you put that sweet lady though that, though." He said.

"I had to you fucker! She was the only check out open."

"You could have paid at the pharmacy." He informed me with a smile.

Oh.

"Your turn." I glared.

"Bring it. You know I have no shame."

"Yeah. Believe me. I know. Let's go. You will have your mission text in the next five minutes."

30 miles later I told Peter to pull over.

"Bella this is juvenile. You think this will bother me?" Garrett asked.

"I guess we will see." I winked.

He didn't look happy. I followed him into to the local pharmacy. Much smaller than Walgreens. Looked like it was family owned.

"Can I help you sir?" I heard the nice man at the counter ask as I walked in behind Garrett.

"Uh…yes sir. I was wondering if you could tell me where the tampons and hemorrhoid cream are. My…my boyfriend got a little rough with me last night and…also if you have any KY or Vaseline? Maybe so it…won't happen again?"

The guy at the counter did not look happy.

"Dad, does he customer need help finding something?"

Ahh. The prettiest little red head teenager walked up. I guess this really is a family business.

"No Darla. This…man…was just leaving."

"Okay."

"Sir get the hell out of my store now."

"Okay. Sorry to bother you."

I bought a few packs of cigarettes, walked out and went straight to the truck. I sent a text to Garrett.

"What mission shall I undertake next?"

I received a text five minutes later.

"No missions. I surrender."

You're damn right you do fucker.

My phone buzzed again. I had a call from…Mom?

"Hey Mom. Did you guys make it back from Jamaica? Home safe now?"

"Not exactly Bella. We did make it out of Jamaica."

Mom didn't sound happy. "So where are you?"

"Bella, does Peter, by chance, have any friends in Rio De Janeiro?"


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own it

A/N Quick one here to update those who asked about the tourney. Coltin did great. Started every game. Pitched two scoreless innings to save one game. Had three doubles, 4 singles, 10 RBIS. The kid did phenomenal for a 13 year old playing in a 14 year old elite tournament. The team took third. I was most proud that he struck out a couple times and didn't go into a complete melt down like he has before. I leave the technical skills to the baseball coaches. I do my best to get his mind right. That's not easy when you have a kid who puts too much pressure on themselves to teach them to cut themselves a break. So we made progress. He almost laughed after one strikeout. When I can get him to laugh after he screws up my job will be complete. I got to eat at two of Texas's famous barbecue places in Elgin Texas, Southside BBQ and Myers BBQ. The weather started out cold Saturday morning to hot with no breeze by the afternoon to cool at night to 40 degrees and windy the next day. Typical Texas Weather.

BPOV

"Why do you want to know if Peter has any friends In Rio De Janeiro, Mom?"

"Your father seems to be in a bit of a pickle. He is in jail."

"Again?" I moaned. What the hell is wrong with these two?

"Oh, so I guess you knew about…"

"Tell me he didn't kill anybody or smuggle drugs or something like that?"

"No! He would never Bella! I can't believe you asked me that." Take a deep breath Bella. Go ahead and have another cigarette. It will be okay.

"I'm sorry Mom. You're right. What did he do?"

"He beat up a police officer."

Oh. That's much better. Peter is quietly laughing. I shot him a look. This wasn't funny anymore.

"Why…did Dad beat up a police officer, Mom?"

"Complete misunderstanding. We were at a street party and we may have had a few boat drinks and I wanted to dance. So your father and I are dancing and this man in the crowd accidentally untied my bikini top from behind and it fell off. Then a police officer tried to be polite and hold back the crowd while I picked it up from the ground."

"Okay. Accidents happen."

"Then the officer may have said something complimentary about my breasts and asked if I would like to have dinner. He said it in English. In front of your father."

"And?" I already knew.

"Well your Dad didn't see it as the officer being friendly and hit him. Only once!"

"Okay…"

"But other cops got involved. One hit your Dad from behind and I jumped on his back and started pulling his hair. Then your Dad may have hit that guy and a few more jumped in. Next thing I know we have 6 cops surrounding us, your Dad is laughing on the ground in cuffs, I'm pretty sure he had one too many just between you and me, and he is being taken to jail. I guess since I really didn't do any damage they left me alone. I tried to bail him out but was told that his bail couldn't be paid…monetarily. So I was wondering if you had any thoughts?"

"Yeah. Go to your hotel. Put on clothes. Lots of clothes. Keep them on. Stay inside. Do not leave the hotel. We will have Dad delivered there. When he is there you two are going to be escorted to the airport, go through customs, put on a plane and flown to Hawaii. Stay there. Do not leave. Do not go to any nude beaches. Stay in the very nice houses you each have. Pick one and stay together if you must but do not leave. I am trying to fight a war here Mom. You two are supposed to be staying low."

"No problem baby. I completely understand. But we wanted to make a stop…"

"No! Go home. Stay at home. Fish. Shop. Make some crystal pyramids or something. Tell Dad to play golf. Stay low!"

"No need to speak to me like that Bella. We are the adults you know. You are the child."

"Then why are you are calling me to get you out of third world jails? Charlie was supposed to keep you calm. What the hell are you doing to him?"

"He does keep me calm. But he needed to loosen up some. He is just breaking out of his shell."

"Put him back in it!"

I raised one parent. Now I am going to have to raise both. Unbelievable.

"No problem, Bella. So can you help out?"

"Yes. Go to the hotel and wait." I sighed.

"I love you sweetie. I'll call you when we get back to Hawaii."

"Love you Mom." I ended the call and looked at Peter who was barely holding in laughter.

"It's not funny." I growled.

"Yeah it kind of is. I mean I never understood it before. How you could find yourself in so many crazy situations. Now it seems it's an inherited trait."

"They need to grow up already. Stop acting like juvenile delinquents." I mumbled.

"Please. You just bought forty boxes of condoms on a dare and traumatized a small town pharmacist by getting Garrett to ask him for hemorrhoid cream, Vaseline and tampons."

"I'm only 18. I'm supposed to act like a kid. I'm not out getting arrested." I argued. Besides I was usually pretty level headed…

"Yeah. I guess only when you buy Crack by the pound. Course with your addictive personality that may become more of a problem in the future."

I looked out the window pouting trying to hold in a smile. It was kind of funny. I mean…I guess I am glad they are having fun. But just…wow. I mean they get arrested quite a bit. It seems they are as much of a magnet for trouble as I am…

"Peter? What if because I am not around them, Jasper can find them?"

"Jasper isn't looking for them." He responded immediately.

"You know this?"

"Got a feeling. Besides he would have found them while we were fucking around in the Congo. He doesn't want us anywhere near him while he is fighting a war. He knows he couldn't control us. He is focused on the Volturi and hoping like hell we don't interfere. If he grabs them that brings us and he knows enough about us that simply threatening your parents' lives would only piss us off more. After the Volturi war it may be a problem if he was still alive. But I'm not worried about that."

"Because he won't be alive." I whispered with a smile.

"Damn right darlin." He squeezed my thigh. Damn. We needed to get to a bed.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Jenks called Peter to tell him the Stark situation was in hand, my parents had been put on a plane to Hawaii, and then asked if he needed to arrange 24 hour bodyguards/babysitters for them. We thought for a few minutes but decided against it.

The house was…in need of repair. It would give Peter and Garrett something to do while the rest of us turned into battle hardened warriors.

The guest house surprisingly was in good shape. Peter and I would be staying there. We needed alone time. For my mental and emotional stability. I was going to ride this newborn excuse as far as I could take it.

The problem was I was hungry. The landscape around here was gorgeous. Unfortunately there was not a large population base. No place to…buy Crack.

I ran through the rocky landscape looking for something to eat. Supposedly there were only two dozen cougars around here. Other than that there were a wide variety of animals, none of which seemed like they would taste worth a shit. Mexican Black Bear. Yummy.

I wanted blood. From a human neck or whatever body parts my teeth happened to clamp onto. I wanted it now. If Dad can beat up cops I can drain humans of every single drop of blood in their bodies. It's only fair.

I reached the River looking for a fuzzy creature to sustain my thirst. I had been doing well. But I was really, really hungry right now. Very, very hungry. Then I smelt it.

Reefer.

On the river. Somebody was smoking pot. Thank you, God. Someone is breaking the law. I looked down from the cliff and saw a nice young couple floating in a raft. Don't they know it is dangerous to float at night? All kinds of predators out. I know. I am one. I ran down silently and slipped into the water. Didn't even make a splash. Luckily the water wasn't deep. I could stand up and only my eyes popped above the water. With my dark hair they would never see me.

Fuck.

I had my phone in my pocket. Peter is going to kill me.

Walking through the water it was easy to stay silent. We were going with the current. I walked within a few steps of the back of the raft. The water level dropped and my nose was out of the water. I was hit with the smell of weed and the strong smell of blood. The girl. She must have scraped her knee today. I reached for the back of the raft. I would dump then in the water and hit them before they knew what had happened. It was the humane thing to do.

One more step and I would strike…

Tanya's face just emerged between me and the raft. She was smiling. Another sound to my right. Irina. She was apparently in a good mood as well.

"Hi Bella." Tanya whispered.

"Hey." I responded.

"Did you hear something?" The guy in the raft asked.

"You need to lay off the weed baby. Pass that joint here." The meal…girl… responded.

"So what are you doing on this lovely night Bella?" Tanya asked.

"Enjoying the scenery. Water looked nice. I thought it would be fun to go for a …swim. What are you and Irina doing tonight Tanya?" Just keep smiling Bella.

"Peter mentioned that you were going hunting. I know that you and Peter are committed to only feeding from the vilest humans so we figured you must be hunting our kind of prey and thought we would join you." Bitch was still smiling.

"Huh. Yeah. I was going to grab some yummy, furry, disgusting, smelly animals here in a bit. Just the water looked nice so…yeah…"

"I am impressed by your modesty Bella. Swimming in your clothes? Very conservative." Irina remarked.

It was at that point I realized they were very naked.

"Uh…where are your clothes?"

"On the shore. We figured with no men around and since we weren't in a hurry there was no point in getting our wardrobes wet. Or God forbid soak a cell phone. " Irina winked.

"Oh…yeah…I'm pretty shy. I uh…usually keep all my clothes on when I hunt…I mean swim."

They just stood there smiling while my yummy meals floated away.

"So I don't want to stop you. Go ahead and hunt. I think I am going to swim some more." Please leave you veggie bitches, so I won't feel guilty about what I am about to do.

"Of course Bella. Are you going to eat both of them?" Tanya asked.

"No…maybe…" Bitches!

"And what great crime have they committed Bella?" Irina asked.

"Uh…marijuana is illegal in Texas?" Yep. That's it. Drug traffickers.

"Wow. They certainly deserve to die for that." Tanya grinned.

"Uh…breaking the law is breaking the law?" I tried.

"Bella we aren't your parents. We are just your friends. If you want to go after that young couple we certainly aren't going to stop you. You are a big girl. You know what you want. I just thought maybe you might like to think about whether you really want to do that. To them anyway. They seem like a couple in love having a good time. But it's up to you sweetie. We will leave you to your…swim. We are going to be on the shore getting dressed if you want to come hunt with us. If not, enjoy your swim and we will see you back at the ranch. We love you either way. Have a good night sweetie."

Tanya was gone, leaving a wake behind her.

Irina was still smiling.

"What?" I sighed.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you I love you and I can't wait to see Peter's face when you tell him you drowned another phone. Bye!" She kissed me on the cheek before I could move and had gone to join Tanya.

I took a deep breath and looked down the river. I could be caught back up with dinner in three seconds. Draining the first one in four seconds.

I was really hungry. I almost had a red haze over my vision. I'm a damn vampire. I shouldn't feel guilty about this. It's what we do.

Right?

"ARRRGGHGHHHH!" I screamed. Coyotes howled all around.

"Tanya? Irina?" I said into the darkness.

"Yes?" Tanya answered.

"Hold up. I'm coming with you."

PPOV

Bella has been very crabby. She has been fighting nonstop. Not sparring. Fighting. Nobody wants to spar with her anymore. She is too damn strong. But she isn't going crazy. She has even cut back on the cigarettes. I know because I only had to buy her three cartons when I went into Marfa to buy her another damn phone.

We were currently in the guest house laid out on top of each other on the large couch, completely naked and reading. Bella was reading a biography of Sam Houston. She was still pissed he didn't send reinforcements to the Alamo but pretty much still blamed the whole thing on Travis and to some degree Fannin. I put the blame on Travis. If he had done what Sam told him to and burned the place to the ground and left we wouldn't have been in that position. I suppose it all worked out like fate had planned though.

"Hey darlin, you want to check out the Marfa lights? I don't think we ever have before." I mentioned.

"Who gives a damn about some stupid lights?" She mumbled into my chest.

Okay.

"Still feelin a little crabby? You want to hunt?"

"Yes I am and no I don't." She responded.

"Okay." Well then. Damn her body felt good.

"You want to make love darlin?"

"No."

Damn. Okay.

"Why don't we go hunt?"

"I don't want to talk about hunting."

Okay…

"Bella I wish you would tell me what's bothering you." Think Peter. You read this somewhere.

"But I understand if you don't. I just want you to know that I am here if you want to express your feelings. I won't judge you or try to fix your problems. I am just here to listen and love you."

That should do it. I read that in Kate's Redbook magazine. Pretty much guaranteed to get you lai…

"Have you been getting into my supply of crack again?"

Okay. Maybe I got it wrong. Gonna have to re-read that article.

So we sat in silence for the next hour. Then my Queen decided I had been good enough to speak to once more.

"Peter…I don't think we should kill anybody anymore. Humans I mean." She mumbled.

"Uhh…okay. You startin to feel bad about it?"

"No. I'm feeling bad about the fact that I am starting to not feel bad about it any longer. I love the taste of human blood. I mean I really, really love it. It's like the greatest thing ever. It's better than getting ate out while eating Ben and Jerry's." We did that once. It was fun.

"If I keep doing it though, I am afraid I will lose myself. I don't want to lose myself. That scares me. I still want to be me, as much as I can."

"Darlin you haven't changed."

"Yeah. I have. I don't expect you to change. But I can't do it anymore. A large part of me wants to drain cities, daycares and all. The part that is still me under the vampire stuff, wonders what the hell is wrong with me. Buts it hard."

"You've been doin a lot better darlin." I ran my fingers through her hair and rubbed her scalp.

"I really haven't been. I've been holding off longer but my standards, I guess you could say, are slipping. I'm starting to think of the slightest excuse to drain someone. Whether they deserve it or not. I don't want to do it anymore. I mean I don't mind killing those against us. We have always done that. But…"

"Sounds like to me, that it is bothering you a lot darlin." I whispered, continuing to play with her hair.

"Would you stop? I mean if I gave up humans, would you? You don't have to, I was just…"

"Yeah Bella. I would do anything for you." I told her honestly.

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed me. She then closed her eyes and placed her head back on my chest. She was so warm. She seemed more relaxed now. That was Bella. She fretted a problem to death and then once she made a decision that was it. Problem over.

She opened her eyes and hour later, kissed me and told me she was going to get dressed. She had something she needed to do in Marfa. She didn't say what. I suppose she would let me know when she was ready.

I got dressed and walked outside as the sun was coming up. I was already annoyed by the disco lights I was putting out. Garrett however was walking around singing "I feel pretty". Kate was outside our house sitting on the front porch. She winked at me and then walked up to Garrett.

"Garrett, there is something I want to talk to you about." Kate told him. "Come with me to Peter's porch. We can sit and talk."

Garrett's eyes immediately went to the porch of the main house where Randall raised his hands in surrender. That seemed to relax him.

"What can I do for you love?" Garrett asked, sitting next to Kate.

"I'll leave you two alone…"

"No Peter. Please stay." Kate smiled at me. What the fuck?

"Okay…"

"Garrett you love me right?"

"This is starting out a lot like the conversation about Randall, Kate. Peter did Bella bring anymore male vampires home?" He asked sharply.

I shrugged my shoulders. Not that I knew…

"Garrett would you change your feeding habits for me?" Kate asked. Oh this ought to be good.

"What in the world are you talking about? I am a vampire. I drink human blood. It's what I do. Says so in the vampire manual."

"I know that it is what you do Garrett. You know I don't judge you. I just hate that there is something we aren't in sync about. I think for our relationship, we should be the same. So since you won't change I guess I will…"

Damn Kate just put on a sad face. I have seen enough fake sad faces to know one when I see one.

"You mean it Kate?" Garrett asked, excited. Stupid fucker had no idea he was being set up.

"Yes. I mean it will kill me and make me feel as if I am damning my soul for eternity. I will cry uncontrollably every time I feed. But I will do it. For you."

"Kate you won't cry. It will be strange at first but you will get used to it." Garrett said softly. Here comes the hammer blow.

"I know. It's just when I was turned a vampire killed my family and left me only bitten. I woke up to see my parent's bodies lying there. I swore I would never do that to another human. But I will, if it means…you are happy. I would do anything for you."

Yep. Garrett is starting to realize he is being backed into a corner. He knows something is coming but he isn't quite sure what.

"Kate you don't have to change. It's okay that we are different in that respect."

"No!" Kate yelled." If Peter can change for Bella the least I can do is change for you. Even though it will rip my soul in two and cause me unspeakable pain, I will do it. I will do it because I love you so much. If he can do it, so can I."

Boom.

"Change? I don't understand. Peter are you going to be eating more humans to try to keep up with Bella?"

"No. Bella hasn't had a human in a week. She has decided to go animals only. I agreed to feed from animals as well."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" He asked, realization suddenly dawning on him. Realization he was being fucked.

"It was bothering her conscience. I don't want anything bothering her conscience. She asked me to stop as well. I told her I would. Because I love her." And I just dropped the final nail and Kate didn't have to say a word.

"That is so great Peter. You would change something so much a part of you for your soul mate because she is all that matters. Her conscience. That's beautiful." Kate commented quietly.

Holy shit Kate actually worked up a few tears pooling in her eyes. This bitch was scary good.

"So we will change Garrett. I will change for you. Because I love you that…"

"Would you fucking cut it out already? I get it. No more humans!" Garrett stomped off. Too bad. I was hoping to see him squirm a while longer.

"Did you know Bella was going to ask me that, Kate?"

"No. But I knew it had been bothering her lately. Women can tell these things about each other." She smiled.

"So you sat on our front porch to listen in and took advantage of the situation."

"Yep. I figured Bella was near her breaking point when she stood in the river screaming like a crazed animal because her conscience wouldn't let her kill those two young people on the raft."

"Did your parents really get killed by a vampire?"

"No. Tanya changed me when she found me dying after I slipped off a mountain trail and fell. But that doesn't really have the same impact does it?"

"You may not eat humans, Kate but you are evil." I pointed out.

"Maybe a little. I make up for it in other areas. Speaking of I better go track down my man and show him some of those areas before he kills a school bus full of children prior to going on the wagon."

Kate took off in the direction Garrett had pouted off in.

Bella walked out. Dressed in black. A black long dress that covered both her arms. A large black hat that sort of draped down. Black gloves. Dark large sunglasses.

She looked like she was going to a mob bosses' funeral.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Church." She replied.

"Okay…any particular reason?"

"Yes. I am starting again. I am going to Confession."

I laughed. I thought she was joking. I should have known better. Bella would never dress like that for a joke.

"Something to say?" She asked. I couldn't see her eyes behind those big sunglasses but I could feel their evil glare.

"You're serious? Isn't Confession that thing that Mother Superior made you girls go to, where you said all the bad things you did to a guy on the other side of the wall? I thought you hated that?"

"Yes I did. But it was soothing. It helped. I never said that because you would have made fun of me."

"Bella you aren't Catholic." I pointed out, trying to head this off due to images of a Priest being found drained of blood in a confessional filling my head.

"That's funny because Isabella Locke has baptism and sacrament records that show she is very Catholic."

"Can I come?" I had to make sure she didn't eat anybody. Altar Boys or Nuns or something.

"I guess but you can't listen outside."

"Why? You aren't going to eat…I mean why?"

"It's private. What is said in the Confessional is between the priest and the confessor. He can tell no one. That means you can't listen."

"Fine. I will sit on the other side and listen to headphones. So long as I don't hear a scream or smell blood you can have all the privacy you want."

She didn't respond but she waited for me while I got ready for the West Texas sunlight. I opted for long shirt, jeans and a cowboy hat. No need to go to Don Corleone's funeral yet.

Bella did seem to be in a much better mood the closer we drive into town. We pulled up to a missionary style church. I followed her in and took a seat I the pews. Bell walked up and introduced herself to the priest who had been up at the front. Seemed like a nice guy. Hope he makes it out of this alive. Her sunglasses and completely covered form didn't seem to freak him out. Honestly it was freakin me out. After this crap was over we were moving somewhere we could get out in the day. Maybe back to Greenland or Alaska or Canada. Let the girl get some daylight and air in a place that she doesn't have to hide her skin. I like her skin. I would like to see more of it as much as possible.

Four hours later the sun was starting to go down. What the hell was she doing in there? I could hear him barely whispering. She was barely whispering.

Five hours later the curtain to his side opened up. He walked out, looking paler than Bella. He saw me and I winked. He made the sign of the cross, turned and damn near ran to the back of the Church. Bella slowly emerged and walked over.

"So…how did it go? Everything get absolved okay?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"So that it? We can go?"

"No. I have to say ten Hail Mary's before I can leave as penance." She whispered and got to her knees.

"That's it? You were in there for five hours and you got ten prayers?!"

"Not exactly. I also can't kill anybody else or have sex with you until we are married. Once we are married I can pretty much have sex as much as I like and say and make you do anything, and I mean anything, I want. But for right now, no sex, no murder, take it easy on the cursing, smoke as much as I want and ten Hail Mary's. So if you could be quiet while I pray we can get out of here. If you want you can wait outside. I don't mind."

"Nope. We are a team. You pray, I pray."

So I got down on my knees and prayed. I wasn't sure what to pray for. Forgiveness maybe? What to do next. I doubt God would want to get involved in a vampire war. Then I saw Bella preparing to rise and it hit me. I knew.

"We need to move tonight. I know where." I told her.

"Jasper?" she whispered, excited.

"No. Almost as good." I grinned.

"Maria." She smiled.

"You ready to go start a little trouble darlin?"

"Lead the way Cowboy."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own it

Chapter 26

BPOV

We were somewhere in the deserts of Mexico. It was a lot like where we were. Except…this was Mexico. The sand was the same. The rocks were the same. It was still dry and cold at night. The only thing different was the group of vampires at the bottom of the cliff who had no idea they were fucked. They soon would have an idea. I had prepared a brilliant plan of attack.

"This is a stupid idea, Bella." Benjamin said quietly.

"It is not a stupid Idea. It is a brilliant idea conceived by me and you are only jealous because it will make me look like a complete badass while you sit up here and play with sand." I stuck my tongue at him. Benny could get so jealous.

"You don't even know if you can make your shield that strong again. You can't control it very well when it gets that strong. I mean you could get down there and instead of having the element of surprise we could be fighting to save your ass from being ripped apart." He continued because he is a man who doesn't know when to shut up in English or Egyptian. He is bilingually stupid.

"Peter thinks it's a good idea, don't you Peter?" Let him suck on that.

.

.

.

"Peter?"

"Look Bella I'm not saying it's a bad idea but there must be thirty newborns down below. We don't know the limits of the energy field you have, what it can do, most importantly what it can't do. It's a good idea but maybe we can just lead Maria off and take care of her there. Let these guys kinda fall apart without a leader."

"Or I could bury them in the ground." Benjamin said. Here we go with this shit again.

"As if Ben. I knew you wanted to get involved. Always wanting to drop somebody into the ground. We are vampires you know? We can just crawl right back up. I can take them all now and you guys can focus on the ones who escape and Maria. Oh look at me, I can open a hole in the ground. Let me slam my fist in the ground even though I really don't need to because it makes me look like the big man."

Ben stuck his tongue out at me. Asshole.

Time to take some control here. "Look soldiers. Maria is in that little shack way over there. Probably watching Big Bang Theory with her lieutenants. That little pile of evil below is mine. You guys take Maria and her entourage, I take them. I don't have to worry about you guys getting blown up by the shit storm of energy that surrounds me and you don't have to worry about getting blown up by the shit storm of energy surrounding me. Win win. Hands in. Bad Ass Bitches on three."

"I thought the Priest said to stop cursing, Bella?" Tanya laughed quietly.

"He said to lay off on the cursing. Not that I have to stop completely. Premarital sex and drinking blood were the main problem areas I needed to address first. Smoking and cursing in moderation are fine for now."

"Premarital sex? You were serious about that?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Duh." Men. At least he is only stupid in one language. Looking at you Benny.

"I would think the main thing would be the wholesale slaughter of humans Bella. I mean that guy doesn't understand newborn vampires. He can't. I know you didn't…you told him you were a vampire didn't you?" Peter asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It may have come up."

"And he believed you?" Garrett asked.

"Seriously the guy works for a Church that still performs exorcisms. It wasn't that much of a stretch. I just opened the little window showed him my eyes, let him touch my skin and then bit a Quarter in half. Instant believer. Anyway he was very understanding and commended me on trying to stay true to my faith."

"You are not Catholic, Bella!" Peter said a bit loudly considering we were supposed to be sneaking up on a newborn camp.

"Apparently I am. I went to Catholic School, I went to church while I was in school. I'm Catholic."

"Technically you aren't, Bella." Mr. Not getting laid in the next century said quietly.

"Technically we aren't married so I guess technically you won't be getting laid for a while." I pointed out.

"Ohhhh burn Peter." Garrett laughed. Wow, he should have shut up.

"I like that, Bella. Maybe Garrett and I should abstain until we get married." Kate said.

"Damn it." Garrett seethed quietly. "Peter how come every time your mate makes some life altering decision it affects me too? Would you please fucking explain that?! Every fucking time!"

Peter ignored him.

"If he was so helpful and commending you then why did he look scared to death when he walked out. He took one look at me and took off." Peter asked.

"I may have told him that you weren't Catholic. I also told him that you know…the things we did when I was human and…"

"You were 18!"

"Yeah but the stuff before I turned 18…" Probably shouldn't have gotten into this.

"You told him that?!"

"I had too. It was confession Peter. I told him you would probably be giving up human blood as well but you had been at it for a while so I wasn't sure how it would go. He was probably more upset that you weren't Catholic though."

"I can't believe you told him…" He gritted his teeth.

"About the…?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah that was awkward." I admitted.

Randall spoke up. "I hate to interrupt. Believe me I do. I understand why Garrett said you two were way to fascinating to leave alone. But we are supposed to be attacking a newborn army here and a vampire warlord. Maybe we could continue this conversation at a later time?"

"Yeah. Peter why don't you take the others to Maria's backyard? I will handle these guys."

"You sure Bella?" Poor baby looked worried.

"Yeah baby. It will be good practice. Go have fun killing your old enemy. I got this sweetie." I kissed him and watched the gang leave and circle to the North.

I looked down below. Three more just walked into the clearing. They were standing. A few were talking to each other. Nothing serious. The moon was full so it wasn't that dark.

I don't understand this. This is what Maria and Jasper have newborns do 24 hours a day? Stand and look at each other until it was time to feed. God, how boring. I'm doing these vampires a favor. They don't even have magazines out here to read.

Okay. If I jump forty yards out I will have them against the cliff. Should be a piece of cake to get them to touch my shield, blow up and I can be fucking my man on Maria's ashes…oh wait. Yeah. Better start planning a wedding. I sure as hell am not waiting to go to Stonehenge. Besides Father Francis said pagan weddings don't count.

Okay. Let's get this party started. I jumped doing a couple of flips in the air. I landed gracefully. Except a loose stone was under my right foot and I stumbled a bit.

I heard laughter. That was embarrassing.

I glared at my soon to be dead enemies. The first one walked up. A long haired guy with a thick black beard came within a few feet of me. He was at least 6'4. Must have been 250 easy when he was alive. Looked like a biker.

"Hi." He said as I prepared to fight.

Wait.

"Uh…hi?"

"Names Ted." He stuck his monster hand out. It sort of dwarfed mine.

"My name is Bella." I said taking his hand and trying not to show how bad it hurt when he squeezed.

"So where did she get you kid? You from around here?"

"Who?" I noticed the other newborns were gathering around.

"The Spanish bitch. Maria. The one who has been turning us. Where did she get you?"

"Oh. Uh…I'm actually here with my husband, I mean boyf…anyway, him and some friends. We are going to kill her tonight."

I prepared to throw my shield up but then I heard…

"Awesome."

"Sweet."

"Bout time somebody tore her ass to shreds."

Apparently the general consensus is that this was a good thing. There were thirty vampires in front of me but none seemed to upset about the idea that their beloved creator was about to be destroyed.

"If you guys don't like her why haven't you killed her?" I asked.

"She knows all our families and friends. She took us from them. She told us if we fought her that vampires who were watching them would kill them." Ted said shrugging his shoulders.

"She doesn't have anyone watching your families." I pointed out.

"You know that, girl? For sure?" An older brunette lady in the back asked.

"Yes. How many of you are there?"

"32." Ted answered.

"Okay. I'm guessing you are from all over right? Meaning she would need at least thirty vampires to do nothing else but sit around and watch your family right?"

"Yeah." Ted agreed.

"If she had thirty vampires that loyal why would she need you all?"

That was met with silence.

"Guess I never really thought about it a lot." I heard a voice say from the middle of the crowd.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm a new vampire myself. I mean this blood thirst is crazy right?" I didn't want them to feel bad about themselves.

A chorus of agreements rose.

"And the sex urges huh? I mean a stiff wind blows and you are ready to dry hump a light pole, right?"

"You know it sister." A lady to my right said.

"Still though…I mean you should all know she turned you so you can be pawns in a vampire war her friend started. They plan to throw you against other vampires. Dangerous vampires."

"I told you Frank. I told you that was what the bitch was planning."

"Shut up Tommy. So you were right. Once. Get over it."

These newborns really were bored.

"Listen if you guys want to take off you can. Go do…whatever it is you want to do. Just stay out of the sun and try not to slaughter towns. It tends to draw attention."

"Just like that? We can just leave?" Ted said more to himself.

"Yeah. Just like that." I smiled.

They all looked at one another. Finally Ted turned to me.

"How long you been a vampire?"

"About six months." I told him.

"You say your boyfriend is a vampire?"

"Yes. He has been one for a long, long, time. I have other friends too, some who are over 600 years old."

"Would you mind if we asked you some questions?" Ted asked.

"Sure. Let's all sit down and talk." Why not? Beat killing them. They seemed pretty cool.

I sat on the ground and crossed my legs underneath me. The others circled me. If they got hostile I could throw a shield around me. For now though…

"So who has a question?" I asked. A cute girl probably in her twenties in the back raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can a vampire have sex with a human? I mean my boyfriend is still human. I've only been gone a month. I would hope he hasn't moved on this fast."

"Okay. I know that a male vampire can have sex with a female human because I got taken care of on a more than regular basis when I was human. I also know that if I had been the vampire and he had been human I would have broken his cock. I suppose it could happen. But it would require being very, very careful. Plus your body temperature would be much, much cooler. It's a touchy thing. You have to be very careful. Especially you guys. I got a little wild when I was human and a few times…I never told him this… but some of the crap I pulled really made me sore the next day."

"So why were you having sex with a vampire?" Ted asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

"Who knows about vampire mating?"

No one said anything. "Okay. Make yourselves comfortable guys. We have a lot to go over. Knowing my man that fight won't take long so let's start with the basics."

"Hey wait. Why aren't you with your friends?" I think it was Tommy who asked.

"I was supposed to kill all you guys."

"By yourself?" Ted asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"You can do that? You got some crazy vampire power?" another girl asked.

"Yep." I grinned.

"Cool."

"Badass."

"Can we see?"

"Yeah sure. But you can't touch me when I do it or it might kill you. I don't really have a lot of control. At best it will hurt you but it could kill you."

"Cool, show us." A teen boy said.

"Shut up Aden. I want to hear about vampire mating. Tell us about vampire mating, Bella."

"She is right Aden. You guys need information. We can play show and tell later." This might be a fun night after all.

PPOV

"Open the house up Ben." I whispered. Damn I hoped Bella was okay. I hated the idea of leaving her there but she could handle it. I trusted her. As much as I wanted to kill the world for her she never needed me for protection. I just hope she doesn't get hurt.

Ben stared at the small house and the walls began to shake and then they were gone. Sitting where the house used to be was a floor, and a six chairs surrounding a bed. Seated on the chairs were six male vampires. On the bed were two male vampires. And under one of those male vampires was Maria.

She seemed surprised to see us.

"What the fuck?!"

All the vampires rose. Maria was…naked.

Ugh.

"You."

"Yep. Me. I see why you need so many newborns. They probably kill themselves after a couple times of having to do this, huh?"

"Jasper told me you were dead." She was starting to look frightened.

"Jasper lied." Now she was looking very scared. A vampire tried to rush me from the side. Kate had him on the ground electrocuted before he could get within a foot of me.

Garrett walked up and kicked his head off. The other 7 males snarled.

"What do you want?" Maria asked.

"Cuttin off Jasper's newborn supply. That's all. Stoppin you from ruining anyone else's lives."

Maria threw a shirt on. I was hoping she would have put more on. I would have waited.

"Attack them you fools!"

And Maria took off.

"Take her Peter. We got this." Garrett said. All the permission I needed.

She had a lead but she was nowhere near as fast as I was. I caught up with her in a half mile. I passed her and stopped suddenly, sticking out my arm and clothes lining her. She hit the ground with a thud but her head didn't come off. She always was a resilient bitch.

She wasn't in my league though.

"Where is Jasper living Maria?" I asked, standing over her.

"If I tell you will you let me live?" she asked, smiling. She always thought she was sexy. Like her body could get her out of anything. I suppose Jasper liked it enough to enforce this delusion.

"Can't hurt your chances." I said non commitally.

"He is in New York. But he plans to bring the nomads he has gathered here in a month."

"Here?"

"Yes. Here."

"Why?"

"He plans to launch a major offensive against the Volturi. He will leak his location to them. He has killed Demetri. They have no way of finding him now. Once they follow we will lead them into a trap in the canyons. Newborns will rush them and we will kill the survivors off."

"Wow. So with no newborns he will pretty much be fucked." I pondered more to myself.

"I have thirty newborns." She sneered.

"Yeah well, I don't know much, but I can guarantee you that you those fuckers are dead now."

"So if Jasper doesn't contact me he will know something is wrong. He will never come. You need me alive Peter."

She brought up a good point.

"Yep. Or he may come here anyway to see what the problem is. Or I may call the Volturi and tell them exactly where he is. Exactly where is he?"

"South of Buffalo. Thirty miles."

"Okay. Now where is he really before I burn your leg? Because you may think I need you alive but I don't need you whole."

"He is in the Appalachian Mountains." She quickly said. Woman always did like her legs.

"What are the coordinates?"

She told me and I wrote them down on the small pad I kept in my back pocket. Something told me to bring it. I also kept it because Bella would occasionally mention things we needed like new curtains. Or phones. She went through a lot of phones.

"Okay. You have a decision to make. Do you want to stand there while I kill you or do you want to fight? Result will be the same. Both are gonna hurt but one is gonna be a lot quicker."

"You told me you would let me live!"

"No. I said it couldn't hurt your chances. It didn't hurt your chances. Didn't help either. You are too damn evil to let live. There ain't no way in Hell I could trust you. So I will just have to hope Jasper continues his plan. If not I will catch him somewhere else. No big deal. I got time."

She jumped back and stood preparing to fight. Good. I was afraid this would be boring.

Thirty seconds later I realized it was boring. I should have sent Tia after Maria. Tia would have gotten good practice sparring with her. I could have stood by and given her pointers. This was ridiculous. I didn't even bother carrying her pieces back to the others. Just lit her up right there. I needed to check on Bella.

I ran back to Maria's house and saw a few bonfires had been lit. A quick check showed my guys were finishing up and all seemed to be good. Tanya's shirt was slightly torn. Benjamin looked like he had a good time. Tia looked calm. She was getting there. Garrett looked bored. Randall looked bored. I guess these guys weren't much of a challenge. The time was coming. I hoped it was here. If not I would know where to go. The time was coming when none of us would be bored. But things had to be taken care of. This was one of them. Cut down the supply route. Not as easy to control newborns in the Eastern US mountains as it is in the deserts of Texas and Mexico. Next I needed to talk to Aro. We needed to come to an understanding. He and Caius would be gunning for Jasper. They may well get him. It was possible.

We also had the Edward Cullen problem. He was out there. I wouldn't rest until Bella had him in her sites. Speaking of…

"Bella not here?"

"Nope." Garrett answered. He seemed to just realize this.

"She is probably burning the newborns. That's a lot of body parts." Irina mentioned quietly.

"Yep." I agreed.

We all took off at the same time running full speed.

We arrived at the cliff base thirty seconds later. Bella was nowhere to be seen. The newborns were. They were on the ground in a circle. Alive.

My non beating heart just stopped. I didn't see a bonfire so her pieces had to be in there somewhere. I growled, ready to attack when I heard it.

"So he brought her along?"

"Yep." Bella replied.

"I bet I knew what kind of feeling he had." A female at the front of the circle said sarcastically.

What the fuck?

"I know. But he did tear her head off later and let me light it up."

"That is so sweet." Another female said.

"I know right? He has his moments. I can't wait until you all meet him. He is so hot you wouldn't believe it. Even by vampire standards he is hot. Plus even though he acts like a tough guy he is really deep. He always has been. One of the things I really, really love about him. Oh speaking of…"

"Bella? What are you doing?" I whispered. My Mate was in the middle of a circle of newborns. Sitting. Talking.

"Hey baby. Everybody, this is Peter. Peter this is everybody. This is my family. My bestie Kate, of course and her Mate Garrett. Tanya, Irina, Randall, Tia and Benjamin. Benjamin likes to hit the ground and cause everything to fall into it for some reason. He doesn't give a damn if you are on his side or not so you have to be careful and keep a close eye on him in battle."

"Bella you were supposed to kill the…them." Garrett said echoing all our thoughts.

"I know but they really are pretty cool. They all hated Maria too. So I have been educating them about being vampires. Most of them didn't even know you could drink animal blood." Bella smiled.

"It tastes like shit." Garrett countered.

"Yeah but it beats killing people. I got kids you know. It would piss me off if somebody did that to them. I would kill the motherfucker." A really big biker guy stood up and walked over.

"I'm Ted." He offered his hand. I stood there for a moment. Speechless.

I finally took his hand.

"Bella says you are a lot more sensitive to her emotional needs and considerate now since you killed that blonde. That's good. I made the mistake of ignoring my woman's insecurities once and indirectly made her feel less special than she was. Not a good thing."

"Uh…you are married?" I said not having a clue what else to say.

"Not technically but I had an old lady. I'm a member of the Banditos. The white wedding thing isn't really our style. Hey, a bunch of us were talking about going deeper into Mexico. Maybe South America. Trying to find some animals to munch on. Seeing if it works for us. You guys want to ride with us?"

"Uh… We kinda have…"

"They have a vampire war to fight Ted. They don't have time." A voice said from the crowd.

"Shut up John. I'm just being friendly. Why do you always have to be an ass?" Ted yelled back.

"Yeah…we do have the whole vampire thing…I mean war thing going on."

"No problem. We all appreciate you guys taking care of that bitch. We thought she may have killed our family and friends if we did anything. Your old lady pointed out the errors in our thinkin. She is special. I better not hear of you bein nice to any blonde whores all right?" Ted said smiling.

"Yeah. No problem." I looked over and Bella was grinning.

"Hi. My name is Irina." Irina walked forward and looked at him. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my God." She whispered when they touched.

"Oh my God. Teddy is coming with us!" Bella jumped up.

"Irina?" Tanya asked worried.

"He's my mate." She whispered.

"Like I said. Teddy is coming with us!" Bella looked like she was about to burst into confetti.

"I guess I am." Ted whispered staring at Irina like I stare at Bella.

"Well congratulations Ted." A newborn patted him on the back. "The rest of us better get on the move if we want to reach the caves before dark. Take care everybody. Good luck to you Ted."

"Thanks Tony." Ted whispered still staring at Irina.

The other newborns followed him. Except for one small teenage girl who hugged Bella.

"If you ever need us and Peter "knows" how to find us don't hesitate. We will be there for you girl."

"Thank you Stacy." Bella responded hugging the newborn girl.

"And I hope you rip Edward's dick off." Stacy ran off after her army.

The rest of us stayed silent while Irina and Ted stared at each other.

"So I guess we should head back before sun up huh?" Bella said walking up and wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah. I guess so." I replied pulling her in closely. She moaned at our touch. I better buy a wedding ring quick. Or at least become more persuasive.

A/N If somebody can find me another twilight fan fic where Bella goes to attack a newborn army and winds up making friends with them I want to see it folks ;) By the way, I'm curious. I am thinking of doing something I never thought of doing for my next story. I want your opinions on it. PM me or leave it in a review. A simple Yes or No. Is there any way I could make a Edward Bella story that would actually make Bella not be a wimp and Edward be somewhat cool? What do you think readers? Could I pull off the impossible? It's kinda like my Everest. I figure if I can do that, I can pretty much write anything. But to be honest I'm not even sure it is possible.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own it

A/N Okay. First of all for the first time ever I topped one thousand reviews. Thank you all so much. A lot of you have been reading and encouraging me the whole way and I can't thank you enough. Also this story has been nominated for something called the non cannon awards. If you feel like voting here is the link I got in the PM

www . thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com .

Now, the Edward Bella thing. Don't worry. I'm not cannon. You know this. If I did it I would work on it on the side and run it by my editor, agent, muse, fan fiction confidant Sabrina. Sabrina has let me bounce ideas off of her for nearly the entire time I have been writing. As Bella would say she is my fanfic bestie. It was a prompt from her that gave me the idea for this story and the idea of Protecting Maddie. Think she likes Peter much? So while I will work on other things, I will probably work on this on the side and let Sabrina check it out. After a few chapters if it gets her approval I will offer it up. If not, oh well. Maybe some other time. On with the story.

Chapter 27

BPOV

"No Peter."

"Please baby? If you want a traditional wedding it is going to take a while. I just got into fight with other vampires. You know that works me up." Damn it. He was giving me those eyes. Stay strong Bella.

"No." I mumbled. Not much conviction in that one, I admit.

"Darlin I was worried about you. Now listening to Irina and Biker Ted fucking for the past 24 hours has got to have you worked up. I mean can't you…I mean one time. You can ask for forgiveness later right?"

"I suppose I …No!" He almost got me. He is like the devil. So tempting.

"Darlin, you are doin really good. You haven't killed anyone in a while. But I know those urges have got to be drivin you mad right?"

"A little…" I whispered. I mean I was a newborn vampire. No! Stay strong Be…

"What if we went and picked out your ring tonight? I mean that has to count for something right?"

"Really? Tonight?" That would be so sweet. He really is amazing.

"Yeah. How does that sound?"

Oh damn. He just took his shirt off. He's leaning on the bed… He's grinning. It should be cocky but he looks so innocent when he gets that look on his face. A sexy ripped innocent man with gorgeous hair I want to grab while I ride him lie a god dam…

"I mean. Look it can't…we can't do…" Fuck it. I'm so going to hell. I jumped his hot ass.

Four hours later, I was once again apologizing.

"I shouldn't have made you do that Peter. I am so sorry."

"It's okay darlin. I didn't mind at all." He responded like always rubbing my hair and smiling.

"I need to wash my mouth out. Then I have to go." I can't believe I did this.

"Go where? Ready to go get your ring? It's still daylight."

"No. I need to go to confession. Father Francis is in the Church until 6."

"You are serious?"

"Yes. I take my faith very seriously. Plus, I need to talk about how we are going to work this marriage since you aren't Catholic."

"Neither are you Bella." He said for the hundredth time.

"Peter. Shut. Up."

"Okay." He raised his hands in defeat. I grabbed a long blue dress, my gloves, and my large hat.

I drove into town thinking of why I wasn't able to stay strong on my convictions. I also smoked three cigarettes. Sex made me think of feeding. I'm not talking about feeding from Bambi either.

Father Francis would understand. He is a very understanding man.

Whoa.

I stopped the car. It was high noon. Very bright out but I was covered. I saw him. He was in the shadows of an alley. A kid in his early teens just left the alley. Holding a bag. It didn't look like groceries. Being a former crack buyer I recognized drugs when I saw them.

Okay. I should probably call the police. But seriously the guy would see them coming from a mile away and just run or dump his stuff and come back to get it later.

I could handle this. Rough the guy up. Make him scared. Tell him to stop selling to kids. That would be it. I would intimidate him. Do society a favor. I wouldn't kill him. I wouldn't.

I parked and walked quickly across the street. He saw me and smiled. Stepping into the dark alleyway I took off my sunglasses. My red eyes would intimidate him.

He backed up farther into the darkness. Before I could address him he spoke.

"You're new around here. You payin in cash or pussy?"

That caught my attention. I immediately started sniffing the air. I listened. No other scents or heartbeats near. Still I better be safe.

"You a cop?"

"No. Are you?"

"No." I replied sharply, still a little nervous about cops being around.

"So what are you buying, woman? Because I can give you a hell of a discount if you will get on your knees and suck…"

Twenty minutes later I walked into the Church. Father Francis was at the front of the Church sweeping. He smiled when he saw me. I didn't. I had been bad. Very, very bad. I took off my hat and glasses and walked quickly to him, head down. He looked at me and knew. I don't know how he knew but he did.

"Isabella, you have a little something on the corner of your mouth." He whispered.

Oh shit. I guess I knew now how he knew.

"What color is the something on the corner of my mouth?"

At this point I wasn't sure what color I was hoping for.

"I guess you are here for confession dear?"

"Yes father."

"Here." He handed me a tissue and I wiped the corner of my mouth. It was red. I suppose that was better than what it could have been.

I followed him into the confessional. He prayed and I started.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last Confession."

"Go ahead child."

"Uh…I may have been cursing quite a bit."

"Okay. We talked about that. With the changes you have gone through a few curse words here and there are not a big deal Isabella."

"I also may have had relations outside of marriage."

"I see."

"Yes." I whispered.

"With your reincarnated vampire lover?"

"Yes! I'm not a ho father."

"I meant nothing of the kind Isabella. Are you planning on marrying him? Have the two of you talked about this?"

"Yes."

"In the Catholic Church?"

"Yes." This seemed to be a very important issue with him.

"No pagan ceremonies at Stonehenge, right?"

"No Father."

"So you had one indiscretion?"

"Yes. I mean it was one time. But for like four hours or so." Right before I drained a drug dealer and then came to Church.

"I see. Have you killed anymore humans?"

"No." I whispered.

"Excellent. When I saw you had blood on the corner of your…"

"Father I also lied to a priest." This was so bad.

"When was this Isabella?"

"Just now."

I heard him take a deep breath. Sounded like a sigh.

"Isabella…"

"He was selling drugs to kids!" I defended myself.

"Did you call the police?"

"No. He seemed like he would be enough to hold me over."

Oops.

He sighed loudly again.

"Any more humans Isabella?"

"No Father."

"Are you lying to a priest again?"

"No Father."

"So one human in the past week. Honestly you have done better than I thought you would. Now that you have proven that you can hold off for the most part you have to work harder."

"Thank you Father!" I felt so relieved. "So if I can keep it down to say one a week I should be good?"

He just sighed again.

"Isabella. Stop killing people. Even those who commit evil answer to God. It is not our place to hand out God's punishment."

"What if God put me there to send them to him? You did say the Lord works in mysterious ways, right?"

"Isabella?"

"Yes Father?"

"Stop killing people."

"Yes father." I whispered. Damn it.

"How has your feelings of jealousy and possessiveness been? Have you been praying for strength to deal with these insecurities?"

"Honestly Father I have been pretty much focusing on not having sex and killing people. Not much time for prayer. I mean can't we work on one thing at a time? Sex and blood? Really? Both? How about I give up smoking and cursing except during sex and just work on the blood thing?"

"Isabella, how about you bring your young man here so we can get started on classes? Then the two of you can be married and you can explore the joys of marriage in a manner that is pleasing to God."

"God watches?" Oh shit. Even that?

"God sees all Isabella."

Oh damn. That's…awkward.

"You said when I was married I could do anything I wanted to him though, right? Make him do anything I say. No matter what? It's all fair game?"

"I didn't use those exact words Isabella but yes, that was the gist of what I said."

"Okay." That was somewhat of a relief.

"So have you committed any other sins you feel compelled to confess?"

"I may have placed superglue in Garrett's shampoo bottle. He likes to use this special shampoo and it's ridiculous but he is always freaking out if anybody else's uses it. So I wanted to use it and he told me I couldn't. So I may have gone to Wal-Mart in Presidio and bought a large container of superglue and poured half of it into his shampoo bottle."

"Vampires wash their hair?"

"Yes. I mean we get dirt and water and stuff in it just like everybody else."

"Will this cause him to lose his hair?"

"No. But it made a hell of a mess. He had to clean each strand of hair. His hair looked like it had snow in it for a few days."

"Why did you do this?"

"I said I was sorry." I pointed out.

"You apologized to him?"

"No! I'm apologizing now. Here in confession. That's what this is for, right?"

"Isabella confessing your sins to God is good but it doesn't give you a license to commit whatever acts you like towards others and then not apologize to them."

That didn't sound right.

"Are you sure? Cause it kind of seems like it does."

"No Isabella. You cannot commit a sin with the expectation of simply confessing it to God and being done with it. You must have true sorrow in your heart for your act. Are you sorry you did this to Garrett?"

"No." Damn it.

At least Father Francis laughed. "Good. Honesty is good. We will work on these other things later. Anything else dear?"

"Not that I can think of. At the moment." I added on quietly.

"Then I absolve you of your sins. As penance you must say 20 Hail Mary's and apologize to Garrett."

"Thank you…Wait hold up! I only had ten prayers last time. And why do I have to apologize to Garrett? I thought we covered that I wasn't really sorry?"

"I realize that. As far as the prayers you committed the some of the same sins. You get a heavier penance."

"I didn't do it as much!" I argued.

"Yes. I understand that. But penances are not negotiable. My choice. As far as Garrett, I realize you aren't sorry. But you should still apologize. It's the right thing to do."

"But if I tell him I'm sorry he will know I did it and try to get back at me." I stressed.

"You think he doesn't know it is you?"

"No! It could be me, Randall, or Benjamin. He really doesn't know for sure. He can't afford to go after all three of us."

"Again. Non-negotiable. This is the penance. If you don't like it there is a Baptist Church one hundred miles to the North." He was laughing. He was enjoying this.

"Abusing the powers of the Priesthood is a sin, Father." I growled.

"If that is what I am doing I am truly sorry. I will bring it up the next time I go to confession. Now that confession is over, let's talk. How is the whole vampire war thing you have going?

"Okay. We killed a vampire in Mexico the other night who was turning people into vampires to fight for the guy who killed Peter's family. I made some new friends with the vampires she turned. Peter killed her. The rest of the family took care of her friends. It was a pretty successful raid."

"Jasper Whitlock? When is Peter planning on going after him?"

"He hasn't decided."

"I think you will have an easier time being at peace with yourself when the violence around you is reduced. The sooner this is over the better."

"I agree. If it was just Peter and I we would have already gone after him. But it's not that simple."

"Why?"

"Because when we fight others will fight against us. That means our friends who have become our family will fight. That means Peter and I can't just jump into a battle. We are responsible for others now. We have to plan to fight in a way that gives us all the advantage. Tia isn't that great at fighting. But she has the spirit of a fighter. Irina and Tanya aren't fighters in nature. Kate really isn't either despite her power. They don't like the idea of war, but they are not afraid of it by any means."

"What of Edward Cullen?"

"What about him?"

"What will you do if you find him?"

"Kill him." I answered without hesitation. Father Francis nodded.

"I don't suppose I can't talk either you or Peter out of going after the objects of your vengeance can I?"

"Father, this isn't like killing humans. Our kind don't forgive and forget. If we don't go after them others will be turned. Killed. Innocents. We have to stop them. It won't be as easy as calling the police."

"I understand Isabella. I worry about you."

Awwww.

"Thank you Father. I realize I am young but my memories go back thousands of years. As Peter likes to say, this ain't my first rodeo."

"Just be careful. I've never had a vampire parishioner. I would like to keep you. Now could you ask Peter to come meet me tonight? Here? Say around 8?"

"Of course Father. Why?"

"I need to speak to him about starting marriage classes. I also want to speak to him about other things. His spiritual growth is important as well. Being a married couple means you are joined in much more than just body. Much more than just hearts. Peter is a young man who has been lusting after vengeance for over one hundred years. That weighs heavy on the soul. I want to speak to him."

"Of course Father. We will…"

"Just him Isabella."

Okay…

"Father I was under the impression you were afraid of Peter. He said you were looking uncomfortably at him when you came out of the confessional."

"In my defense, I had just learned of the existence of vampires when a beautiful 18 year old woman with red eyes and pale skin bit a Quarter in half. Plus you did tell me that he had anger and possessiveness issues. But after giving it further thought I decided that if you love him he must be a good man. So if you don't mind?"

"Of course Father. He will be here." I may have to rip his legs off and bring his torso but he would be here.

PPOV

"No way in hell!"

"Please Peter!"

"Why? Why do I need to go there, just because you are on some religion kick?" Wow. That came out so fast I didn't have time to stuff it back into my mouth. Let me check. Yep. She is pissed.

Wait for it Peter. Here it comes.

Oh shit.

She walked off. To our room. Her room right at the moment. Door slammed. Shit.

I prefer when she yells at me.

I gently opened the door and almost walked in when I saw a light flash shoot in front of me. She had her shield pressed against the door. She was on our bed, sitting against the headboard, head on her drawn up knees.

"Bella? Please let me in." I asked softly.

She raised her head and looked at me. Her eyes were wet. Damn.

"I'm sorry Peter. I will call Father Francis and tell him you won't come. I shouldn't expect you to. That was wrong of me. But right now I need a little time to myself okay?"

"Bella I didn't mean to say that…"

"Yeah. You did Peter. It's okay. I get that it's frustrating. I go from being a blood thirsty horny killer to trying to go to Church. I get it. You are right. I should just give up. We should be what we are. Killers. There isn't anything wrong with it. I was just being stupid. Just give me a little while okay?"

I closed the door and stepped out onto the porch. Kate was there. Glaring at me. Ain't much privacy around here I guess.

"Hey Kate. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now…"

Fuck that hurt! My eyesight cleared up and I realized I was on my ass. Bitch shocked me!

"She doesn't want to speak to you right now. That has nothing to do with me." Kate said sharply. She then walked in. I picked my ass off the ground and saw her open the door, and without a word the eerie glow of Bella's shield disappeared and she walked in. Then the shield was back up.

"That was dumb. You should have just shut up and gone to see the Priest." Ted said with a smile walking up.

"Nice to see you out of the room, Ted." I nodded.

"Yeah. You definitely should have gone to see the Priest. I mean here you are. Done gone and made her cry, got the shit shocked out of you and knocked on your ass, can't even get into the same room as your Mate and the funny thing is we both know you are going to see him anyway."

I was about to retort when I realized he was right. What difference would it make?

"Tell Bella if she is looking for me I went to the Church."

The sun was going down so I took my Harley I picked up on the way to Texas and rode into town. Pulling up to the Mission, the sun had gone completely down. Brave guy to meet me at night. Course I guess he really had no reason to be afraid. I didn't bother knocking. I knew the Church would be open.

"Welcome Peter. Thank you for coming." Father Francis greeted me when I walked in.

"Padre." I nodded.

"Have a seat Peter." He waived his hand to the bench he was sitting at. I sat down at the end.

"So what can I do for you Father?" I figured this could go a million ways. None of them probably good for me.

"Peter do you believe in destiny?"

That was a surprise.

"Yeah. I do."

"Good. Isabella is a pure soul. She has a monster inside her wanting to break free and she is doing everything in her power to control it."

"Yeah. She is doing a helluva good job."

"Yes. I have to say I was shocked when she proved to me that she was, what she was. I always imagined that if a vampire actually existed he or she would be inherently evil. Talking to Isabella about your friends and especially you, I can see that is not the case. Isabella told me what you have done for her. I have to say you are an exceptional man to do these things."

"I have loved her for eternity. Literally." I said hoping he challenged me.

"Yes. I understand you and Bella have complete memories of your past lives. I figure it has something to do with the change. Maybe it was just meant to be."

Wait a minute.

"You believe her?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? Isabella is painfully honest, even when she doesn't want to be."

"I just wouldn't think the Church would believe in reincarnation."

"Actually the Bible doesn't really answer this with certainty. Many passages indicate when a person dies he goes to Heaven or Hell. However there are a few passages that may allude to reincarnation. Do you know that the Bible hints at John the Baptist being the reincarnation of the Prophet Elijah?"

"No. I didn't know either of those guys so I probably ain't the best person to ask about that."

"Peter why did you put Isabella in a Catholic School?"

May as well be honest. "I didn't want other guys around her."

"Do you know that as she went through the school year she became very interested in theology?"

"Really?" She certainly didn't act like it in bed, I thought with a grin.

"Yes. She never told you because she didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"Do you think it was perhaps her destiny to go to St. Elizabeth's? It may have been your jealousy and possessiveness that placed her there but perhaps that is where she was meant to be. Isabella, despite your memories of past lives, is still a young woman trying to find herself. Finding a spiritual side to herself is not a bad thing. It is a part of growing. Spiritual growth is as important as any other type of growth. She has grown physically, mentally, emotionally somewhat. This vampire turning event has definitely made her emotions difficult to handle but I understand it passes. I hope you will support her in her attempts to grow spiritually."

"I support her in everything."

"So you came here with joy in your heart tonight?" he smiled.

"Okay. Maybe joy isn't the word I would use." I mumbled.

"Do you believe in God, Peter?"

Damn. This guy doesn't pull punches.

"I guess. I mean I know our souls go somewhere after death. I know…I guess. Yeah."

"Where do you think these feelings you get come from?"

"Uh…I don't know. I guess I always figured it was some vampire thing."

"A vampire thing? A vampire thing that told you to find Jasper Whitlock, the object of decades of hate and instead of killing him to follow a girl you didn't know to a ballet studio?"

"I…she told you all that?"

"Yes. We were in there for five hours. She didn't have that many sins. Despite your best efforts." He winked.

"I don't know where my feelings come from."

"Peter, I believe in destiny as well. I believe God has a plan for all of our lives. You and Isabella have long lives ahead of you. Perhaps forever. This is a gift that can be used for good and evil. Those you are after, obviously use their lives for evil. What about you Peter? Is your sole purpose in life to kill Jasper Whitlock? What about when he is dead? What then?"

"Bella will be the only thing in my life. She is everything."

"So if she asked you too, you would not kill Jasper?"

"If she asked then yes. I would let it go. Let me guess. You don't think I should kill Whitlock." I knew we would get here eventually.

"No I definitely think you should kill him."

Okay.

"But…"

"Just not for the reasons you think you should."

"What do the reasons matter?" I asked. I wasn't angry. Despite myself I found myself fascinated by this guy.

"Reasons for our actions are very important. I don't think you should kill Jasper Whitlock for revenge. I think you should kill him because he is an evil man intent on harming the weak to get what he wants. You are a strong man with a strong woman and strong friends who can stand up to him. You can defend the weak."

"Results the same." I pointed out.

"It really isn't. Peter, every time in the history of the world when a great evil has arisen good men have also risen to stop it. You Peter are a good man. If you weren't, Isabella would not love you. The two of you attract good people around you. Jasper Whitlock will not stop with the vampire world. He will eventually grow tired and try to enslave humans. Evil men are not often satisfied. Always looking for the next thing to conquer. I believe it is your destiny to stop him. Isabella's as well. I hope you do this because you are the type of the man who believes in defending others. Not just getting revenge for your parents and sister who have already moved on to Heaven or perhaps are living new lives as you and Isabella have done so many times. Let it go. Kill him for the right reasons. This revenge you are after can only harm your soul."

Damn.

"That all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. When are you asking Isabella to marry you?"

"Tonight."

"Good. Call me tomorrow. The Church requires a few classes before couples marry. We can get started as soon as possible. Based on her…urges…and the fact that I don't imagine you help her much with those, we should most likely get the two of you married as soon as possible."

"Father…you know Bella isn't really Catholic, right?"

"Not technically but I believe in the spirit of things. She took the same classes in school she would have taken to be a convert. So I guess you could say I am deputizing her. You on the other hand… let's just say we have work to do." He smiled.

"Peter, support her. It is important to her. She is afraid to talk to you about it. The two of you are soul mates. She should never be afraid to talk to you about anything."

Nope. This guy does not pull punches.

I nodded.

"Also stop tempting her."

I turned around and this time he wasn't smiling. I nodded again. I suddenly wanted to get out of here very quickly. I suppose now might be the right time. I was hoping for a better time. A time when I hadn't left her crying on our bed. But this needed to be done. It needed to be done now.

Before I walked out I turned around once more.

"Hey Father? Thanks for the talk."

"I look forward to many, many more Peter. God wants to be with you. Let him."

BPOV

I was watching TV with Kate. I had finally calmed down. I needed to get a handle on these damn emotions. It was ridiculous. I shouldn't have acted like that.

I heard the Harley pull up. I hoped he didn't eat Father Francis.

Kate patted me on the hand and I gave her a slight smile as she walked out.

I heard Peter tell her to cut it out.

Then he walked in.

I smiled. I shouldn't have been like that. Why would I expect him to stop having sex until we get married if I give it up like a damn nympho? I've been like this even before I was turned. I obviously can't control myself around him.

"I'm…" I started.

"Sorry." He finished.

"What?"

"I should have known it was important to you. I shouldn't have said that. You are trying to grow and I made you scared to tell me. I never want you scared to tell me anything. I love you. You are my world. You want to go to Church and hold off on sex till we are married and stop killin people that's what we are gonna do. Nothin in the world I wouldn't do for you Bella."

Now my eyes were wet again. I could barely see him through the tears.

He picked me up and held me in his arms. The arms that I belong in. Then he let me go.

I opened my eyes and he was on one knee. He had a box in his hand.

He opened it and I saw the most beautiful ring.

"Bella. Will you marry me? Again?"

"Yes." I whispered. "Nothing separates us this time."

"Nope. Me and you are living forever girl." He said with passion.

He placed the ring on my finger. Despite being a vampire my hands were shaking.

He stood up and kissed me. I kissed him harder. Then he stopped.

"We are going to do this together. We are going to do whatever Father Francis wants us to do. It's important to you. That means it's important to us."

"Thank you Peter. I love you so much."

"I love you too…"

Peter stopped and his face went blank.

"What's wrong Peter?"

He smiled. "Nothin darlin. But our little army is takin a field trip to Fayetteville, Arkansas. How would you like to catch up with Edward Cullen?"

"I would like that very much." I grinned. One more peg to knock down.

"Good. But first we have a stop to make."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own it

A/N Sorry I missed you guys yesterday. I'm changing careers and the good bye party went a little long last night. Tomorrow my son has a one day baseball tournament in Shiner Texas. For those not in the know, Shiner Texas is the home of the greatest beer ever brewed by man, Shiner Bock, and my personal favorite, Shiner Blonde. So…if I do write anything on Saturday there is a good chance it will be incoherent and leave you with a "what the fuck just happened" feeling. I will then have to take it down and re write whatever I wrote on Saturday. But I will be posting on Easter. At least that is the plan.

Chapter 28

BPOV

There he was. On top of a mountain in the Ozarks of Arkansas, glittering away. Shirt off. Looking tortured. Needing a girlfriend I suppose.

She was pretty. Probably around 16 or 17. Seems to be an age he likes. She had thick wavy red hair and freckles. Cute as a button. She had that same look of wonder I am sure I had as Edward pulled a tree out of the ground and hopped up and down, running around her.

Now he was telling her how dangerous he was and how they shouldn't be together.

I waited for my cue. He doesn't deviate from the script much.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

I ran within his sight.

"Hi Lion. Remember me? The stupid lamb? Guess what?" I smiled.

"Bella?"

"I'm not that stupid anymore."

"That's debatable." I heard Garrett whisper from the top of a tree. I apologized. I really don't know what his problem is.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, frightened.

"I'm Edward's ex-girlfriend. Isn't that right Edward?"

"I won't let you harm her Bella." The asshole actually stood in front of her. He must be hoping that I wouldn't attack him with her near. He was right.

The ground rose up under Edward's feet and threw him to mine. A blur and the lucky girl was gone, carried to safety in Tia's arms.

I wrapped my energy field in a square around Edward and I. I wasn't that angry. It shouldn't kill him if he hit it.

He got up to run and bounced back to me as soon as he hit my wall. I clotheslined him on his return flight.

"So how has it been going Mr. sick sadistic lion?"

"What have you done with her?" he seemed irritated.

"I saved her. From you. Really Edward? The same lines? You seriously can't come up with anything original?"

"Bella your shield will drop when I rip your head off. You may be strong but I am faster. You can't possibly win a fight with me. You became a vampire anyway. Why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not."

That caught him by surprise.

"You're not?"

"Nope. You may have used me. Manipulated me. But I have to take responsibility for my own actions as well. I let you. However, considering your actions led to Peter and I finding each other sooner than later, I can't complain. I'm not angry at you Edward. You did what you do and I let you. I had never had a boyfriend before you. You were this strong romantic figure that I became enraptured with. I never stopped to look at the real you. To question what was going on. I should have. I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have forgotten the person I was before I met you. But all's well the ends well, I suppose."

"If you aren't angry why are you here?"

"You have to burn Edward." I told him honestly.

"I thought you weren't angry?" he grinned. Poor soul had no idea how fucked he was.

"I'm not. You have to die so you don't manipulate anymore young girls. They won't have a mate to help them. They will only have you until you leave them for your next conquest. Can't have that Edward. It has to end here."

"So if I defeat you, your mate will kill me before I burn you. Is that the idea?" He looked around. He knew my friends were there. He had no idea who or how many. He couldn't hear their thoughts. They were upwind so he couldn't catch their scents. But he knew.

"Edward no one can get in or out of this shield. Do you know how strong I can make this thing? I don't have to be faster than you. I simply have to bring it back to me, dragging you along with it while it burns you to nothing."

He backed away a couple of steps.

"You ready to do this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Despite what you may believe I did care for you. Jasper wanted to take you and turn you the moment he found out I couldn't read your mind."

"Hey, I appreciate that. You ready to do this?" I asked again, stepping towards him.

His face turned feral and he attacked. I side stepped and he hit my shield, dropping to the ground.

"Welcome to my cage, Edward. I'm giving you thirty feet of room to fight. The only way out is to kill me. Then you have to run from my Mate. Good luck with that."

"That's not very fair, Bella."

"We fight dirty. Deal with it."

He charged again but this time, he actually hit me in the stomach. I fell but managed to wrap my legs around his waist, grab an arm and flip him over me. He hit the ground and I immediately threw my right leg between his shoulder and neck. My left leg went to his ribs. I jerked his arm trapped between my thighs with both my hands and felt the tear. I heard the break. I let go and stood back up.

He stood up screaming in pain, one shoulder hanging lower than the other.

"Arm bars hurt like a bitch, don't they? I had my shoulder dislocated once as a human. It wasn't pleasant. Go ahead and pop it back in. I'll wait."

I circled him while he stood in the middle, doubled over in pain. He grabbed his shoulder and pushed, screaming while it popped back into place.

He rushed again but pulled up in front of me. He swung and I ducked hitting him in the gut. He doubled over and swung again and connected with my jaw.

I backed up. He stood up and I high kicked him in his jaw. His head snapped back. He may be faster. But I was stronger. I had Peter and Garrett to teach me to fight. His head dropped down and I saw his eyes.

He could not defeat me. I knew it. He knew it. At that point, no matter what he or I did, it was a foregone conclusion. Garrett told me once that when you see defeat in the eyes of your enemy it is over. He swung a few times more. I simply raised my forearms to block, using them to cover my head. Finally frustrated he made the fatal mistake of going for my throat while my guard was up. I dropped my right arm on the back of his head, grabbed his throat with my left and I was on his back. My leg swept both his feet and he was on the ground with me on his back. I let his head go and locked both his arms behind him keeping a knee in my back and bending his body back causing his head to raise off the ground.

"Kill me already." He whispered.

"No. I won't kill you."

"What are you doing this for, Bella?"

"I won't kill you. It's not my right. It's hers."

Nia appeared in front of him.

"Nia?"

"Yeah. We picked her up in Oklahoma. Scared out of her mind, hiding in a patch of woods. You took her from her father to be a pawn for Jasper."

"She should have fought me if she wanted revenge." He gritted out.

"She did not have the skill Edward. I fight for those who can't fight for themselves. One day she will also. You should have tried it. If you had maybe there would have been some sort of redemption to your life. It is too late for you now."

Without a word, Nia walked up to him with a look of fierce anger covering her pretty face, tears pooling in her eyes. She grabbed his head and twisted while he screamed. A sound of breaking marble and his head lay beside his body.

I let his body go and stood up taking down my shield. She had stayed in the corner like I told her too.

I lit a cigarette and handed her my lighter. Without a word she lit his hair on fire and then his body.

My family minus Tia and Tanya who were talking to and taking home the poor redhead Edward had planned to make his next conquest and Irina and Ted who were taking care of an errand, walked up to the flaming body.

Nia didn't say a word. No one did. Peter walked up and took a cigarette from me.

Finally his body was ashes and Nia spoke.

"So what now?"

Benjamin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now follow us."

We ran to the bottom of the mountain through the forest and came to a camp ground where Peter had rented a large cabin.

We walked in and sat down. Nia seemed confused but said nothing. I fiannly asked. Peter said it would be okay but I had to be sure. I heard the car pull up.

"How is your thirst Nia?"

"Okay. I fed yesterday." She said quietly. She had been feeding off of deer and bears. The kid didn't have it in her to hurt a human.

She immediately began sniffing. She had never smelled this scent before. The door opened showing Irina and Ted. They stood aside and the human entered.

"Daddy" Nia whispered.

"Baby? Is it really you?"

The man was crying. She was sobbing. She rushed him faster than he could see. We all tensed but Peter said it would be okay. We all trusted him.

Once he got over the shock of her speed he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's true. They weren't lying. It's true."

"I'm so sorry daddy." Nia sniffed.

"It's okay baby. You are alive. That is all that matters." His eyes were closed but that did not slow the tears falling from his face.

Peter nodded at us and we walked out, giving them privacy. If he said it would be okay it would be.

PPOV

We ran through the woods looking for prey. It wasn't hard to find. This area was beautiful. Bella and I fed from two deer. We then ran to a gorgeous waterfall pouring into a natural spring pool. I told her I would give her privacy. I lied. She stripped and I watched her go in, not trusting myself to follow. I stood in a tree hidden by leaves. Even from this distance watching her was mesmerizing. She was completely nude.

She stood under the waterfall letting the water cascade over her body. Her entire body was shimmering. A ray of sunlight occasionally caught her, making her glisten. I once again memorized her lines. Every single inch of her soft skin. The understated lean muscles she had developed from swimming that followed her with the change. Her long dark brown hair stuck to her back.

This reminded me of when she would walk into the kitchen in the mornings wearing a thin t shirt and a tiny pair of cotton panties.

I wanted to ravage her then. It took everything in me not to ravage her now. She finally submerged into the water and emerged on dry ground. She looked like Venus rising from the surface.

She lay on the grass I suppose to air dry. I kept a lookout to make sure neither Garrett or Benjamin discovered her.

The sun broke through the trees and she closed her eyes and arched her back. She loved the sun on her body. So did I. She had her eyes closed and a beautiful smile on her face. She looked…happy. I would make sure she stayed that way. Soon it would be time. The location had changed. Without his newborns and Maria, Jasper had no reason to come to the canyons and deserts of Mexico. He would set his trap elsewhere.

But for now we had other things to do. I dragged myself away from the sight of her. I didn't want to go too far. But I didn't want her to know I had been watching her either.

"Hello?"

"Hello Father."

"Peter. I trust Isabella is alright?"

"Yes. She is..." nude, wet and glistening in the sun… "great. I am calling you about those classes? I asked her to marry me."

"Good for you Peter. Come tomorrow, 5 PM. We can start then."

"See you tomorrow Father."

"Was that Father Francis?"

I jumped. Damn she could be sneaky.

"Yeah. We start classes tomorrow."

"Great." She kissed my cheek. "Did you enjoy the show perv?" she smiled.

"What are you talkin about?"

"Nothing. I thought I caught a scent. Must have been wrong. Should we go check on Nia?"

"Yeah." I watched her run away in those tight ass jeans. Damn she could get me going. I moved a little slower due to problems in my…anyway we reached the cabin quickly. The others were outside. Tanya and Tia were back.

Apparently the girl Edward had only met him a few weeks ago. He dropped enough hints to pull her in. She was pretty freaked out by what Tanya had told her about him. She promised to keep this quiet. Like anyone would believe the poor kid.

"What now?" Nia's father asked me.

"Now you take her home. Keep her out of direct sunlight. Make sure she eats every three days at least. Make sure you don't cut yourself around her. You will both be fine. I know it. You have our numbers. If any problems or concerns occur you call me or Bella. Call us anyway at least once a week. Let us know how it is going. It won't be easy but it is doable."

"Peter, what if Jasper comes for me?"

"He won't. He has his hands full already. He doesn't need you so he won't bother with you. This won't be easy Nia but you can do it. We will be here to talk to you and we will be there if you need us there."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Oh here." I handed $1000 to Nia's dad.

"I don't need money." He said quickly.

"Yeah, but you were probably planning on flying back. Trust me. Flying with a newborn vampire can be a pain in the ass. Take that rental car. Use this money to drive home. Take your time. Let her hunt whenever you find a big patch of woods. Drop the car off at Hertz when you get to where you are goin."

"Thanks. I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you all. I'm not talking about money either."

"You don't have to. Just love each other. We will be here if and when you need us."

Nia hugged Bella, Tia, Irina, Kate and Tanya. Her father shook my hand. Then they walked out holding each other. We watched then drive off.

"You sure she is going to be okay, Peter?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. They will be fine." Nia may join us one day. When her father has gone. But for now she couldn't be separated from him. They were all the other had. That would be enough. Bella kissed me on the lips gently and pulled me towards our cars. It was time to go home.

BPOV

So the process began. I really wasn't sure what to expect here. Father Francis walked in with the same smile he always had. We were in his office in the back of the Church.

"Isabella before we start do we…need to go to Confession?"

"No Father." I smiled. It had only been three days. Ye of little faith.

"Excellent. So what have you two been up to besides getting engaged?"

Peter said nothing while I blurted out that Edward Cullen was dead.

"Really? That certainly doesn't sound like nothing, Peter." Father grinned.

"Did you kill him Isabella?"

"No Father. A young girl he had turned after I was with Peter, killed him. I just held him down for her."

"Why?"

"Why what Father?"

"Why did you not kill him yourself? He was the object of your vengeance correct?"

"I didn't do it for vengeance Father. He had another girl with him. He was planning on changing her. Again. He even used the same lines."

"So you saved the girl. You still could have killed him."

"He wronged her."

"He wronged you." Father Francis pointed out.

"I am in love. I am happy. I could care less about vengeance. He had to go because he had to go. She lost the most. She had a right to closure."

"I am glad to hear that Isabella. The reasons we do things are important." He glanced at Peter who was looking down. "Shall we start?"

"Of course Father" I reached for Peter's hand. He squeezed. He was nervous. Big bad cowboy warrior vampire was scared of a Priest. Go figure.

"We will be talking over the next few sessions about different aspects of the marriage. Some of these aspects are spirituality, conflict resolution skills, careers, finances, co habitation which I understand the two of you have been doing for a while now, children and commitment to each other."

"Father like you said, we already live together, I'm literally a billionaire, we can't have kids, our conflict resolution skills pretty much come down to me bein wrong, her cryin and me apologizing, and our jobs are bein vampires. Can we just get the crash course so we can get married?"

Father Francis smiled while I held in a growl and squeezed his hand harder than he was squeezing mine.

"We will also talk about the sacrament of marriage and communication with each other. Now some of these can certainly be done with quickly. Let's start with children."

"We can't have kids." Peter said again. I kicked his leg.

"True. Biologically you can't have children. But many children are in need of parents. Is that something the two of you would welcome into your home?"

"I'm pretty sure Bella would…"

I glared at him. He shut up.

"Isabella will be fine, Peter. I am not asking if you want one now. I just want to know if this is something the two of you may consider down the road. Have you talked about it?"

I figured I may as well tackle this myself before Peter opens his mouth.

"Father, having children in our lives would bring danger to them. Not from us. But others of our kind. We would have to explain what we are. We would have to…"

"Okay. I didn't say there would not be challenges. I asked if this was something the two of you would consider. If not then the issue can be closed and we can move on."

"Wait." Peter said, stopping us from moving on.

"Peter?" I whispered, confused.

"I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't close the door on it completely. I mean like the Father says, a lot of kids need takin care of out there. I ain't sayin now but once this whole vampire war thing is over, then who is to say we won't…"

I said nothing. We had never really had to talk about things like this. We had always been focused on the here and now. Going from one location to the next. Kids? A child? Maybe not a baby but…

"I would have to agree with Peter, Father. Not now but I couldn't put it out of the realm of possibility."

"So the easy question isn't as easy as it appeared to be at first?" Father Francis grinned.

"No…I guess not." Peter agreed quietly.

"Okay. Let's move on to some of the easier ones Peter brought up. Peter, you say you are a billionaire?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I need new stoves in the family center for weddings and family reunions. Also the battered women's shelter the Church manages in Marfa needs more blankets and clothes. Many women who come there have nothing but the clothes on their backs in their hurry to escape. They bring their children as well. I will give you the contact number of the lady who runs the shelter. She can give you a more detailed account of what is needed. As far as the stoves please make sure they are electric and industrial sized."

"Uh…"

"What? You are a billionaire correct? Do you have any idea how much penance I could have given Isabella? She could be praying Rosaries for the next five hundred years."

Oh, that would definitely suck.

"So I am buying my woman's forgiveness?" Peter grumped.

"Of course not. I actually could care less how you spend your money. I don't need new stoves and the women's shelter has what it needs thanks to God. But I do want you to think about what you plan to do with your finances. From what Isabella tells me the two of you are simple people. You don't have yachts or mansions. You don't have private jets. You drive a truck. You have residences all over but it seems you mostly use those for the shelter of your friends in this time of trouble. You lived in the same house in Austin for decades. You have a chance to help countless with your finances. How do the two of you plan to spend this vast fortune you have?"

I looked at Peter. He looked at me. Neither of us had any idea.

"We don't know." I admitted.

"Something to talk about." He wrote in a little pad a note.

"Do you need anything besides stoves? More tables maybe?" I tried.

He laughed. "Isabella, God provides for his Church. Perhaps you should pray for knowledge of where God wants you to provide."

Oh.

"You see not one of these answers are easy. You may not discover some answers until well into your married lives. But these are issues you will face together. Being married means you must look toward not only the present, not only being intimate with each other. It means a partnership in which the two of you must be in sync. It's not quite as easy as saying I do and living happily ever after. Marriage requires time and commitment. Even vampires are not above this."

"Point taken Father." Peter grumbled.

"Careers. What career have either of you decided on?"

"I told you. I'm a billionaire. Remember? You want me to buy stoves for people." Peter said sarcastically. I kicked him again.

"That's nice. You remind me of Inigo Montoya, Peter."

"Who is he?" I asked. Father Francis looked shocked.

"The two of you have never seen the Princess Bride? Never read the book?"

"Father, do I look like the kind of man who has ever read something called the Princess Bride?" Peter asked. It was a good point.

"Fine. That will be homework. I want the both of you to watch this movie. The two lead characters remind me of you. They also had true love. But to answer your question Isabella, Inigo Montoya is a swordsman in the movie. He has dedicated his entire life to finding and killing the man who killed his father. He has trained for years becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. At the end of the movie he has achieved his revenge. As they are escaping he looks at Wesley and says, "You know it is very strange. I have been in the revenge business so long, now that's it's over, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life." What will you and Isabella do with the rest of your lives once Jasper is dead?"

That brought silence to both of us. What indeed. I looked at Peter hoping for an answer. He didn't have one.

Finally Peter broke the silence.

"I figured in a hundred years or so maybe there might be…aliens or something to fight?" Peter tried.

"Aliens?" Father Francis asked, holding in a laugh. "You are basing your future on possibly preparing for an alien invasion? Why not a zombie epidemic Peter?"

"You think one of those is comin?" Peter asked, suddenly excited.

Father Francis did laugh this time.

"Suppose nothing happens that requires you being a hero for the next fifty years. What will you and Isabella be doing?"

"We do a lot of things Father." I explained. "We read and hold each other. We watch television together. We do other things together. We are kind of quiet. We like to stay in."

"Read? Hold each other? Do you know when I was in seminary, I once spent two weeks in quiet mediation alone with no books or television or even something to write with. I tell you this because knowing that about me, what you just told me sounds like an incredibly boring life."

"No need to be sarcastic." I mumbled.

"You both need purpose in life. Something you are passionate about outside of each other. Or passionate about together. Either way, one day the books will all be read, television shows will all be seen, movies will all be watched. Consider for a moment that the two of you, by some possibility, weren't just put on this Earth to fight other vampires, or possibly zombies and aliens in the future. What do you want to do with your lives?"

Neither of us said a word.

Finally Father Francis put us out of our misery and spoke.

"Enough for today. You have your homework assignment." He reached into his desk and pulled out a DVD, handing it to me. The Princess Bride of course.

"Since you two don't sleep and you had better not be having sex, you should have plenty of time to watch the movie and talk about the issues we discussed tonight before you come back tomorrow. Peter tomorrow we will begin talking about spirituality as well. You need to decide if you want to share Isabella's faith. If you do, then after out meeting we will begin starting classes to learn the Catholic Faith and prepare you for baptism. If not I will have to discuss with Isabella how to handle living with you. Have a nice night, you two."

We stood to leave. At the door Father Francis stopped us once more.

"There is another quote in the movie that you two should be able to appreciate. "Death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it." There is nothing the two of you cannot face together. Armies cannot stop you. Enjoy the night and Isabella. Behave." He winked.

"Yes Father." I whispered.

"Are you getting any feelings about what we need to do next?" I asked Peter, hoping like hell we would have to go kill some vampire and avoid the issues that were brought up tonight.

"Yeah. We need to go home and watch the Princess Bride."

Great.


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own it.

A/N So I went to the non canon awards nominees to check out Growing Ups other nominees and was surprised to see God and Country has been nominated in best non canon pairing other than Peter or Jasper and also best humor category. The one that hit me most was Maddie being nominated in the best original character category. She is probably my favorite character I ever created and seeing her nominated…You guys are too good to me. Seriously. Tournament went well yesterday. Colton did great. I learned something new about Shiner Bock. The more you drink the better your eyesight gets. You can see pitches much better than umpires and determine what are really balls and strikes. And if you have a laptop, a portable printer, drink enough Shiner Bock and have an MBA like I do, after the last game you can give the umpire a statistical analysis of every mistake he made. He was so grateful he was speechless. I even included a bar graph and explained that while hitting .300 is great for a hitter, only getting 30% of your calls right is not a good stat for umpires. No words were needed. I could see the gratitude in his eyes. That's me folks. All about helping others.

Chapter 29

Jasper POV

The time was near. I had to strike soon before Peter Whitlock destroyed my army one by one. Edward had already betrayed me and ran off. I thought he would crawl back and I could use him and then kill him afterward. It was not to be.

Alice saw him trying to win over another girlfriend and then his future disappeared.

A disappearing future for no reason means Bella Swan. Bella and Peter and their rag tag band of followers.

Now Maria was gone. Not that bad of a loss but her newborns were gone as well. Thirty pawns gone. My plan to lead the Volturi into the caverns of Mexico gone. The covens I had assembled and the nomads were beginning to question what the hell was going on. I had taken out a few key members of the Volturi myself. They had picked up their own unwilling soldiers. Mine however were very willing. They were also restless.

We had the numbers. They had Alec and Jane. Jane could only hurt one at a time but she knew how to use that to her advantage. She would be targeting me. Alec could take out the masses. Hence the reason I wanted the newborns in a cavern. Alec takes them out and we attack from above.

I didn't have time to make more newborns. We only had ten. The others were too difficult to control. They had to be destroyed. I have no idea how Peter and Bella took out thirty newborns. It took all of our combined efforts to take out the ten we had. Bella Swan must be powerful. Very powerful. Her shield blew me through a wall. She was probably only months old at the time. Before Eleazar had to go, he theorized that her shield was actually a swirl of possible antimatter. She could fry vampires with it once she had control. It wouldn't matter. Once this was done I could focus on finding her parents. If she wouldn't be controlled she could at least be destroyed.

"What are you thinking about Jasper?" Alice asked walking in. Esme dead. Rosalie dead. My Mate was the only one I could turn to for tension release at the moment. I would be turning more attractive newborns soon. This was another heartbreaking mistake I made. I really, really had looked forward to Bella Swan being a part of the family. She would have been a good fuck. Quiet maybe. I doubt she would even whimper while being fucked, as quiet as she was. Probably a little uninvolved. But still good. Variety is important. I thought of sending lust Maggie's way but Liam would not take his eyes off of her. He still didn't trust me. But after the Volturi chased them, and I saved them, they really had no place left to turn.

"We need to attack soon Alice. Send a newborn on a scouting mission. He of course will be caught. Aro will read his mind and see where we are. Or where we are going to be. We lead them there and end them once and for all."

"Where are we going to fight Jasper?" she asked, dropping to her knees, knowing I didn't call her in here to gather her thoughts on war tactics.

"We are going to talk about that in a while. I am grabbing a map and try to find the most advantageous area. You are going to let me know if I am making the right decision."

"Of course."

"Take off your shirt. No need to get your clothes dirty. Come here and get started."

"Of course Jasper." Alice peeled her shirt off and moved on her knees to me. Too bad about the short hair. She would be much more attractive with longer hair and I would have something to hold on to.

I would strike in two weeks. I would move my army then and send a newborn to scout the Volturi. It would mean a soldier down but I needed them to think they were chasing us as opposed to being led into a trap.

Stephan and Vladimir would gather their friends. I had the Amazons, the Japanese, the Irish, Alistair, and a few random nomads. The nomads I wanted, Randall and Garrett were hiding with Peter.

Peter was another concern. I had no doubt that he was spending every moment planning his revenge. I think he will find I will be a bit more difficult for him to kill than Edward was for Bella.

I simply had to play on Peter's pent up emotions. He caught me off guard last time with his rage. This time. I was counting on him feeling rage. It would be easy to magnify. To make him sloppy. He was strong and fast. But he was not me. Not when I was prepared. I hadn't been prepared at the Cullens. I would be now.

Unlike Peter I had other things to take care of first. I didn't have the luxury of sitting around and obsessing over killing him the way he is obsessing over me. That would be his undoing. There was no doubt. He was thinking of nothing but me.

BPOV

"You are full of shit Peter!"

"Bella you shouldn't curse in Church." Asshole whispered.

"Why? You think God doesn't know you are full of shit? Tell him Father. God knows he is full of shit, right?"

"Let's take it a step back. We are discussing conflict resolution skills. Not conflict skills."

"Fine but I do not cry every time we have a fight!" I glared at Peter. He was pissing me off. If he didn't cut it out he was going to make me…damn it!

"Okay…."Father Francis held his hands up…" Peter you have said in a safe environment in which we are not judging each other…" Damn it. He looked at me. "that you feel every time you get into an argument with Isabella, that she cries because she knows you can't stand to see her do that. It's her method of getting what she wants."

"Yeah. I mean not every time but often enough. Enough that I wonder if she hasn't taught herself to cry on command."

I'm going to kill him.

"Isabella how do you feel Peter handles conflict?" Father Francis asked.

"He acts like I am being stupid for even disagreeing with him. He pouts and stares out the window. Or if he realizes he is wrong before I can cry, he starts quoting Red Book to me, forgetting that I read that magazine too."

"Before you start crying Isabella?" Father raised an eyebrow.

Shit.

"Told you Father. She does it on purpose." Peter smiled. I growled.

"I do not! You can be very insensitive at times!"

"You can be overemotional at times!" he countered, completely wrong as usual.

"He thinks I'm a kid Father. He says he doesn't but he thinks I am. Unless I'm in the bedroom with him. He certainly doesn't think I'm a kid then. At least I hope not."

"Peter is this true?" Father asked.

"No!"

I glared at him. He stared back at me. Father Francis cleared his throat.

"Okay. So what we have here is two sides of conflict resolution based on your personalities. The key is to not change your personalities but to perhaps tweak how you respond to each other during disagreements that reflect your mutual respect and love for each other while coming to an amicable agreement and compromise."

"Did you read that in Red Book Father? Cause I think I read that same article." Peter asked. I placed my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

"Isabella would you say you do respond to conflict with Peter a bit overemotionally at times?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe." I whispered.

"Would you say that sometimes you might, just might play on Peter's love for you by crying a bit? Sometimes?"

I glared at Peter who was not looking at me.

"Maybe…"

"What was that Bella? I don't think Father heard you." Peter helped.

"Yes. Maybe I do…sometimes!"

Peter looked so pleased with himself. I'm not buying Father Francis any stoves.

"Peter would you say you can be a bit insensitive to Isabella's concerns at times?"

Whoa. Stoves may be back in play.

"No. I mean maybe. But she can be…"

"What Peter? What can she be?" Father asked smiling.

"Yeah Peter. Were you going to say a brat or a kid?" I helped.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that Bella. You know I don't think of you like that. Not anymore. I was going to say you could be whiny. You tend to whine sometimes."

Grrrrr.

"How do handle these times when she whines as you say?"

"I probably leave or give in or say something…"

"Sarcastic. Sarcastic is the word he is looking for Father. Very, very sarcastic."

"Thank you Isabella but it is Peter's time to talk."

There went the stoves off the table again.

"She's right. I can be a bit of an ass."

Damn it. Now I want to hold him for admitting that. Arrgghhh.

"How do the two of you think you could resolve conflicts and disagreements without resorting to crying or being a bit of an ass?"

Neither of us talked for a few moments.

"I suppose I could not react so quickly and try to understand his reasoning." I admitted.

"Yeah, I could probably stop being such a smart ass and try to explain my thinking and come to a better understanding of where she is coming from."

Okay. He wasn't going to beat himself up. He wasn't that bad.

"Baby you aren't most of the time. I'm just being defensive. You are usually very patient with me and you do support me. I guess I can be a bit of a brat."

"Yeah but I do hurt your feelings like the other night and I shouldn't do that. I need to think before I talk sometimes."

God he is so beautiful.

I leaned over and kissed him. I kept kissing him. I swear I could get lost in him…

"Excuse me? Church? Why don't we move on? Have we talked about careers more?" Father Francis asked, totally killing the mood.

"Uh yeah. I want to be a swim coach. Maybe set up a natatorium for kids that can't afford to go anywhere else."

"You do?" Peter asked, surprised. We really hadn't gotten around to talking about that.

"Yeah. I mean it's just an idea." I said, a little apprehensive as to whether he would laugh at me or not.

"Cool." He said noncommittally. Better than making fun of me.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Isabella. What about you Peter?"

"Yeah sounds great." He said.

"No. I mean have you given any thought to what you would like to do?"

"Uh…no…I mean I was busy with the whole movie you wanted us to watch and then I had to hunt and then uhh…"

"You two weren't…" Shit. Father Francis is looking at me. I shook my head in the negative at vampire speed. His eyes got wide. Probably got to remember to keep it slow around the good Father.

"No! I was…I mean you know I got to end this Whitlock thing. I'm spending a lot of time thinking of our next move."

"Don't stress over it. God will tell you when the time comes to strike Peter. Until then relax."

"Relax? God will tell me?" Peter looked at me in disbelief like it's my fault.

"Sorry Peter. Your vampire knowing thing will tell your vampire self where to attack the vampires. The whole knowing thing that has no rhyme or reason and you follow without question. The same vampire thing that brought you to be reunited and protect your soul mate. Of course God has nothing to do with it. It is simply an unknown source of information that comes from somewhere unknown and requires you to follow it due to faith. No God needed. The point is you will know when the time is right. So why don't we relax and think about our upcoming marriage and the challenges that will face the two of you?"

The stoves were definitely back on the table.

"No need to be sarcastic Father. Maybe you need to work on your conflict resolution skills." Peter mumbled.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that Peter."

"Nothing…"

"He said you didn't have to be sarcastic and you needed to work on your conflict resolution skills Father." I helpfully clarified.

"Suck up." Peter whispered. I kicked him.

"Thank you Isabella. My apologies Peter. I simply want you to have the proper motivation to complete this course. I'm sure you don't want to wait any longer than necessary to take your beautiful bride in a Biblical manner."

Peter laughed.

"If you knew how she was in bed you would know the Bible ain't got nuthin to do…OWW!"

"What Peter means to say is he is sorry and will definitely be focusing more on these classes Father." I finished for him before he really pissed me off. The kick was probably harder than it needed to be.

"Excellent. Peter, tomorrow I want you to have a few ideas on things you may be interested in."

"Yes Father."

"Now, why don't we end this session for tonight? Peter have you decided if you want to share Isabella's faith?"

"Yeah. Yeah I want to."

"Excellent. Isabella you may leave if you wish. I will be spending a couple hours with Peter here. Or you may stay but you cannot become involved. I realize you have already gone over much of this material but he needs to learn and discuss without interference."

"I'll stay Father." Like I was going to miss this.

PPOV

"I can't believe you knew that much of the Bible!" Bella said for the fifth time.

"I've read it a couple times. Read the Torah as well. Even read the book of Mormon. We have a lot of time on our hands and we read fast. You know that darlin. Hell, I read the Warren Commission report on the Kennedy assassination."

"So you think…"

"Absolute bullshit. Definitely a second shooter from the grassy knoll. No other explanation."

She nodded. I knew she felt the same.

We walked in and the house was quiet. The main house was quiet as well. I suppose everyone had gone off hunting. Randall, Benjamin and Tia had been going to New Mexico to hunt. They have purposely been picking on Roswell hoping they could start a new blood sucking vampire Alien craze. Vampires have way too much time on their hands. Especially when they aren't having sex.

As much as I loved having these guys around, I could not wait until this was over. It would be me and Bella and quiet. She loved to walk around the house naked. We could get married and hang out all day and night wrapped up in each other. Careers my ass. I was going to make a career out of makin love to her and I planned to put in a lot of overtime.

"Hey what did you think about the whole kids thing he was talking about? He didn't bring it up but…"

"What do you think?" I would do whatever made her happy. Didn't matter much to me. Having a brat around here though would definitely cut down on her walkin around the house naked time.

"I want to hear what you think. Not what you think I want to hear." She said quietly, looking me in the eyes.

How did I feel?

"I guess I like the idea that that option might be open for us one day. What about you?"

"I…I could see us doing it. One day. Not soon but one day."

"There ya go. Want to watch Princess Bride again?" I give it to the Padre. It's a great movie.

I held her until morning. We watched the movie. She took little breaths and let me watch the rise and fall of her breasts under her shirt.

"I'm not going to cry anymore during or after fights." She finally said, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

That was sudden.

I relaxed and turned the TV on to ESPN, when I heard her scream. Thoughts filled my mind in the split second it took me to get to the bathroom. Vampires? Whitlock? Volturi?

"Fucking Garrett!" she yelled as I ran in.

"She was naked. She was wet. But that for once didn't immediately catch my attention.

Her hair was blue. It looked like paint… She had a bottle in her hands. The top must not have been screwed on right. She also had blue streaks running over her face down to her… hey there. Remember me guys?

Bella looked feral.

"I'm going to find him. I'm going to hurt him. I am going to give Kate her own dildo from his body. He isn't going to be undead much longer. Just dead."

Bella began walking out. I grabbed her and reminded her she was naked. She said she didn't care. I said I really didn't want other guys seeing her like this.

That calmed her down somewhat.

She stormed off into the bedroom and got dressed I suppose. I was about to calm her down somewhat when my phone buzzed.

Jenks.

"What's up?"

"Hiya Petey."

"Jenks. How's your daughter?"

"Getting pretty good with that horse you bought her. She is training for steeple events if you can believe that."

"So you callin to socialize or business? Not that I don't love socializing with you but my girl is about to kill a friend of mine over a practical joke and I probably need to use some of my new conflict resolution skills to head off the bloodshed."

"Unfortunately business Peter. Our mutual friend has decided he needs a plane capable of carrying at least thirty people to fly them into Mongolia of all damn places. He wants it off the books. Asking for an airport off the books in the middle of nowhere. Says he wants it as close to the Gurvan Mountain range as possible. He wants to leave in two weeks. Any idea of why he would want to go there?"

"Yeah. I got an idea. I am familiar with the place."

Bella and I were killed fighting Ghengis Khan there nearly 800 years ago when our tribe refused to join his nomadic alliance. Looks like we were going back to fight another nomadic alliance. This time we would win. We had more than a few spears at our disposal this time.

"Anyway I thought you might be interested."

"Jenks could you arrange for us to fly in the same way to the same airport or one near there two days before he lands?"

"Yeah, Pete."

"These guys at the airports out there. They keep their mouths shut? I don't want to them to know we are already there."

"No problem. I can make sure of it. Hey Peter? What are you going to do there?"

I didn't have to think about this one.

"It's time to end this, Jenks. You are about to lose Mr. Whitlock as a client."

"Glad to hear it. Good luck to you friend. Anything I can do for you, let me know."

Jenks ended the call.

"He's going to fight the Volturi in the Gurvan?" Bella asked. I turned and saw she was no longer angry. She had washed the streaks off her face. Streaks of blue still colored her hair. It was kinda hot honestly.

"Yep."

"What's the plan?"

"We get there. We find a place to watch. Let the Volturi and Whitlock fight it out. I am betting on Whitlock winning. Then we go in."

"Kill them all?" she asked smiling.

"Yep. Kill them all."

BPOV

Father Francis was very understanding when we had to break classes and leave. The past week Peter and I had done really well. Peter was making big strides and I was having to really examine my actions in regards to his. I told him once he was insensitive to my needs and took me for granted. I realized I was probably taking him for granted many times as well. It didn't make me feel good but at least now I could be aware of what I was doing and head it off before I manipulated him to get my way.

Father Francis told us to take care of this and to set the wedding a month after we got back. He said we would be ready by that time. I couldn't wait. I was so horny I was expecting to blow up any second.

I asked Father Francis since we were going into a life or death battle if he thought one time wouldn't hurt things. He made me go to Confession and then wished us good luck after reminding me of the whole no sex till marriage thing.

That was cool. It just meant I would have that much more aggression to tear motherfuckers up with. I had increased my smoking. Garrett by way of apology somehow managed to get me Cuban cigars. I see what the big deal is now. I forgave him. The dye had nearly came out of my hair anyway. Bastard.

So here we were hanging out in cam clothes, smoking cigars. Least I was. Peter was pouring over landscape maps with Garrett, Benjamin and Randall. The girls were practicing fighting or feeding on the local wildlife. Except for Tia. She was getting to know the locals by drinking their blood. It made me reminisce about my time in the Congo. But honestly my blood lust was getting under control. I was hungry a lot but it was manageable. I needed to learn to control it completely if my after war plan was to come together. You can't be around kids and have an out of control bloodlust. That would just be dumb.

"They have landed." Peter whispered. That caught all of our attentions.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Peter pointed to a valley between two large mountains covered in trees.

"They will be here. The Volturi will be here tomorrow morning. Jasper will attack from the sides, probably send in newborns to take on Alec while he stands with the Romanians behind them. The others take the guard from behind. Aro will lead his army right where Jasper wants them, relying on Alec and Jane to be able to give them an advantage in any situation. He is overconfident."

"Just like Santa Ana. Letting himself be led by the nose." I whispered.

"Yep." Peter agreed.

"Do we warn the Volturi?" Randall asked.

"Nope. Let it play out. The Volturi are our newborns. Let them thin out the army. Whitlock doesn't care about his people. He will throw them into the fire so long as he doesn't get burned in the end."

"I can cause the mountains to collapse. Bury them in rock after the fight is over. While they climb out we will take care of them." Benjamin said.

"Keep it in mind Ben. Be ready to go. Just make sure we aren't in the rocks that are falling." I grinned.

"You know, I wouldn't actually make a hole in the Earth that would cause us all to fall in Bella. That would be dumb. Give me some credit."

I laughed and hugged him.

"You're right Benny. I'm just picking on you."

Still I would keep an eye on him. Causing a hole in the Earth that we all dropped into seems like the kind of thing he would do.

Peter held me for the next 24 hours. Neither of us said a word. It was enough we were together. We should have been nervous. We should have been scared. We were going into a fight uninvited against the most powerful vampires in the world.

So why did I feel like Christmas morning was coming and it was all most time to open the presents?

A/N Okay guys. Two chapters to go. When I started I figured 30 chapters. It will come in at 31 I think. Happy Easter everybody.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own it

So I decided to put in the stuff I was going to put into the last chapter into this chapter meaning this chapter will be the last. Putting it into a separate chapter would have been stretching the story and you all know I hate to do that. I had fun with this guys. Can't believe the reviews and response I got to this story. I can't thank ya'll enough. Don't know where I am going from here. I have a few ideas and will type out a few sample chapters and see if any of them click with me. Until next time, I appreciate everything.

Chapter 30

Jasper POV

Aro fell into the trap. They only had twenty vampires. I had the same number. The numbers would be even. The Irish and the Japanese were flanking them through the trees. My newborns were in front of me. Mountains on each side. Stephan, Vlad and I stood behind the newborns. Aro thought he found us.

"Aro. You and Caius aren't looking so well. Are you certain you don't want to lie down and die? Even if you destroy me you will become as lifeless as Marcus. Perhaps even more insane than the two of you already are. It would be easy."

I sent feelings of passiveness towards the assembled guard. It didn't work though. They were angry. Aro and Caius were half insane already.

Neither said a word. I saw the smoke begin to slowly drift from Alec's hands. Jane glared at me. Before she could take me down I gave the order.

"Attack!"

My newborns charged. A few managed to avoid the smoke and tackled Jane. One fell in pain. The other got through and was engaged by a gentleman I believe was Diego. I suppose he was the muscle since Felix was dead. Jane rose up and tried to take his throat. She was too weak to fight him on her own. Diego and Jane continued to wrestle with the newborn. Aro growled and charged. Jumping over the newborns who were in a daze thanks to Alec. He landed and continued to run for me.

He and Caius should have attacked together. They may have had a chance. A slim one but a chance. Too bad. This war was over for them when they returned home and found their castle in ruins and their mates' piles of ashes.

Aro was screaming. I give him credit. He wasn't a coward. He jumped for me and I met him in the air. He swung and I grabbed and twisted.

His headless body hit the ground while his head was in my grip.

Caius began to walk forward. I tossed Aro's head to the Romanians. Caius was smarter. He was the better fighter. Even half insane he would not rush in. The poor fool thought he could beat me.

He stopped when he heard my army rushing from behind. Alec looked confused. He had a hoard of newborns in front of him and vampires rushing from the back. Confusion led him to drop his guard on both and the trap closed on the Volturi.

With Aro gone we had the numbers. Alice fell at Jane's feet. I told her to stay back. I needed the little bitch I was mated with to stay alive.

I ran past Caius and hit Jane in the head. She fell to the ground and Maggie and Alice grabbed her. I ran back to the outskirt of the battle, taking Caius feet out from under him. Stephan and Vladimir rushed to Marcus who simply stood their smiling.

Idiot.

I circled Caius.

"You know you can't take me Caius. The Volturi is done. Aro and Marcus are done. Jane is having her head chewed off. Alec is under three newborns. Every valuable vampire you have and your scrubs are being torn to pieces. It's over."

"You think this is about power, Whitlock? You think I care? I have only one reason to exist and that is to destroy you."

"Perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way Caius." A man driven by anger is a man prone to mistakes. Peter would be learning that soon. I would find him after this. The Denali's, Benjamin, Garrett. I would find them all. I may even show Bella Swan a good time before I did away with her. Sending lust towards a newborn shouldn't be too much of a challenge.

Caius charged and I side stepped him, planting a fist in his ribs. He fell but was on his feet instantly. I felt his blow to my jaw.

That son of a bitch hits hard. He came at me again but slid at the last second. My feet came out from under me. He grabbed my throat and raised his fist and I blasted him with fear.

He jumped for a split second. The second was all I needed. I gouged his throat, feeling my fingers break his skin. He nearly jerked back helping me rip it open. Instead he grabbed my wrist and twisted.

Fuck that hurt. He nearly ripped my damn hand off. I lost contact with his throat and he jumped back.

He tried to talk but only a whistle came out. Hard to talk without air. At least I shut him up.

"You know Caius, you are a pretty boy. I bet your wife really loved those golden locks on your head, didn't she? If it makes you feel better I gave Maria orders to bring her back to me so I could put her to use. Maria gets a bit carried away though."

The anger he felt radiated off of him. I had to be careful not to be affected. Peter did that to me once. I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

He swung and connected before I could dodge. I countered with a hook and a kick. He was in the air and I grabbed him by the throat and guided him down, causing a nice crater. The hole in his throat had not closed up yet. I reached in and pulled.

The front of his throat ripped off. I reached into his mouth and stretched his jaws. They popped and the top of his skull came off from his jaw bone. I twisted the ruined remains of his head and threw it to the ground.

Looking back at the battle I saw my Mate was safe. She was at the edge of the battle. She had been bitten but was in one piece. Part of me was sad. I would have to continue to put up with her. Another part was happy. She was my Mate. If something happened to that bitch I may become insane. I prefer to be cold and calculating. Not criminally insane.

My newborns were nearly gone. A few nomads had been destroyed. Jane, Renata, Diego and Alec were in pieces. Siobhan was in pieces. Liam could put her back together later. We only had eleven fighters left. The Japanese went down quick. Ninjas huh? Overrated. Allistair was still alive. His arm was torn and he had been bitten but he was alive.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The fighting stopped. I talk, people listen.

"The kings and Jane and Alec are dead. Swear allegiance to me and the rest of you may live. This is your only chance."

The Volturi knew they were over. A few dropped to their knees. A few others stood in defiance. It was time to finish them. This fight was over. I had won. Like I always do.

"Kill those still standing." I ordered. My time had come.

What the hell? I looked up at the source of the rumbling. Trees and rocks from both mountains on my side were falling. The ground was shaking.

Earthquake?

No. This was Benjamin.

BPOV

Okay. So that looked bad. I counted 16 still down there. A few Volturi were on their knees. A few others were standing in defiance. Good for them. Not that it would make much of a difference. It was time.

Benjamin brought down both sides of the mountains. It was making a mess below us. The vampires however were not fast enough after fighting to get out of the way. The avalanche settled.

"So I guess we should go introduce ourselves when they crawl out." Peter said calmly.

"I'd like to say a prayer first." I mentioned. Garrett groaned.

"Problem Garrett?"

"A prayer. I mean really Bella?"

"Why are you wearing that overcoat? Are you cold?"

"No. I just like it." Garrett mumbled.

"It's only going to get in the way. Do you see any of us wearing coats? We are going into a fight and you are wearing a damn overcoat." I pointed out.

"I like my coat! It makes me feel more confident."

"Well it looks idiotic. That's all I'm saying. Who wears a coat to a fight?"

"I wore this when I fought Peter." He countered.

"Yeah and Peter handed your ass to you. The overcoat probably gave him extra confidence." I rolled my eyes. He could be so stupid.

"It wasn't the coat's fault. That was you distracting me. The coat in no way deterred my ability to fight."

I waved my hand to the others. "Look. We are all dressed in jeans and shirts. Fighting clothes. You have a damn overcoat on looking like you are going to a Marilyn Manson concert."

"Bella you think we could focus? Why don't you say your prayer?" Peter suggested. Fine.

I dropped my head and saw the others do the same.

"Lord we thank you for the opportunity to kill these pieces of shit today. We ask for strength and for You to be with us on the field of battle. We ask that you keep us safe and unharmed. If Garrett gets injured or maimed because he doesn't have full mobility due to his insistence on wearing an overcoat, I ask that he just be disabled and not dead because that would cause Kate to go insane and I love her.

Yay though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil, because You are with us Lord and You have made us the baddest motherfuckers in the valley. In Your name. Amen."

I looked up and saw my family staring at me. I couldn't quite decipher the looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Darlin maybe we need to get Father Francis to work with you on your language during prayers." Peter said quietly.

"He said cursing was still okay as long as I was doing well on the whole not killing or fucking 24/7 thing. So I'm good." I explained. Nobody said I was going for Sainthood here.

Kate laughed and the others smiled.

"So you guys ready to kick some ass?" I grinned. We all looked at the bottom. We heard the shuffling of vampires trying to dig themselves out.

It was time to have some fun.

We reached the bottom as the first vampire crawled out. Tanya kicked his head off before the rest of his body could rise. This was fun. An explosion of rocks and vampires started crawling out looking like zombies rising from the earth. Peter took off. He knew where he needed to be. I would be joining him shortly. We were faced with 7 vampires so far. One threw a fallen tree trunk at us. We all jumped in different directions and attacked. It was on.

PPOV

I ran to the end of the valley. I knew Bella would protect the others. They understood if things got bad they were to retreat and Bella would fry the enemy. I trusted her. I had other work to perform. I reached the end of the valley. He would be here soon.

Almost as if he was reading my mind he burst out of a pile of rock and limbs.

He saw me and stopped.

"Hello Jasper."

"Peter. You have come for your revenge finally." He actually smiled.

"Nope."

"No? Are you going to let me go again? Then why are you here?"

"You are not going anywhere today Jasper. But I am not here for revenge."

"Have you forgotten your poor sister already? The poor girl really didn't deserve what I did to her. But she looked too sweet to resist."

"You can't touch her. She is in a place you will never be. But you have to go down Jasper. You are to evil and twisted to let you roam this world."

"So you are the policeman of the world? Is that it Peter?"

"Yeah. Somethin like that."

"If I am gone who will assure vampires stay concealed from humans, Peter? You?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"Don't give a shit." I told him honestly.

"I see. So this is it. You were lucky last time. I just killed Aro and Caius. You really want to try your luck? What if I kill you? You have to admit it is possible. You gonna leave sweet Bella slowly going insane whimpering in a corner somewhere?"

He was trying to send doubt my way. He must think that since Bella isn't next to me his powers can affect me. He doesn't understand. Bella and I are always connected. No matter the distance we are always connected. I heard breaking marble in the valley. My family was kicking ass. I knew it in my gut.

"Jasper. You aren't going to talk your way out of this."

"Then I suppose we should fight to the death." He said grinning.

"No. To the pain."

"I…I don't believe I am familiar with that one."

"Don't worry. You will be soon." I attacked him and he stepped away. He tried to hit me as I passed but I blocked him with my elbow, stopped and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. He swung. I dodge and jabbed him in the face. He continued swinging and I continued hitting him. I would be lying if I said I didn't get a certain glee every time my fist contacted his face. After the tenth strike his nose crumbled and he backed up.

I followed.

"I'm faster than you Jasper. I'm stronger than you. I am quite simply the baddest motherfucker in this valley. I won't ask you to lay down and die. I wouldn't let you."

Jasper charged and I kicked him sending him back where he came from. He tried a roundhouse and I flipped him over, ripping his arm off. He screamed.

I tossed his arm away. I was about to reach for him when she landed on my back. I was so engrossed with Whitlock that I never heard her. I tried to flip her off but she stuck to me. She had her legs around my waist and her hands in my hair. She wasn't strong enough to pull my head but damn if she wasn't a pest.

Jasper stood up and hit me in the gut. I flew back with Alice wrapped around me screaming like a fucking banshee. I stood up and felt her try to get her teeth on my neck. I reached around and grabbed her hair. Throwing her towards Jasper, she never made it. A flash of auburn brown shot by and grabbed her, throwing her to the ground.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up darlin."

"Sorry baby. I saw her run but got held up by a couple of vampires. They are pieces of vampires now."

Jasper ran towards me again. I stepped to the side, grabbed his arm at shoulder height and kicked him in the ribs. His shoulder popped out.

"You startin to figure out what the pain is now, boy?"

BPOV

Alice tried to run. She hit my wall.

"What the hell!"

"Welcome to Bella's terror dome. Want to guess what the main event is?"

"Let me out or I will …"

"What? Do my nails?"

"Bella…please. I had to do what he wanted. He is my Mate."

"Yep. He is. Looks like my Mate is kicking the shit out of your Mate. It's over Alice."

She stood still. I suppose I should end this. I reached for her and she jumped. I tried to grab her when I turned around and she moved to the front.

Quick little bitch.

She hit me.

That didn't hurt.

"You hit like a child Alice. That's the best you got?"

She swung again and I caught her fist. I squeezed and watched her fist begin to crack. I looked in her eyes. There is that look Garrett was talking about. It's over. She knows she cannot win.

I released her and she dropped back to the edge of my shield.

"You can't hold me forever Bella. You have to catch me. I'm faster than you."

"Yeah, you are good at running. It's your gift I suppose. Too bad your other gift doesn't work on me. You might have seen this coming."

I began drawing my shield in. She saw it and moved up not wanting to touch it. Smart girl. I drew it in slowly. Soon she was inches from me. The shield wrapped around the two of us.

"I'm going to make this quick Alice." I whispered. I ripped her head off with both my hands. I brought my shield back into myself and stood back to watch the show.

PPOV

"NO!"

"Yep. Looks like fun size over there done gone and got her head torn off."

He said nothing but I saw it. His eyes told me the whole story. He knew he was over. It pissed him off. He charged like a rabid animal teeth bared.

I hit him in the face knocking his front teeth out. He fell and I ripped his right foot off, followed by his left. I straddled him and began hitting him. I kept hitting him. He wasn't even resisting any longer. His face was unrecognizable. But he was still in one piece.

"Peter?"

Bella.

"It's over baby. End him and lets go home." She whispered in my ear. I nodded. I wanted to say some great line. Something witty. But I didn't have it in me. This wasn't about revenge. Okay maybe a small part of it was about revenge. But we did this because it needed to be done. I had family still fighting. It was time to end this.

I ripped his head off and stood above him. Bella dropped Alice's body next to his. I tossed his arm and his feet on his chest. Then we lit them both at the same time.

It was over. Time to go check on the others.

BPOV

We ran back to silence. I saw my family. A quick inspection showed everyone was okay. The battlefield that had been rough ground covered in boulders and trees now looked like gravel covered with wood chips.

Everyone was smiling except Garrett. Oh…

"Not a word Bella."

"Hey, wouldn't dream of it buddy." I threw my hands up. Garrett's coat was in shreds. It sort of resembled a half cape now. The under arms were ripped too. Kate was holding in a smile.

"You know I have had this coat for nearly fifty years?" He groused.

"Look at as an opportunity to update your wardrobe." Peter suggested.

"Fuck you Peter. Tell me you killed Whitlock."

"Yep."

"Thank God. I was getting tired off all this traveling."

"You're a nomad." I pointed out.

"I was. Now I am a mated veggie vamp thanks to you Swan."

Kate shocked him in the ass and smiled.

"So I guess we should start lighting fires." I lit a Cuban cigar and passed out lighter. It was time to go home.

PPOV

"So Whitlock is dead?" Father Francis asked.

"Yes Father."

"You got your revenge Peter. Congratulations." He grinned.

"I didn't do it for revenge."

"No?"

"Maybe a small part of me did. But mostly I did it because it needed to be done."

"Good for you Peter. Now about the wedding. How does a month from now sound?"

"A month?" Bella asked. I was kinda hopin for now.

"Yes. I think that will be perfect. Your parents will be here of course Bella?"

"Yes Father." Bella said.

"Good. One month. We will continue classes until then."

Oh good. Great. Fabulous.

"Oh and Isabella, why don't we have Confession before you leave?"

"I've been good Father. I haven't had sex or even gone down…I mean I haven't had sex and I haven't killed anybody." Bella was panicked. I figured Father Francis would narc me out.

"Yes, but I believe we need to have a conversation about your language when speaking to God." He frowned.

"You told me cursing was alright for now!" Bella said defensively.

"Isabella. Confession. Now."

"Yes Father."

Bella walked off towards the confessional. Father Francis sat grinning.

"She is going to know I told you that." I pointed out.

"Yes. Oh well. You can work on those conflict resolution skills. Baddest motherfucker in the valley huh? Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to use that in a sermon? If I don't get to say it she sure as hell isn't going to. Any other sins I should be aware of so she doesn't catch me by surprise?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Good point Peter. Relax. I can hear your Confession after hers."

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

Father Francis laughed. "I'm sure you can think of something."

Yeah, I probably could. Most of them centering around lustful thoughts which he is mostly to blame for. Wouldn't be lusting if I could just have it.

BPOV 4 weeks later

I kneeled before the Altar with Peter kneeling beside me. Father Francis's words had me in tears. Peter held my hand while he blessed us. We both lit the unity candle. We said I do. My Mom was wailing in the back. I'm surprised Dad wasn't as well. Then Father Francis had a surprise for us. We stood before him after I kissed my husband. My husband who I was planning on doing obscene things with tonight.

"I look out in the audience and see the strangest gathering of people. Seven vampires who came together to become a family and two human parents. I am a big believer in fate. God has given me the privilege and joy of meeting Bella and Peter and spending time with them. At the risk of sounding condescending I am proud of both of them. I have seen them grow together from two people deeply in love and trying to find themselves to a married couple completely in sync with one another who know exactly who they are. I have to say the World is a better place for them being here. Isabella has told me each of you know about the past lives Peter and Isabella have shared. They have a love that is rare. They have a gift of remembering their love throughout time. The first time Isabella and Peter were married was at a place called Stonehenge. The ceremony was a simple hand fasting. I do not even pretend to know how to do this heresy…I mean ceremony… but I have read a bit on it. So Peter and Bella if you would please stick out your hands that are next to each other."

We did. Father Francis wrapped our hands in a blue silk ribbon.

"Just as your souls are bonded forever, keep these bonds as a remembrance for times you want to kill each other. You may disagree, you may argue. Isabella may whine and Peter may stare out the window and be sarcastic. But the two of you are bound no matter what. Nothing will ever pull you asunder. Thank God every day for that and for each other.

I now present you with Peter and Isabella Locke."

My girlfriends were crying. I was crying. Peter Benjamin and Randall were smiling and clapping. Garrett was…crying. Mom was crying. Dad was smiling a bit and getting misty eyed. Everyone hugged me.

We all went to the ranch. Even Father Francis. Garrett gave him a ride on his back through Big Bend. He was still smiling. My parents got to know him. He bragged about me. Dad was happy to see my eyes and Peter's were turning gold. After a few hours we were ready to go. Father Francis walked up and asked to speak to us alone.

"Yes Father?"

"Bella, Peter…it has been a pleasure getting to know you. However, I have been transferred to another church. This one is in Houston. I will be leaving at the end of the week."

Oh.

"Houston? What Church?"

"St. Thomas downtown. Why? Are you going to make the drive?" He laughed.

"Actually I own property in Houston. We weren't planning on living here anyway now that the threat is over. Houston sounds like a hell of a place to start your plan, don't it darlin?"

"Yes. Yes it does." I whispered.

"So I can count on the two of you continuing to be my parishioners?"

"I don't know Father." I told him seriously.

"Why not Isabella?"

"Houston is a big city. I am betting there are a lot of Churches around. What if there are better priests?"

"Yeah, plus what if some Priests give less penance than others? We should probably commit some sins and shop around for who is the easiest." Peter agreed. Father Francis was not amused.

"St. Thomas, downtown Houston, two weeks. Be there. There is a Saturday night service so Isabella won't have to dress like a grieving mobster's wife. Its starts at 7:30. Have a nice night and Isabella? Try to watch your language tonight."

"Yes Father." I smiled. Like that was going to happen.

We said goodbye to our friends. The Denalis and Garrett were heading to Alaska. Benjamin and Tia had pretty much given up on Amun and Kebi and planned to roam the States. Randall was going back to his nomad lifestyle. We would keep in touch. We were family. We would visit and hang out. But right now I needed alone time with my man.

"Did I hear you tell Father Francis that you were moving to Houston, Bella?"

Shit.

"Yeah Mom. Looks like it."

"Great. Your father and I want to come to the States. Maybe we could get houses next to each other."

"Oh…"

"Hawaii is a State." Peter pointed out, thankfully.

"Yes but we want to be on the mainland. It would be so helpful. Bella you could babysit."

"Sure uh…wait what?" I listened closely. It was faint but it was there.

"I'm pregnant!" Mom shouted practically jumping up and down.

I plastered a smile on my face. Peter shook Charlie's hand and congratulated him.

Great. Another kid to raise.

PPOV  
Charlie and Renee didn't move in next to us. They moved in three floors below. We were living in a large luxury apartment with a balcony that included a hot tub so we could soak and look out over Downtown at night. The apartment took up the entire top floor. I bought the floor below me too so we didn't have to listen to people below us. It was nice. Just the two of us hanging out during the day holding each other and reading or fucking our damn brains out while Bella came up with new curse words. We spent the hours of five to ten at night downtown at the Sarah Locke Natatorium and Community Center. It was named after my sister. We planned to expand these to other cities but thought we would start here first. Bella and I bought the land and built a natatorium. It had classrooms and two giant swimming pools. She started a mentoring program and swim team for who she called underprivileged youth. I called them mean little shits. She was working with social workers and juvenile probation departments to enroll kids who were interested. She only had 20 right now. She hoped to have a hundred by the end of the first year. Most had never swam but she was convinced she could turn them into a winning team. Or at least teach them a few things about themselves while trying.

I was watching her now with her twenty charges who were swimming laps. Most of them were Black or Hispanic kids ranging from 5 to 15, who made fun of her paleness, but you could tell they loved her. She had a way about her. People were drawn to her. They sure as hell didn't make fun of me. I watched her walk up and down the lanes with a stop watch hollering instructions. I was working on the mentoring program she wanted to start out of here.

A lady walked in with a pissed off kid who looked to be about twelve.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"This is Donovan. I heard you all take in kids who get in trouble? Give them some direction? I tried to take him to the basketball program but there ain't nothing but damn gangbangers down there. This is swimming right?"

"I don't swim momma. This is dumb!"

"Hey kid? Shut up. Don't talk to your momma that way." I had gold eyes though but they could still scare the hell out of this little punk.

"If you want to leave him here ma'am we will get him a suit and get to know him a bit. Why don't you come back in two hours?" Bella said, walking into the office.

"Thank you. Donovan if you try any of your little gangster shit I am letting these people throw your ass in jail. You got me?"

Donovan was about to respond sarcastically but he looked at me first.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled.

"So your name is Donovan?" Bella asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Bella. I'm the swim coach. You know how to swim?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Good. Not drowning is a start. The rest you can learn."

"I don't want to swim. Least not in a race."

"You too scared to try something?" Bella asked, no longer smiling.

"I ain't scared of shit."

"I'm curious. You a winner or a loser?" Bella asked.

"I'm a winner." He responded.

"Show me."

"Fine. I got to be here, I may as well swim."

"Only winners get in my pool Donovan. You get in there you will follow my instructions and work hard. We understand each other?"

"What if I don't?" the little shit retorted.

"You don't want to see my bad side. Trust me. It isn't pretty. Peter get him a suit. See you in lane 8 Donovan. Ten minutes."

Bella walked out and went back downstairs to the pools.

"She is kinda crazy ain't she?"

"Kid you don't know the half of it. C'mon. Let's get you ready. You got a lot of growing up to do."

BPOV

We had gotten home and were relaxing. Actually relaxing meant Peter sat in the hot tub and looked out over the city while I rode his cock. I was giving him a break. We were going slow tonight because I was in the mood for slow. We could do this until 5 PM tomorrow. Not a bad way to spend the time. We went inside during daylight. The thing about being a vampire in Texas is you have to live like a vampire in Texas. It was worth it though. I loved working with the kids. Donovan was going to be a challenge but I knew between Peter and I we could get him straightened out. He had fire. As long as you have fire you can do anything. You just have to focus the fire in the right direction.

I was about to tell Peter for the fifth time tonight how much I loved him and then make him eat my pussy when we heard the knock on the door.

"Kinda late for your parents' darlin." Peter said casually. We ran to the bedroom and threw robes on. His long hair looked so good wet.

We walked to the door and Peter opened it quickly while I prepared to strike if needed.

"Garrett? Kate?"

"Peter, Bella! How great to see you. I have wonderful news. Kate and I were absolutely bored to death in Alaska and decided to move in the floor below you. Life was just too boring without you two in it."

"Garrett? Kate?" I repeated myself.

"I actually own the floor below us Garrett." Peter said in a monotone voice.

"I know. I commend you on thinking ahead Peter. I came to pick up the keys. The moving company is being nice enough to move our things at night and I don't want to keep them. We really need to at least get the boxes inside. So the keys…?"

I watched Peter walk slowly over to the butler's cabinet and pull out the keys to the floor we never use. Those were our keys. My keys. I wanted to stop Peter but I couldn't move. He handed the keys to Garrett.

"Excellent. I found a thrift store that is open 24 hours. I believe I saw a few overcoats in the window. Perhaps you two could accompany Kate and me while I shop? Show us the downtown area? Great. Well I am happy to once again be your neighbors and very excited to see you two have a hot tub. Aren't you excited Kate?"

"Very excited Garrett." Kate grinned and winked at me. I gave a half smile back.

"Okay. Let me get the boxes in and let's say…an hour? Great. We will be up in an hour to collect the two of you. Then maybe we could watch a movie or play charades? Oh what am I thinking? You have a hot tub with a view of the city. We will get our suits ready. See you in an hour!"

Garrett was gone. Kate winked at me again and followed him.

"You should have let me kill him." Peter whispered.

I nodded my head. God is laughing at me.

The end

A/N It's been fun guys. I am taking a few days off. Need to run some sample chapters by Sabrina on a few ideas so I will be working on that. Thank you so much for the support. I'm glad to keep you guys laughing. I've been doing this for ten months now. This was actually my thirteenth story. Not many people know I wrote a sequel to the Human Strikes back that was about 14 chapters I think. I pulled it not long after because I didn't like it. I learned an important lesson. It's tough to make a sequel when you kill off damn near every bad guy in existence in the first one. Anyway thank you so much for the response to this stories and the nominations and everything. I hope you guys look forward to my updates but I know I look forward to each of your reviews. Till next time.


End file.
